Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures
by Dilasc
Summary: From Drugs to sex to rocknroll, and Clones and Mermaids, and etc... this is Better and Tougher... than any other. This Chap: Pokemon speech translated, short time only! Review now, or else things may go... extremely slowly.
1. A Hardcore Introduction!

**Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures**

**A Hardcore Introduction: Prepare yourself!**  
  
'Settle in, and welcome yourself to the world of Pokemon.' greets a voice to nobody in particular, and the owner of this voice be a narrator. 'Maybe you already know of it's beings of power and the great abilities they have, as well as the many varieties of people who train them.' he pauses suddenly, and suddenly gets a bit dramatic 'What!? You want to hear the story about the boy with the yellow rat? Well, I'm afraid that there's a bit of a problem.'  
  
'In this world we dont have the one you call Ash, or his rivals or friends.' A slight pause occurs as the mood changes, 'This is the adventure of serious nature'  
  
A new voice comes in, 'Just when you thought the good guys were interesting, the bad guys were evil, or the rivals were competitive, you were wrong. Things are about to get a whole lot better!  
  
This is a whole new venture, where friends are made and caught... the right way, or the ironic way. Are you ready? **The adventur is about to begin!**


	2. Tough Choice, Tougher Luck!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 1: Tough Choice, Tougher Luck  
  
"Tomorrow's the day!" said 15-year-old Carl Spacro to nobody in particular. "I can't wait!"  
  
He couldn't get over it! Carl was going to start his own pokemon journey tomorrow and had been just dieing to get started. The young boy was 15, a rather uncommon age to begin the life of a pokemon trainer, but better late than never. Carl stands 5'7" tall with short brown hair and green eyes. Carl is also intelligent, and very helpful, but was a little on the shy side.  
  
He hadn't known too much about what it takes to be a trainer, or what he was supposed to do, but he felt up to the task as he kept looking over the list of available pokemon that he could choose from at Professor Oak's lab. It is here; in the town of Pallet that he would receive his first. Most refer to them as starters.  
  
"Let's see here," he stated while reading a small packet of papers with a page on each of the starters, "Squirtle... hmm, it looks rather sturdy!" he said as he looked at the next page, "Chikorita..." He chuckled slightly at the picture of the green pokemon, "looks a bit on the cute side. Can't judge a book by its cover though. Hmm.... Mareep." He paused, "Not bad for a fluffy sheep." He said looking at the next page. "Well, this one has some nice sharp claws. Charmander..." He shrugged as he silenced himself while he checked out the other starter choices. Totodile or Bulbasaur really didn't interest him that much, "Cyndaquil. Oooh! I like those sharp spines, so fiery, so intimidating..."  
  
"Carl! Maybe you should get to bed," called a female voice, his mother. "Don't want to be late for the choosing."  
  
"Ok mom!" He said, as he looked at the clock, and did realize it was getting late! "Good Night!"  
  
***  
  
The night was rather uneasy for Carl. Filled with dreams of being a great trainer and having pokemon, he wasn't readily willing enough to want to fall asleep. He was too busy thinking!  
  
***  
  
'Bring! Bring!' It was an alarm clock! It was Carl's alarm clock to be specific. "Oh, I'm so tired." He moaned, "Just a few more hours!" He had forgotten about Starter Receiving and almost fell back to sleep. Funny thing was though that he had dozed off for nearly 30 minutes! "Ah! I almost forgot!" He shouted, as he got up quickly. He decided to wake up ready to go. He prepared by wearing his clothes to bed, and it really paid off.  
  
***  
  
"I came here to make my choice!" exclaimed a gruff voice, which belonged to an equally gruff person. This was Mark Vasigil. At 5'11" tall, he easily became a well-known bully, and pushed many people around! He didn't seem to be in a good mood, as he still looked tired  
  
A man who looked not too elderly but showed some significant signs of aging responded, "Well, come right in, only Cyndaquil and Squirtle have been taken currently so you still have quite a selection.  
  
The kid smirked and made his choice, "What did you call this thing again, Mareep?" He asked as he opened the poke-ball, revealing a wooly yellow sheep then bleated it's name upon being released, "Hmm, not bad!"  
  
The Prof. nodded and replied, "Yes, it is a fine choice. Remember to treat it with respect, and here are your poke-balls so you can catch more pokemon. Don't forget your Pokedex either." With that, Oak handed the kid his gear. "Remember, Pokemon are not just fighters, they are also our friends."  
  
"Yea sure!" He said rolling his eyes, "Weak pokemon aren't gonna make me the best! Only strong ones." He then returned Mareep to its ball and walked out with his snobbish self.  
  
Oak merely sighed as the tough-guy kid walked out, 'I feel bad for that poor pokemon. It's rare to get a Mareep available for starters. I'd hate to see what it becomes,' but his thoughts were disturbed as another boy entered the lab. "Oh hello Carl, here to get a pokemon I presume?" He greeted Carl as he lost his train of though.  
  
"Yes, and I know just what I want." He said as he picked up a poke- ball, "I choose Mareep!"  
  
"I'm sorry Carl, but Mareep was just taken. I still have Bulbasaur, Totodile, Chikorita, & Charmander. They are all equally good, but you should know that Pokemon aren't just warriors, they are our friends." His voice sounded serious "That can make them even better than warriors. Strong bonds between a pokemon and his trainer can make for an unstoppable force."  
  
Carl nodded as he listened to the doctor. "Ok, I guess I'll choose." He paused to think, then blurted out the first to come to his head, Charmander!" He then opened the poke-ball to reveal a small red dinosaur that looked like a baby T-rex with a flame on its tail. 'Charmander!' it said, and then looked at Carl, 'Char!' it said, acknowledging its new trainer.  
  
Oak smiled, "I think she likes you. You're going to be a fine trainer Carl, I can tell." He reached for some items, "Here, you'll need these poke- balls to catch more Pokemon, and here's your Pokedex, it holds your official Pokemon Trainer License and can tell you about new pokemon that you find."  
  
"Wow, thanks Professor! I'm sure Charmander and I will be fine," he said looking at his pokemon, 'Char, Char!' 'This is great! I can begin my quest!' thought Carl.  
  
***  
  
"I hope Carl does ok on his journey," said Carl's mother as she sighed. Having only 1 child, and having lost her husband recently, she had been very concerned for her son.  
  
"He's going to do just fine!" replied Mrs. Garen, a neighbor and friend.  
  
"Yea! He said he'd say goodbye to everyone before he leaves! I hope he keeps his promise." Came a comment from Mrs. Garen's 13-year-old daughter, Sheryl. She was a shy yet attractive girl, with shoulder length blonde hair, and slightly tanned skin. "He's going to be just fine."  
  
At that, the doorbell rung, and when the door was answered, it was no surprise. Carl had come by to say goodbye one last time before he went on his way. "Hello everyone, Mom, Sheryl, Mrs. Garen."  
  
His mom proceeded to hug him. "Oh my baby! Did you get the pokemon you wanted?" She asked to avoid getting things too dramatic.  
  
Carl blushed slightly to his mother's hug then began to talk about what happened. "Yea, I got a good one!" He then proceeded to grab for the ball that held Charmander "Poke-ball! Go!" He then released his starter so he could show his friends. 'Charmander' said the fiery lizard.  
  
Sheryl took a good look at the creature, and it didn't take long for her thoughts, "Oh it's so cute!" she said as she proceeded to pet the little pokemon. 'Char!' cooed Charmander, enjoying the attention. Sheryl then looked at its tail, "Eek! Its tail is on fire!"  
  
Carl chuckled slightly, "Of course it is. Charmander needs that flame. If her flame goes out, she could die!"  
  
Before any further conversation went on, Carl's mom piped up, "I'm sure you'd like to sit down to one last breakfast before you go, wouldn't you dear?"  
  
"Sure thing mom, I just hope that you don't mind that I brought home an extra mouth to feed. Charmander's is a growing girl after all." 'Char, char! Charmander!" cheered the pokemon at the thought of food.  
  
"Of course. Sit yourself down and relax." Replied his mother with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast went by smoothly, and everyone was chatting and whatnot, while Sheryl seemed to keep petting Charmander every now and then, but mealtimes don't last forever.  
  
"Thanks for everything. Tell Mr. Garen I said hi!" said Carl as he was ready to leave, "Charmander, return!"  
  
"I will. Sorry that he didn't come. That man just won't wake up unless it's his own doing," she then looked back at Carl, "Good luck, Carl."  
  
Sheryl then looked up and said goodbye too, and Carl was then on his way. She sighed, and thought to herself as Carl walked out the door. 'You're only 20 yards away, and I already miss you,' she sighed, 'why don't I ever let him know?' She wondered while Carl left with big dreams and high hopes. It was the beginning of a great new adventure! 


	3. Bide Your Time to Sprout Good Growth

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 2: Bide Your Time to Sprout Good Growth  
  
We last left off with Carl leaving his house after one last goodbye before hitting the road to adventure. He's about to get a little bit more than what he bargained for though.  
  
Carl Spacro is walking to the edges of Pallet Town with a eager mind ready for adventure. It took a bit, but he is finally ready. 'This is gonna be so fun!' WHAM!  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry!" came a voice that sounded familiar. It was Professor Oak, and he looked like he had a small plant in his hand. "Oh Carl, I was hoping I would run into someone who was leaving town. I have a small favor to ask of you."  
  
"Sure thing Professor!" said Carl, looking at the small plant with curiosity.  
  
Oak was pretty sure that he knew what Carl was thinking, continuing to explain, 1I have this wild Bellsprout that lives in my garden that isn't feeling very well. My garden is a place where I allow many pokemon to roam freely. Trainers leave their pokemon here too sometimes. Normally it isn't any big deal and nature takes its course, but this is not something I usually find to be a natural sickness. After speaking with Nurse Joy, who works in a pokemon center in Viridian City, I found that they might have a cure there. I know this may delay you a bit, but I really can't leave my lab for too long." 'Bellsprout...' stated the creature weakly.  
  
"Sure Professor, I'd be happy to help." Said Carl, taking Bellsprout in his hand, to which the flytrap looked up with curious eyes.  
  
"You should be careful though, Bellsprouts can be poisonous. I'm sure you can handle this though. I'm counting on you Carl."  
  
"I wont let you down Professor," he said as he ran off, holding the Bellsprout in his hands, and when he was out of the Prof's range of hearing, he spoke in a low tone, "More importantly, I wont let you down Bellsprout!" 'Sprout! Bell, Bell.' it said meekly.  
  
***  
  
The Route from Pallet to Viridian was very fascinating, and bustling with pokemon! There was no time for that now though. Bellsprout was sick and Carl didn't want to let him down. "I wish I had the time, but you're much more important Bellsprout," 'Sprout,' replied Bellsprout with a bit of fear in its eyes. Anyone who didn't know any better thought it might try to bite you out of self defense, but it wasn't feeling too well to want to.  
  
It seems though, that life wouldn't let Carl have things be so easy, for after some time running, a large purple snake jumped up from the ground, looking at Carl and sniffing him as if he were food, "W-what is that?" said Carl with a bit of fear, 'I don't have time to fight, but if I must!' Carl opened his Pokedex for the first time ever, and pointed it at the snake on the ground which held its serpentine tongue out as it sat in a coiled form, waiting for it's humanoid prey to make some sudden movement.  
  
The Pokedex piped up with a robotic voice, 'Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. This pokemon has a wide jaw that is filled with an unending amount of venom. It may not have very long fangs, but its said to be able to swallow a large person with its stretching jaw.' "Oh No! Looks like there's no choice. Go Charmander!" He said all so quickly as he released his starter pokemon. 'Charmander,' went the flame-tailed lizard.  
  
All too quickly though, the giant snake began to slither quickly towards Charmander, as he hissed in his snakelike voice, 'Ekans!' "Charmander, Scratch it now!" called Carl, while his starter complied as she scratched the other reptile that was about to attack, but not before getting gripped by the snake's tail, "Charmander, Fire Attack!" called Carl as his pokemon easily hit the snake at such a point blank range, at which the ekans was beginning to think of searching elsewhere for his next meal, but also wasn't exactly feeling very fit to go hunting any more.  
  
Pokedex Piped up again, 'When a trainer weakens a wild pokemon, it is often a good opportunity to try and capture them,' to which Carl commanded one more scratch attack. 'I promised to go right to Viridian, but I just cant leave it lying there injured. It was only getting a meal, besides it looks strong.' It took a minute, but Carl soon found a conclusion, "Poke-ball, Go!" With that, the snake was sucked in, and the ball shook a few times, before it made a small sound. "Alright, we caught Ekans! Charmander I'm proud of you." To this, Charmander seemed very happy, and didn't seem too hurt at all. "But we don't have time to party, we have to get to Viridian City!" he said, 'Char!' it said with a nod from its head as Carl called it back to its poke-ball.  
  
***  
  
It took nearly 2 hours from when Carl caught Ekans, to reach the town. "Finally! Don't worry Bellsprout, you'll feel good as new." 'Bell.' it replied meekly. In the short time it had been with him, Bellsprout had grown accustomed to the fact that its health was in Carl's hands, or so it seemed. There was only one problem now that he was in town, "I wonder where the pokemon center is." He said to the sickly pokemon in his hand. Bellsprout pointed his leafy hand in a direction, and it was pretty accurate.  
  
***  
  
The Pokemon center looked just like a hospital, and seemed like just what would be best for his pokemon to recover at. Inside, it was what seemed a 'not too hospital-like to make you nervous' sort of setting. Instead, it seemed like it would be a rather comforting environment. "Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," called a young woman who was dressed like a nurse. She seemed to be the kind of person that didn't get saddened too easily. She noticed Bellsprout in his hand. "Oh, you must be Carl. Professor Oak told me you'd bring the bellsprout. Thank you so much!" She said as a few small pink pokemon with eggs came out. 'Chansey' it said in a cheery voice.  
  
Carl looked at the nurse with a smile. "It was nothing. Would it be too much for me to ask you to heal my pokemon?" He didn't want to sound too demanding.  
  
***  
  
It was a short later that Joy came back with Carl's pokemon. "You're pokemon are all healed." At that, Carl took the poke-balls in his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy." He said as he released the 2 pokemon from their poke-balls. Charmander seemed happy to see his master, but Ekans seemed to be disappointed. 'Ek.' it mumbled. It wasn't too happy to miss out on a meal and wind up captured. "What's wrong Ekans," asked Carl, "Are you still angry about being capture." to which the snake hissed 'Ek,' in a tone that obviously is saying 'Humph'! "Well, I'm not angry at you for what you did." He said as he put a hand on the snake's yellow neck. "I won't make you stay here with me if you don't want to." Charmander seemed to notice the discomfort too, 'Char, Char! Mander,' was the fire tailed one's response.  
  
Carl then remembered, "Say, Nurse Joy," he called, as she snapped to attention, "How's Bellsprout?"  
  
"Bellsprout is still healing. It's going to be ok." Replied Joy, which really brightened Carl's mood, but the good mood wouldn't last, for smoke began to fill the room.  
  
"Why is there smoke in here?" Asked Carl, sounding a bit worried, as he began to cough.  
  
At that, the sound of laughter could be heard. The smoke faded as suddenly as it had come, and the laughter subsided, and 2 figures could be seen. They both looked like they were older than Carl, and both wore suits with the letter R in the middle of the shirt.  
  
"Prepare yourselves for lots of Trouble," came a wicked sounding feminine voice. The owner of the voice stood at about Carl's height, and had Curly Orange hair. She looked like she was a few years older than Carl too.  
  
"Better yet, just make it double," came sly sounding male voice, which belonged to a guy with short, slick black hair, standing an inch or 2 above Carl in height.  
  
"To make you sad and cause you pain!" Came the female voice.  
  
"To steal your work and make our gain!" went the guy again, and the he quickly went again, "William!"  
  
"Bonnie!" went the woman, as they both got dramatic, "Team Rocket blasts away for all that hear!"  
  
"Give up now or face your fear!" finished the guy again.  
  
"Huh?" asked Carl with a confused look on his face, "Who are you?" 'Char?' asked as he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"We're team rocket! We're here to take all the pokemon here!" explained William, in a not too pleasant tone.  
  
"So just hand them over!" went Bonnie as she pulled out a poke-ball.  
  
Nurse Joy meanwhile didn't like the sound of this one bit, as she ran over to a phone to do whatever people do when there's an emergency. Of course, that wasn't about to happen so soon."  
  
"I don't think so!" went Bonnie as she threw the poke-ball, "Cyndaquil! Fire Spin around that phone." 'Quil'  
  
From the poke-ball came a small pokemon that Carl recognized. Soon he realized that this pokemon could be deadly, as a fiery ring surrounded the one hope of finding backup.  
  
"That does it! Ekans, Charmander! What do you guys say we battle?"  
  
"Oh goodie! More pokemon to take." smirked William, "Go Paras! Give them some poison powder!" To which the small mushroom bug began to produce a purple powder that looked very unpleasant.  
  
"Charmander, burn that powder! Ekans, stay behind Charmander!" commanded Carl as Charmander began to shoot fire at the oncoming poisonous air. It began to disintegrate, but wasn't quite enough, as Charmander and Ekans both got sprayed. 'Char!' 'EKANS!' yelped Carl's pokemon. "Oh no!" shouted their trainer.  
  
***  
  
Bellsprout was sitting there, listening to the troubling sounds and attacking of team rocket. Bellsprout began to like Chris. After all, he protected him in his time of need. Bellsprout wasn't fully healed, but he didn't care, 'Bell!' said Bellsprout as he lowered his eyes in an angry slant as he wobbled out towards Carl and the battle under way.  
  
***  
  
"Oh this is too easy!" shouted Bonnie, as they began to take pokemon that were left behind at the center. "Cyndaquil, Ember!"  
  
'BELLSPROUT!' called a slightly meek voice as it came around the corner. Slowly and surely, Bellsprout was going to help Carl save the day.  
  
"What's this, a Bellsprout?" mocked William, "Paras, Slash!"  
  
"Bellsprout, you still need to heal!" Then he heard what sounded like a shout of scream from Charmander "Oh no! Charmander, return!" He called back his fire pokemon. Be careful Ekans!" The snake pokemon nodded. "Bellsprout, don't do it."  
  
"Paras! Get that Bellsprout." Commanded William, making Paras crawled towards the flytrap pokemon. 'Paras!' was the sudden yelling as the mushroom bug began to slash at Bellsprout.  
  
Ekans wasn't holding out too well either. Cyndaquil was beginning to gain the upper hand. Bellsprout wasn't really handling the slashes and attacks that Paras dished out. "Bellsprout. Please, don't fight them!" called Carl as Ekans went flying across the room. But Bellsprout suddenly began to get bigger. "Huh? What's it doing?" asked Carl as he refered to Pokedex for advice.  
  
'Growth: Many plantlike pokemon use this ability to grow in size and grow stronger for a short time.' Said the Pokedex, seeming to be rather accurate. 'BELLSPROUT!' boomed the voice of the 4x larger grass pokemon.  
  
"Cyndaquil! Flame Wheel attack!" hissed Bonnie. "It's just bigger, it should be even easier to hit." As her pokemon obeyed her wishes. But the fire didn't seem to be fazing Bellsprout.  
  
"What now?" thought Carl as he looked at Pokedex again, 'Bide: When performing this move, a pokemon will absorb all damage dealt, and then counters double the dealt damage.' "Wow!" stated Carl, as Bellsprout began to open its mouth to unleash a stream of energy. The beam went straight for where team rocket was standing.  
  
"Oh no." said Bonnie weakly. About a few seconds later, there was a bit of an explosion, and the Team Rocket Members went flying.  
  
"Looks like we're blasting off!" both rockets said in unison as they went flying far, far away. Their pokemon went flying with them too.  
  
"Bellsprout, you did it!" said Carl, running to hug the flytrap, as he became his regular size once more, to which Bellsprout cheered.  
  
"Carl! You saved the Pokemon Center! Thank you so much!" said Nurse Joy, happy for the safety of the Pokemon Center.  
  
***  
  
"Carl! I see you made it to Viridian City." Exclaimed Professor Oak, "Did Bellsprout make it ok?" he asked over the videophone.  
  
"Sure did." Said Carl as he showed Bellsprout to the screen, 'Bellsprout!' it said with glee waving its leafy hands in the air. "You saved the day Bellsprout. Are you ready to go back to the Professor's Garden?" he asked the plant pokemon in his hand.  
  
Bellsprout merely shook his head, "Hmmm." thought Oak, "It sounds like that Bellsprout wants to go with you, Carl." Bellsprout merely nodded with a smile on it's flowered face.  
  
"Really Bellsprout?" Carl asked to be sure, to which another nod was given. "Ok then." He said with a smile, holding an empty Poke-ball. "I'm glad I met you bellsprout, you're a true friend." He said, placing Bellsprout within the poke-ball. "Alright! I caught bellsprout!"  
  
"Congratulations Carl! By the way, have you caught any other pokemon?" asked Oak from the phone.  
  
"Yea, I caught an Ekans." Said Carl as he told Oak about all that has happened to him thus far.  
  
Well it looks like Carl is beginning to learn how Pokemon Training is no easy job? What challenges and hardships are waiting in the future? There's only one way to find out, and that's Reviewing this fic! 


	4. I Like Girls With Big Bugs!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 3: I Like Girls That Have Big Bugs  
  
We find our main man, Carl Spacro, age 15, walking along from Viridian City. Carl began his journey only 1 day ago, and he already has 3 pokemon, Charmander, Ekans, and Bellsprout. Now he's on his way through the Viridian Forest to reach Pewter City, where he had found out from Professor Oak, would be a nice place to start on his road to becoming a Pokemon Master  
  
'Ah, the forest is so nice and peaceful,' thought Carl as he walked along a forest pathway. WHOOSH! "Who's there?!" shouted Carl nervously as he heard the noises creeping up on him. His worry had stopped when he realized what it was. It looked like a horned worm. "What is that?" he asked, pulling out his Pokedex  
  
'Weedle,' went the Pokedex, 'the hairy worm pokemon! They may look harmless, but the stinger on its head is highly poisonous.  
  
"Really?" asked Carl his Pokedex, which really didn't get any answer. "Ok, Ekans, go!" Yelled Carl as he unleashed his Purple snake as it towered the yellow insect. "Bite it Ekans!" 'Ekans!' hissed Ekans, as he went to bite into Weedle with its poisonous fangs. This victory would be short lived though, for out of a nearby tree, a sticky webbing fell and covered both Ekans and Weedle, 'Weedle!!' yelped the little bug in pain.  
  
Carl began to worry, "Ekans, return!" he said as he managed to pull his pokemon out of the web, but the weedle wasn't so fortunate. It had been pulled up by what appeared to be a spidery creature. Carl referred to Pokedex once more.  
  
'Spinarak,' Pokedex said, 'The Web-weave pokemon. These bugs often trap small insects and other creatures in their webbing before bringing them to their tree homes to be eaten while the prey can only struggle!' "Oh no, I have to help that poor Weedle!" But it was too late! CRUNCH! Carl's jaw dropped, as he shuddered to even look up the tree, but the spider was still there and weedle was completely gone, save for its head stinger, which was just a hollow shell at this point. It had fallen harmlessly to the forest floor.  
  
"Hey, could you help me?" came a voice from behind Carl. The voice was kind and sweet. It was a young lady who looked like she was 14. She had a bright-purple hair, and rather pale skin. Carl thought she was very pretty. It looked as though she was worried about something.  
  
Carl blushed, but responded, "Sure, I'll help you." He said with a slight smile, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't find my pokemon." Continued the girl "I lost my Weedle. He was here just a minute ago." She said as she began to worry.  
  
"Oh no!" said Carl as he looked down at the remnants of the Spinarak meal. "I think that this is, or should I say, 'was' your Weedle." Said Carl as he looked at the little stinger. Carl sighed as he told the girl all that happened. "I failed to save him. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you're angry with me."  
  
The girl however, though sad, was not mad at Carl, as she went up to him and touched his shoulder "At least you told the truth." She said, "But thank you."  
  
"Carl. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Kim." She said, "I was here looking for Pokemon. I guess it's too dangerous alone in these forests."  
  
"Well, how about you come with me. I may not have very much, but I'd be more than happy to see you through safely, even if I don't know the way." Said Carl reassuringly, yet still nervous.  
  
"Thank you. You're very kind!" said Kim.  
  
***  
  
The 2 teens walked through the forest. It was filled with wild birds and bugs of all shapes and sizes. Yet most of them got away before Carl could initiate some form of combat. Then again, you just need to keep at it until you succeed as they always say. Facing backwards was a wild little sphere. Looked like a red beetle with 5 black spots on its back.  
  
'Ledyba,' went Pokedex, 'The 5 spot pokemon. These flying insects are said to use the dots on their back to navigate with the stars at night. Their shells are sturdy and protect their wings during flight.'  
  
"Well, this sounds like a good catch!" said Carl, "Go Bellsprout," called Carl as his plant pokemon popped out. "Give it a vine whip." Which the small flytrap obeyed, but the attack seemed rather ineffective, for Ledyba just flew above the vines ready to dive attack at Bellsprout. "Give it some stun spore!" commanded Carl. The bug tried to escape, but it was already affected by the spore, and fell to the ground immobilized. "Poke- ball."  
  
"Go!" called an evil feminine voice as another poke-ball hit the Ledyba and took it inside. The bug was in no shape to fight back, so it was as good as claimed. "Thanks for helping us there kiddo." Called a voice. Then Carl gasped at the sight.  
  
"You again! Don't you guys learn?" asked Carl angrily.  
  
"Of course we did." Said the girl. It was Team Rocket. Bonnie held the ball in her hand. "More importantly though, it seems to have paid off. Thanks for the bug, twerp." "No time for mottos or games, lets get out of here! Paras, spore attack!"  
  
"Spore?" asked Carl, as he looked at Pokedex, 'Spore: Paras' and it's evolved form Parasect's most valuable move. This attack puts enemies to sleep, and has extreme accuracy.'  
  
"Oh no!" said Kim, as they drifted off to a deep sleep.  
  
"Let's get out of here before they wake up!" said William as the 2 of them ran off with their new Ledyba.  
  
***  
  
"This forest is huge!" said William as he and Bonnie kept searching for a way out. "It's like we're going in circles!" he nearly screamed.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much." Said Bonnie as they kept walking. Then came the sounds. BZZZZZ!  
  
"Don't do that!" shouted William.  
  
"That wasn't me you dolt!" said Bonnie with fear in her voice. It was then that the Buzzing got even louder and louder until.  
  
"AHH! Beedrills!" they both shouted as the giant bees surrounded them. They began to attack! "Ouch! Ooh! Ah!" they yelped in pain as they tried to run, then said in unison, "Looks like Team Rocket's Buzzing off!"  
  
***  
  
Carl and Kim were sleeping on the forest floor. Luckily they hadn't been found by anything feral during the sleep, such as hungry spiders or angry bugs. A few hours had passed before either of them woke up. Kim managed to wake up first. She looked down at Carl. He was a nice guy, or so she thought, and he seemed very brave. She merely smiled, as she sat near him, waiting for him to wake up. "Funny how things work out sometimes."  
  
It was only about 3 minutes later that Carl would awaken. And when he did, "Ugh! Those horrible rockets!" he growled angrily. He was upset, and Kim could tell. He had to make sure his other Pokemon were still there.  
  
"Are you ok Carl?" asked a concerned Kim.  
  
Carl didn't answer, but just threw his 3 poke-balls. 'Charmander!' 'Bellsprout!' 'Ekans!' replied his 3 pokemon, "I suggest you make sure you weren't robbed either!" he states flatly to Kim.  
  
"Good idea!" says Kim as she threw 3 poke-balls. The first pokemon is a small green bird. The next is a blue squid with what looks like red dots on its head. The last looks like a Chikorita.  
  
"What are those?" asks Carl, referring to Pokedex for help. 'Natu, the totem bird.' Pokedex stated, 'They have very short wings that are not yet ready for great flight, but grow in due time like its naturally sharp mind.' It paused and showed the squid, 'Tentacool! These squid pokemon use their tentacles to wrap their prey, and then inject them with venom for an easy kill!' "Interesting."  
  
"Maybe we should get moving before it gets late." Suggested Kim as the time turned to dusk.  
  
"Good idea." Replied Carl, as they began to walk and look for a way out. It wasn't long until they saw what looked like a forest clearing.  
  
"This looks like the way to Pewter to me," said Kim looking at the surroundings near her. It wouldn't be happy searching for long though, as another Ledyba came flying by.  
  
"This time I'm not going to let it escape my grasp!" said Carl as he released Charmander to battle the Weedle! "Charmander, Flame Wheel!" he commanded as his pokemon complied and trapped the Ledyba in a ring of heated flames. The bug was not used to such temperatures, and fell to the ground as it attempted to avoid burning itself. "Poke-ball go!" went Carl as he threw his poke-ball at the fallen insect. The ball shook on the floor a few times, but then sealed shut.  
  
"Nice catch!" commented Kim.  
  
"Thanks. Good work Charmander!" he said to his fiery lizard.  
  
***  
  
"This is Pewter City, huh?" asked Carl as he stared at the rocky nature of the town and the heavy gray. "What a sudden contrast to the Forest." He said looking behind him, but merely shrugged it off.  
  
"Indeed. I have to agree. It's nice here though." Replied Kim in a rather blank tone as they walked together into the city.  
  
It looks like Carl is on his way. With 4 pokemon, and the determination to be a master, he might have what it takes to win. Who knows what will happen? Well, only I know, but you can find out next time. Stay tuned, and don't forget to review. 


	5. Sudowarfare

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 4: Sudowarfare  
  
It is a wonderful day, filled with hope, ambition, and dedication, as our main man Carl spends time training in the forests outside of Pewter City with his Pokemon, or better known as friends.  
  
'Charmander!' 'Bell, Bell!' 'Ledy!' 'Ekans!' exclaimed Carl's 4 pokemon as they went through the forest, having fun, and getting better acquainted with each other. For some, it was more than others. "Ekans seems as though he had been easily able to relate to Charmander lately. You'd think they were dating." came a female voice. It was Kim, Carl's new travel partner.  
  
"I'd rather think about training!" replied Carl, as he looked over his shoulder to see Ledyba swerving the forest trees. "Ledyba, practice your swift attack!" 'Ledyba!' complied the insect with a nod as it began to produce small star-shaped projectiles from its many arms. Things seemed to go nicely, until Ledyba noticed that some stars hit a strange tree, and seemed to just fade, without causing even a dent, 'Ledy?' asked the tree curiously. She didn't have too much time to reply though, as soon, stars of a similar nature were fired at her at a great force. 'LEDYBAAA!' screamed the insect in pain.  
  
"Carl, it sounds like Ledyba is trouble!" noted Kim, as she was busy petting her Chikorita.  
  
"Ledyba! Are you ok?" asked Carl as he ran to where his Pokemon fell. 'Ledy.' went Ledyba, as she coughed slightly and pointed to the tree. "Be a bit more careful not to crash into trees next time." Smirked Carl as everyone there gave him blank stares that just stated the obvious of 'Not funny!'  
  
That was short lived though, as the tree produced another Swift attack, which hit Carl. "Ouch! What is that?" asked Carl as he looked at the tree. He noticed it was starting to move. In fact, the tree didn't look, feel, smell, or speak like a tree at all 'Sudo!' it hissed angrily at being disturbed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at home in Pallet Town, we see Sheryl, the shy neighbor girl who had a crush on Carl, back at home. She sighs as she gazes out her window in her room. "I miss Carl." She said aloud, even though she was alone. "If he only knew just how much." she sighed again.  
  
***  
  
"That's weird," thought Carl, as he looked at his Pokedex, 'Sudowoodo, the imitation Pokemon. Using the ability to mimic techniques, these mysterious pokemon use avoidance and a tree-shaped body to stay hidden from foes. Its skin is said to be very sturdy, and is considered to be a rock type pokemon.' 'Su, wood!' exclaimed the tree as it hurled a small rock towards Carl, as it tried to run off. It isn't easy for a large rock-bodied tree to run very far.  
  
'Charmander, Mander.' Said Charmander as he tugged at Carl to get his attention. Kim all the while decided to just watch Carl in action. 'I wonder just how good a trainer he really is.'  
  
"Ok Charmander, let's capture it. Ember Attack," commanded Carl as his fire pokemon proceeded to attack with a fiery breathing. This was of course, not very fazing to a giant stone tree, which decided to throw a few rocks at the little lizard with some skilled Accuracy. "Charmander, I guess this isn't your battle. Return! Ekans, Leer it!" he commanded his purple snake, which then proceeded to create a really intimidating face. It only resulted in a large branchy hand grasping the snake tightly and throwing him backwards, as it then gave a more intimidating leer to counter to Ekans. "Ekans, hang in there and give it a bite attack!" said Carl. The attack connected, but did little more than hurt Ekans' teeth.  
  
Pokedex seemed to have a good explanation. 'Harden' it stated, 'this move is often used by many substance bodied and bug type pokemon. It makes their skin much more resilient and harder to damage.'  
  
"Wonderful. Ekans, return. Bellsprout, you're my last hope. Leech seed." He said, as his small flytrap spat a large seed out of its mouth, and fired it at the tree. The attack seemed to actually work. "Alright! Yea Bellsprout, I'm proud of you." 'Bell' said the plant as it raised its leafy arms to cheer, but not before getting attacked by the tree, with a sweep from its leg.  
  
"Carl," called Kim, "Rock Pokemon are weak to grass types. Bellsprout should have an easy win." To which the male boy nodded.  
  
"Bellsprout, vine whip it!" said Carl as his pokemon extended its leafy arms to whip at the giant fake tree. It only seemed to get the tree to imitate as it made a vine of its own to whip attack the small grass pokemon. "Hang in there Bellsprout. Do like you did against team rocket! Bide now!" he said as Bellsprout began to hold its ground from the assault of a rockslide that Sudo decided to pelt it with. But the pile of rocks began to part, as Bellsprout came out, and unleashed a retaliating smash. An attack of a great force that was able to knock the giant tree backwards.  
  
"Nice job Carl!" clapped Kim, as Bellsprout began to shout in anger, "You too Bellsprout," which caused its mood to become happy.  
  
"Poke-ball, go!" called Carl as he tossed it at the giant tree in question. The dazed tree was sucked in, and the ball began to shake. It even opened up again! "No!" but its attempts to escape were in vain as it closed once more with the tree still inside.  
  
***  
  
With his new pokemon in tow, Carl decides it's a good time to test his luck in the gym trainer challenge. "All that's left to do now is make a stop at the pokemon center, and I'm ready to test my luck."  
  
Well, it may seem that Carl might need more than luck. He's going to need strategy, skill, and practice. He's going to need an author who gets reviews. Bad reviews, good reviews, doesn't matter much. Just review so I know I have readers. Don't be afraid to make suggestions either. It's not guaranteed to happen, but If it's good, I'll give it a shot. 


	6. Great Stone Serpent

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 5: Great Stone Serpent  
  
Once again, we join Carl as he continues his journey. He stands at the outskirts of Pewter city, waiting and thinking back on the past few days. 'This is great. I'm not just catching Pokemon. I'm making friends.' He said as Kim came up to him and disturbed him from his train of thought.  
  
"Hey Carl, ready to fight at the gym? I hear that the leader, Brock, has some strong stone pokemon."  
  
"I'm as ready as I could ever be." Said Carl, with a happy mood, as he ran down towards the city where victory would no doubt be his, or so Carl thought.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at Somewhere Secret.  
  
"We made a catch today." Said a male voice, feigning cheeriness despite immense fear.  
  
"What did you get for me?" asked a dark voice. The voice had a power behind it, a dark, and scary power.  
  
"A Ledyba," came a female voice, as a poke-ball popped up, and the bug came out.  
  
"Bah! You bring me a worthless catch! William, Bonnie! Your failures begin to sicken me!" came the powerful man's voice as the pokemon was recalled. "I've given you both months to try to get something good. yet this is all you find! I guess it's time you get back to child's play." He sighed as a click was heard. "You 2 will be working with a skilled kid amongst our ranks. He 'might' be able to straighten you out. Now get out of here!" he began 2 yell as the sound of rapid footwork went into play.  
  
***  
  
Back with Carl, who has just left the Pokemon center with his healed pokemon, continues onwards to the gym. "Lets go fight that leader!" Carl said to his Poke-balls, as if they were able to hear him. Kim nodded as they stood outside the gym, and entered for a surprise.  
  
The inside of the gym was immense. It had a few lights, and there was a dirt floor arena that looked like it was recently dug back up. "Guess nobody's here Carl." Said Kim, as a slight echo picked up.  
  
"Wait!" called a voice in the dark room. It sounded serious "I presume you've come for a gym battle. Well I have but one question." as the mood suddenly changed, "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked as he got some very funny looks from the 2 who had entered. He appeared too, as lights went on, on the ceiling. It was Brock, leader of the Pewter Gym.  
  
"NO!" yelled Kim, in an angry tone, "Besides, he's the one who wants to battle, not me!"  
  
"Very well." Sighed Brock "We'll have a 2 on 2 battle. Are you ready?" he asked, as he threw a poke-ball, "Go Geodude!"  
  
Carl looked at the rock creature, and smirked, "Very well, Bellsprout, you beat Sudowoodo, you can beat this guy too." He said as he threw the poke-ball, and released his plant pokemon.  
  
"Geodude, tackle attack!" called Brock as the armed stone began hovering towards Bellsprout. 'Geo' went the pokemon  
  
"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" called Carl as a long leafy rope extended and wrapped around Geodude, "Alright!" he cheered.  
  
"You haven't a clue, do you?" smirked Brock. "Geodude, Seismic Toss!" he called to his bramble-covered rock. The rock pokemon knew what to do, and grabbed the vines and began to swing them around. Bellsprout was sent high into the air, as the vine broke off from Bellsprout. "Now, Rapid Spin, & Rollout!" he called to his pokemon.  
  
"Bellsprout, use your leech seed, and hurry!" called Carl as he saw Geodude free of his green prison, as he rolled quickly towards where the plant was. The plant quickly shot a seed out of its mouth, which merely got smashed by the quick rock, which seemed to be more like an indestructible boulder instead. It was powerful as the leafy pokemon was caught off guard by the rock pokemon. But it held its ground.  
  
"Your Bellsprout is strong. It's typical to see trainers use grass or water pokemon when they come here. Geodude, rollout again!" he called as his pokemon continued its assault.  
  
"Bellsprout root into the ground!" Carl said, as Bellsprout listened "Try to clamp the Geodude in your mouth, and when he reaches you, hold on tight!" Carl suggested. 'Bellsprout!' said the pokemon as it got to work readying itself.  
  
Geodude was almost upon Bellsprout, as it continued to roll towards him. The rolling stone wouldn't last forever though, as Bellsprout took a shot, and clamped his mouth on its rocky hide. It used what little suction it could make, and tried to hold on tight, while not losing its roothold in the ground. "Huh?" thought Brock, as he watched in awe what happened. Geodude was slowing down.  
  
"Just a bit longer." he said as he commanded Bellsprout, "Bellsprout! Absorb, then spit him out!" commanded Carl. Bellsprout made a strange sucking noise, and began to look much healthier and it spit with a great force. Geodude began to roll again, but it had lost control, and slammed right into a wall.  
  
"Clever thinking. Geodude return! Now, lets see you beat this! Onix, go!" said Brock as a huge snake came out of a poke-ball.  
  
"Wow! What is that?" asked Carl to his Pokedex. 'Onix,' Said the Pokedex 'the rock snake. One of the largest known pokemon, it is every bit formidable, and most attacks hardly dent its thick, rocky hide' "Bellsprout, be careful." Said Carl, as the little plant knew that it couldn't let fear get the better of it. "Start off with Vine Whip!" suggested Carl, as it threw its leafy rope to strike the giant serpent.  
  
Onix didn't move though, it just stayed unmoving, and if it felt pain, it sure was straining to not show it. Brock merely smiled, for he knew what to do. After a bit more whipping, which lasted a few more seconds, Brock began to speak, "Onix, bide!" he called as the snake began to go on the offensive, and lunged at the little plant with an immense force  
  
Carl knew well the Bide attack. It was one of the moves that Bellsprout had used to often save his life. "Bellsprout! No!" he called. This time, Bellsprout was knocked back and didn't get back up. "Return!"  
  
"Hah!" went Brock, "Bide is a simple attack. It take dam-"  
  
"I know what bide is! My bellsprout has it. Lets fight snake with snake, go Ekans!" went Carl as he unleashed the purple being. "Ekans," went Carl in a lower tone, "If you can get past its hide, maybe we can poison it. Ready?" he asked the snake, as it nodded its purple head, "Bite attack, now!" commanded Carl, who was surprised to see that the attack managed to break passed its stony skin. The giant snake yelped in pain.  
  
"Onix, use harden!" he commanded, as the larger serpent began to get a stronger skin, which Ekans teeth could no longer grasp, as it fell off.  
  
"Don't give up, use an acid attack!" he said as his pokemon began to produce a great venomous spray from its mouth. It headed right for the large snake, and left a burn.  
  
"Onix, give it a body slam." Commanded Brock as his large snake began to lunge towards Ekans.  
  
"Ekans, dig a hole underground." Commanded Carl, but it was unfortunately a bit too late, as he was caught by the slam of the giant snake. Nonetheless, the smaller snake managed to dig its way into the soil below, and escape Onix.  
  
"Onix, don't try to follow it. Just wait until it comes back up." Went Brock, as he thought of a plan.  
  
"Ekans, surface now." Commanded Carl, as his snake popped out of the ground only slightly, and bit Onix on the tail. Its fangs made their way deep, and Onix began to look sick. 'Groan!' went Onix as it weakly began to fall.  
  
"Onix," went Brock, as he looked on with worry. "Self Destruct!" he shouted suddenly as his Onix began to glow and Ekans looked on in horror. It quickly took up hiding in the soil it had dug, hoping to avoid the blast.  
  
BOOM! The explosion was finished, and Onix had fainted. Ekans was nowhere on the field though. "Oh no," thought Carl, as he watched with horror. 'Ekans!' came a loud hiss from the ground as a head popped out. "Ekans, you did it!" cheered Carl, as he hugged his snake pokemon as it licked his face.  
  
"Well done Carl," came Kim's voice behind him. She almost sounded flirty.  
  
Brock walked over to Carl. He was smiling, and had something in his hand. "Here, it's the Boulder Badge. You earned it. You have some pretty strong pokemon there." He commented, and looked at Kim, "Are you sure you don't want to." he said, but never finished as he got slapped in the face.  
  
"No thanks!" she said, and with that she walked out of the gym.  
  
Well, even with the flow of time changed, and Ash nonexistent, Brock is still a hopeless horn-dog beyond belief. Carl has attained his 1st badge, and is now well. Remember, review with thoughts, opinions, ideas, suggestions, tips, even flames. 


	7. The Bell Tolls the Parting of a New Day

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 6: The Bell Tolls the Parting of a New Day  
  
"I wonder where the closest city is that I can get my next badge at," thought Carl, aloud, to nobody in particular. Carl was rather pleased of the recent winnings of his first badge against Brock. Now he and Kim, his traveling partner, are on the road again.  
  
"I heard that there's a gym in the nearby town called Cerulean. It's along this road, but we'll have to cross through Mt Moon to get there. Mt. Moon is not the safest place in the world you know." She said.  
  
"I didn't know, but whatever it takes, I will do so." Carl said confidently, until Kim made a large gasp.  
  
"Oh my! I almost forgot," she said as she looked to her left, suddenly remembering something. She was looking right what looked like a great garden along a pathway. She didn't say much more, but began running towards the garden.  
  
"Hey, wait up Kim!"  
  
***  
  
"Mom!" called out a loud female voice.  
  
"Kim!" came the mother's response. You could almost tell she was her mother. She had the same style of Purple hair, and the resemblances were rather obvious. "You made it! Did you get the seeds I asked you to find in the forest easily enough?" After all, it was the reason Kim was there in the first place.  
  
"Yes I did!" she replied Kim, as she opened a small bag in her pocket. "Here, look."  
  
"Kim! Why'd you run away?" asked Carl as he ran to catch up, while panting slightly. Carl was no athlete by far.  
  
"Hello. who is this Kim? You get your good taste in guys from me, I can tell."  
  
"Mom!" replied Kim in a tone of embarrassment and disappointment.  
  
"You're her mom?" asked Carl.  
  
"Yes. Names Klara. This is our home." She said, while referring to the great beautiful landscape behind her. Many pokemon looked as though they frolicked freely there, as they would in their natural habitat, which this was just about the same thing as.  
  
"Wow! Nice home. What do you do here?"  
  
"We're gardeners Carl. We raise this Garden here at our house. I was out looking for seeds when you found me." Said Kim with slight disappointment.  
  
"Why were you searching for a Weedle then?"  
  
"Because, worm pokemon like Caterpie and Weedle are rather good for the livelihood of plants. But that's not the point." Said Klara, "But Carl, make yourself at home. It's been a while since we've had any guests here. You and your pokemon might enjoy some fresh air and relaxation."  
  
"Good idea!" he said as he went for his pokemon.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, a pair of binoculars is on the watch. "Look at all those pokemon." Called out an all too familiar female voice.  
  
"Now hold up!" called out a younger male voice. It sounded like a child of no more than 12. That wouldn't be too far off too say the least. It was a small, yet confident young kid. "You 2 have me to deal with now."  
  
"Yea," sighed an older male voice. "I guess so Jay."  
  
"That's correct William, now lets try things my way."  
  
***  
  
"Look at all those pokemon!" exclaimed Carl, as he looked on at the many different beasts that roamed.  
  
'Oddish! Odd!' came an angry voice. It was that of a green haired little pokemon that looked just like a black turnip.  
  
'Bellsprout.' went a sad cry of a sad sounding pokemon. It was Carl's bellsprout. It looked like there were several other verdant pokemon who were also annoyed with Bellsprout.  
  
"Bellsprout, what's wrong?" asked Carl as he ran up to his saddened pokemon.  
  
"I think I know," said Kim, "Those were girl plant pokemon. Your bellsprout is a horrible Shakespeare!"  
  
'Sprout.' came a sad cry from the heartbroken flytrap.  
  
"Cheer up Bellsprout." Said Carl as he tried to console the little ladies' plant. "I'm sure there won't be anything to worry about." He smiled, and so did Bellsprout, as the 2 embraced in a hug of friendship. "You're one of the best in my book, even if I'm not a possible mate, we are still great friends."  
  
"Tee-he!" went Kim, as she tapped Carl on the shoulder to get his attention. "Look at this!" she said pointing at where Carl's Charmander and Ekans were hanging out.  
  
"Yea. They seem to get along well with each other!" said Carl as he saw the 2 of them having a conversation in their dialect, saying who knows what.  
  
It would almost seem like things would end in as happy a note as they started, until that is, a certain group of misfits decided to make the scene. "Prepare for good amounts of trouble." Went the first voice.  
  
"This time it is worse than double." Came the second.  
  
'William and Bonnie!' thought Carl as time slowed down so they could finish their speech.  
  
"To make the world a place of gain,"  
  
"We'll make it bad, and cause you pain."  
  
"To simplify the need to live"  
  
"To always take, and never give"  
  
"William"  
  
"Bonnie"  
  
"Hey guys!" called out a younger voice of a black haired kid. "That's enough now. Thanks for the distraction. Now lets get what we came here for." Called a child's voice as a large vacuum began to use its suction.  
  
"Nice one Jay!" called out Bonnie.  
  
This caught the attention of some angry gardeners though. "Leave those pokemon alone!" called out the voice of Klara. This only made Team Rocket laugh.  
  
"Sudowoodo!" Called Carl as he threw the poke-ball containing the giant tree, "Try to grab as many pokemon as you can, your weight should help them stay safe."  
  
"I don't think so, kid." Called out William as he threw Paras' poke- ball, "Get that tree with Spore!" he commanded as a cloud of pollen fired straight at the giant tree.  
  
It seems that the group of plant babes that Bellsprout was hitting on, noticed the giant vacuum too. They didn't have time to fight back though, as they were soon sucked up too. But bellsprout wasn't going to let them get away with this.  
  
It seemed like most of the pokemon there were helpless against the giant machine, and they were beginning to become captured. It was only luck that a certain flytrap heard a scream of fear, 'Bellosom!' yelled out a loud grass pokemon. Bellsprout knew that voice. It was one of the babes that rejected him. This time, he wouldn't let them down. He knew he had to save this garden.  
  
'Bellsprout!!' yelled out the small flytrap as he ran out in front of the machine. He wasn't going to let anyone down, no matter what.  
  
"It's that Bellsprout!" said Bonnie, with an angry look in her eyes, "Go Cyndaquil, ember that plant." She called out as the fire mouse complied with a small breath of flames. Bellsprout however, had other things to worry about, besides pain.  
  
"Look!" said Kim as she saw what was happening. Bellsprout was beginning to glow. It was also beginning to look different. It began to look like it had lost its root-like feet. "It's evolving into Weepinbell."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Carl as he began to give the orders "Ok, get them with your razor leaf!" commanded Carl, as his newly evolved Pokemon complied by throwing many sharp leaves at the vacuum. It didn't look good for the Rocket's machine.  
  
"Suck up that pest!" commanded William, as he turned on the vacuum to full blast. It was a strong pull, but Weepinbell thrust his root-like tail into the ground, not willing to get sucked up. Instead, he shot a seed out of its mouth, which seemed to cause the machine to get clogged instead.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted William and Bonnie at the same time, while Jay merely sighed.  
  
"Bellsprout, destroy that machine!" yelled Carl, as his pokemon complied by shooting a giant beam right from its mouth.  
  
"Solar beam." said Klara in a low tone, "Its lights out for them."  
  
And indeed it would be, as the machine exploded, and the Team Rocket members were sent flying. "We're blasting off again!" shouted the 3 rockets as they were sent flying.  
  
***  
  
"Carl," said Kim, as she came up to him, happily, and somewhat seductively, "Thank you for saving us all!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Carl went extremely red, and began to stutter, until about 5,000 syllables of nothingness later, he finally managed to speak, "I really didn't - It was bell - well, Weepinbell who saved the day!" he said looking on as his plant pokemon happily was being surrounded by the many plant pokemon he was trying to get. They swooned over their brave, verdant hero, who was blushing as he got kisses and affectionate licks. 'Weepinbell!' he shouted in happiness.  
  
"Your Weepinbell is something else Carl!" came Klara, as she was watching all that was going on. "I think he likes it here with all those girls." She said. "We could really use someone here to protect our garden. I hope it's not too much to ask if your Weepinbell stay at our home with us."  
  
"Well, I don't mind as long as its ok with Weepinbell," he walked over to his plant pokemon and asked, "Well buddy, do you want to stay here!" to which the pokemon merely nodded happily. "I'm going to miss you, buddy!" he said, as he patted Bellsprout on the head, to which the grass pokemon merely jumped up to lick his face.  
  
While Carl was having his dramatic moment, Kim was asking her mom a question. "Would it be ok if I continued on with Carl?"  
  
"Well, I see you really like the boy." she smirked, "Alright, you may go with him." She complied.  
  
"Thanks mom." Replied Kim, as she embraced her mother in a hug. "Hey Carl, don't get ready to pack and leave yet. Spend the night! We can spare a room for you to sleep." Kim offered with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile back at Carl's hometown, a young girl is dreaming during the night.  
  
* There she is. Running. Looking around. She's alone. It's scary, and saddening, but then she sees him. The guy she sees is none other than Carl himself. Yes, the guy she loves. She runs to him, and he runs to her. There is passion in their eyes. 'I love you Carl! I always have.' She says to him, as they embrace. 'I love you too Sheryl!' he replies to the neighbor he had grown up around for so long. They move in for a long kiss.*  
  
'BRING!' goes the sound of an alarm clock, which awakens Sheryl from her fantasy, making her sigh sadly as the new day has come.  
  
***  
  
Carl wakes up with a start that morning, and looks around him with a questioning glance. Today was another day, and he was looking forward to yet more new adventures!  
  
Thus, we see that sometimes, we must part with our friends, but we will always find new ones, and keep in touch with the old. Same with Carl, as another adventure has become complete. Once again, who knows what's to come, review and find out. 


	8. The Man and The Moonstone

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 7: The Man and the Moon Stone  
  
It's a new day, and Carl and his traveling companion Kim, are on their way to Cerulean City so Carl can get his next badge. First however, they must cross over the mountainous terrain of Mt. Moon.  
  
"Gee, Kim, that Mountain looks rather steep. It'll be tough to climb it. Are you sure we have to go over this mountain." Asked Carl, in an unsure tone.  
  
"Of course we don't. We can just go through it. It's well known that there's a pass through the mountain. It is safer, but I hear that it can sometimes get cold in their." Replied Kim, "There are some good pokemon said to be found in there."  
  
Carl smiled at the thought of that, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said as he began to run towards the mountain at faster pace. There were many different Pokemon to be found in the mountain, and Carl wasn't going to miss this opportunity.  
  
"Wait up!" called Kim as she tried to catch up. It wasn't long until she managed. More so, she did because Carl had his eyes on something. It was a small brown furred beast, with a small cylindrical nose, like that of a snout. It looked as if it were cooling down in the shade of the mountain while relaxing within the mud.  
  
Carl decided to trust the expert advice for information, 'Swinub, the ice pig. This pokemon enjoys sloshing around in the mud during the cold weather. It does not like heat, and can be dangerous with small, but sharp tusks, hidden by fur.' "Wow, sounds like a good catch. Go Char." but then came another voice.  
  
"Hey you!" asked a voice, to which Carl turned around and saw a grown man with a pokeball. "You a trainer?" he asked, to which Carl nodded. "Well then, how about a 2 on 2? Swinub return!" He said as he called the pig back to its pokeball.  
  
"That swinub is yours?" asked Carl in confusion.  
  
"Yup. So, you want to battle or not?" replied the man.  
  
Carl merely smiled, "Sure!"  
  
"Alright then. Name's Yetis." He said as he pulled out a pokeball.  
  
"I'm Carl." Replied Carl, as he got ready to battle.  
  
But Yetis didn't answer. He just began the battle. "Let's go Primeape!" h called, as he released what appeared to be a white circular fur ball surrounded by muscular legs and arms. "Ledyba! Go!" called Carl as he threw a pokeball, releasing his bug pokemon.  
  
"Primeape, use your Thunder Punch and cream that insect." Commanded Yetis as the monkey's fists began to surge with electricity.  
  
"Ledyba, use your Super Sonic!" called Carl, causing the bug to make a funny sound, which headed straight towards Primeape. Yet, by the time that Primeape was affected, he had already slammed the little insect with the electrical punch. "Ledyba, don't give up, use gust!" commanded Carl, as his bug began flapping its insect wings at a very fast speed, creating a gust of wind which flew right at Primeape.  
  
"Primeape, hit it with Screech!" he called, as the fighter regained composure from the sonic blast, and made an extremely loud sound which hit the ears of the flying bug with such a force that he fell to the ground. "Hurry and get it with Fury Swipes while its down."  
  
Ledyba couldn't hold out, the furious attack and constant swipes were too much for the little insect. "Don't worry Ledyba, you did your best. Ekans, I choose you! Use your Glare on it!" he said as he switched Pokemon. Ekans suddenly materialized and made a strange face at the fighter monkey. For some reason, the face was scary, and the monkey was frozen in place, quivering in fear! "Hit it again! Poison Sting!" commanded Carl, as the snake shot out a stream of poisonous needles from its mouth, which easily hit their unmoving target. "Good job Ekans!"  
  
"Return!" went the other trainer, as he called back his petrified monkey "Go Swinub! Start out with Powder snow." He commanded, as the pig began snorting its name and creating a small assault of snow.  
  
"Ekans, use bite attack!" commanded Carl, but it was too late, the cold-blooded poison pokemon was no match for the icy weather. It stopped and began to struggle against the snowstorm. "Ekans, rapid spin, and give it a tail whip." He called, as his pokemon began to whirl at a fast rate, shaking the snow from its body, and lunged right for the pig pokemon, giving it a nice sized bite mark. "Alright."  
  
Yetis only smiled though. He had a plan. "Ancient Power!" he merely stated, as his pig pokemon began to grow stronger, and its very essence was forceful enough to push the snake off of its hide. "Don't give it time to recover! Pound it!" he called out, as Swinub began to move very fast, then jump into the air, and land right on Ekans long thin body. Carl had lost the battle.  
  
"Wow, you're good!" said Carl, as he eyed Swinub. "That is one powerful pokemon!" he said, looking at Swinub.  
  
"Thank you. You put up a good fight too." Replied Yetis, as the 2 trainers engaged in a friendly handshake.  
  
***  
  
"How convenient it is to find a Pokemon center near Mt. Moon." Stated Carl, as he eyed the hospital.  
  
"Well, many pokemon trainers do head to this place to find interesting pokemon." Stated Kim. Carl wasn't paying too much attention to her at the time. He was more concerned with healing his pokemon. Kim however, was eying a nearby pokemon, which might make a good capture. "A sandshrew!" exclaimed Kim, as she watched it going about its business, looking for food in the dirt. "Chikorita! Get that Sandshrew with Razor Leaf!" she commanded as her pokemon complied. 'Chika!' while it produced several bladed leaves from its green beady necklace, and flung them at the rodent.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, inside, Carl decided it was a good time to call Professor Oak, and definitely call home to check up on things. He was rather surprised though, when he saw who it was who answered the videophone. "Hi Carl!" came a female voice!  
  
"Sheryl?" asked Carl as he saw her on the screen, within Oak's lab. She was holding a small raccoon beast too. "Well, it's nice to see you." He said.  
  
"I've been helping out here at Oak's lab," she stated, as she smiled at Carl, "I've been curious about pokemon, and they're so fun! Right Furret?" she smiled, and stroked it's furry back. 'Fur, Furret!' it cooed happily. "So, have you caught a lot of Pokemon yet?"  
  
"A few, but not that many." Carl responded.  
  
"I'll say. Oak hasn't had anything sent here from you yet. After all, after you get 6, the rest get sent the lab until you call for them." Explained Sheryl, "Calm down you!" she shouted to the Furret in her arms. "He's such a pest. I almost get the feeling that he's bored here at the Lab." To which Furret merely nodded.  
  
"I'd say he's agreeing with you." Carl said, as an idea popped into his head. "Maybe I can take him on an adventure with me."  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know if that'd be allowed." Said Sheryl with a slight frown. "We're not supposed to give people pokemon. Maybe if he wants to though."  
  
"Well Furret, want to go on an adventure with me?" he asked the creature over the phone. 'Ret! Fur! Fur, fur, Furret!' yelped the raccoon pokemon with glee, and a smile on its face.  
  
"Oh, ok. But don't let Oak know about this. He's trusting me to be responsible here." Sighed Sheryl.  
  
"I think you're responsible." Carl said, with a smile.  
  
Sheryl merely blushed to this compliment. "Thank you Carl. Hold on, I'm going to send you Furret now." She said, as she put him into a pokeball, and put him on a transporter machine. Seconds later, the ball materialized besides Carl in a small box.  
  
"Thanks Sheryl. I don't know where I'd be without you." He chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean? You're a great person by yourself. You're smart, and caring, and just look at you. You have the kind of look to you that gets good attention. I mean, me for example, I look horrible!" She said with a slight blush.  
  
"I would disagree with that," Said Carl, bashfully, to which Sheryl really embarrassed, "Say, to make it up to you, why not I give you one of my pokemon, if it's ok with you?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Did you have one in mind?" she asked, still trying to hide embarrassment.  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it, I did!" he said, releasing Ledyba from his Pokeball. "Ledyba here I don't think likes to fight much. Ledyba, how would you like to go back to live at the lab with my friend here. She's sweet, and caring, and a lovely person," to which Ledyba nodded to. 'Ledy!' he cheered, as he was put in the pokeball and sent to the lab.  
  
"Carl, you don't need to be so modest." Said Sheryl, who was embarrassed.  
  
Carl laughed, "I was only being honest! Anyway. My pokemon are now healed, and I have to get through Mt. Moon, take care, and tell everyone I called to say hi." Said Carl as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye Carl!" said Sheryl, as she hung up the phone while smiling. 'I can't believe he actually cares about me, and I think he thinks I'm pretty!' she thought with a wide grin.  
  
It was at this time that Kim made her way into the Center. "Well, where have you been?" asked Carl, as he looked towards Kim, with a slight smile.  
  
"Collecting." Kim merely responded, as she opened a pokeball, revealing a sandshrew.  
  
"Interesting." Said Carl, as he followed suit, releasing Furret. "Well, actually, it was a present from home. Although I gave up Ledyba"  
  
"Lucky you." she mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"Well, this cave isn't so bad." Said Carl as he walked in, realizing that it wasn't too dark, or scary, well that is of course, with Charmander's tail lighting the way. The cave didn't seem too lively at this time. Many pokemon looked like they were asleep in this cave, mostly the many nocturnal zubats, which were blue bats with no eyes, hung upside-down from cave walls, asleep until nighttime. There was one thing though, that caught Carl's attention however, and it all started with one simple word. 'Clefairy!' which came from a small pink pokemon with pointed ears, and a funny looking tail.  
  
"A clefairy!" exclaimed Kim, as she looked at it, "It's so adorable. I'm going to catch it!" she said, as she was about to throw a pokeball. But by then, it was already running away, well, stepping away, in slow leaps. The clefairy was holding something too.  
  
Carl decided to ask the expert yet again. 'Clefairy is the fairy pokemon. These Pokemon are rare to see, and are said to have originated from Mt. Moon. Be wary though, for these pokemon are said to be very protective of their secrecy if found wild.' Next it showed a picture of the small sphere that the pokemon was holding. 'The moonstone,' it paused, 'this rare rock has a mysterious ability to them. It has been known to cause evolution in some pokemon. Evolving by evolution stone is sometimes not always good, for though pokemon are said to get stronger, their learning capabilities nearly deplete themselves, and new moves become few and far between.' "Interesting." said Carl, trying to find some better response. "Hey Kim, wait up." Said Carl, as he followed Kim.  
  
Despite its small size, and odd style of movement, Clefairy was actually moving pretty fast, and it was an hour of chasing until Carl and Kim found something amazing. It was the lair of the Clefairy. There were many Clefairies, and creatures that looked like it. Pokedex spoke again, 'Cleffa,' it said, referring to a smaller creature that looked like a clefairy, 'these are known as the baby form of Clefairy. They usually are very rare to find, and are not likely to be found out of the wild.' It then gave data on another creature, which there was only one of. It was larger than Clefairy, and it had wings. 'Clefable is the evolved form of Clefairy. The way to get Clefable is evolution via moonstone. It was definitely a thing to behold, but even more amazing than these rare pokemon, there was a giant blue stone in there. It was wide too, and even an opening that let in light from outside of the cave.  
  
"Wow!" stated Kim, as she looked inside. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed while staring at the slightly glowing rock.  
  
The beautiful moment wasn't going to last however. It was then that the ground started to shake. Out from the ground popped a large drill tank. It looked as if it were equipped for cargo too.  
  
***  
  
"This is quite the jackpot, look at all those Clefairies! I like what I see." Came a much too familiar evil voice.  
  
"Just make sure you snatch the moon stone, Bonnie." Came another voice in response.  
  
"No problem Wilbur, you and Jay can take care of the clefairies I'm sure." Responded Bonnie again.  
  
"Bonnie! Don't call me Wilbur! I don't like that name." Complained William, who deathly detested being called Wilbur.  
  
"I think we can handle this easily." Smirked Jay, as he held something in his hand. "Hah! It'll be a snap."  
  
***  
  
The shaking had come to a sudden stop, but that wasn't quite a big deal any more, at least not as much as the fact that a drill was in Clefairy territory. It was then that the hatch on top of the drill opened up. Out came 3 familiar figures.  
  
"You guys again!" shouted Carl with great distaste. "Team Rocket! I'm tired of always finding you right on my tail."  
  
"Well that's ok," smirked Jay, "Because this time we'll easily win. You wont be able to stop us either." And with that, he took out what looked to be a powerful lighting source, and pointed it towards the cave, which illuminated greatly. More importantly though, was the fact that many shrill bat-like screams, and many wings flapping followed shortly.  
  
It only took about a minute for the Zubats to pour into the Clefairy Lair, and fly around wildly, seeking to escape the light, and fight against anything threatening. "Oh no!" shouted Kim, as she screamed in fear.  
  
The team rocket members had this planned out, and were making their move. Jay however had his eye on one of the Clefairy. It was fighting back against the Zubats quite well. It was what he thought would make a good addition to his team. At that, he silently threw a pokeball at the Clefairy, who had taken quite a beating from the attacks. "Alright, I caught my Clefairy. You guys can let the boss have the rest!" he smiled as the ball sealed shut.  
  
It was at this moment when hope seemed lost, that hope had come. "Swinub! Ice Beam!" called out a voice that Carl recognized all too well.  
  
"Yetis!" yelled Carl, as he crouched down, trying not to raise too high, or risk getting zubitten. "You're the man!" he smirked, as he still remained ducked down.  
  
It was this that got the zubats off balance. The icy shards impacted with them at a great force, and caused them all to freeze. Most of them fell to the ground, fainted, but one, larger bat stayed. It had eyes, and real feet. Yetis smiled, "Pokeball, go!" he yelled as he threw it at the larger bat. "I got Golbat!" he cheered slightly.  
  
The clefairy meanwhile, were not too happy with Team Rocket. They went over to the 3, and began waving their fingers in the air. "Metronome!" stated Jay, "You never know what is gonna happen!"  
  
This wasn't very comforting for the 3 rockets, as there wasn't too much time until a few Clefairies began to explode. Most all of the Cleffa were hidden behind the rocks, and the Clefable was standing in front of the moon stone as if to protect it with his life. The explosion hit team rocket with a great force, and they were sent flying into the air. "We're blasting off yet again!" they exclaimed in sadness.  
  
They weren't the only ones affected, for pieces of the giant moonstone began to break away, and some of the Clefairies began to evolve. That wasn't the only rock affected though, because a large cave rock began to fall straight towards the giant moonstone surrounded by fairy pokemon. Carl stood up, and gasped. "We have to help them." He exclaimed, as he released his strongest pokemon. "Sudowoodo, I choose you. Stop that boulder!" he commanded, as his pokemon moved over to fight against the giant stone. It wasn't enough though.  
  
"Let me give you a hand Carl! Primeape, help Sudowoodo!" he exclaimed, as he released his monkey pokemon. It still wasn't enough. It was then that the Fairies decided to metronome yet again. After which, many began to feel stronger. One would find them insane to try to push a boulder, but the pink pokemon seemed to find an inner strength, as they pushed against the boulder, and brought it to a halt. "They used Strength," commented Yetis, "It makes Pokemon stronger for a short time when used."  
  
"I'll say. Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at the Fairy pokemon. They merely looked at the humans with smiles on their faces, and the Clefable who guarded the great moonstone walked up to Carl with a small piece of it in his hand.  
  
"Looks like they're giving you a reward, Carl!" commented Kim.  
  
"I don't deserve it." Commented Carl humbly, "I didn't do anything." He sighed, as he took the small stone. "Yetis, I think you deserve this more than I do." He said as he handed it to the man who owned the Swinub. "But I'm curious. How did Swinub beat those Zubats so easily?"  
  
Yetis merely smiled. "I don't really need the stone, but the answer to your question is simple. Everyone knows that flying pokemon do horrible versus Ice moves. It was easy to stop them."  
  
"I didn't know that!" stated Carl blankly.  
  
"Well, I like you kid, how about I help you out, and show you what's what?" stated Yetis with a smirk.  
  
"That would be great!" Carl smiled, as he looked at the Clef named pokemon. "Thank you again. I don't deserve this reward, but if it makes you happy to see me take it, then I shall. Bye!" he, and the other humans waved, as they left the cave, making their way onwards towards their destination. The next town!  
  
It seems Carl has made a new friend today. He has also got Furret, at the price of Ledyba, and now he is on his way to becoming a pokemon master. It'll be a long road ahead, but one thing is certain, not much will happen unless reviews are made. Flames, comments, ideas, wants, needs, suggestions, problems, just let me know. 


	9. The Death of a ShellsMan

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 8: The Death of a Shells Man.  
  
Carl and his traveling companions have just made it through the trials and tribulations of Mt. Moon, and are now on their way to their next town, Cerulean City. "That cave was long!" complained our main man as he stretched out.  
  
"It sure was," replied Yetis, with a smirk on his face. "But at least Cerulean City is a nice place to rest. It's gym is owned by a water trainer, and the town isn't too far away from a beach." He said with hope of bringing some happiness to the group.  
  
"That's a relief, I cant stand any more of Carl's complaining," slyly replied Kim, who was beginning to wonder why she had ever gone with him. Luckily, she only mumbled it, so the others didn't hear her.  
  
***  
  
In town, the group was able to find the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon, but Carl's spirit didn't seem to be too high. He was hungry, and still a bit exhausted, and didn't feel like battling any gym leader yet.  
  
***  
  
"A day at the beach is always good for the soul!" stated Yetis, noting that there really wasn't too big a crowd out there today either. This could mean good news. "Plus it's not too hot out today. Fortunately the weather said it would be this way for a while." He said, as he and the others ran to the shoreline to relax, and cool down.  
  
"Let's not hog all the relaxation." Stated Carl as he grabbed a few pokeballs from his belt. "Time for a little R and R, as they say. You guy deserve it!" he said as out popped Carl's 4 pokemon. Sudowoodo, Charmander, Ekans, and Furret.  
  
"Well, I must say, you certainly are a worthy trainer." Smiled Yetis, as he pulled out his 3 pokeballs, releasing Golbat, Primeape, and Swinub. "You like to think of the pokemon first. That shows that you have your priorities straight."  
  
"Thanks!" Carl merely replied.  
  
Kim decided she would also let her pokemon enjoy some freedom, to which Natu, Tentacool, Sandshrew, and Chikorita were all unleashed.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to form little clicks amongst each other, for the pokemon seemed to begin to have fun almost immediately. Tentacool was especially enjoying the water, as Natu flapped with all its might using its tiny bird wings to climb to perch on Sudowoodo, despite the fact that the living tree impersonator swatted the green bird in response to any attempt. 'Sudo!' it shouted in anger, to which a few giggles were heard from some of the other pokemon.  
  
Despite all the enjoyment, there was one pokemon who seemed to see something sad. It was Swinub, who had tried to find some of the tidal mud for a nice Jacuzzi of the dirt filled water, except with cold water instead of hot. However, a crying sound had caught this little piggy off guard.  
  
***  
  
The little ice pokemon ran back to the others as fast as its body would let it go! "What is it Swinub?" asked its trainer. To which it squealed in distress, and motioned for the others to follow as best they could. The others decided to waste no time seeing what was up. They were sure to be in for a surprise.  
  
***  
  
"WAH!!!" shrieked Kim at the sight that lay before the group of friends here today. It was a pile of dead Bivalves, and that wasn't the worst part. It was their condition, and state of being.  
  
Their shells were distorted and cracked, then opened up forcefully, some shells severed at the muscular foot. The Bivalves within the shells were also not in the best of shape. Thankfully they didn't bleed, but looked ass though they were tortured and tormented to death. The worst part is that they were merely left in a pile to rot. It obviously was the work of a person; this was highly unnatural "I'm never eating clams again!" stated Carl as he lurched, and held his stomach out of nausea. Swinub however was pointing the group at something else that was wrong. Over behind a rock near the tormented mollusks, came the sound of tears.  
  
"Look at this." stated Yetis, as he looked to see what was a tiny bivalve with a huge tongue staying behind a rock, looking as if it were hiding. More importantly, it was crying its eyes out.  
  
"I bet that poor Shellder was related to them. I feel so sorry for it." Stated Kim, as you could tell she felt very sorry for the creature. Before any of the others could respond, a louder voice came up. It was very husky, and sounded kind of cruel.  
  
"Alright then, lets clear away those lousy bivalves." It stated. The scared, sole surviving Shellder however became deathly frightened by the person's voice. It clamped its shell shut and began to quiver in extreme fear.  
  
"Guys, lets hide!" stated Carl, thinking that this might be the perpetrator returning to the scene of the crime. It was fortunate that there were rocks out by the beach, making it easy to hide.  
  
At that, it was decided that the 3 humans and the Shellder would listen to what the criminal would do. "Why did you guys just leave them lying around here! If we lose those shells, we can't make those necklaces!" shouted the man as he came into sight. 2 other men promptly followed him. It seemed he was a big, and cruel man, followed by 2 workers. "Not to mention," he smirked, "We can't set up those oil rigs until each and every shellder is gone from the nearby water!" The man even spoke with an unhealthy disrespect of care for existence.  
  
Carl merely let his mouth drop as he heard that. It was disgusting, and sick. He whispered quietly to the others, "What should we do? We have to stop them!" He wasn't going to let any more pokemon get hurt or worse, killed. Although, death would seem a better escape from torture, since nobody likes pain.  
  
Yetis wretched, and looked down at the little Shellder who had survived the destructive men, "How would you like to avenge your family?" he asked the water pokemon.  
  
Shellder looked up at Yetis with determination in his eyes, and nodded, 'Shell!' it shouted as it hopped out from the hiding place right in front of the men. This got one of the 2 followers of the poke-killer to speak up, "Hey, look, we missed one!" he stated.  
  
Shellder however, scowled, and stuck its tongue out at the men, and made a spiteful tongue sound. This only enraged the men; after all, they've killed many Shellder already, and were in no way intimidated. A gun was grabbed from the pocket of the lead villain, as he smirked, ready to pull the trigger.  
  
His finger never would get to reach it though. It was at that point that a purple snake popped out of the ground and whacked the gun right out of his hand. Carl revealed his head from behind the rock. "Good work Ekans! Paralyze him with your poison, now!" he ordered, as his snake was about to inject the man with venoms.  
  
Shellder however, had surprised everyone there as it leaped from the ground and plummeted itself at the shellfish killer with all its might. It was mighty too, as it managed to send the burly murderer flying. "Why you, I'll kill you, and then get your activist friends too." He said as he grabbed a knife. Shellder however, was ready for this.  
  
The little pokemon closed its shell, and as it did, it trembled slightly, and shed a tear. Then it knew nothing more than a stab in its soft muscled head as it heard its shell cracked open.  
  
"No!" yelled Kim, as she was about to run up to the man who had slain the shellder, but it seems that this man was now weakening, and clutching his heart in pain. He began to fall over, fast and collapsed. It was Carl's Pokedex that had the answer.  
  
'Destiny Bond causes a pokemon who falls in battle to take his opponent down with him. It is used by some wild pokemon as a self defense tactic, when their lives are threatened.' It responded, to which Carl had understood what happened.  
  
Yetis spoke up, "Poor little fellow, he just couldn't bear to live with the pain of losing his family. He at least didn't foolishly sacrifice himself." He sighed.  
  
The fallen Bivalve killer's henchmen had stared in shock at what had just occurred. "Lets get out of here!" shouted one as they tried to run away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Yetis, as he threw a pokeball. "Swinub, ice beam!" he commanded, as the men were engulfed in frozen crystal.  
  
"We should inform the authorities!" suggested Kim, to which the others merely nodded. Ice doesn't survive very long in non-freezing weather after all.  
  
***  
  
It only took about 15 minutes for the police to arrive on the scene. It seems that justice was served that day. It was a female policewoman with blue hair that refered to the 3 people who had witnessed the crime. "I thank you on behalf of all pokemon everywhere. That man has been a wanted criminal for a long time!" she remarked, "I think we need to find you a suitable reward for such a bounty." She smiled.  
  
"Its quite alright." suggested Carl, but his plea was in vain.  
  
"I suppose you want to fight the gym leader at some point." Suggested the law officer, as she grabbed what looked like a pokeball from her pocket. This pokeball was strange though, for it had eyes, and they looked angry. It spoke too, 'Voltorb!' it said as it was held. "You can borrow this to use against the gym leader. He uses water types for the most part."  
  
"Him?" asked Yetis, "I thought that it was run by these group of sisters."  
  
"It was until recently." Replied the policewoman, "But now it is run by a young man. This Voltorb should do just the trick, being electric type. However, I will need it back after you win with it."  
  
'Voltorb,' said the Pokedex, 'this ball pokemon is rather mysterious, and known to be volatile and easy to frighten. However, of all pokemon known, Voltorb is surprisingly one of the fastest pokemon currently known in existence.' It stated. Carl liked the sound of that. Yet his mind felt a bit unnerved, and it felt so wrong to see all those dead pokemon. 'I guess that there's little left for me to do now, besides fighting the gym leader. I just can't help but feel like I have much more to learn.' Thought Carl as he and his friends took a free ride back to town by police car.  
  
Thus, Carl learns about the value of life, and that you always get what you deserve. Carl however, feels as though he doesn't deserve the Voltorb he's received today. At least he doesn't get to keep it, as strange as it sounds. It almost sounds like the upcoming gym battle will be a breeze, or rather a sea breeze, but you should know better than to think that. What will happen at the gym? Who is the new gym leader? Don't forget to review the story if you want the answer. Complaints, Flames, comments, ideas, suggestions, etc. Just let me know. 


	10. A Better Ocean Every Time

Better and Tougher, The Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 9: A Better Ocean Every Time  
  
It's been quite a day, and Carl and friends have just stopped a group of bandits. Now with a little help from the police, Carl is on his way to the Pokemon Center to keep everything in good order.  
  
"Carl, maybe you should call my mother and ask if we can borrow Weepinbell." Suggesting his friend Kim, "As a grass type, it should have the advantage in battle over water types."  
  
"That's a good idea Kim. It'd be great to see him again. He was one amazing combat pokemon, and very reliable." Commented Carl, "There's only one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I need your number." Stated Carl, which was really no big deal. And within minutes, Kim's mother was on the videophone. "Hello!"  
  
"Hello Carl!" stated Carl's mother in a rather happy mood. It quickly turned sad as she began to speak again, "Carl, I was hoping you would call. It's about Weepinbell."  
  
"Is he hurt?" asked Carl with concern in his voice, "Oh no!"  
  
"No, he's fine. physically that is. It's just that lately the plant pokemon who he's been so smooth with, are beginning to see him as a one nightstand kind of pokemon." She stated. "I don't think he's enjoying himself any more." She added as a loud scream was heard. A few seconds later, Weepinbell was on the screen. 'Weep!' it stated.  
  
"Hi Weepinbell. Kim's mother and I think you should travel with me again. You want to?" he offered, to which the Plant pokemon nodded quickly and ready to escape as fast as possible. 'Weep. in. bell!!!' he shouted in extreme fear as he heard the voices of femme-floral pokemon.  
  
"You better hurry, I don't think he can hold out too much longer emotionally." Stated Carl.  
  
***  
  
"Well guys, I'm ready to get that badge!" stated Carl, as his friends looked at him with a nod. It was an hour after Carl had been to the Pokemon Center, and has now reunited with Weepinbell. The trio of people walked up to the gym in question and went inside. When they got there, Carl was in for a shock, or more likely a sight of shocks. The person he saw was a tall man, and he looked gruff too. But Carl knew just who it was. It was Mark Vasigil, and unbeknownst to Carl, it is the bully kid from Pallet who started with Mareep. Now, he's here battling the gym leader.  
  
The gym leader was another story. This new character was a short young man, at only 5'2", but you could tell he was no child by his facial hair. He was obviously a midget. He looked confident, and as if he knew just what he was doing. He knew he had the upper hand this battle.  
  
"Beedrill!" yelled Mark, obviously giving a command, although it would be more fitting to say demand. "Use Twin-Needle!" at which point, the giant bee produced stingers from its hands and fired them both at the opponent.  
  
"Seadra, Octazooka!" stated the midget who was obviously the gym leader. His skill showed too. A spiky blue seahorse pokemon, which was the Seadra, shot a blue ball of what appeared to be sticky water at Beedrill. At that, the Needles were caught, and sent with the ball of water back at the bug and stuck to him. Beedrill couldn't move its wings, so it did the only thing it could. It fell, and couldn't get up again either. "You lose!" stated the gym leader.  
  
"Bah!" shouted Mark as he returned Beedrill to his pokeball. "You're so weak Beedrill! Next time, win!" he shouted. As he turned around, he spotted our main man, and eyed him carefully. "Well, well! It's Cur!" After all, it's only proper to say hello to a childhood enemy.  
  
"Nice to see you too Murk!" he said to complete the proper greeting of hated foes.  
  
"I see you are training pokemon too. Well." at this he noticed that Carl had a few friends with him. But more importantly, he noticed a girl, Kim, and that she was hanging with Carl.  
  
"Stop staring!" she shouted at the big bully. At this Mark merely snorted with slight laughter.  
  
"Hey, how about a battle Mark!" stated Carl, trying to prove his worth to his enemy.  
  
"No time freak! This jerk gym leader, Trite, is a tough midget! I hate midgets." he mumbled as he walked out the door mumbling a few swearwords under his breath.  
  
"What a weird kid," stated Yetis, "but the gym trainer doesn't look like he's gonna be easy prey."  
  
"I know, but I have Weepinbell and Voltorb to stop him with. I have a chance which that jerk never will." He said referring to Mark.  
  
*** "So the next Challenger has come." Stated Trite, Cerulean's new gym leader. "Very well. But before we begin, I always let my opponent choose their pokemon first. Choose carefully," he stated with a smirk. "We'll have a 2 on 2!"  
  
"Weepinbell! Go!" stated Carl, figuring that he has things under control.  
  
"Hmm, yes. This is why it is so easy to win," said the confident midget as he threw a pokeball, "Delibird, go!" he stated, as he unleashed a red bird with what looked like a delivery pouch.  
  
"Carl," stated Yetis, "Delibird is a flying and ice type pokemon. Both types have an advantage over grass!" he mentioned, to which Carl visibly cringed.  
  
"Weepinbell, be careful! Start out with Body Slam!" he commanded as his bell shaped pokemon lunged off the ground towards the bird of ice.  
  
"Wing attack!" said Trite as if it were too easy. He wasn't too far off either, because with a quick slap from his wing, and the plant was sent plummeting back to the ground where it landed with a thud.  
  
"Weepinbell, use Synthesis!" stated Carl, as his grassy pokemon began to absorb sunrays, and began to look ready to fight, once again. It wasn't going to last though, because Trite had already given a command.  
  
"Blizzard!" he stated to which snow was blanketed all about the arena, and Weepinbell had no way to dodge. The ice began to solidify around the plant pokemon, and it was frozen solid. "Weepinbell has fallen."  
  
"Ok, return! Now it's your turn Voltorb. Quickly, start out with Thunder bolt."  
  
It took only about 2 seconds for the ball pokemon to comply. At which point, the flying delivery pokemon was zapped with electricity. It was fried on the spot, and returned to its pokeball.  
  
"Quagsire, it's your turn." Stated the midget of a gym leader.  
  
"Hmm." went Carl as he went for Pokedex, 'Quagsire, the water fish pokemon. This pokemon is known to be carefree and rather sturdy, especially when it comes to electricity.' Carl merely sighed, and figured this wasn't going to be an easy match at all. He'd have to do something besides electricity. "Ok Voltorb, start out with Screech."  
  
The ball pokemon complied, emitting a strange shrill noise, which really could annoy even a deaf man, oddly enough. Quagsire however, didn't seem to look affected all that much. 'Sire, Ag?' it asked questioningly.  
  
Carl looked confused, and Trite could tell. "Amnesia," explained the midget, "works every time." He said, purposely staying vague.  
  
"Well it won't stop me!" smirked Carl, "Use Rollout!" he commanded to which the speedy ball pokemon began to move very quickly, and rolled like a boulder towards the blue pokemon. It hit, but it didn't look like it caused any much pain.  
  
"Earthquake." Stated Trite, deciding to use his ground advantage. To which the water/ground complied, slamming the ground with a great pound, causing the ground to tremble, and it got Voltorb all shook up. 'Vo, volt- or-or-orb!' it stuttered as it still felt the tremors of an Earthquake aftershock.  
  
Carl was becoming desperate. He didn't feel like there was much he could do. He didn't want to lose, but he didn't want to go too extreme. It was his good friend Yetis though, who came to the rescue. He whispered something into Carl's ear.  
  
"Are you sure it will work?" he asked the friend who he trusted so. Yetis merely nodded, and Carl smirked, a bit uneasy of how it might fail. "Voltorb, begin to slowly self-destruct!" instructed Carl.  
  
Trite did what any normal person would do in this situation, he laughed! He laughed very loudly too. "Ha! You wont win like that. You'll just yield a draw, and that means no badge." He taunted.  
  
Carl merely smirked and quickly added some more detail, "Endure!" he stated as Voltorb took its time readying itself to burst with an explosive force.  
  
***  
  
After the explosion had cleared, it almost looked like both pokemon were down for the count. There was more to meet the eye however, and soon Voltorb began to move, and within seconds, it was back on its feet. well, you know what I mean. He was still up, and able to battle.  
  
Carl merely stood in shock. "It actually worked. Nice plan Yetis!" he stated, looking at Yetis, who merely stood proud and dignified with his successful plan.  
  
"Well done, I suppose you want the badge!" smiled Trite as he approached the victorious trainer. "Well, every since getting this job a few months ago, I've had few losses. I feel you deserve a little something extra, here!" he stated, holding out a small contraption, "It's a Technical Machine, better known as a TM. It teaches pokemon moves they normally cant learn on their own. This one teaches water gun."  
  
"Interesting." stated Carl, as he decided to pocket the item for now. "Well, I have to return Voltorb," he said quickly realizing he had done what he said he would do, a he lifted the small pokeball impersonator, and ran out the door with his new badge.  
  
***  
  
The policewoman smiled as Voltorb was handed back to her. "I hope Voltorb did its job well. By what you say, it must have been some battle. A Quagsire isn't usually something you fight with electricity."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem officer!" he stated with a slight smile.  
  
"Please, call me Jenny! I should only be called officer by those who need to." She commented.  
  
"Very well." with a slight look at Voltorb, "Thank you for your help today." He stated to the small electric ball. It was after that saddening goodbye that Carl went on his way again.  
  
***  
  
"So Carl," stated Kim, "How about we rest up for the night. We can rest at the Pokemon Center, and continue tomorrow." She stated with a slight yawn. Believe it or not, it's been one heck of a day. Stopping poachers and fighting a gym leader can be quite exhausting.  
  
"Alright. We'll rest up for the evening." Stated Carl with a slight smile.  
  
A/N: Well this ends another episode of our main man Carl, but does it end everything? No, well, I would like some reviews. Thoughts, blurbs, flames, ideas, because I will listen! How can you help this story? Simple, you can suggest what pokemon be caught by our main characters next. If I like your suggestion, you just might see the main character get that pokemon.  
  
Next chapter: A quick battle with your bully rival keeps us all healthy, and what do you get when you find Nidorans? New catch of course, and I do mean, team rocket does. Maybe that Moonstone will have something to do with this. 


	11. RivalMania!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 10: Rival-Mania!  
  
It's a new day, as Carl and his 2 friends Yetis and Kim are about to go on the road again on their way to the next town. Of course, it's not going to be that easy, and people can easily get sidetracked, especially when a new pokemon pops out of a nearby bush along a forest pathway. This particular pokemon was a small, pink bunny creature with what looked like a small horn of the same color.  
  
Carl decided it was time to check with Pokedex again, "Nidoran, the poison pin pokemon. This pokemon is known for the poisonous barbs found on its head. Nidoran are a pokemon that differ based on their gender, the males have the larger horns, and more of a purple colored skin. Females have bluer skin. "Interesting." thought Carl as he went for a pokeball. "Furret, I choose you!" he stated as he released the raccoon pokemon.  
  
'Fur,' it stated as it was released.  
  
"Be careful Carl," stated Yetis, "Those horns are highly venomous, and even their bites can hurt too.  
  
"Don't worry," stated Carl, as he looked back to Furret, "Begin with Quick Attack!" he stated as the raccoon moved in as swiftly as it could for an attack. It hit, but it looked as though this only enraged the horned rabbit, which countered with a slam from its head. "Furret! Are you alright?" asked Carl, to which his pokemon nodded. At least he wasn't poisoned. "Now use."  
  
Carl wasn't going to get a chance to finish his statement however, as he was soon interrupted by an all too familiar voice, "Nidoran, stop picking on these weaklings!" That's right, in all his 5'11" of bullying, and tough guy attitude of glory stood Mark, Carl's rival who we know got Mareep. "Well, well. Look who it is. Carl, haven't you given up yet?" he asked with a slight sneer.  
  
"Great, just who we need to see!" stated Kim with heavy excitement, coated in 250 layers of sarcasm.  
  
"Glad to see you too, babe!" Mark smirked at her with a bit of a wink. She merely cringed at the thought.  
  
"Hey Mark!" stated Carl; "I challenge you to a battle!" stated Carl, with a bit of enthusiasm. Mark merely smiled at the thought.  
  
"Ok. Nidoran, return!" he stated, as his poisonous pokemon was returned to the pokeball.  
  
"Charmander, go!" stated Carl, as he withdrew Furret, and made the switch.  
  
"Oh, I take it you got the Charmander back at the lab!" stated Mark with a snort of laughter. "Pidgeotto, go in there and start with Quick Attack." Stated Mark, as he unleashed a brownish bird pokemon. The bird complied, and began its assault with a fast but steady slam into the fire pokemon on the ground below.  
  
"Charmander, use Ember!" stated Carl, to which the fire pokemon readied itself to spit fire at the large bird. Unfortunately it wasn't going to go anywhere.  
  
"Use Sand Attack!" smirked Mark, as the bird pokemon flapped its wings at a high velocity, causing sand and dirt from the ground below to kick up into the air, and like the firemen do, this sand managed to put out the fire before it could get serious. Not to mention the fact that Charmander was quite blinded by the buildup. "Finish him off with Whirlwind!" to which a small funnel of wind built up from the flapping of the wings and moved right for the minor sandstorm. It hit its target, and Charmander was violently thrown into the air, and when the wind stopped, he was down for the count. "You lose!"  
  
"Lucky shot!" mumbled Carl.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Yetis, "That was impressive." Carl merely gave him a glare that screamed 'WHO'S THE HECK SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?' which merely caused Yetis to shut his trap.  
  
"Well, now that I know that you do train weak pokemon," laughed Mark, "I'm leaving before it rubs off on mine." With that, he was gone in a huff.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I lost!" stated Carl, as he traveled with his friends along the roadway path. It was quite a few hours gone by since the battle of Rivalry proportions, but he was still feeling down about it.  
  
Kim eyed Carl with concern, "I don't think you should be so down about it. Mark may train his pokemon hard, but that isn't the best way to build a bond with them. He may have the fighting techniques, but he lacks the true connection that really matters in the long run." Stated Kim with a smile. "To be honest Carl, you seem like someone who could be trusted with any pokemon." She added. Carl could have sworn she winked at him, but he tried not to think about it.  
  
"Kim is absolutely right. You care about your pokemon. Pokemon aren't tools of war, they are friends to us all." Explained Yetis. "Of course, catching new pokemon always helps. It builds diversity, and variety."  
  
"You're right! I'm going to go catch me some new friends!" stated Carl, and by friends he of course meant Pokemon.  
  
***  
  
The verdant forest around Carl seemed to be teeming with wildlife. This would be a great chance to capture new pokemon. It was small, and looked like a rat, and it was purple. It had buckteeth in the front of its mouth too. Pokedex had some more information for Carl, 'Rattata, the rat pokemon. This pokemon is commonly found in many environments. It has a tendency to reproduce quickly, and populate in great numbers. For their small size, they can actually be surprisingly useful.'  
  
It was during this speech that Pokedex was providing that Yetis had caught up to Carl, "Rattata is commonly found all over. They're usually the pokemon of beginners, but I must say that I find them hardly useless. They have super fang!" stated Yetis.  
  
Carl merely watched as the Rattata looked as though it were sniffing for something. It was as though it were hunting. "Ekans, go!" commanded Carl as he released the purple snake.  
  
"Carl, those pokemon are natural enemies! The battle could get gruesome!" exclaimed Yetis with great worry. Carl however, had already given a command before Yetis could stop him.  
  
"Ekans, Poison Sting!" stated Carl, to which the snake pokemon began to fire needles at the little rat. It was a nimble little rodent though, and it jumped over it and proceeded to bite the snake with its mighty fangs. The snake yelped in pain. "Don't worry, just use glare, and then follow up with acid!"  
  
'Ekans!' it screeched as it stared right at the little rat with a look so horrific you could see it with your back turned or eyes closed. The little rat became a bit frightened, and Ekans gained the upper hand. It then proceeded to spray the small rat with a heavy toxic substance. Rattata was not going to get back up on its own any time soon.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" stated Carl, as he took the opportunity to gain new friends. The ball shook a few times, but there was no way an acid covered rodent diagnosed with paralysis was going to struggle very much. The ball stopped with a 'Ping!' and Carl had a new capture.  
  
"Nice work Carl!" stated Yetis. "Kim and I were setting up camp before. We're going to rest up before we continue. After all, it is getting late. At night, its not too safe to be traveling the wilds."  
  
"Very well, lead the way!" complied a slightly tired Carl as Yetis lead the way back to the place where they set up camp, which wasn't too far away.  
  
A/N: And thus, Carl has a new 'friend'/pokemon on his team. Welcome aboard Rattata! I'd take the time to thank the fans who read this, but they are few and far between. Anyway, the next installment will come when I get more reviews. So review people! Please! I need opinions, thoughts, and ideas. It's my story, but it's the viewer that makes it happen. Without you, I'd never be writing this, so review! NOW! 


	12. One Tough Chika

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 11: One Tough Chika  
  
It is a new day of adventure, as our main man, Carl, continues along his set path, supported by his 2 friends Kim, and Yetis. It is, as always, a day that is far from normal, (but if you think about it, what 'is' normal anyway?), and new adventures are around every turn.  
  
Of course, it's just a friendly conversation between friends that get things started. "So Yetis," Carl began, "Why don't you take the pokemon league challenge? After all, you seem to be a very skilled trainer, especially with that Swinub of yours."  
  
"I have!" he responded rather uninterested in talking about it. You could tell he did not want to talk about it. "I suppose it isn't good to keep secrets, but I've been collecting badges for quite a bit now." He stated, showing Carl a small cloth with a few badges attached to it. "I have 5 so far."  
  
"You must have been traveling for a while now." commented Kim. "How come you only have 3 pokemon?"  
  
"I have been traveling for a while. Ever since I was 12, I've been collecting badges to compete in leagues. It's been 7 years of competing and training." He paused slightly, "As for Swinub, I've known him for 5 years. It all happened while I got trapped in a sudden climate change while crossing a mountain pass." At this point, the feel of a flashback overwhelms Yetis as well as the scene.  
  
* A scene shows a harsh windy snowstorm blazing with great razors of wind cutting everything down to the bone, filling it with ice and chill, and then covering up again, with frostbite. Only a fool travels through this kind of weather, and lo and behold, there he is! It's Yetis, as an adolescent teen. Much growth both horizontally and vertically will be in order before he becomes today's Yetis. He looks hardly dressed for such weather, and has been frosted over. It looks like it will be the end. if not for a lone snow pokemon wandering the snowfields. This pokemon, despite looking coated in warm brown fur, seems to struggle as well. The winds seem too strong, and by fate, Yetis notices this poor defenseless pokemon. He lunges for it, to try to help it along, but it is no use. The winds pick up, and the 2 of them get swept off in a cloud of billowing violent snow. When it clears, they are in a cave, both weak and wounded, but it is slightly warmer within and hardly windy. Yet in the cold, they wont live without higher temperature. At that, they stay close; trying to provide each other with much needed body warmth. *  
  
"And since then, Swinub and I have become good pals. We knew we could depend upon each other, and we still do. I don't think either of us would be here if it weren't for fate letting us meet." He finished, sniffling slightly to add to the feeling of touchy moments.  
  
"You have other pokemon though, right?" asked Kim, "I mean, you have only 3 with you. Wouldn't you have more if you traveled so long?"  
  
"I did," Yetis replied, letting it drop. "But I prefer if we don't talk about it."  
  
"Ok." Shrugged Carl, admiring the greenery around him. It is peaceful, and calm and serene, at least until the sound of an enraged beast pierces every ear in the universe. Out from a nearby bush pops a leaf headed pokemon that Carl happens to know about. "It's a Chikorita!" he stated, while pulling out a pokeball. "I think Charmander would be best suited for this!" he stated as he hurled the pokeball, releasing the fire- tailed reptile.  
  
'Charmander' it yapped as it formed from its pokeball.  
  
"Charmander, scratch attack!" Carl pressed the attack; only to have it repressed immediately. "Huh?"  
  
It seems that this Chikorita wasn't going down without a fight! It pressed its assault against Carl's Charmander immediately, with a few sharp leaves, and a head-butting slam. Within range, it began lashing its scented leaf as a weapon, causing some interesting injuries. In the end, this proves that advantage isn't everything. Carl had no choice but to recall Charmander.  
  
"That is one angry Chikorita!" stated Kim. "I have a Chikorita, and I know they aren't that aggressive."  
  
"Maybe its upset." Thought Yetis, "Let's follow it, but we should be careful."  
  
They followed the angered pokemon as it wandered through the wooded wilds. It seemed to walk with its head defiantly upright, and avoiding contact with anything, highly antisocial obviously. It seemed that nothing would get this pokemon to snap out of its superiority complex, except for maybe an eloquent trap, and that seems to be just the catch!  
  
***  
  
"Let's hope this trap works." Came an evil voice. One that hasn't been heard for a few chapters, dear lord help me if I'm mistaken, it's Team Rocket! William, Bonnie and Jay are still up to evil tricks.  
  
"Relax Wilbur. We made a good deal of captures ever since we managed to stay away from that twerp." Stated Bonnie.  
  
"Stop calling me Wilbur!" he nearly screamed his lungs out. It was at about this point that the trap had snagged something.  
  
"If you 2 would stop arguing, we might as well see what we caught, so we can present yet another success." Casually stated Jay as he walked out from behind the tree where the trap sprung out.  
  
"Wow! A Chikorita! We're in luck!" cheered William with over exasperated joy. "Look how it fights the trap. It's got spirit."  
  
"Yes," calmly stated Jay, "We should hurry before someone spots us."  
  
***  
  
"Look!" stated Carl as he saw the net trap that held the small grass pokemon. "Let's get it out of there!"  
  
"Not so fast!" came the voice of a much too familiar character.  
  
"You guys, again?" he said with more agitation than anger. After all, they were more of an annoyance than anything else at this point.  
  
"Yea!" William sneered, "We just had to run into 'you'! We were doing so well until we did."  
  
"Huh?" came the voice of Kim from Carl's left.  
  
"It's like this," stated Bonnie, as another wonderful flashback began.  
  
* The open grasslands, and a few random kids, mostly guys, standing around a giant bird, it's a Fearow. It seems that they are abusing the poor bird. Then enter the 3 rockets (to the rescue), looking angrily at the kids. At this, they run away from the imposing larger people, fearing that they'll beat them up. Jay approaches that the saddened and injured bird, and gives it a caring pat on the head. Hey, Team Rocket catches pokemon, not kill them. After that, it is in a pokeball. After that, the scene ends, but a few more random flashbacks briefly fill the good guys in on what's happened with the rockets. Then it ends right there. *  
  
"So." began Jay, "If you don't mind. We'd like to make our capture now, so buzz off!" He stated while he tossed a strange disk at the 3 heroic people. In seconds, they were within, bound together at the waist, together in one capturing disk thingy.  
  
The Chikorita however, wasn't hanging around waiting to be towed off. It was going to escape and defend itself. No matter what! It kept thrashing within its captive state, and despite its material, the net was no match for the fierce Chikorita. The rockets themselves weren't going to stand up to its anger either, and in but 3 slam-packed tackles, the rockets were sent flying.  
  
"We're blasting off like before!" they shouted in perfect unison.  
  
"Chikorita!" stated Carl, straining from the tight breathing space of the confinements of his capture device. "Help us, please!"  
  
The Chikorita merely stared, no longer with an angry glare upon its face, but a look of concern. These people wanted to save it. That's strange, for Chikorita never recalled anyone caring about it. It decided right there and there what it would do, and in a swift motion, it body slammed the contraption constricting the humans, and it fell off of them. They were free. It leaped for Carl, and into his lap where he sat, licking his face with affection and as a way of thanking him.  
  
"Are you ok Chikorita?" asked Yetis.  
  
Chikorita was confused to the fact that these people seemed to care about it. 'Chika?' it asked.  
  
"Chikorita. What's wrong?" asked Carl, but got no answer. Instead he got a sad, downtrodden facial display. It seems Chikorita was upset about something. "How about you join me?" asked Carl.  
  
The verdant quadruped merely stared at him blankly, but in the end, it nodded in agreement. It was at that that Carl tossed it a pokeball, but it was whapped away with its leaf head. The green pokemon seemed to want to put up a fight.  
  
"Well, I guess you should battle." Suggested Yetis. "Maybe Chikorita feels that it needs a strong trainer."  
  
"Very well. I'll start this battle off with Ekans. I choose you!"  
  
'Ekans!' it hissed, poised and ready to attack.  
  
"Start out with Leer!" commanded Carl, to which the snake pokemon tried to intimidate the grass pokemon with a threatening glance, but the grass pokemon was not scared, and it instead ran right towards the snake with a razor slash from its leaf, followed promptly with a skull bash.  
  
Ekans wasn't done for yet however. "Acid!" Carl continued, getting the pokemon he owned to comply with a poisonous murky liquid aimed straight for the green pokemon, but to little avail. The grassy pokemon was too berserk to care, and dealt the finishing blow to Ekans in a tackle. The snake had fainted.  
  
Carl was a bit worried, this Chikorita had already fainted Charmander and Ekans, it wasn't likely that it would stop there, but he didn't want to lose a chance to get a new friend, and a powerful one at that. Carl decided to take a wager, and chose his next friend to pit into the battlefield, "Rattata, go!"  
  
'Rattata,' shouted the tiny rat, as the Chikorita eyed it angrily, but Rattata didn't seem to be afraid in the least.  
  
"Rattata, use Quick attack!" Carl began, but he was soon caught up in the fact that neither pokemon was doing anything. "What's going on?"  
  
"Looks like a staring contest!" Kim joked, watching as the 2 pokemon glowered and glared at each other, with their teeth showing, both very enraged and angry.  
  
"But Rattata is ignoring me!" complained Carl. He was worried something was wrong. He sighed audibly, and his head was hung downwards in defeat and shame, but then his rat pokemon pressed the attack, and lashed at the pokemon with great speed. Chikorita couldn't compare to the purple rat's nimbleness. "Tail whip!" shouted Carl, coming to as he saw his pokemon beginning to attack at long last.  
  
The rat actually listened to him, and went beyond lashing its tail in the grass pokemon's face, and followed up with a nice deep incision of Rattata. Chikorita couldn't take any more it yielded, and Carl quickly grabbed for a pokeball. It was then hurled at the leafy menace and it was sucked inside. It was official!  
  
"Alright, I caught Chikorita!" he exclaimed in joy. The ball however disappeared after Carl made his catch, vanishing into a small white energy composed of thin air. Our capturer in question looked on in confusion.  
  
"You did know you could only carry 6 at a time, right?" stated Yetis.  
  
"I do now." Replied Carl, as he learned something new that day.  
  
"Slowly but surely, you learn more and more each day." Commented Kim. Carl merely decided to follow better judgment, and not retaliate.  
  
A/N: This ends another adventure of our main man, Carl. His new catch was not bad, and it may come in handy. As always, I ask, no I 'tell' you to review. Please. As always, don't skip on the bad news. I fix things if there's a problem. 


	13. Rodent’s Revenge! & The Torchic Hunters

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 12: Rodent's Revenge! & The Torchic Hunters (2 Adventures in 1)  
  
*Adventure 1*  
  
Once again, Carl continues onwards with his friends, Yetis and Kim, as they continue their search for a new town to challenge a gym leader. Of course, it's never quite 'that' easy now is it? "Ugh!" groaned a disgruntled Carl, "Why did those Beedrills need to swarm the air with their buzzing all night?" he was tired.  
  
"Do you want to find out what happens when you get stung?" asked Kim with obvious displeasure at the situation. "I don't!"  
  
"Well I don't hear or see any more noisy bugs! Could we go back to sleep? We're safe, aren't we?" begged Carl, he was obviously tired. It wasn't even 2 o'clock yet, so he hadn't gotten much rest.  
  
"If you guys stop complaining, we'll set up camp right here." Suggested Yetis, to which the others didn't see any need to object, well other than that they 'had' to set up camp again before they could rest. Once all was set however, things were peaceful as the 3 of them went into a great slumber.  
  
***  
  
It was now morning time, and our main man and Co. were ready for another day of traveling on their adventures, letting nothing sidetrack them from their course. just kidding! Of course they get sidetracked! (What do you think this is, 'boring'?) Yet a bit down the pathway, at a small forest opening, we see what appears to be 2 small pokemon battling each other. One was a yellow little rat, with red stripes on his back, and 2 red cheeks, (everyone knows who it is) battling a small black shrew with red circles on his back. Carl was able to identify the red one, it was a Cyndaquil, yet it looked longer than a Cyndaquil, and had 2 patches of red circles on its back.  
  
"Wow, those pokemon seem to be going at it," stated Captain Yetis/Obvious, as he eyed the 2 rodent pokemon.  
  
"What's with that Cyndaquil?" asked Carl; unaware that it might be a different pokemon.  
  
"That's not a Cyndaquil, it's a Quilava." Mentioned Yetis.  
  
Carl once again decided to check his best robotic friend, Pokedex. 'Quilava is the fire mouse pokemon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. These pokemon are known to be more intimidating, and readily aggressive than their earlier evolutionary stage. The red circles on their back produce fiery spikes in times of need.' It then proceeded to talk about the yellow mouse. 'Pikachu,' it showed the mouse on its small screen, 'the electric mouse pokemon. This pokemon uses the electricity that it stores within its cheeks.'  
  
It would have been a perfect catch for Carl, an electric pokemon is just the cure, but a new voice then can be heard. "Ok you 2, you have done well. That concludes your training for today." Stated the person, who seemed to be a male just a bit older than Carl, but younger than Yetis, or about the same age.  
  
"Are those your pokemon?" asked Kim, as she approached him with Carl and Yetis.  
  
The man eyed the trio with a slight smile, "Hmm? Oh, well hello there! Yes, those are my pokemon." He paused slightly, "And who might you 3 be? The name's Rodney by the way, what's yours?" he asked, as he received his response. "Well then, would any of you 3 like to have a pokemon battle?" he asked.  
  
Yetis decided to accept this challenge. "Sure, how about one pokemon each?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds fine to me!" responded Rodney, with a slight smirk, as both trainers held a pokeball in their hand. "Go, Nidorina!" he stated as he threw a pokeball, releasing a female nidoran that seemed bigger and stronger, at least by appearance.  
  
"Very well, I'll use Primeape. Go!" commanded Yetis, as the enraging monkey was sent to the battlefield.  
  
"Nidorina, show this monkey your leer!" commanded Rodney, as the pokemon he commanded began to stare at the monkey, his eyes glowing eerily. The ape reacted and cringed slightly to the stare, but just charged at the poison pin fiend with all his rage, and readied himself to attack.  
  
"Ok, give it your fury swipes!" commanded Yetis, as his pokemon readied himself to slash.  
  
"Body Slam attack, Nidorina!" was Rodney's counter, to which Nidorina easily managed to smash into the oncoming berserker ape. With his defenses down, and all out offenses in progress, Primeape was an easy target for the poisonous beast!  
  
"Primeape, return!" commanded Yetis. "I must admit, that was quite impressive. You trained that Nidorina quite well."  
  
"Thank you, I do my best," responded Rodney, trying to avoid being to modest or showing too much superiority. "How about you there kid, how about a battle? We'll go all out! You up for a 1 on 1?" he asked, with Carl as his choice for subject.  
  
"Sure." He responded as he grabbed for a pokeball, "Sudowoodo, I choose you!" exclaimed Carl as he released the mighty stone tree.  
  
"Ok Nidorina, I think you can handle this, use Scratch Attack!" commanded Rodney, to which the blue pokemon began to run towards the pokemon in question with its claws sharp.  
  
"Sudowoodo, mimic that attack!" he commanded, to which the pokemon did what it does best, and copied the move. From that though, the poison pokemon managed to leave a nice scratch mark upon Carl's pokemon.  
  
"Don't let that thing out scratch you, use double kick, now!" commanded Rodney. This time, the attack went more smoothly for Nidorina than it did the last time. It seemed to have more of an affect.  
  
"Sudowoodo, hang in there, and use Flail!" commanded Carl, and to all those who know the move, flail works better when hurt. The tree began swinging his green hands, and swaying crazily and without any care, and with a smash into Nidorina, he was able to deal some serious damage.  
  
"One more Double Kick!" commanded the Nidorina trainer, as his pokemon complied.  
  
"Use Scratch, hurry!" Carl shouted with all his might. The 2 pokemon in question met at about the same time with their attacks. It was a double KO!  
  
"Nice job." Stated Rodney.  
  
"Thanks," replied our main man.  
  
"You have some impressive pokemon Rodney." Stated Kim. "What pokemon do you use?"  
  
"Mouse Pokemon." He replied.  
  
To this, the 3 people he talked to all replied in unison. "Huh?" They obviously were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Mouse pokemon." He stated again, "I'll show you." He added, as he then proceeded to release 6 pokemon. Besides Pikachu, Quilava, and Nidorina, there were 3 others. One was a large brown furred rat, looking almost like a huge Rattata. The next was a small blue pokemon with a ball for a tail. It looked like it was a baby, and its round blue tail end was as big as its circular mouse body. The last looked like a Sandshrew; thing was though, it hand spines on its back, and larger claws. "This here," he stated, pointing to the blue pokemon, "Is Azurill. It evolves into a well- known pokemon called Marill. Those two are Sandslash and Raticate."  
  
"Raticate." Carl thought as he drifted off, "That's the evolved form of Rattata, is it not?"  
  
Yetis answered this, "That's right Carl. Your Rattata might evolve into Raticate, if it wants to."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna force Rattata to do anything that it doesn't want to do."  
  
"That's nice." Replied Kim. "I really think we should get going. We have to get to the next town and fight at the gym."  
  
"Hmm, you're taking the gym challenge too, eh?" chuckled Rodney. "I have a few badges myself." He smirked.  
  
"Really?" asked Carl, "So where's the nearest town?"  
  
"That way!" was the response, with a point from his finger. "It goes to Tenor City. There's a Gym there, but I suggest you check out the sights during your visit. They really might be worth your time." and basically, they all then begin to have all sorts of boring chats and conversations. Boring!  
  
***  
  
*Adventure 2*  
  
Now with a destination, Carl and friends are on their way. It's a few miles to Tenor City, but our heroic trio will go the distance, but first.  
  
"Look at that!" stated Yetis, pointed to what looked like a fox that could stand upright on 2 legs. It was yellow, and appeared to be asleep. "An Abra! This must be a dream. Well, I guess I'm living the dream! Golbat, go and start with Confuse Ray!"  
  
At this, a chant of the word 'Bat!' was heard, following its release, upon which it began its assault with a ray of confusion. The Abra was not expecting this, and despite its mental stability, was unable to concentrate its way out of it.  
  
"Follow up with a Lick attack!" Yetis stated, as the bat swooped in with a slight slam, which he followed up with a quick slurp from his tongue. The  
  
Meanwhile, Carl decided that Pokedex would have some 'useful' information, and as always, it said its piece. 'Abra. The PSI pokemon,' it chimed, 'it's psychic powers enable it to teleport away from danger before it occurs. Its only natural move in the wild is teleportation, and it can even use it safely while it sleeps, which is more than half a day.'  
  
"Golbat, finish it with a bite attack!" commanded Yetis, as the psychic got a nice tooth mark in its being. Afterwards, he quickly took out a spare pokeball and threw it for a new catch.  
  
***  
  
"I'm so pleased with my new catch. I have myself a powerful new ally." Yetis stated as he walked along, holding his newly filled pokeball in hand.  
  
It seems that good things happen to good people. Such a good thing was about to approach the three travelers. It looked like a group of explorers and scientists. "Ay! Watch it with that equipment!" Came a voice filled with aggravation.  
  
Carl eyed the man who yelled this. "Say, where are you going with all that gear?" he asked.  
  
To this, one of the nice people decided to respond to Carl. "We're hunting a rare and newly discovered pokemon," he stated while showing him a picture of a fiery bird, but it looked as though it weren't made for flight at all, for its wings were too small. "This is Torchic! Wee heard rumors of some being in the area, so we decided to try and find it, and study it as well. Those Torchics are so far just rumors as far as we're concerned. We heard a few numerous claims that they exist. We want to study them."  
  
"That sounds cool" stated Kim, "Can we help too. That Torchic looks so cute! I want to see a real one!" she was excited, and who wouldn't be. After all, Carl and Yetis were interested in this as well.  
  
The explorer nodded, "Sure, why not? This isn't a private investigation. We have all sorts of people helping out. Such as that guy over there." he said with a notion to his right.  
  
Carl thought that the person looked and sounded familiar. Yes, it was familiar. It was his rival, Mark. He seemed moody, but it seemed as though he wanted to 'help', and of course, our heroes all think that by help he means to help himself. "Mark?" he nearly yelled. Mark it seems was doing a good deal of laboring work. His size was obviously back by great strength, and it showed, both in his physique and the quality of his work. Of course, his mood could do with some improvement.  
  
At the calling of his name, Mark eyed Carl. "Huh? What are they letting a fool like you here for?" he said with a sneer. "I doubt you have anything that could help this expedition. You're not strong, unlike me!" he said with a slight flex. "Besides, I want to get me a rare Torchic! Even if it doesn't exist, maybe I can find some other good pokemon. Of course, 'my' pokemon are all better than yours!"  
  
"Oh yea, well at least my pokemon and I care for each other!" Carl sneered. "You don't show any love or respect for your pokemon." He was nearly yelling and in extreme hatred.  
  
It was at this point that a Pidgeotto came flying to Mark's shoulder. Carl recognized it as the one that he used to beat his Charmander, or should I say slaughter. "Hi Pidgeotto!" Mark stated with a smile, and a slight nuzzle to the bird on his shoulder. "Did you find anything useful?" he asked his pokemon. The bird nodded, with what looked like a smiled and showed him something that it had in what looked like a small bag on its back. It appeared to be a living creature, almost plantlike. It had a small black head with feet, and a toupee of grass. (It's the current hair style, baby!)  
  
Yetis had something to say to this, "You let your pokemon go find things for you?!" He was shocked, "Isn't that the way to raise disobedience? Although now that you think of it, he brought you back that Oddish. Nice!" he stated.  
  
Mark however decided to use this time to put the Oddish into a pokeball. Carl noticed something, and decided to feed into a small little detail that he could use against his rival. "You still haven't caught 6 pokemon yet? Hah! I'm way ahead of you!" he nearly fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Shows what you know, freak!" Mark sneered. "I sent some of my pokemon back to Oak's lab so I can train a few new ones, its called balanced training! Try it, why don't you?"  
  
"Sure, whatever!" he eye rolled while responding. "So when do we begin searching for Torchics?" he asked, changing the subject, and of course, turning to one who seemed to be a more important member of the search.  
  
"We begin in about an hour. We could use all the help we can find, so thanks for offering to come along." Was the reply.  
  
"Oh sure, no problem." He stated, while taking a quick glance to his left, "Huh?"  
  
"Hey Carl" came Kim's voice, "What are you staring at?" she nearly screamed. Carl had dozed off for about a minute or two, and now he was just back into reality.  
  
"What?" he asked, "Oh, n-nothing." He responded, somewhat blankly. 'I could of sworn I saw a Torchic, I have to follow it!' At that, Carl began moving towards where he thought he saw the fiery bird pokemon.  
  
It was fortunate that his friends saw him however, and tried to snap him out of what seemed like a trance. Unfortunately, he wasn't in a zombie state of being, so he was running pretty fast. "Carl, where're you going?" yelled Kim, "Come back here."  
  
Unbeknownst to them however, a certain rival was eying the whole situation. He merely smirked, and quietly followed along.  
  
***  
  
Carl was hot in what he thought was a trail that would lead to a Torchic nest. It would be a great chance to see a new pokemon. He wouldn't want to capture one; just seeing them would be enough. It was at least half an hour worth of what seemed like mindless wandering, until our main man stumbled over his feet and landed face first. The strange thing is that when he lifted his head from the ground, he saw something amazing. It was what appeared to be several Torchics in a little clearing in the forest. "Wow!" he breathlessly said. His Pokedex had something useful to say, 'Torchic, a fire pokemon. No further information found.' (I told you it was useful!)  
  
"Carl!" yelled Kim, grabbing him by the neck, "If you want to go wandering into the forest like a lunatic, you may! But let someone know!" she then caught a slight glimpse of the chicken pokemon before her eyes.  
  
Yetis had just managed his way to the others, and when he did, he was struck with awe. "Cool! Way to go Carl, you found the Torchics!" he said in excited cheer.  
  
It was at about this time that everyone's favorite rival made his way through the woods. "Yea, thanks Carl!" he sneered. "You led me to maybe the best catch I'll ever need. I 'could' use a fire type. Thanks for leading me to a gold mine. I wonder which is the strongest one." he trailed.  
  
"Hey, leave those Torchics alone!" stated Yetis as he turned towards Mark in disgust. "Let them live in peace. Besides, it'll be hard to train a pokemon that nobody knows much about!"  
  
"I guess I'll be the first! Now, Wooper, go!" he said, throwing a pokeball and letting out what appeared to be a small beaver with a wide blue head that had antennae. Obviously, one could see it is the un-evolved form of Quagsire.  
  
This releasing of a pokemon, and the loud arguing and yelling managed to attract the attention of the seemingly peaceful birds. A few of the bigger, and seemingly stronger Torchics made themselves ready to scare away any unwanted visitors.  
  
"Yea, one of these guys will do. Wooper, give them your Water Gun!" commanded Mark. At this, the small beaver shot a stream of water towards the small birds, but they kept advancing, and dodging the attacks. "Don't give in. Use Magnitude!"  
  
"You jerk!" yelled Carl, "Leave them alone."  
  
Mark merely gave Carl a finger sign that wont be mentioned in any name, but it is NOT a way of saying 'Thanks good buddy! I'll obey your command!' Meanwhile, rocks and dirt were flying into the air and spreading all throughout the heat of battle. Some were even reaching the 4 humans. The tiny birds seemed to feel the true force of it though, and of the 4 that charged, only 1 seemed a bit unfazed. They held their ground though, and tried to counter with a fiery attack, but it didn't seem to affect the water pokemon all that much.  
  
"Yuck!" screamed Kim, "I feel so dirty." She remarked.  
  
"Nice one Wooper, lets go for that one that doesn't seem to be hurt by your great magnitude. Use Sandstorm!" He yelled!  
  
"Sandstorm?" asked Carl, while flipping open Pokedex. 'With Sandstorm, a pokemon kicks up dirt, gravel, rocks and anything on the ground and makes a billowing cloud filled with debris. It hurts all pokemon on the field of battle for the time that it is in effect, but is discovered to not be effective against rock, ground or steel type pokemon.'  
  
With Wooper making a great storm, the birds of defense were not holding out too well. Most of them were falling back, and the strongest one also seemed to be weakening. However, its eyes began to glow eerily, and it seemed to try to flex or receive an influx of energy. "What's it doing?" asked Kim.  
  
"I know that move anywhere," claimed Yetis, "Even on a new pokemon. It's Focus Energy! It's building up its strength!"  
  
Sure enough, Yetis was correct. The lone, but enraged Torchic jumped into the air and pounced right towards Wooper with it's slashing, singular talon. "Wooper, don't give up. Give it a slam attack!" commanded Mark. To which the beaver-like pokemon swung its head and bashed into the bird. It was too much, and the strongest Torchic had no will to fight! "Good Job! Now, Pokeball Go!" he screamed while tossing a pokeball at the fallen flame! Surely enough, the pokeball was able to withstand any struggling, and Torchic was caught. Mark smiled happily.  
  
"Release that pokemon!" screamed Carl.  
  
"Hey! I caught it fair and square, did I not?" he exploded, but did have a good point.  
  
"Y-" Carl paused, and his voice became low and softer, almost saddened by the truth "Yes. You did." He sighed as Mark gave a defiant smile and began to walk off, seemingly pleased with his victory.  
  
"Oh man!" complained Yetis.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think those Torchics are going to be ok?" asked Carl, having just managed to perk up his mood.  
  
"I think so." Stated Yetis, "Wild pokemon know how to manage even after being beaten in combat. They can make it in the wild." He paused slightly and continued. "Hopefully they can manage without their leader defender. I don't want any pokemon to go extinct." He joked. His 2 friends couldn't help but find it somewhat funny, and they all laughed at the joke. Carl is now on his way! Tenor City is just down the road!  
  
A/N: Enjoy this double feature! I want some reviews for it. I at minimum want 4, before I continue. Next time in 'The Real Adventures.' Carl and his friends reach Tenor City, but the gym is closed, so what better than listening to the suggestion of sightseeing is there? None, of course! But is it a sight for sore eyes? Stay tuned, and give REVIEWS!!! 


	14. Trendy on Trader’s Lane!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 13: Trendy on Trader's Lane!  
  
It's a great day as al. oh no, now wait a second, forget that. It's raining, and there's a thunderstorm raging across the sky. It is here at the Pokemon Center that we find our main man, Carl. Looks like he's writing something. Appears to be a Journal of his Journeys thus far. And between you and me, he's writing about what's going to happen to lead up to this chapter.  
  
'So anyway,' said nobody, but rather was what Carl wrote, 'after the run-in with those Torchics, we made our way towards the town.' And at this, we cue a flashback.  
  
***  
  
It's now city grounds as Kim, Carl and Yetis are in Tenor City. "We're here at last!" shouted Carl, relieved to be closer to earning another badge.  
  
"I don't know about you," Kim mentioned, "But I think we should check this place out. After all, we should see what this city has to offer!"  
  
Little did they, know that it might be quite interesting. After only a few blocks, Yetis noticed something that might be of interest. "Check this out!" he said, looking at a sign, then read it aloud, "Trader's Lane! Where Battle and pokemon trading are always in high demand."  
  
"Interesting." Carl blankly stated. He never did like trading pokemon. After all, what kind of monster gives up his friends, and can you call them friends if you willingly give them up? Maybe the pokemon don't mind, but in the end, they should have a say in the matter, and not be traded by force. After all, everyone deserves equal rights, don't they? "I really don't like the idea of trading." he began.  
  
"Well, it's not all that bad." Explained Carl, "I had a few pokemon who I got on a trading spree a few years back."  
  
"Yes, but did the pokemon want to be traded?" Carl countered. "Did you ask them before you made your deals with other trainers?"  
  
"Well, no. but it's a known fact that strong pokemon make for great trades, and usually, the pokemon who becomes so sought after might like the fame and attention." He continued. "After all, who doesn't?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if I like the sound of this, but if you insist," Carl sighed, "But don't expect me to trade anything."  
  
***  
  
"Trade Centers are free, but then again, you aren't buying, you're trading!" joked Yetis. Kim tried not to laugh, seeing how Carl wasn't quite in the mood for the jokes. "You can also battle your pokemon here too. You don't see any harm in that, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't." Carl thought, "Alright, I could always do with some extra training," he nodded, while observing all the many people trading pokemon and trying to get good trades. They seemed to be poor trainer material.  
  
***  
  
The battling arena looked large, and it seemed to be a place where winning was of high priority. Carl merely shrugged it off as competitive spirit, but that unbeknownst to him, will be a fatal mistake!  
  
"Say you!" came a loud, and rather deep voice. To this, Carl turned around and eyed the person in question. He was a big looking gruff man who seemed to no more than a blank personality who wants to make a trade. "How about a match?"  
  
"Um, sure. Ok." Carl replied, grabbing for a pokeball. "Furret, Go!" Carl yelled, as he released the hyperactive raccoon into the fray of skill and combat.  
  
"Bah!" mocked the big-man, "Your puny fur-ball won't beat my Magnemite!" he said, hurling a pokeball of his own. From it a small shiny and circular being of metal with magnets for ears and a few unscrewed bolts. It had one eye too.  
  
"Magnemite?" Carl said to nobody, well except Pokedex, 'Magnemite, the Magnet pokemon. This pokemon uses its magnetic, hardened steel body to both defy the laws of gravity and produce electricity.' "Steel body?" Carl wondered. "Furret, use Defense Curl!"  
  
"Magnemite! Don't you dare let that rodent win! Use Sonic Boom!" commanded the opponent with great force. Magnemite complied, and even though Furret curled up in defense, he was not ready for the furious sound waves.  
  
Carl merely gave a new command, "Use Slash attack!" he ordered, to which his trusty pokemon readied a sharpened claw and took a great slicing swipe! Magnemite felt a great deal of pain from this, as the claw managed to pierce its way through its metal skin.  
  
The owner of Magnemite became a bit concerned. "Use Harden! Do 'not' let him win!" he yelled with distasteful spite. At this, the magnet-bodied creature began to glisten slightly, and his skin became more durable. He had become a denser metal!  
  
"Furret! Don't worry! Just finish it off with Double Edge." Carl ordered.  
  
At that command, the raccoon leaped up and pounced at the floating sphere. It was sent flying, which is different than its natural antigravity floating, right towards a nearby wall. It seems that Magnemite had lost the battle. "Nice job kid!" said the man with a smirk. "Magnemite, return! How would you like to make a trade?" he offered.  
  
Carl meanwhile recalled Furret, "No thanks. I don't like trading my friends."  
  
"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to TAKE IT!" he mood-swung and pokeball swiped Carl right on the spot, and stuck the ball with his others.  
  
"Hey!! Give me back my pokeball!" he yelled. This of course managed to attract quite a crowd, and the man didn't want to get on the bad side of the law.  
  
"Ah, you're right!" he said, regaining his composure, and grabbing into his pocket for a pokeball. "Here's your Furret!" he stated. "He's quite a toughie." Smirked the competing man.  
  
"Thanks!" replied Carl, "I guess I better be going." He said, eyeing a clock nearby. It was getting late.  
  
***  
  
"Well, how was your day, guys?" Carl asked his friend when they met up at the pokemon center. For at Trade Center, they decided to split up and go exploring.  
  
"I found a few interesting TMs," said Yetis, "They're really good at teaching pokemon new and unexpected moves."  
  
"How so?" Carl asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, you do know that Ratatta can learn that water gun TM, don't you?" Yetis said, trying to get his point across.  
  
"He can?" Carl stated while grabbing the TM from his pocket. "Maybe he'd like to learn a new move." he said while in deep thought. "But first I think my pokemon need some good healing." He stated while making his way to go get some recovery for his friends whom rest in their pokeballs.  
  
***  
  
It was nearly an hour later that Carl's pokemon were all fixed up. Nurse Joy had something to say too. "Your pokemon are all healed." She said with a smile. "We even managed to get those deep scratch marks out of your Magnemite. It's as good as new."  
  
Carl meanwhile responded as if nothing odd happened, "That's good to know. I can't seem to keep Magna-M-Magnemite!" it was then that he realized there was a problem. He decided to then throw the pokeball, and sure enough he had his answer. "Oh no! The man stole Furret!"  
  
Magnemite however eyed the place warily, and wondered what was going on, 'Magnemite?' it asked with wonder and worry.  
  
"Magnemite, I hate to say this, but I think your trainer has abandoned you!" Carl said with sadness. Kim and Yetis heard all the talk too.  
  
Kim decided to chime in, while Magnemite decided to cry its eye out. "Carl, how can you think so heartlessly?" she said, "You hurt its feelings!"  
  
"I'm not the one who abandoned my pokemon just because I'm an evil trader." Carl countered, to begin the argument.  
  
Yetis decided to end it though, "Carl is right. This man stole Furret while abandoning, or sacrificing Magnemite in the process." He thought for a minute.  
  
"Hey Magnemite," Carl said while placing an arm on the top of its spherical form, "I know this might not make you feel better, but since your old trainer wouldn't care about you, could I be your friend? I would like having you as my friend." Magnemite eyed this with some growing interest. It became a bit happier, or so it looked, and made a nod-like gesture with its head. "Great. Now I might need your help. Do you know where your old trainer hangs out?" he asked. Once again, Magnemite nodded, but with a serious determination. Determination for revenge!  
  
***  
  
"Hah!" came a slight laugh, "That kid fell for it. I have a tough battling Furret instead of that wimpy Magnemite! I sometimes impress even myself!" he joked. It was an alleyway. It was there that the thief was hanging out. There that he suspected that he would never be found. that was true until now!  
  
"Hey!" came an angry yell. "Give me back Furret!" came the heroic voice of our main man.  
  
"No way! You fell for it. It's my Furret now!" he smirked while holding onto the pokeball that held it.  
  
'Magnemite!' came a loud scowl followed by the magnetic pokemon's form.  
  
"You?" he wondered in disgust. "You're a worthless piece of scrap metal!" he said raising an open hand. "Beat it!" he said, bringing it down to slap at the floating beast, but its hide was more metallic than it should be, and all he did was hurt it. "Ouch!" he shouted, followed by a word not suitable for young children.  
  
Magnemite wasn't stopping there, it followed up with tackles and thunderous zaps. Carl took the opportunity to grab for Furret, still in his pokeball, and released him. His usually happy mood was dampened, but when he saw Carl, he cheered up quickly. 'Fur! Fur, Furret!' he shouted as they embraced in a hug of friendship.  
  
"I missed you too, buddy!" Carl responded, as Magnemite came towards Carl's side with curiosity. "Magnemite, how would you like to come with me?" Carl asked, "I promise, I'll never leave you to rot. I will never leave you, unless you wish it first. I promise. Friends?" he asked. Furret gave a nod that basically told the gravity deprived magnet 'Yes, do it! You'll be glad you did!' Magnemite nodded heartily without a second thought. I didn't need to. It knew a good decision. This decision wasn't a good one; it was more like a great one! Carl still had one dilemma though.  
  
***  
  
Back at the center, Carl returns with his 2 poke-friends, and begins to explain what happened to his friends. "So after I called the police, they came as fast as they could. This man will be in jail for a while as far as I know. Of course, now that I have 5 pokemon excluding these 2 here, I will have to choose 1 to stay with me. What should I do?"  
  
Yetis had an idea. "I know." He eyed Furret, "Furret, you trust me, do you not?" he asked the Raccoon. It nodded in agreement. "How would you like to come with me? I promise to treat you well. Besides I'll be with Carl for a while, so you can hang with him too. How bout it?" Furret considered for a minute, then decided with a nod to comply. "Carl, do you except this trade."  
  
"You mean Furret for your honorable upholding of respect," he smirked as a joke, "It's a trade!"  
  
And they all laughed together as a job well done, and a new friend was now in tow. Welcome aboard Magnemite! The adventures in Tenor City are not over yet.  
  
A/N: Same old, same old. Review please. Ideas, complaints, flames, comments, compliments, etc. Anything. Just send. Next Chapter: When the gang decides to try their luck in a local tourney, will they find it to be a truly challenging experience, or will they be up to it? Find out, next time! 


	15. ChinChowCarlWow

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 14: Chin-Chow-Carl-Wow  
  
We join Carl back in the present day. and it's 'still' raining! Well, it has only been less than an hour time passing since last chapter, and Carl is still filling his journal with the recent stories. Let's take a peak into the past, and cue that good old flashback.  
  
***  
  
We join our pals in the past as Carl and Yetis have just dealt a 'trade'. Carl received a Magnemite by luck of the draw and Yetis promised to take care of Carl's old Furret, and promised not to mistreat him ever. Now, we find that it is the dawn of a new day, and our friends are awakened by the bright sunny morning.  
  
"Good morning!" Kim greeted with a slight yawn.  
  
"Morning!" Carl replied, but then jumped to the important agenda of the day, and more importantly, "When's breakfast?" (The most important meal of the day, no less.)  
  
***  
  
Well, Carl's stomach was easy to satisfy, and it didn't take long for them to start their day in Tenor City. First, Carl decided to call home, or at least Oak's lab. In the meantime, the gang's pokemon were let out to eat and do whatever they wanted, so long as nothing gets broken! Carl was fortunate to find Oak at the lab so early. "Good Morning Professor." Carl greeted.  
  
"Oh, hello Carl." Oak said, regaining composure, obviously not having had his first cup of coffee, or rather, in the middle of drinking it.  
  
While this was going on, Carl's Sudowoodo became a bit curious. 'Sudo?' it said, looking into the videophone screen.  
  
This woke Oak up faster than a Thunder attack during a rain dance, "Carl! You have a Sudowoodo?" he was obviously amazed by this. "I have a bit of a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What is it Professor?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to do a bit of a study on the Sudowoodo, but I can't find any good specimens to work with. Now I'm not going to do anything harmful or intrusive, just a study on its skin tone. I want to observe its behaviors." The professor began to ramble.  
  
"Oh, I believe that I can safely say that Sudowoodo is a rock type. I've heard a few reports of you guys trying to determine it for sure." Carl smiled feeling very sure of himself.  
  
"Of course, but that was a year or so ago." The Professor responded with a laugh. "We don't know its behavior in the wild however, which is what I wish to study it."  
  
Carl looked to the pokemon for the final word in this matter, and the rock pokemon gave it! 'Sudo.' It happily replied with a nod. After all, he trusted that Carl had rather good judgment. Even if he was captured, he began to like it. Carl was after all, caring, and loving, and a good friend. He would be glad to help a friend of Carl's, who would therefore become one of Sudowoodo. It's simple logic, really.  
  
"Ok. I'll miss you while you're gone Sudowoodo, but I'll call you back as soon as I can." Carl replied. He was going to miss his rock pokemon greatly.  
  
***  
  
Now, we find our heroes beginning their adventure as they leave the pokemon center with hopes and dreams. It is Yetis who decides to bring in the good adventure at the reading of a road sign. "'This way to Tenor Park.' Hmm." he thinks, "I bet this will be a good chance to find some neat pokemon!"  
  
"I like the sound of this." Carl stated as they made their way towards the park. It was nicely sized, and it even had a lake that was brimming with life. Our main man liked the lake "Wow! I could use a good water pokemon!" Carl exclaimed. He honestly did need one. Then from the water jumped a weird looking fish. It had yellow glowing antennules. It was blue, and had big, yet strange looking eyes.  
  
Pokedex had the info (as always), 'Chinchou, the angler pokemon. The glow produced from its glowing antenna are used for magnetic pull and lighting up the abysmal ocean depths.'  
  
"Ocean depths?" Yetis questioned, "But this is a pond with no way to the sea."  
  
It seems his question would be answered, but by who? "The Chinchou here migrate each and every year." Came a new voice, feminine, and the owner of the voice would be enough to send most men off the deep end, as it almost just did to Yetis and Carl, who quickly regained composure before making themselves seem stupid.  
  
"Migrate?" Carl asked, "Where could they possibly migrate to?"  
  
"I don't really know." The beauty responded. "There's an underwater tunnel, but it's much too narrow to try to follow it to the ocean, and we have a feeling it is much too long." She paused, "Well, where are my manners?" she then proceeded to, with a cute giggle, "I'm Elise." "I'm Carl, and this is Kim, and he's Yetis." Our main man greeted, but his eyes went back to the stream. and the chinchou. 'A water pokemon like that would be perfect for my team. I have to have 1!'  
  
"Well met Elise!" Yetis said, shaking her hand, happily.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at Pallet Town, we join Carl's good friend Sheryl, who as you might or (if you haven't been reading carefully, shame-shame!) might not know, really has a crush on Carl. She's also been helping out in the lab with Professor Oak. Now back to our story.  
  
"Professor Oak," the girl stated to get the professor's attention, "How goes the study on the Sudowoodo?"  
  
"Huh?" the Professor asked, dumbfounded, "Oh, yes. Well, it's going quite well. We were fortunate to find such an obedient candidate." He paused and added a bit more detail "Carl sent him to me!"  
  
This was enough to get Sheryl's attention more fully than it already was. "Cool!" she said, in slight fascination, as our scene changed back to our main man, and his friends.  
  
***  
  
Back with our main man, we get back to the action. Carl seems to not want to waste any time trying to catch a Chinchou. "Magnemite, let's go!" He exclaimed, releasing the flying magnet from its pokeball.  
  
"Magnemite, lets start out with attract!" Carl commanded, and by attract, he didn't quite mean the seductive move of love. After all, a genderless hunk of metal with a few screws loose isn't very sexy to most creatures. Instead, he meant to do what magnetic forces do best.  
  
Meanwhile, Yetis and Kim decided to converse with Elise a bit. Yetis started, "So, what might a lady like you be doing here?" he asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"Me, oh, I live here." She responded. "I help my sister out with running the gym sometimes, but it can be very boring." She sighed. "I want to go see the world!" she said with a giddy smile, "I need adventure and excitement. I feel like it would make everything more fun!"  
  
Meanwhile, Carl's plan to lure out the Chinchou didn't work quite like he planned. 'Magnemite.' went the floating magnet, with slight dizziness. The plan to lure the Chinchous out worked, but it lured too many of them.  
  
"I'm sorry Magnemite. Don't worry. You did what you could, I didn't know there'd be so many." Carl replied a bit upset.  
  
The tone Magnemite used could obviously be determined as saying 'Aw, don't worry bout it. I forgive you.'  
  
"You earned a good rest." He said recalling the flying metal orb. Around him, a few Chinchous were still staring at Carl, watching, and waiting to see his next move.  
  
Carl decided to try another move. "Weepinbell go! Use Razor Leaf!" commanded Carl. This move had the leafy pokemon tossing sharp, pointy leaves at his foe. A few hit some designated targets, but they didn't seem to stop the angry Chinchous, who began to counter with electrical voltage!  
  
"Look at Carl!" Kim stated, "He really seems determined to get one of those Chinchou."  
  
Yetis nodded, "Well, it is good to have determination. I have a feeling that it will lead Carl to greatness some day."  
  
The electrical assault didn't phase the bell pokemon at all, and Carl decided to assault again. "Weepinbell, use Sleep Powder!" he commanded, causing the bell to leap into the air, lunging towards the group of Chinchous, like a suicide bomber, and stop before he hit the ground, and spun around unleashing a powdery substance that brought about an early curfew.  
  
Unfortunately, unlike the mighty 'Spore', Sleep powder was less accurate, as a several of the sparked up fish fled to the deep water to try to escape the snooze to lose. One however, didn't seem to make it back to the holy water of salvation known as the pond. It was now that Carl had his chance. "Pokeball, go!" he shouted, as he tossed it right at the sleeping fish. It didn't really have enough will to fight, spending most of its time in nap world. It would be a bit until wake up time. "Yes! I got the Chinchou. I'm exhausted" He exclaim. well, yawned. He was happy, but he must have breathed in a bit too much powder.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't too much later, but it was as though only a few seconds had passed in Carl's mind. At the current time, he was at the Pokemon Center with his friends, and this new girl Elise. "Hey guys. How'd we get here so fast?" he asked with confusion.  
  
"We didn't. We had to drag you back to the pokemon center because you managed to breathe in some of the powder you had Weepinbell make." Yetis replied. Weepinbell was there too, right at Carl's side. He had a look of sorrow.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Weepinbell." Carl reassured with a smile, as the pokemon leaped right into the air and embraced his trainer, and true friend. "Wait a minute. What happened to the Chinchou I caught?" he asked, suddenly remembering things a bit clearer now that he was fully awake.  
  
"Here Carl. Chinchou is just fine. I don't know if it likes that you took it from the wild, but he's perfectly healthy." Kim stated, as she held up a pokeball and released the anglerfish from its compound.  
  
"Hi Chinchou!" Carl said in a friendly tone. "I'm Carl. Welcome to the team!" he greeted with a warm smile. The blue and yellow pokemon was taken aback a bit though, and was just a bit confused about all this. After all, it was in captivity, but this human was being nice to it? Was it possible? Chinchou of course had no clue. 'Chin?' it asked, holding one of its arm fins to its mouth, feeling completely dumbfounded.  
  
"I think they'll get along just fine." Yetis smiled, as Carl and Chinchou became part of the background for the time being.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Elise.  
  
"Of course. It may not look it," Yetis began, "But Carl really cares about his pokemon. He knows that they are our friends. He is by far a skilled trainer." He paused. "I only wish I realized that love was an important factor in training pokemon, but I learned too late." he let hang a chance at a flashback. After all, we're not ready to hear Yetis' story 'yet'. It would ruin the suspense! Speaking of suspense, the outside weather looks cloudy at this time, and it looks ready to rain. Just about time to end our flashback.  
  
***  
  
'And so, that's basically how my day ended. I called Professor Oak again, and he said he was going to need Sudowoodo there for a little while longer, but I trust that he knows what he's doing. Anyway, as soon as this rain stops, I'm going to try my luck at the gym. However, I don't need luck to win. I have trust in my pokemon, and that's all that is needed.' He completed his writing with a flick of his pen cap. The rain didn't seem to show any signs of stopping any time soon.  
  
"Well, I guess that we better hope things turn out better in the morning." Carl shrugged as a bolt of lightning crashed through the skies, and our story comes to an end for now.  
  
A/N: Is this a cliffhanger? Nah! Just a chapter ending. See how reviews help shape the story. A reviewer asked for Chinchou, and Carl has it. (Simple theory, isn't it.) so send reviews, and do whatever in the review, anything at all! As always. I want 25 by the time I have added 2 newer chapters, or there might be some great delays. 


	16. The Sleep that Keeps on Teaching!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 15: The Sleep that Keeps on Teaching!  
  
Last where we left our tale. oh wait it's still raining! Dang! Oh well, lets skip ahead a few hours shall we?  
  
***  
  
A day has now passed since we saw Carl writing in his journal, (and even got a glimpse into things even he couldn't get to see, lucky us!) and are now up to date. Now the rain has gone, but it has left quite a bit of dampness to the environment around it. It is here that we find our friends on their way to the gym. Carl eagerly seeks to have a battle with the leader at long last, after a few days on the town.  
  
"Yuk!" shouts Kim, as she walks along. "How can we live with all these puddles." She nearly freaks out, but then gets an idea. "Chikorita, go!" she says, releasing her verdant leaf headed pokemon. "Use Absorb on the puddles!" she commands, at which the grassy pokemon begins to have itself a drink of all natural puddle water. (High in vitamins, and low on fat!)  
  
Carl meanwhile seems to not care about the puddles, as he runs right through them if he must. Dedicated trainers can be that way, after all. Now at last, Carl will earn a new badge! Hopefully.  
  
"This is it." Elise says, having decided to stay the night at the center, rather than walk in the drenching rain. Who wouldn't? "I must warn you, the gym leader here has a few tricks up her sleeve." She slyly commented.  
  
"Well," Carl thought for a minute, "Maybe I will too!"  
  
***  
  
If Elise was standing next to Carl, then who could that be in the gym? I mean she looks just like her, though maybe a bit more slender and tall. "Hey sis! Where were ya?" asked the lady who seemed to stand with a gym leaderish-type of pride.  
  
"Oh, hi Sandra." she said all so unenthusiastically. "Yea, I'm back." She finished with a sigh.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Me, I'm Carl." Said you know who, "And I'm here to Challenge the gym leader!"  
  
"Well then, you're at the right place. I am the leader of Tenor Gym. My specialty is sleep pokemon."  
  
"Sleep Pokemon?" asked Yetis, whom, although you think I've forgotten him, I haven't!  
  
"That's right!" smirked the leader. "Now, we will have a 3 on 3 battle!" she smirked, grabbing for the first pokeball she had. "Ready?"  
  
"You bet!" Carl smiled with enthusiasm. "Magnemite, let's go!" Carl begins, tossing his first pokeball to unleash the magnetic pokemon within.  
  
"Wigglytuff! Do your stuff!" she began, tossing her first pokeball. "Say!" she noticed, "That rhymed! I always did like that saying!" Out from the pokeball came a big round rabbit-being, pink furred with a curly hair in the front, and big 'kawii' style eyes. (Enough to make you sick!) It also had a creamy white stomach.  
  
"Magnemite, I know you can do this! Start out with Thunder Shock!" Carl commanded, causing the floating metal Cyclops to produce a bolt of electrical force, but the big rabbit leapt, using its lightweight body to jump out of the way.  
  
Yetis however, had a slight thought as he watched from the sidelines, but we'll get into that in just a bit.  
  
"Wigglytuff, use Dynamic Punch!" commanded the gym leader.  
  
"Dynamic Punch?" Carl wondered, asking his Pokedex. 'Dynamic Punch is a Fighting move. This move uses the force of the pokemon's fists to make its opponents dizzy. It causes confusion, but because it needs to be wound up, it has low accuracy.'  
  
"Carl!" yelled Yetis "Magnemite is a steel type. Fighting moves beat steel types!"  
  
"Well that's not good." Carl blankly retorted, but watched as the rabbit began to wind up its tiny fists to go wham, right in the kisser, well whatever it is that Magnemite has there anyway. "Magnemite, don't let it hit you! Use Swift!" he commanded.  
  
At this, the gravitationally deprived electromagnet produced a bunch of star, which went flying at the Bunny pokemon at a really fast rate. Wigglytuff was still running at Magnemite with its fist clenched and raring to go!  
  
"Just hang in there! Now, hit it with that punch!" the gym leader commanded. The bunny pokemon positioned its fist, and wham! It missed! Magnemite only barely got out of the way in time. "Well then, use Sing now! He can't escape the song at this close a range."  
  
At this, Wigglytuff knew just what to do. It grabbed onto the flying magnet and hung on tight. Magnemite couldn't shake it off. At this, Wigglytuff started to sing. With practice, the song's targeting has been perfected over time, and now it was putting Carl's pokemon to sleep. Magnemite closed its eye, and decided to get a few winks.  
  
"Magnemite, return!" Carl sighed.  
  
We join Yetis again as he thinks, 'I think I should challenge the leader here too.'  
  
Back to the battle, the leader speaks. "Wigglytuff! You did a great job!" she smiled, at which the plump rabbit began to cheer and chant its name. 'Wiggly!' it cheered.  
  
"Go Rattata!" Carl shouts, as the purple rat screeches as he's released.  
  
"Hmm. Wigglytuff, return! I choose Paras!" came the gym leader's choice.  
  
"A Paras." Carl wondered, remembering Team Rocket (Who we might see again soon, or never again, who knows? I do! I'm the author!) "Rattata! Don't let it get you with its Spore attack!" he yelled, getting a slight nod from the basic pokemon. "Start out with Quick attack!" he commanded, managing to get the mouse to build up some speed and strike the unsuspecting, slow bug with great force.  
  
"You can do this Paras! Hit it with your slash attack!" commanded Sandra. At this, the mushroom bug stabbed its claw right at the unsuspecting pokemon and took a sword-like swipe, hitting the rat across the face.  
  
"We're not done yet! Use Super Fang!" Carl gave the order. At this, the rat went right back at the overgrowth bug and bit with a great force that cut its life right in half.  
  
"Use Counter!" commanded the Gym leader. At this, the pokemon in question took the bite gracefully, but then Rattata felt an even greater force in return. Carl assumed it worked just like bide! But he'll learn soon enough.  
  
"Use Protect!" Carl commanded of the small rat, deciding to not let him take any more pain.  
  
"Well then, if that's how you're gonna play!" smirked Sandra, "Sword Dance now, Paras!" at that, the sloth of a bug began to move in a funny manner, as special effects gave a swordfish look to the background, as they surrounded Paras, building up its strength.  
  
Carl decided not to let this wasted turn get to him, but instead gave the command. "Use your Quick attack now. We can't afford to waste any more time!" he stated, noticing how Rattata was beginning to look tired, but it went through with another quick one anyway.  
  
Sandra wasn't going to let it happen though, Paras was nearly going to fall too. "Ok, lets play serious now! Spore!" she hoped it would work before the rat smacked into the mushroom bug.  
  
However, as the spores hit the air, the bug was sent flying from a head smack by the purple mouse. It landed with a thud, and didn't stand back up.  
  
"Good job Rattata! Huh?" He noticed that the rat had fallen asleep on the job. "At least I won that round." He smiled, returning his trusty pokemon to a pokeball.  
  
"Well, here's the tie breaker. I'm impressed. Most don't manage to beat the sleep inducement. You're pretty good." She recalled the small rat, "But now here's my champ. Drowzee, it's your turn!" the leader commanded. Out from the ball came a Taper that stood on 2 legs. It had a yellow face, and had brown squiggly pattern at its legs. Below, it was all brown colored. It looked rather silly at first glance.  
  
"Charmander, you're up!" Carl commanded. Then he looked at Pokedex, 'Drowzee, the hypnosis pokemon. This taper uses its hypnotic movements and psychic powers to put its foes to sleep. At which point, it will eat the dreams of its foes in self defense.' "Wonderful!" Carl sarcastically stated. "Charmander, lets begin with Flame Thrower!" he commanded, and watched as the pokemon did as it was told. The flame dinosaur exhaled a stream of fire, aimed right for the hypnosis pokemon.  
  
"Double Team!" commanded the gym leader. At this, Drowzee split into 3, and the Flames harmlessly hit a fake copy. Though it dispersed, there were still 2 Drowzee left to deal with.  
  
"Try to find the real one Charmander!" Carl commanded, "Use Fire Spin, and be careful." He put his trust in his pokemon. The flame lizard nodded, and began to make a swirl of fire.  
  
"Teleport, and use Thunder Punch!" commanded the leader. At this, the hypnotic one was all in the pokemon's face, with its fist wide, and hitting the dinosaur right in the face, with electricity. both copies did. However, only one left a mark.  
  
"It's the one on the left!" Carl commanded, as his Charmander then lunged at the one on the left with its claws extended, and slashed at it. It managed to phase it, since it is after all the real thing. No imitations will do!  
  
"No more games! Use Hypnosis now!" commanded the leader. At this point, very dreamlike waves swirled around in the starter pokemon's head. Charmander became dizzy, but fought for her life. She wasn't going to lose now, but it wasn't enough though, and was sent into a deep slumber. Still, it tried to battle the dream-waves. "Finish the deal! Use Nightmare!" At this, Drowzee produced a darker energy, and sent it right at Charmander, and it went down on its face. But now we step into the dream world!  
  
***  
  
This is the dream world. Enjoy your stay, because Pokemon can actually talk here as to make things easier to understand. We're in a pitch- black nothingness, and Charmander is there. Alone, she stands on the empty nothingness. Then from nowhere, other Charmanders appear. They looked familiar. They were family and old members of the home Charmander knew before being taken in by Oak.  
  
"You reject!" came one of the other Charmanders. They stood towering over her, "You disgrace us all!"  
  
"Yea!" came unison of snide remarks from the other fire tailed lizards.  
  
"You went with a human!" came another Charmander. "You were always weak like that!"  
  
"I-I never liked you guys anyway! You were always mean," came Carl's Charmander with a nervous response.  
  
"We know. You like that new trainer you have! Carl!" came another of the angry pokemon "But wait! You also like one of his pokemon. An Ekans! A freaking snake!"  
  
There was a great deal of laughter at this. "But we have a surprise for you." Came the first Charmander to scoff. "Look what we have!" he showed Carl and his Ekans tied up and over a fire.  
  
"Let us go!" came Ekans as he yelped in pain.  
  
"Quiet fool! Everyone, slash attack now!" Came another Charmander, as a few surrounding the fire lifted their claws and took slicing swipes. The lizard was cut into pieces, and soon Carl followed. It wasn't bloody (The rating is too low! Plus it's a dream!), but it was horrifying, in a way.  
  
"Looks like we're eating good tonight!" laughed a Charmander.  
  
"NO!" screamed the tormented pokemon of the now severed Carl. If this wasn't enough, the Charmander villains then decided to attack the tormented beast with. water gun? Well it IS a dream, or nightmare, which ends now!  
  
***  
  
All this time, during the nightmare that Charmander had, not even one minute had passed, and then so suddenly, Charmander burst awake, 'CHA!' it screamed, and then started to glow.  
  
"Well, this is new." Sandra said plainly, with slight fear in her voice.  
  
"I'm impressed," Kim stated from the sidelines. "That must have been 'some' nightmare." To which Yetis and Elise both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Charmander?" Carl asked, but instead, a dark red lizard stood. It had a slight horn on its head, and a more devastating appearance. 'Charmeleon!' she yelled in rage.  
  
'Drowzee?' gulped the psychic taper, noticing the flaw of his plan.  
  
"Charmeleon, use Thrash!" commanded Carl, as the big buff lizard rendered it claws at the psychic and dug into the skin. It was an onslaught of slashes and swipes that Drowzee just couldn't withstand, and fell, flat on its back in pain.  
  
"Duh." everyone went in unison, save for Carl, who ran up to his first ever pokemon and gave her a hug.  
  
"Good job Charmeleon!" he cheered, and got a lick on the face in response. He looked at the gym leader then. "Now, I believe you owe us a badge!" he stated.  
  
"Well." she started, with a look of innocence, "We don't give badges at this gym."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Carl in a high-pitched voice that would carry to Jupiter? "But."  
  
"Instead, you get to choose from a pokemon." She said, holding out a group of pokeballs. "In here, there is one of each of the pokemon that you battled. Had I used other pokemon, they'd be in here instead. The way this gym works is simple; you prove your ability to overpower sleep moves, you are worthy of them yourself." She giggled slightly at the thought "So which would you like to have, you earned it."  
  
Carl merely sighed, "Actually, I didn't earn it, my pokemon did." He said with deep seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Carl! What are you doing?" exploded Kim, feeling he was making a foolish decision.  
  
"Kim, let him speak." Yetis halted her, "He has a point. His pokemon 'do' happen to do the fighting."  
  
"Well, I guess." Sandra began, "But did you ever think? Without your guidance, they'd be completely slaughtered. They need you, and you need them. Your friendship, trust, and they need yours. That is why we do this here." She again paused. "We want only the most worthy trainers to take one of the available pokemon!"  
  
"Well, when you word it like that. ok. I'll take," Carl began to think.  
  
"However! It would only be proper if you let the pokemon who battled to also have a say." She smirked.  
  
At that, Carl released Rattata, Magnemite, and Charmeleon. It would be easy to get them to comply and choose. There was just one problem. "Rattata and Magnemite are still asleep!" Carl shouted in worry.  
  
"They'll awaken soon. When this happens, you and those that are awake can make the choice." The gym leader again spoke, then giving the pokeballs to Carl.  
  
The pictures made things a synch to choose, and it was hardly a surprise that Charmeleon chose Drowzee. "Ok buddy. We'll take the Drowzee."  
  
"Very well. I suggest you treat your pokemon with respect, but you already know that."  
  
"I'll treat him with respect, don't worry." He opened the pokeball, and out came one of the hypnotic pokemon that horrified Charmeleon in her sleep.  
  
"It's a her." Smiled the gym leader. "The nose is stouter, and a bit less rotund. Plus, the females have more pointed ears, like this one."  
  
"Oh, I will." Carl smiled. "Thank you. I learned a good deal from battling you today. But I think you helped me get closer to my pokemon than ever!"  
  
"That's good to hear." Commented the gym leader. "As for you sis." She turned away from the battle, "Glad you're finally home."  
  
"Well, I'm not staying." She nearly shouted.  
  
"What?" came the astounded leader, "Why?"  
  
"I'm tired of it. I want to travel and go on adventure!" she shouted, "I want to travel, and raise my own pokemon. Please!"  
  
"Oh alright! I have a feeling Carl here can whip you into shape." Smirked the gym leader, "And I bet you think he's so cute!" she taunted.  
  
"What!" both stated in unison. Even though Carl had to agree, the sly dog that he is!  
  
***  
  
It had been a few hours since the battle at the gym. Now Carl has gotten back to the Pokemon Center for a little healing, and a slight deposit. He called Oak on the videophone to check up on a few things, like the Drowzee that was sent there. "Hi Carl!" came a girlish voice. The only thing was that Sheryl was there instead. "How are you?"  
  
"Hi Cheryl, I'm fine. Enjoy working at the lab?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yea! It's great!" she smiled, "I'm having fun. By the way, the Professor wanted to study your Sudowoodo a bit further. However, if at any time you want to see him, or need him, just give us a call. It's not extensive study, just observational." She smiled widely, "Oh yea, your Drowzee seems to like it here. We'll take good care of him. Good luck Carl. I'm rooting for you all the way. After all, a few of the trainers who started when you did have already quit."  
  
"What?" Carl was astounded, "Why? Too much responsibility?" he pause "Its awful."  
  
"Maybe it isn't for everyone. I think it's perfect for you, Carl." she blushed oh so slightly.  
  
"Thanks Sheryl, it was great talking to you, as always." He smiled, "Tell everyone at home I said hi!"  
  
"You got it. Take care!"  
  
At that, the phone went off.  
  
It would be a few minutes, but then, Nurse Joy came about "Carl, your pokemon are healed." She smiled, handing him his 6 contained friends. From their containment came Rattata, Charmeleon, Magnemite, Chinchou, Weepinbell, and Ekans, at the toss of their pokeballs.  
  
"You guys are the greatest!" he said to them, as he brought them all in for a big group hug! A touching moment, but we don't end yet, and it gets even touchier.  
  
***  
  
It is now late at night, and Carl has gone to sleep. His pokemon are still outside of their pokeballs, and are also sleeping. well most of them are. We see 2 pokemon still up, and sitting together. Who can these 2 reptilians be? Whoops, didn't mean to give that part away! Oh well, Charmeleon and Ekans are staying with each other, sitting, and talking about. well, I can't speak pokemon, so I don't know. It seems that romance is budding from great places, and if you couldn't tell they were, then shame on you. (Or shame on me for bad hinting, either one. It matters little.)  
  
And at this sweet moment, the scene fades out. Carl will continue with his friends tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Well, the longest Chapter yet, and at over 3000 words too. Wow! Anyway, big fun, and more adventures next time on 'Better and Tougher'. Remember to review in whatever manner you wish. And suggest things too if you want to. Just let me know you read it! 


	17. A Great Surprise Times Two

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 16: A Great Surprise Times Two  
  
Welcome back again people, to big, eventful Tenor City. Here we join our main man Carl, and his friends Kim, Yetis, and Elise as they lounge around at the pokemon center. What can I say; it's breakfast time after all. I wish I could partake in those scrambled eggs and bacon!  
  
"Those scrambled eggs and bacon are sure good!" Carl said in a tauntingly happy voice. Gee Carl, just cant let the narrator be, can you?  
  
"Calm down, will you! Don't you think you've had enough?" asked Kim, from another end of the breakfast table.  
  
"I hope you two don't mind, but if you want to argue, you can do so elsewhere. You're being too noisy!" complained Yetis, the man of clever being. "I cant watch my favorite show if you begin to shout." Oh yes! God bless the technology of televisions right in the same room that you eat in. Can any room do without one? Nah!  
  
Yetis indeed loves to watch the tube, but it seems even when he gets a rare chance to watch, something comes up. Of course, it wouldn't be very dramatic otherwise. "We interrupt whatever show you were watching to bring you an important news bulletin!" the TV exclaimed. "Attention all Pokemon Trainers! Are you tired of not having enough pokemon on hand? Wish you could have better, tougher, and more diverse teams?"  
  
Carl's interest was sparked by this, "I never knew that they interrupted TV shows to bring 'good news', but I'm not complaining!"  
  
"Well now, you can carry 8!" the TV reporter exclaimed with extreme drama. "That's right, now trainers can carry 2 more pokemon! Is this good? You bet it is!"  
  
"Wow!" Elise blinked repeatedly, "I never knew news casters liked their job that much. He must be new to the job."  
  
"More on this story tonight! And don't miss the interview with a young pokemon trainer who managed to catch a rare, and hard to find Torchic!" the reporter ended, and it returned to regularly scheduled programming.  
  
"What!" Carl yelled in anger and shock, "Mark's gonna be on TV? Let's get out of here!" Carl huffed. "All because that jerk disrupted the balance of nature, he's becoming a celebrity. That's very wrong!"  
  
"Who's Mark?" asked Elise.  
  
"He's Carl's old enemy back from his home town in Pallet. They're rivals in a way." Kim explained.  
  
"Oh, I see." She nodded. "We should get going before Carl gets really upset."  
  
"Not quite yet!" Carl butted in, "If now I can use 8 pokemon, I might as well take my time to get acquainted with my new Drowzee." He decided, while going over to the videophone to get his newest pokemon.  
  
"Carl," Yetis intervened, "Can I ask you something. I don't think it's right for me to ask this, but would you mind if I kept Furret?" he brought up Carl's old pokemon, "You see, I want to become acquainted with it, and try to be a friend to my pokemon, like you are to yours. I promise you that I will be the best trainer it ever had!"  
  
"That's nice and all," Carl said blankly, but then smiled, "But you might want to tell that to Furret."  
  
Yetis merely smiled, "No problem."  
  
***  
  
Well, at long last our main man and his 3 human friends are on the road again, and are (finally) out of Tenor City. Carl may only have 2 badges, but he has found quite a few new friends in this town, human and pokemon alike, not that there's much a difference when it comes down to it. "I think this has to be the most interesting week I've had yet." Smiled our main man, "I mean, who would have thought that you could find so much in one city?"  
  
"Well, Tenor City is a lively place." Replied Elise, taking the role of captain obvious for a few seconds before transforming back to her regular self, even though no transformations occurred at all, "That reminds me; do you know where the next closest town to here is?"  
  
"No, not really," Carl responded without the need for much thought.  
  
"Well, if we're headed in this direction, it's got to be Buckle-Vale. Let's make some good time though, without much access to soap or stuff like that, travel will be pretty tough."  
  
"Funny you should mention that." Yetis smirked, as he pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. "I've got all the cleaning gear you will ever need right here! It's called the Hygiene Ball," He opened it up, "It contains toothpaste, soap, shampoo, even hair conditioner! I just hope you brought your own toothbrush."  
  
"Those things are great!" Carl replied, "They've really helped me quite a bit Yetis. I don't know how I'd survive without you."  
  
Kim was a bit disgruntled, "What! You mean you had cleaning gear all this time?" she nearly screamed, "Why didn't you ever tell me!"  
  
"You never asked." Yetis smiled with slight fear.  
  
"Well why did you tell Carl?" she countered furiously.  
  
"Because he asked." Yetis shrugged.  
  
"But now that you know, I'd be happy to share!" Yetis tried to soothe the savage ladies, but it didn't work too well. Yetis then got severely beaten by anger women. (That's gonna hurt!)  
  
"This can't get any worse." Carl sighed under his breath, as he jinxed the situation as bad a Jynx is at physical combat.  
  
"Ha hah!" came a mockingly familiar voice. "Having girl troubles Carl? You can't even train pokemon right, why are you trying to train girls?" It was Mark, everyone's favorite Rival! It did have its good points though, like getting the girls to stop beating Yetis before he became in life threatening state of being.  
  
"You again. Why don't you just quit?" asked Yetis.  
  
"I was gonna ask you freaks that same question, but I think you should stop trying to train girls instead." He smiled, assessing the newest female to Carl's team of adventurers. "I'd be happy to train them for you," he smirked, and at that point, he girls almost lunged at him to give him double treatment of what they were to give Yetis.  
  
"That does it!" shouted Carl, "I want to battle you, right here, right now!"  
  
"No way, I already creamed you." He scoffed.  
  
"Fine, then battle me!" Yetis shouted in anger.  
  
"Fine then! I will," he smirked, "We'll go 3 on 3!" he grabbed for a pokeball while Yetis did the same. "Go Beedrill!" he called out.  
  
"Furret, I choose you!" Yetis summoned forth the Psychic fox as it slept in its fully aware state. Mark however, decided to check his Pokedex, who said what Carl's did when he looked at it, so I wont repeat.  
  
Kim didn't know about the trade however, "Carl, that looks a lot like 'your' Furret!" she nearly stuttered.  
  
"He is. It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Carl decided not to dwell, and instead watch the battle ensue.  
  
"Beedrill, use Fury Attack!" shouted Mark. "Don't let him have any mercy." At which the bee obeyed its trainer and with its poisonous lance- arms, it zoomed towards the raccoon swinging madly, soaring slightly above.  
  
"Furret, get ready to use Defense Curl!" commanded Yetis, at which the raccoon rolled into a spherical ball, to try to avoid any damage, but it was hardly enough to prevent the piercing jabs from sinking in.  
  
"Now use Poison Sting!" he commanded, as he still gave the raccoon a curl for his life, which all depended upon tiring the bug out first.  
  
"Furret, don't give up! Hang in there, and use Slash!" commanded the man with a plan, Yetis. Lifting a clawed hand, the raccoon slashed his way into the insect hide of Beedrill, but not without getting poison injected into it.  
  
"Don't get discouraged. You're better than that fur ball! Use Cut!" he commanded the bug to attack. The cut managed to penetrate, and sliced right at Furret, right in the stomach. Not deadly or fatal, but a cut nonetheless. Furret was out of battle!  
  
"Furret, you did your best. I'm proud of you. Now Golbat, use your Wing Attack!" Yetis didn't give up, and the flying menace managed to fly at the big bee with greater speed and power, but the bug was still feeling alive.  
  
"C'mon, focus energy! You can beat this freak!"  
  
"Use Screech, now!" commanded Yetis, as a supersonic wave managed to hit the bug with an immense force, sending him flying backwards to a nearby rock. Now the beast was down.  
  
"Bah! Beedrill, return!" sighed Mark, "That was pathetic. You better do a better job!" he told his next pokeball, "Go Torchic!"  
  
From the sidelines, Elise was watching, "Wow, he's good."  
  
But back on the field of battle, Yetis was still packing heat! "Golbat, use Supersonic."  
  
"I don't think so!" shouted Mark, "Torchic, use your head-butt!" As the bat began to emit strange sound waves, the bird merely brushed the noise aside, and leaped and rammed right into the batty fiend! Golbat backed off from his noisemaking. "Hurry, use Ember, now!" he commanded again. But as the bird exhaled flamed, something began to happen, it glowed, and began to grow bigger, and it had arms and hands too, it was sturdier in posture. An evolution had occurred!  
  
'Combusken!' it chimed in pokemon dialect. At this, both Carl and Mark did what they had to, and both their Pokedex came through as always.  
  
'Combusken,' it stated, 'the evolved form of Torchic. As it grows, its abilities become more centered around strength, as it becomes fighter type as well.'  
  
"Awesome!" exclaimed Mark "Use Thunder Punch!" he ordered. At this, the warrior chicken revved up its fist and got ready to smash it at the oncoming bat, which Yetis told to do Wing Attack once more. Thing is that the punch hit first, and Golbat was jolted greatly.  
  
"Well Golbat, you tried, and that's all that matters. Return." He held out the pokeball, zapping the beast back inside, then grabbed for the pokeball he'd use next. 'I cant use Swinub, he'll be crisped instantly. That Primeape or Abra. But wait, that thing is a fighter type.' "Abra, you're up!" He exclaimed while tossing the pokeball that held the yellow psychic fox.  
  
"Oh brother, a sleeping pokemon!" Mark sarcastically scoffed, while rolling his eyes. "Combusken, get in there and use Scratch attack!"  
  
"Abra." Yetis paused, 'Oh no, I forgot that he doesn't learn any real moves until evolution. Only teleport. that's it!' "Abra, use Teleport when he's about to strike!" he told the mentally developed being, who phased out of existence just in time, leaving the war bird with a dent in its claws. "Keep Teleporting."  
  
"Combusken, just focus your energy, and don't let him get the better of you!" screamed Mark with furious determination. At this, the evolved firebird began to focus its energy, concentrating, as Abra teleported all over the place, and then "Fire Punch now!" he commanded, and Abra was scorched right in the noggin.  
  
But Abra suddenly began to glow. Oh no, it's evolution craziness. The author has gone dull, all the pokemon are evolving in one fic. well this is the last 1, honestly! I promise! "Alright, way to go Abra. I mean Kadabra." He paused, "Use PSY-wave!" he ordered, causing the pokemon in question to create a strange energy from his mind, and focused right at the unsuspecting bird, who was wracked from the inside out!  
  
"C'mon, don't lose. You're not weak, you better not be!" called Mark in anger.  
  
"Kadabra, finish it off with Confusion." He commanded, as the bird suddenly began to be mentally tossed all over the place, while inside its head, it was so scrambled, you'd wish it never hatched, like the good chicken it would be. yum.  
  
"Bah! Combusken, return." Sighed Mark with spite. "Weak pokemon, they all suck. well, all the weak ones do, that is." But then he smirked, "But I was hoping to save this for later, but now I'll beat you for sure!" he smirked, "I'll beat you with my newest pokemon." He smiled as if it were some legendary (but it isn't, don't worry! I'm NOT uncreative or pathetic enough to use legendaries), "Go!" he tossed the pokeball, and out came. something small. It was black, and had long claws, and looked sort of like a rodent. It was also emitting a cold output of mist.  
  
'Sneasel!' it shouted, as Pokedex told Carl what it was.  
  
'Sneasel, a thief pokemon!' went Pokedex. 'Using its shadowy form, and icy slick movements, it can sometimes sneak away with the eggs of birds, which it then likes to eat, even if the mother is keeping them warm. This pokemon is nocturnal, and doesn't like the sunlight or its sunny rays.'  
  
"Kadabra, we can beat this thing! Use PSY-beam!" Ordered Yetis, as a glowing beam of pure mental energy went speeding towards the weaseling pokemon, and when it hit it. did absolutely nothing.  
  
"Well, I guess you forget how dark types wipe the floor with psychics! Sneasel, use Faint Attack." Went Mark in a few breaths.  
  
"Kadabra." Yetis became worried. The oncoming weasel was moving so fast there'd be no avoiding the damage. 'Wait a second, Dark types are weak to fighting moves, and better yet, Sneasel is part ice. That's it!' "Use Low Kick now!" he commanded, watching as the spoon wielding fox took one of its legs, and smashed it right into the weasel that tried to hit it. It seemed as though the attack had left quite a mark too. "Good job Kadabra."  
  
There was a problem though, for it didn't stop the weasel at all. "Hah, yeah right." Shouted Mark, "Use Icy Wind!" he ordered, and what an icy wind it was, cold, harsh, and hard to move in, chilling Kadabra to the bone.  
  
"Teleport around, and use Submission. You can beat this thing!" commanded Yetis. "I believe in you." At that, the pokemon nodded, and blipped out of and back into existence. The only difference was that he was now behind Sneasel, and pinning him to the ground with wrestling pile driver skills. And at that, we have Sneasel down for the count. 1, 2, 3! Kadabra wins! "Yea, good job Kadabra!"  
  
"BAH!" screamed Mark, "You freaks just got lucky, but you wont be next time!" he huffed, while returning his beaten Sneasel back to its pokeball.  
  
"Great job Yetis!" enthusiastically cheered Kim.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was my pokemon!" he smirked, as Kadabra teleported towards him for a high five with its trainer!  
  
"Well, now that that's over with, can we keep going?" asked Elise with impatience. If we go now, we'll be halfway there by 8:00.  
  
"Fine!" everyone agreed in unison, as they continued on their way. But little do they know that trouble may soon be a brewing!  
  
A/N: Another chapter here at last. I want reviews! Reviews! REVIEW! I want interesting reviews. No more one to 6 word reviews. (You people know who you are) More importantly, I want new reviewers; I get tired of the same ones every time, (you again know who you are.) That of course doesn't mean to stop reviewing. Please, I want reviews, but I also want your input. After all, even great writers like me get stuck on what to write next, so please help me out from time to time. Upcoming soon on B&T (Better and Tougher): It's April fools day, and everyone wants to have prankish fun, even pokemon, but what is this prankster pokemon that torments the people every year. Performing Mischief (hint: its name is like that word). Is this bad? Is it opportunity? Is it the next episode? No, it'll be a few more until, stay tuned, and start reviewing. or you'll never know. 


	18. The Shrewd In Spirit, Sharp of Beak

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 17: The Shrewd In Spirit, Sharp of Beak  
  
Welcome back peoples! Another adventure of Carl is underway! Yes, we join our main man as he cont. WHERE'S CARL? All I see here is a. dedication sign? Oh, an early author's note. Dedicating this to a reviewer with a ghost of an asking.  
  
Well, I'm glad that's over! Finally! Back to the most important person of the story, Carl! We all love Carl! With our main man, are his 3 pals, Elise, Kim, and Yetis, whom Carl would be nowhere without, especially because. "We're lost!"  
  
"Calm down Kim." sighed Yetis. "There's nothing in these forests. Sure it's dark, and overly quiet, and eerie, and. spooky!" he gulped; "On second thought. AHHHH!" he finally came around, and changed his mind. (It took long enough.)  
  
"I think this forest is inhabited by ghosts." Commented Elise.  
  
"GHOSTS!" yelled the other 3 heroes in unison.  
  
"Um, can we just go around?" asked Carl with fear.  
  
"No way!" Elise shook her head. "I want to catch one for myself. A Misdreavus, or a Haunter, or maybe even a Duskull!" she became all happy at the thought, "Besides, I think with a little help from our friends, we can find ample guidance through this forest."  
  
"Good idea!" Carl exclaimed, tossing 2 of his pokeballs, releasing Charmeleon, and Chinchou.  
  
"And I can help too!" exclaimed Yetis, "Golbat, use your night vision to help out!"  
  
Kim was about to send out her Natu to assist too, but suddenly, from behind, something pulled at her hair! It was a strange feeling, almost as if not fully solid! "Hey! What's the big idea!"  
  
"The idea is to get our Pokemon to help us out!" Carl explained.  
  
"I meant pulling my hair!" Kim lashed angrily. "And please Carl, wash your hands next time! They felt so. strange!"  
  
"But we're standing over here, I cant possibly reach the back of your head from here." Carl explained, 'Not like I'd want to at now of all times to try.' He knew in his mind.  
  
Unbeknownst to our heroic quad of humans, and their pokemon who were to aid, something was grabbing a hand into Elise's pokeball case. It grabbed a few of the balls, and flew away. Just in time, because she was about to "Ok, Hoothoot. um, oh no! My pokeballs! My poor pokemon are missing. Hoothoot, Smoochum, Cubone!" She almost began to cry, well, actually, she did!  
  
"Don't worry," Yetis reassured with a pat on the shoulder, (Yes, if you are going to wonder, he DOES like her!) "We'll find your pokemon in this forest. Golbat!" he called, grabbing the attention of his batty pokemon, "Pick up any traces of pokeballs you can find, and go to them." A brilliant plan, gone flawed!  
  
"I think you need to be more specific in your orders, Yetis!" Carl managed while tugging at his pants, which were now being bitten by bat fangs. "C'mon, Let go! We have pokemon to save!"  
  
"Golbat, pick up the location of pokeballs that are 'not' on us." He tried again, this time a bit more successful.  
  
"Chinchou, Charmeleon, let there be light!" Carl mentioned some ye old quote!  
  
"Enough for all of us!" At this, both pokemon lit their light producing sources, as sparks and embers glowed quite brightly in that dark spooky forest.  
  
"Golbat, find any traces?" asked a concerned bat trainer, getting a slight nod from the beast in question. "Lead us to it!"  
  
The group of heroic forest navigators didn't get too far however, for an angry blackbird swooped right in their way, it seemed to be in a bad mood. "What is it?" asked a curious Carl, checking old faithful, a.k.a., Pokedex, 'Murkrow, the dark feather pokemon. Once said to bring misfortune to those who meet it, recent studies have proven that to be mere superstition.'  
  
"A Pokemon is a pokemon." Carl thought aloud, "Chinchou, you up for a battle?" he looked at the blue fish, which nodded willingly.  
  
"Wait a second," Elise interrupted "I don't think this thing wants to battle us." She noticed that the bird seemed to be a bit preoccupied with something.  
  
"Guys!" Yetis yelled, as he followed his Golbat, "Look what I found!" he shouted as he pointed up one of the trees. There, we see a few floating creatures, ghosts!  
  
Pokedex, tell them what they've won! 'Gastly, the ghostly pokemon.' It spoke, 'Gastly uses its strange psychic abilities to reek vengeance on the living and to cause practical jokes. Its tongue can cause paralysis.' Then it went to another, 'Misdreavus, the Screech pokemon. This pokemon is known to love causing mischief and playing pranks on anything that breathes. The necklace it wears is a good way to determine its vitality.' One more, 'Haunter, the evolved form of Gastly.' It went on 'This pokemon is still very mysterious, but has been discovered to enjoy a form of humorous, and rather silly battle techniques.'  
  
Up in that tree, a few Gastly and Haunter, and one Misdreavus were gathered around it, laughing and chatting in whatever the heck poke- language they used. But more important was the items they held. There were a few jet-black eggs, and "My Pokeballs! Give them back!" shouted Elise as she yelled at the ghoulish company up the tree.  
  
The Murkrow also noticed these ghosts, and more importantly, the eggs, and wasted no time. In a streak of darkness, the crow was upon the ghosts, attacking in full fury. But the Gastly and Haunters merely laughed. The Misdreavus creature merely sighed in its pokemon dialect. The ghost pokemon then did something cruel! "No don't!" shouted Carl! But too late, the ghost pokemon flung the eggs against the tree in spite, and worst of all, they then laughed. One of the Haunter decided to lick the now disheartened, and now childless parent just for kicks, and it sure packed one. The Murkrow was paralyzed, and falling fast.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Elisa.  
  
"Leave that poor bird alone!" Yetis chimed in anger.  
  
Carl however, decided to make a rescue attempt, and leapt forward to catch the blackbird as it fell, to save a worthy life. "Are you ok?" he asked, as he held the crow in his arms. The bird nodded sadly, then looked at the ghosts in anger. "What say you we get those ghosts?" Carl asked his friends, including his newest bird. Everyone nodded (That means Kim, Yetis, Elise, Golbat, Murkrow, Chinchou, and Charmeleon!) in agreement. "Right then, go get them guys!" He called to his currently active pokemon.  
  
"Golbat, get in there and help out!" Yetis ordered.  
  
"I'll send in Natu to help out too!" Kim offered, releasing the green stub winged bird to help the battle.  
  
The ghosts just laughed, and created a strange wave of energy and focused it towards the pokemon. Most of them began feeling sleepy, but not Murkrow. 'Craw!' It angrily yelled towards the heathen murderous undead.  
  
"Hypnosis wont effect a dark pokemon." Yetis smiled. "Dark Pokemon like Murkrow have an immunity to psychic powers, and beat them and ghosts too."  
  
"That helps," smiled Carl, "Murkrow, use Faint Attack!" Carl commanded. At this, the bird flew towards the ghosts in similar manner to how Sneasel attacked Yetis' Kadabra, and smashed into one of the Gastly. It shrieked in pain and flew away. Other ghosts who saw it thought it would be smart to do the same.  
  
"You won't escape!" yelled Elise, who had since managed to grab her pokeballs. "Smoochum!" she threw a pokeball, revealing what looked like a tiny Hawaiian girl in grass skirt and all. It looked like the sweetest thing, but looks can be deceiving. "Use Mean Look!" she commanded. At that, the strangest thing happened. The ghosts couldn't find it within their dead selves to try to flee. They just were stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Help us out Chinchou, with Thunderbolt!" Carl commanded his little fish pokemon. To that, all the ghosts were zapped with high voltage power! It surged through their. well, bodies, and most of them fainted. But the Misdreavus still remained.  
  
"I'll take it from here!" Elise grabbed a pokeball. "Go!" she shouted, tossing it at the ghost. There was a struggle, and it worked.  
  
"Weaken it a bit more!" yelled Yetis.  
  
"Smoochum! Lovely Kiss!" she commanded. At this, the Hula Girl of ice jumped up to the floating being, and gave him a big wet (but frozen) one right on the face. It's strange power caused it to feel woozy. "Let's throw it now! Go!" she shouted while tossing another empty pokeball. This time, the pokeball didn't struggle much, and it closed with a 'ding!' "I caught Misdreavus! Yea!" she cheered for herself.  
  
"Great job Elise." Carl smirked. At this point something flew to his shoulder. It was Murkrow, "Thank you Murkrow. I'm glad to have had your help. I hope to see you again some day." He began to walk off, but Murkrow persisted.  
  
"I think you made a new friend Carl." Yetis smirked while crossing his arms.  
  
"You mean." he looked at Murkrow, "You want to come with me?" he asked. The bird nodded, and Carl did what he knew to do. "Pokeball, go!" The bird of course didn't resist. "Yea! I caught Murkrow." He smiled, and looked at his other pokemon, "Ok guys, you all deserve rest. Back in your pokeballs." He smiled and returned his pokemon friends to the confinements of their ball storage. Soon the other pokemon were put away too.  
  
***  
  
Look who it is! We haven't seen these freaks for a while! It's Team Rocket! Look at them, starring at the fainted ghosts, an hour after the fact. Look at all the pokeballs they're tossing. This can't be good! But it's not important. yet.  
  
***  
  
Back to the good stuff, our main man has had an easy go through this forest now. "Murkrow sure seems to know his way around these woods."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm glad I met him, Elise." Carl replied. "Is Buckle Vale nearby now?"  
  
"Yes it is. See that?" she pointed to what looked like a small town with a few rivers flowing through.  
  
"Great! I just hope this gym has a badge." Carl smiles.  
  
"Oh don't worry, they do." Elise giggled, "It's a." and we'll end their.  
  
A/N: Ooh! Suspense! A Cliffhanger ordeal! What is the new gym, the new badge, and what new adventures in this new town? What about April Fools? And do you people like the '8 pokemon instead of 6' rule I made. Review. Bad, good, don't care! Just do it. I'd like to once again remind new readers to review, and returners to review at their leisure. Just do it! 


	19. A Battle of Double Determination

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 18: A Battle of Double Determination  
  
Hello again, everyone! Hi loving fans, it's an adventure in the world of B&T, Real Adventures. Hi Carl! Oh, wait. He can't hear me! Damn it! Oh well. Look at them, having so much fun. Carl, Kim, Elise and Yetis! All of them! Bah!  
  
"I'm glad that we finally got out of that forest." Kim sighed with great relief.  
  
"Definitely!" agreed Yetis, while the others merely nodded.  
  
"This place isn't that big." Carl scanned the surroundings. "The rivers only make it look that way."  
  
Yetis decided to go into thinking mode, "Hmm, Buckle-Vale..." he pondered, "Why does it sound so familiar?"  
  
"Look at this!" shouted Kim, looking at a sign, "Tag Team Pokemon Event" She paused, "Sign up today. First Prize is a free cruise ship ride!" she paused, "This is interesting. but what's a tag team battle?"  
  
"It's like a 2on2 match." Yetis explained, "It's where you use 2 pokemon at a time, and battle like that. It's challenging because you have to control 2 pokemon, but it's good for building up your senses." He paused, but didn't finish his noble speech yet, "Most importantly, it teaches your pokemon to use teamwork."  
  
"Maybe we can give it a try," Carl smiled, "But now I think that a visit to the pokemon center is in order." Nobody found any reason to disagree.  
  
***  
  
At the pokemon center, Carl did like he always did, and decided to call home; there was just one problem. "Mom must not be home. Message Machines." he mumbled. "Maybe Professor Oak is in." This time, our main man was in luck.  
  
"Hello." came the voice of the wise professor. "Oh Carl, I have some bad news," he sighed, "That Sandslash you sent here just passed away."  
  
"What? No! My poor Sand." he stopped himself, and even saw Prof. Oak laughing. "Hey! I don't have a Sandslash!"  
  
"I know!" Oak was busy bawling over in fits of raging laughter. "But it was April Fools Day yesterday, and I cant' resist a good joke. Anyway, how are you Carl?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I'm fine Professor, I just caught a Murkrow!" Carl smiled, proud at his newest catch, and the achievement of getting a new friend too.  
  
"Really?" the Professor was taken aback a bit. It was about a few years, but not really. "Well, be sure to train it well Carl. It is a dark pokemon after all, and they are said to be not too tame until you get to know them."  
  
"Ok, I will." Carl smiled, as he hung up the phone. 'Murkrow behave disobedient?' he couldn't think such blasphemy could be true. Its like heathenism and suicide bombing combined, multiplied by each other, then brought to the ninth power. only thing is, it wasn't that severe of a concern at all. "Kim, if you want to use the phone now, I'm done making my call."  
  
"Thanks Carl."  
  
***  
  
A few hours had passed since, and Carl has been looking for more information about the tag team event. without too much success.until just now. We find him talking to some random person in the street. He appears to be in his 30s or so, "The Tag Team Match?" he asks, "Yea, it's this way." He shows our main man where he is going. "I'm taking part in that event too." He states, "I've been wanting to go on an S.S. Cruise for a long time." He explains to our main man. "Sign ups are in here, but I warn you," he pauses, "Most people fight hard for a chance at a Cruise Ship ride. It's not so easy though."  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Carl wondered as the suspense and level of drama grew dramatically, my we have redundant wordage.  
  
"You have to pick 2 pokemon, and stick with them the entire competition. There is healing of course, but still." Said the man. "The name's Cory by the way." He (finally) gets to the formalities. "Guess I'll see you in the competition Carl."  
  
"You will Cory, you will!"  
  
***  
  
"Nice job Carl!" Yetis happily cheered, with a pat to our main man's back. "You got us into the competition. I wonder which 2 pokemon I'm going to use." he thinks, 'Primeape seems eager to battle, but I bet Swinub and Kadabra are just as raring to go!' he decided to think over things carefully.  
  
Carl was doing the same, 'I wonder who would work well in this. Murkrow might, but Professor said he wouldn't be very obedient. I bet Drowzee would like to use some combat, and so would Ekans, Magnemite, or Weepinbell. Hmmm.'  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, it seems that the girls are in the stands, waiting for the competition to begin. "I can't wait!" Elise exclaims with ecstasy (don't do drugs, or think that I'm talking about them either. Our main peoples are sober and 'not' substantially abusive to their health.) "I've never seen a 2on2 match before."  
  
Kim nodded in agreement, "Shush! It's starting!"  
  
***  
  
Back to our competing heroes, they are getting lined up and ready to be paired off for the competition. An official announcer begins to get right down to business. "There are 32 competitors today. The winners move on to the next round of the competition. Everybody draw a hand in the hat and grab a number when your name is called! First up is Yetis Masorga!"  
  
"It's pronounced Yetis." He said, for the man at the counter said it wrong, and you might be too. It is pronounced the same way you say Cletus, only you leave out the 'CL' and use a 'Y', and the guy said it as if he were a plural group of abominable snowmen, which he isn't!  
  
"My mistake, now what number is that?" he asked, and after a quick look, he said, "23!" then continued "Next up, Mick Indo!" and the rest up until, aren't important  
  
After about five more callings, "Carl Spacro." Called up the event official. Carl drew a number, and it was "It's a 2! Next up is Cory DeTealax!"  
  
"Hmm!" Cory smirked slightly, "Number 26!"  
  
You know you don't want to listen to unimportant names, so lets get to the good stuff! Kay? The battle! The arena is big, but not stadium sized, this isn't a championship, just a contest! "Welcome to the pokemon tag team event! Our first match is between Luis Nepal and Carl Spacro! Remember, you may only use pokemon, and you use them the rest of the contest. Anyone caught changing pokemon is disqualified unless a pokemon receives too serious an injury to heal. In that case, whoever causes such damage to the pokemon is disqualified. Ready, begin!"  
  
Carl's competition seemed to know just what to use, "Go Mantine, and you too Cubone!" he released both a flying (literally) stingray, and a skull helmeted bone wielder.  
  
"Ok," Carl thought things over, 'I can only choose 2. Got to get this right!' "Go!" he exclaimed, as he released 2 pokemon.  
  
"It seems that Luis is calling on Cubone and Mantine!" went the announcer "This combo seems to be tough an interesting team, but will it be able to go all the way? Or will Carl's Drowzee and Ekans get there instead?"  
  
"Mantine, use Supersonic. Cubone, get ready to Bonemerang!" commanded Luis, as the large manta ray began emitting a strange sound and aiming it right at Ekans, wracking its snake body with confusing noise. The next thing it knew was a large clubbing to the head.  
  
"Ekans, fight it!" Carl commanded, as Ekans tried to fight off the noises, "Use Acid now! Drowzee!" he commanded, "Use Meditate!" he had a plan. 'Just keep them distracted Ekans!' he watched as Drowzee began to focus herself in a prayer-like state of enlightenment. The snake shot a gooey, yucky substance towards the flying sea creature, while the Cubone was mounted on its back, supported by the long wingspan of Mantine, who got struck in a wing, but didn't get too phased.  
  
"Looks like Carl's team is off to a bad start," the Announcer shouted into the mike, "But it's still far from over, folks!"  
  
"Look at that. The psychic isn't even obeying its trainer! It's sitting there." Smiled Luis with great ambition, "Deal with that Ekans. Use another Bonemerang. Mantine, you handle the maneuverability, and try to avoid any more sludge, use wing attack." At this, another club tossing went Ekans way, and Mantine dived in to smack the snake around with its wings.  
  
"Now! Glare!" Carl commanded, seeing a perfect opportunity! At pointblank range, there was no hope of avoiding the eerie snake gaze, and Mantine was sent dizzy, falling to the ground, but it wasn't over yet, for Mantine. If that wasn't enough, Cubone still managed to beam Ekans with its ground attack. "Drowzee, keep at it!" Carl commanded.  
  
"Mantine! Use Bubble Beam!" commanded Luis. "Cubone, Skull Bash!" Mantine still suffered from the straining glare, but stood up, and shot a stream of bubbles anyway, while Cubone went rushing in with its skull capped head raging for more combat.  
  
"Ok Drowzee! Get up, and use Pound! Ekans, poison sting at those bubbles!" he commanded. At this, Drowzee stood tall, and as Cubone approached, she used her bulk to smash the bone wielder, but it wasn't too successful, and only wound up hurt in the process. As for Ekans, those Bubbles weren't too easy to pop, but easy enough, for both Ekans and Mantine were straining themselves to stay able to fight. Instead, they both got smacked by popping bubbles and poisonous needles respectively, and both went down.  
  
The crowd was in a fit of cheering, "Well folks, Look at this! The competition is really heating up, and both competitors are now down to only one pokemon each. Who will win? Will it be Cubone, or Drowzee? We'll find out, next time!"  
  
"Huh?" went everyone in the audience, with a confused look.  
  
"Oops, I shouldn't have said that into the mike."  
  
A/N: Well, well, well! It looks like Carl is up for a big battle. Can Drowzee pull it off against Cubone? Remember, it's only round 1, and there are 32 competitors in all! We'll have to find out next time as the battle continues! Anyway, it's an ending with suspense, Cliffhanging, and all that junk. Remember to review, and go nuts. Submit ideas, give suggestions, and enjoy the results. Until next time. Review! 


	20. Them Bones, Them Battles!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 19: Them Bones, Them Battles!  
  
"Welcome back! We rejoin our battle as Carl and Luis's pokemon dish it out! It's all or nothing, and it's only round one! Man, I love my job. but I want a raise." at this point, the crowd makes awkward silence. "I have to learn to work this thing better!" he embarrassedly remarks.  
  
Now, on with the battle, Drowzee has had some meditation time, meaning stats go up, and Cubone is raring to go! Carl makes his move first, "Drowzee, use Pound!" Carl commands, as the strange taper lifts its hands, and lunged towards the pokemon with its legs first.  
  
"I think not! Head-butt!" Luis retorted, as both pokemon clashed at the same time, but Drowzee seemed to go out a bit more bruised. "Now, Bone Club!"  
  
"Ok Drowzee! Detect!" Carl ordered. At this command, Drowzee began to focus, aim, and keep its eye fully on the club of bones. As it came down, there was a loud 'WHACK!' But.  
  
"What!" Luis was stunned, for Drowzee caught club in its hands, before it could strike.  
  
"Drowzee, finish it with Hypnosis!" Carl commanded, at this pointblank range! From this distance, there was no way that the bone warrior could escape naptime, and it didn't!  
  
"Well, Cubone is unable to battle, Drowzee is the winner!" went the announcer of this tourney.  
  
"Alright!" Carl cheered, "You did great Drowzee, return!"  
  
***  
  
"Well," Yetis commented from off the battlefield, as Carl approached, "That was some pretty neat battling Carl. I can't wait to see what happens next."  
  
"Yea, well, good luck in your battle."  
  
"Don't say that!" Yetis yelled, "I don't need luck, it's just a useless substitute for true skill."  
  
"Yea you're right," our main man sighed in relief, "Give them heck!"  
  
Yetis merely smiled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Back on the battlefield, we see 2 new contestants revving up for combat. I guess we missed the second battle. Oh poop! Well, we'll make it for round 3. One of them looks familiar, like a young kid, younger than our main man by a few years.  
  
"Now, let's hear it for Hino!" as the crowd applauds, "And." the announcer continues, "Jay Cass!" At that, there is a great pause. (Yes, he did give a false last name, because it's a prank!)  
  
"Let's do it!" Jay says, as the judgment of the pokemon he will stick with goes into effect.  
  
"Well folks, it seems that young Jay Cass has chosen a Fearow and Clefairy, but can these winged warriors beat Hino's Golduck and Tangela! Let's watch folks."  
  
***  
  
In the audience, we can see Kim beginning to think, 'He looks familiar. could it be? Them 'again'!' she sighed inwardly feeling extreme discomfort. "Wonder what kind of combination that is."  
  
***  
  
"Fearow, you have the edge here, lift Clefairy with your talons, and use Drill Peck on that little weed!" Jay smirked, "Clefairy, when we get close enough, use Psy-Beam!" From that order, the powerful Fearow gave Clefairy the lift, and readied itself for a piercing Drill Peck. Meanwhile, Clefairy used its new ride to its advantage, preparing a nice wave of psychic force.  
  
Hino wasted no time however. "Golduck, use Hydro Pump!" he commanded. From that, many tons of water hit the arena, creating a few inches of water depth. "Tangela, use this water to your advantage! Growth!"  
  
It was quite strange, but from the growth ability, Tangela began absorbing the water, and became a bit larger in size. This didn't help it avoid the Drill Peck, but did reduce its affects slightly." Fearow, use Double Edge, you can release Clefairy now too!" Fearow complied, and the fairy began to fall towards the ground, "Land on that Duck, and use Pound!" he commanded, and boy did it work. Clefairy made quite a landing, and smashed right into the psychic duck. As for Fearow, lets just say he put some edge on Tangela, as he smashed his birdlike body right into the walking overgrowth, causing a bit of recoil to himself, but a bit more to Tangela.  
  
"Golduck, use Cross Chop!" Hino's duck nodded to his Trainer's will, and gave the fairy a nice powerful swipe, and sent it flying backwards in pain. "Tangela, knock it out with your Slam Attack."  
  
"No you don't!" Jay countered, "Clefairy, use Minimize, and Fearow, use Sky Attack, with Clefairy safe on your back." Before the weed fiend could smack into the pink moon beast, it became small, very small, but Fearow has bird's eye vision, and was easily able to see the shrunken Clefairy. After that, Fearow flew up into the air, and began glowing somewhat orange, as its body pulsed with energy.  
  
"This is not even nearly over yet. Golduck, Ice Beam! Tangela, use Vine Whip, and try to hold them still so they get hit with that Ice Beam!" Vines, and icy forces began to torpedo towards the winged duo, but would it be enough?  
  
"Clefairy, use that Flamethrower attack I taught you!" but it wasn't quite on time, for a beam of ice went head on with Fearow, and he began to froze. but it wasn't the end of this mighty bird, for the faerie fire was beginning to burn, as it melted some of that ice, and the vines were crisped before they could hit, and even ever so slightly, a bit managed to hit Golduck, who really felt no pain from it. "Now Fearow, attack!"  
  
It was time. Fearow and his mighty glow came to be, and he dived forward at amazing speed, smashing right into Tangela, giving it the big finish, (not to mention, a slight haircut) and even hit Golduck, but he was still in this match.  
  
"Golduck, use Screech!" Hino ordered, causing it to begin to break the sound barrier, with uh. sound! Duh! Anyways, it was a very forceful sonic noise, and it sent the shrunken, lighter, and no longer bird bound fey flying right into a wall.  
  
"Clefairy, hang in there. Use your Perish Song on Golduck, and be careful!" Jay ordered.  
  
It was a strange melody, and one of eerie proportions. As Clefairy sung, Jay had some other plans too. "Fearow, use Mud Slap! With all that dirt and water, it should be easy!" he smirked, and he was right too. It was muddy hell for Golduck, but also muddy/muddy vision to. The bad news was the lack of mud pies, but we can do with out those, and Golduck began to lose sight of everything.  
  
"Golduck, use Foresight!" Hino gave the order. Foresight, as you all know, allows normal/fighter moves to hit ghosts, but it also removes evasion builders, and its eyes began glowing a burning red, and the mud was no longer fogging them up, but Clefairy still remained a bit small.  
  
This however, took too long. "Fearow, use Peck! Clefairy, use Rest!" commanded Jay with confidence. "We should be able to win this guys!" he smiled. Oh yea, victory for Jay was inevitable, for even though Golduck tried to take them down, the song of perish caught up to him, and Clefairy, as they both fell, leaving Fearow alone.  
  
It was enough, because "Jay's team is the winner!" the announcer commended, as the audience began to cheer.  
  
***  
  
Now, we see a few rounds later, it's our good pal Yetis! Hooray! "Meet our next match, between Yetis, and Jena! Who will these 2 young trainers choose?" Yetis, and his competition, a girl, began to decide which pokemon to battle with.  
  
'I hope I'm making a good choice.' he let fate go from there, and released his pokemon. "Swinub, Golbat, I have faith in you guys!" he told the 2 mammalian pokemon that he sent into battle.  
  
Jena at about the same time chose as well, "Let's show them what we've got." She said in a rather calm, and undemanding voice, as if she was asking her Pokemon to do what has to be done, instead of just giving orders. Out from the pokeballs came an odd looking cat with fiery nature, and a horned fish with orange scales. "Persian, Seaking, lets go." She smiled. "Seaking, let's use Rain Dance." And from here, we speed things up a bit as Swinub begins with Powdered Snow, and Persian attacks with Thunder, but Swinub uses his ground type to soak it up and protect Golbat.  
  
Golbat then follows up with Steel Wing, and Seaking uses counter, causing Golbat almost worlds of pain. From there, Persian uses coinage OWNAGE with Pay Day, but doesn't do too much pain.  
  
***  
  
Scene change, oh boy! Complains your one and only sarcastic narrator! Look, it's Jay! Hey, there're those Team Rocket freaks... so it really 'is' them! Well, let's listen in like the good eavesdroppers we are. "Prepare yourself, for we shall gloat!" began the female member.  
  
"And make it double when we get on that boat!" went the male.  
  
"Can it you two!" Jay sighed. "William, Bonnie. You guys really shouldn't get too excited yet, but I 'will' win. Good thing we gave the boss those ghosts we found."  
  
"Yup!" smiled William, "He's not angry at us any more. We earned a vacation, now win those tickets!"  
  
"Don't worry Wilbur, I will!"  
  
"Don't call me WILBUR!" shouted an angry Wilbur- I mean William.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like Yetis and his pokemon were just too much for the kindhearted Jena, as Swinub manages to clutch victory with Endure!" The scene is Yetis with Golbat fainted, and Swinub hanging on, but the last standing! Don't worry, this is on local TV, we'll catch it again later. maybe. unlikely. actually never!  
  
**  
  
Back off the tournament. where competitors still remaining stay, we see Yetis and Carl chatting together. "Carl, I made it!" as these two friends slapped each other high-five!  
  
"Alright! We're going to get us some tickets!" smiles our main man. "I can't wait! With our Pokemon, we will win."  
  
***  
  
And the battles do continue, as our old friend Cory easily manages his first victory. He uses an infernal snail, Magcargo, and the muscle- bound freak, Machoke! The strategy. teamwork bowling! But let's not give it all away.  
  
***  
  
"Now, our 16 remaining finalists are in their 2 round finals!" that lucky announcer just how to make them cheer. "And in round 2, the battles are not so regular! Now, they battlefield is bigger, obstacle covered, and tougher to handle at times. Are you ready?" he shouts.  
  
"Yea!" almost everybody cheered.  
  
"Good, then you'll find out next episode!" the announcer finished, as the crowd awed in sadness. Oh suck it up babies!  
  
AN: Well, another chapter done, we're getting to the remaining 16 of this event. Who will win: Carl, Yetis, Jay, maybe Cory or someone else. Stick around and find out, oh yea, don't forget to review. 


	21. Four Ways towards Fourplay

Better and Tougher, The Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 20: Four Ways towards Fourplay (You are not sick minded!)  
  
Well, well, well! It's another day (actually, its the same exact one as its been this whole event) and we join our main man on the battlefield once more, as round 2 challenges are being prepped. "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we will spin the Wheel of Challenges, to determine what will happen!" Went the announcer, as an official did the spinning.  
  
It spun around, and spun! It could of landed on one of the more simplistic ones, but instead, "Well, whaddya know folks, it's a 'Special Round Event!'" And most of the people just said "Huh?" "A Special Event. The event is 4way battles! This means that you don't have to use the same pokemon you did last round! You only get 1 though, so choose carefully. Each set of brackets will be split into 4, and the last one standing moves on to the semifinals! From there we will have another 4way!" The announcer exclaimed, as a video-screen showed each set of brackets, and how they were to be merged!  
  
Yetis sighed, "Well Swinub could use some rest!" and began thinking of who to use now.  
  
"Wow." thought Carl, "I had to do all this careful strategizing for no reason!" he realized, and was infuriated with good reasoning too. After all, I was going to have another battle where Drowzee was going to go rodeo and chain-whip style using Ekans as the weapon/rope, but. nah! "Oh well," he sighed, "At least this contest will move along faster now."  
  
***  
  
"And now, we bring you battle one of round two! In this match." the announcer was suddenly drowned out, as he is no longer important, but we go right to the audience.  
  
"Go Carl!" Kim shouted from the sidelines. Elise wasn't there though, for she stepped out for a wee break.  
  
Oh wait, never mind, she just returned. "Kim, I got a huge bowl of chocolate malted milk balls!" she was a bit excited, "I asked for a small one, they gave me a large one. I don't know why." But unbeknownst to the young babe, there was a nice big greasy stain on the back of her skirt. Yes, she wears a skirt, just so you know. "They thought this would make for amends." She sits "Ooh! Who greased up my chair? Feels nice. Want some of the malt balls?"  
  
Kim cringed slighted, but sighed, "I can't, I 'm lactose intolerant!" for all you who don't know what that means, I'll tell you that you better hope you don't find a Miltank who is one, or you'll never get it to use Milk Drink! Yes, bad reactions to milk are never pleasant, the poor lass. This black-hearted narrator almost feels sorry for you. Nice to see depth to our characters, now isn't it? I wish I could have some malted milk balls.  
  
*** Carl is up in round 1! Hooray! You should have already known, but I'm telling you again anyway. "Trainers, choose your pokemon, and the match will begin!"  
  
"Alright then." Carl thought for a minute, "Go! Murkrow!" he tossed the pokeball, unleashing the darkness bird.  
  
"It seems this battle will be between Carl's Murkrow, Janifer's Raichu, Markus is using a Wartortle, and Lana is using an Exeggcutor!" Said our ever so plot provisionary, overenthusiastic, yet somewhat quirky at times announcer. "The match will now begin!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, out on the waiting area, we join Team Rocket 'again'. Oh no, more motto, at least its never the same every time. "Prepare to cripple, and win the day!"  
  
"And make it triple, and win it, Jay!" said the older members of our Rocket trio.  
  
"Mottos, they're so useless, and too secret ruining. Try to cut back on them a bit." Jay sighed, "And don't worry Bonbon!" he said, trying to sound cool, "I am not gonna lose this one!"  
  
"Good, but please don't call me that!" she said with slight disgust, "It sounds so wrong."  
  
***  
  
"Exeggcutor, use your Sleep Powder!" commanded its trainer, as a billowing cloud of not-too-good-for-you sort of powder began to spread through the battlefield.  
  
"Murkrow, don't let it hit you, Fly above it!" Carl commanded, to which Murkrow was easily able to perform.  
  
"Wartortle, watch out, hide in your shell, and use Water Gun from there!" but it was too late, Wartortle was going down for a nap, and fast.  
  
The Raichu trainer did even have time to give the pokemon a command, for it was already catching many winks, and not any victories. "Looks like only Carl and Lana remain. This definitely looks like a fast battle, but can Lana's psychic grass hold against its great disadvantage to flying and dark?" our announcer added suspense.  
  
"Murkrow, use Drill Peck now!" commanded Carl, as the flying raven coughed never more. oops, I mean, he dived in at a great speed, with its sharp beak ready to skewer, but would it have some yummy eggs today?  
  
"Exeggcutor, use Ancient Power!" commanded Lana, as Exeggcutor began to glow with seemingly outdated special effects (which saves a bundle which can be used for lighting.) Yet despite being out of its time, it is still a rock move, and a booster at that.  
  
"Well folks, it seems this Palm Tree knows how to fight its disadvantage, as it rocks out with Ancient Power!" announcer annoys our ears once more.  
  
As for Murkrow, it was sent aback as the rocky force of old smashes into it, but Carl wasn't throwing in any towels yet, because the truth is that he forgot them back in the locker room, "Shadow Ball, now!" Murkrow began to pull its wings together, and it began to glow darkly. A strange thing yes, but its Shadow Ball, and it soared right towards the psychic tree, giving it a sudden chill, and a feeling of Pending Doom.  
  
"Quickly, use Egg Bomb!" commanded Lana, as a large egg was hurled right at the bird, and gave it a smack down.  
  
"Finish it off with Faint Attack!" Carl said, causing Murkrow to suddenly become a mere shadow, as it rushed at its opponent with a great, and accurate speed, while it hit, without any doubt of not doing so. The tree was cut down in its youth of battle, oh well!  
  
"And Carl is moving on to round 3!" went the announcer, as the audience cheered as well. Congrats, Carl, you 'are' our main man all the way!  
  
***  
  
"Our second match of round 2 will begin shortly!" the announcer exclaimed. "Choose your Pokemon!"  
  
Jay was in this round, whoopee! Let's see what he does. I guess he's using a pokemon of his that we have yet to see. Lets find out before "Poochyena! Let's roll!" he tossed the pokeball, unleashing the fairy. Maybe we wont see his original starting pokemon, at least for now.  
  
"Well folks, Mau's Flareon looks ready to battle, and it looks like young Jay is using Clefairy again. Now we're waiting on Horace. oh wait he's just picked a tough looking Smeargle, and Wendy is using a Vileplume!" the announcer finished, "Let the battle begin!"  
  
A\N: Ooh, cliffhanger goodness! Well, Jay will kick some butt TR style next time. For now, review, submit, and don't forget to tell me your honest opinion about the story itself. Until next time. review! 


	22. An Ocean Ticket

Better and Tougher, The Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 21: An Ocean Ticket  
  
"Uh-oh!" Jay sighed, having tossed the wrong pokeball. He wanted to use Poochyena, not Clefairy, again! Oh well.  
  
***  
  
Yes, the battle looks to be a fierce one, as the combat is thick already. "Smeargle! Hit them again with your many attacks!" Horace, its trainer, roared! "Toxic!" he commanded.  
  
"Well folks, it looks like this Smeargle is well rounded, having an amazing variety of attacks!" Wailed the announcer, who watched as the most disgusting pollutant substance came right out of the beast's tail, and began to disperse amongst the field. Flareon and Vileplume were still kicking, as was Clefairy, but with the toxic, they weren't going to be feeling so great too much longer.  
  
"Clefairy, use Sunny Day!" commanded Jay, as the pokemon in question began to intensify the power of the solar object that maintains all life.  
  
"Thanks!" yelled the Vileplume Trainer, "Use Synthesis!" it took advantage of the warmth, to provide its botanical body with refreshing energy!  
  
"I must say!" Mau, he of the Fire form Eevee agreed, "Fire Blast!" caused by this order, the pokemon in question began to shoot blazing heat like a flowing inferno, there was no way that the Vileplume would withstand it, even with healing. It did yield, and was eliminated.  
  
"Wow!" the Smeargle Man thought, "Smeargle, sketch that Synthesis move!" he commanded, causing the paint pokemon to begin to make a strange drawing.  
  
"Clefairy, use Metronome!" It didn't take long, for Clefairy waved its fingers in the air, and soon stopped, and wound up with "What move is that?" Jay asked, watching Clefairy begin to copy Smeargle, "Alright, Sketch that Sketch move!" he cheered.  
  
"It looks like this battle will be very artistic, let's see what happens next." The announcer told the crowd.  
  
"Flareon, use Body Slam!" commanded its trainer.  
  
"Smeargle, I know you're tired, but hang in there, use Destiny Bond." He didn't think that he would dare give an easy win away, but then again, he wanted to scare the fire offensive pokemon to stop.  
  
"Flareon, not that one, the pink one!" the trainer saved just in time.  
  
"Clefairy, use Counter!" commanded Jay, as Clefairy at the last second before being slammed, created a force of pure backfire, at double- time! "Seismic Toss it at the other pokemon." Flareon was taken aback by the counter attack (it rhymes!) but was really tossed back when it was being Seismic Tossed. "Aim for Smeargle!"  
  
"Flareon, don't let yourself be beaten, use Smog!" commanded the trainer, causing a big smog-like substance to form.  
  
"Smeargle, your bond!" commanded Horace, as its effect began to work, and the intake of smog was too much for the tired pokemon. It fainted, and it took Flareon down with it!  
  
"Jay wins round 2! This young man is moving on to the semifinals!" the crowd cheered as the announcer spoke.  
  
***  
  
At last, our main man, Carl, and his pal Yetis! They are both pokemon trainers, but you should already know that! "Hey Carl! We're both going forward!" Yetis and our main man did a high five!  
  
It was a grueling battle for Yetis, but I felt like skipping it. All you need to know is that he's moving up! He won with Primeape, and the finisher move was an Endured Reversal! And there was another match after him as well, and to show you a glimpse of it, you'll see a large flame snail beating up on a large Onix, I'll give you 4 guesses as to who it could be, but you'll find out soon enough anyway!  
  
***  
  
"And standing here now are the 4 finalists of our competition!" went the announcer, "It's been a long day, but now their hard work has paid off. And just so you know, anyone who has made it this far already earns themselves tickets to an SS Cruise Ship! But there can only be one winner! Who will it be?"  
  
Almost all of our main peeps were in shock, but after a few seconds they became happy nonetheless, and began cheering wildly. "Trainers, choose your pokemon!" said the Ref.  
  
"Yanma, let's go!" went Cory! Yep, he won! At long last he managed to become good enough to win them tickets! And what came out of the pokeball? Why it was a giant dragonfly, of course!  
  
"Let's hope I get it right this time." went Jay quietly, "Poochyena, I choose you!" he tossed the pokeball, and out came a dog, with an aura of mist-like darkness, well not really, but it was dark furred!  
  
Yetis decided quickly enough as well, "Golbat, you're up again." Yetis tossed the pokeball while he said this.  
  
Carl also came to a decision as well, "Chinchou!" he merely stated its name, and nothing more. The battle now begins!  
  
"Poochyena, use Scary Face!" to this command, the dog made a terrifying expression indeed. It's a mad dog on the loose, and you never hit a crazy person, 'or' pokemon!  
  
"Don't be intimidated!" Carl told Chinchou. To this, the pokemon nodded, "Spark!" he commanded, causing a great big thunderous surge of electricity to fly from its antenna towards the mad dog. It managed to give it quite a shock, but it was by far still in this match.  
  
"Golbat! Use Wing Attack on that insect!" Yetis commanded, watching the batty pokemon fly towards its target with its wings ablaze and ready to strike.  
  
Cory merely smiled, "Double Team!" he said calmly, yet loudly. No sooner had he said it, there were many Yanma buzzing all around.  
  
"Chinchou, use Screech!" Carl commanded. This managed to get a riot of ear covering to commence. But it wouldn't last.  
  
"Haze!" commanded Yetis. A mist of strange sorts began to pervade amongst the field, and things became hazy. There was only 1 Yanma left when it faded, and no more pain in any of the pokemon ears.  
  
"Use Howl Poochy!" Jay said all too quickly. With it, the dog began to wolf call to the moon! There was no moon, but still, it howled loudly, and inspired itself in some freakishly unexplainable way. Making all the more tough, and raring to fight.  
  
"Yanma, use Swift!" went Cory. At this order, many stars came out of nowhere and began to attack the batty pokemon with great force.  
  
"Golbat, hang in there! Use Bite!" Yetis commanded as his pokemon pressed its luck, and went against the force of the swift attack, and managed to get up close and sink its teeth in.  
  
"Thunder Wave!" commanded Carl, with the intent on paralysis technique. "Spread it out and try to hit everyone!" he commanded, and it almost worked, but the only problem was Yanma, for Golbat was biting it, and blocked it from getting a shocking stun!  
  
"Poochyena, use Tackle!" commanded its trainer, as it managed to use its howling inspiration to compel itself against the force of T-waving deterrence, and rammed right into the little angelfish, with quite a force too.  
  
Yanma meanwhile was fit enough, "Try your newest attack, there's no resistance to hold you back! Solar Beam!" he yelled loudly enough to disturb the little green aliens on Mars that don't exist, but are being used to make a point.  
  
Most of the crowd was stunned. "My oh my!" went the announcer, "It seems that Cory has taught his insect pokemon well, for it can use a powerful grass move. Is there any doubts as to why these people made it this far in our fair competition?" he's such a dramatic guy, isn't he?  
  
"Chinchou, use Takedown!" Carl told his pokemon. It leaped into the air, and began to move at a great speed towards Yanma.  
  
Yetis tried to get Golbat to move, but it was to no avail. It had fainted from paralysis!  
  
"Poochyena, keep Howling while they smash each other!" Jay told his pokemon.  
  
"Fire it now!" Cory told Yanma, as a force of solar greatness began to emit from its tail, which it aimed right at Carl's pokemon. It hit, and with a force, but Chinchou was still raring to go, but a bit less so than before.  
  
"All right Chinchou," Carl cheered, noticing it began to tire, "Finish this bug off with water gun!" he commanded. That solar beam taxed on Yanma quite a bit, but even more taxed by the force of water that began to bring it to the ground. Its wings were tired, and they wanted rest.  
  
"I concede!" Cory went, throwing a towel into the ring. Actually, it was a napkin, but it served the same purpose.  
  
"And Cory has thrown in the towel. A good trainers always knows when to fight, and when it isn't!" the announcer, duh! "All that's left is Carl's Chinchou and Poochyena, who's trainer is Jay."  
  
"Poochyena, use your Crunch attack!" commanded Jay, as the dog so wild bit into Chinchou with its fangs so sharp, that it almost drew blood from the poor fish.  
  
"Chinchou, use Thunderbolt while its still attached." Carl had a crazy, yet feasible idea! Truth be known, it worked! It began to store up its energy, and unleashed it in a surge of electrical power, and it conducted right into the crazy pooch. It fried the puppy big time, and there was no way it was going to continue the fight in this condition.  
  
"Well folks," went the announcer, "It seems that Carl Spacro has won the Tournament. Congratulations Carl! As your first place of this competition, you win 1000 dollars! And to Jay, for coming in second place, you win a free meal at 'Yummy Meal's Diner!' where you and a few friends can enjoy all the food you can eat!" the announcer paused as the crowd cheered in good natured applause!  
  
He blinked a few times in surprise, but then he shouted out "I won!" said our main man!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, from their hiding spot, the Rocketry crew, minus Jay is cheering, "Prepare for pleasure but do not scream!" went Bonnie.  
  
Jay finished this part as always, "It's quite a treasure, with free ice cream!" I know this must be getting old, but it's never quite the same every time. Later, we will join our main peeps again, but this seems like a good time to build suspense!  
  
A/N: As always, review! Review! Review! Review! Thoughts, ideas, all are welcome. If there's something wrong, or there's a problem, or there's something you don't understand, tell me in the review. Tell me what you like and don't like. Be honest, and go all out. Until next time, review! 


	23. The Spoiled with Winning

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 22: The Spoiled with Winning  
  
"$1000!" screamed you know who, and if not, it's Carl Spacro, a.k.a. our main man! "I wonder what I can do with $1000?" he paused, as he met up with his friends Yetis, Kim, and Elise. "Hi girls!" he greeted politely, and sniffed the air, "Do you smell melted butter?"  
  
Elise of course was still dumbfounded about the big stain on her rear, and presumed most stares were just from perverse men with no class and really bad attitudes! "Must be the stadium! I smelt it all throughout the later half of the tournament. By the way, you guys did awesome!" she smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Free Buffet! Free BUFFEEEEET!" screamed William with overly happy gluttony! He was busying making a Swinub of himself with all he could eat. that is, if the service could provide enough.  
  
"Save some of the good stuff!" sighed Bonnie, "After all Wilbur, Jay is the real winner here! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him"  
  
"Oh yea thanks Jay, you're the best!" he said it really, really fast, and so stuffed with food, that it was the quickest, and biggest amount of mumbo-jumbo ever! He then swallowed it all in one gulp, "And don't call me Wilbur!" he then looked to the aside, "Where's the rest of the Ravioli?" he then shouted.  
  
***  
  
"A good meal for all my friends!" declared Carl, with almost a sense of dramatic value. whatever that means. But it likely has to do with himself, his friends, and the pokemon they have, and gourmet quality food. Well that 'is' what it was! 'Yup!' It was a room all to themselves, and their pokemon. Much interaction, and socialization between all the pokemon went on, but nothing important yet.  
  
***  
  
A day later, with a great deal of rest, we see Carl raring to go at it again with some more battles. "So let's go find this gym, win a badge, and then set off for the shoreline!"  
  
"Good idea!" Yetis stated, as they walked towards the gym, "I think I'll challenge the gym leader as well." he paused in thought.  
  
"You're welcome to try." Elise stated as she smiled to her friends. She even giggled slightly.  
  
When they got there though, the gym was "A power plant?" Carl asked, while looking at the Hydro-Electric Dam. "Are you sure this is it?"  
  
"Well, let's try it out. If not, I'm sure we could find new pokemon to capture." Yetis tried to reassure. It was enough for Carl to be convinced though. Little did he or his pals know what changes would occur.  
  
AN: Oh no! I have a chapter with fewer than 500 words! I'm just making a small update. I want reviews, as always! REVIEW! Tell me what you think, etc.  
  
Next Time: In a power plant of floating fiends, what happens when you fuse a certain 3 pokemon? Will this effect one of Carl's pokemon forever, stay tuned! 


	24. The Love You Must Pass Onward

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 23: The Love You Must Pass Onward  
  
Well here we are again, back in Pallet Town with Mrs. Spacro. huh? Oh, right! Carl's mom! Duh! She looks kind of sad. and lonely. Let's do a mind scan, which only we narrators and authors can call upon any time we want to. Oops, I shouldn't have told you that!  
  
'It's so lonely without Carl around anymore. I worry every day that he will be ok.' Her mind reads to our powers. And look where she is, its Mrs. Garen. You should remember her. don't you? If not, read chapter one, you spoiled sports!  
  
"So then I said to him," begins Mrs. Garen, not waiting for me to let you know all this, "You can get that if you." and now she pauses! Us narrators have no power, except mind reading of our characters! And Mrs. Garen seems to notice that Carl's mom is lonely without her son. Makes you wonder, why? Children are a burden, and. ugh, getting sidetracked. "You ok, Jennifer?" she asks, as they sit outside on a nice sunny day that screams 'GIVE ME RAIN DANCE!'  
  
"Huh?" she asks in a daze. "Oh, nothing Laura." She sighs.  
  
I got to zap back to the action with our main man, and quickly, but wait a second! What's this? It's that girl back in Pallet, who secretly has a big crush on Carl. She's been eavesdropping on the adults. "Poor Mrs. Spacro!" she feels upset, "She needs a friend." She isn't talking to herself, since Carl 'did' give her a Ledyba (remember?) "I think we should try to make her happy." Sheryl ponders, as Ledyba chants its name with a bit of cheer. This thing sounds like it'll get interesting, and maybe controversial. but you can't find out yet! Just be patient, jeez!  
  
***  
  
"HELLOOOO?" yelled a bewildered Carl into the Power Plant, which seemed somewhat dark. It even did that cool echo thing that happens.  
  
"There's no need to scream!" shouted Elise. She too received the echo effect. "Hmm? What's that?" she pointed at something floating.  
  
Carl knew what it was, or more like, what 'they' were. "Wow, look, 2 Magnemites!" They were busy floating through the electric producing place, which is very important. And out from one of Carl's Pokeball popped (surprise!) his Magnemite! "Magnemite! What are you doing?" he was a bit worried.  
  
"Carl, just look!" Kim pointed out, noticing the 3 Magnetic pokemon conversing with one another. "I think Magnemite wants some fun time."  
  
"Oh, I see!" Carl realizes at long last.  
  
"Hey! Who's there?" came a loud feminine voice. "I must ask you to not try to capture the pokemon here," noticing a pokeball in Carl's hand. "They're my pokemon!" The figure came into view. It was a woman with short blonde hair.  
  
"I guess you're the gym leader here." Yetis said to the aside. And all he got in response was a nod.  
  
"Yes. I'm Laurella!" she replied. "With a question like that, I presume you're here for a battle. But please keep your pokeballs away from my Magnemites!" she glared at Carl, who REALLY, REALLY was lucky that she wasn't an Ekans.  
  
"One of those Magnemites belongs to him." Kim managed to become Carl's voice in a time of need, the lucky fool!  
  
"You're right." Laurella took a good look at them, "That one looks too weak to be one of the Plant's." she then went back on topic. "If you want a battle, then c'mon!" she was a very impatient woman, no doubt.  
  
Carl and the others merely followed along. With the 3 Magnemites along side of them, they were lead to a strangely out of place room. for a power plant, but rather typical for a Pokemon gym or stadium. "Wow, this place is such a variety pack!" Elise was a bit in awe.  
  
"So, which of you was here to battle! We'll go 2 on 2." The leader wondered aloud.  
  
"We did!" Carl and Yetis went in near unison, only off by a few millionths of a nanosecond.  
  
"Well." the leader sighed in a strange annoyance. "I guess we can go 2 at the same time." She was still glum and distasteful.  
  
"Alright!" Carl was happy, as he grabbed for a pokeball. Unfortunately, before he could send in Weepinbell to do some dirty work, a volunteer from the audience emerged. "Magnemite, what are you." Carl paused as the flying magnet that belonged to Carl entered the arena. "Oh, I understand. Sure, of course you can take this battle." If Magnemite had a tongue, it might just lick Carl's face. But it doesn't, thank goodness!  
  
"And I'll send in Primeape!" Yetis tossed the pokeball that held the not so cheeky monkey.  
  
"I see." Went the leader with a slight roll of her eyes, as the sudden mood she used changed, "Jolteon, Koffing, get in there and show them how to win!" From pokeballs both came a landmine with a skull on its chest. It was purple, and spherical, and that was its whole body. As for the Jolteon, it was a very needled creature of high lightning power, yellow, and very shocking down to its looks.  
  
"No time for a Pokedex scan. Magnemite, lets get things started with Sonic Boom!" Carl offered as an order to his pokemon.  
  
Yetis had an idea, "Primeape, grab Koffing hold on tight!" he had a plan all right! As the monkey-Mon sprang into action, leaping with its primal might, and latching with its great apelike dexterity, it was a hold of the floating time bomb.  
  
"Jolteon, use your Agility and avoid the sound waves." The gym leader gave the command, "Koffing, use Poison Gas attack on that stupid monkey." And from that, came the 'rare' values of a porous body, especially advantageous when those pores are watchtower defense style, providing cover- fire in the form of deadly toxins. Sounds lovely! And what about our favorite monkey? Well, lets just say he had some very bad gas. ingested! "Looks like you're better off keeping your monkey back at the circus, because you just have lame tricks!" snapped the gym leader broad.  
  
"Magnemite, now that Jolteon is really close, use Swift attack!" Carl gave the word, and Jolteon, even with its great speed, was overpowered by the perfect accuracy of Swift, as it was seeing stars, and getting hurt by them too. It was a great barrage, and you should all know that Jolteon is not the endurance based one of the Eevee evolutions!  
  
"Jolteon, you did nicely, but we're not done yet!" the leader remarked, "Now that you're all hyped up with agility, use Baton Pass!" she ordered.  
  
"Baton Pass?" asked one of the main characters, followed shortly by another, and then the last one, except Yetis.  
  
"Oh no, not Baton Pass!" he yelled in fear. "All that Agility will go right to another pokemon! That Koffing will be tough to beat."  
  
And so it happened, as a parade baton suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and went right towards Koffing, who suddenly began to feel hyper, and really super charged! "Unfortunately, Baton Pass requires me to withdraw Jolteon from the match." Mumbled Laurella. then attention back to Carl "Well! It looks like we're down to just you and me!" she smirked. "And for your metal-headed pokemon, it's time to turn up the heat! Koffing, Take Down!"  
  
'Koffing!' it said in a slightly groggy voice, as it charged towards Magnemite with newly found extra speed, and crashed right into the Magnet pokemon, whom, even with a Steel Coated body, felt the pressure of the impact.  
  
"Magnemite, use Thunder Bolt!" Carl gave the order, causing great surges of electricity to fly from its body, and zoom towards the poisonous mine in the sky.  
  
"Now, for real, we turn up the heat!" smirked the gym leader. "Dodge that thunder and use Flamethrower! No scrap metal machine can withstand its heat!" went the command. And so it began, a mere swerve away from danger, and a twist to open its mouth, and release a stream of pure fire from its mouth. Actually, it was burning poisons, but don't tell anybody, or we'll be fired! No pun intended.  
  
Magnemite was a poor, poor creature that day. But we have a little help from the sidelines today. The other 2 Magnemites, the ones who became friends with the Magnemite of our main man, came closer to the field, and the pokemon of our main man turned to a drastic measure, creating a polar magnetic force! Guaranteed to attract magnets, or your money back, in the form of Pay Day. And now we have 3 Magnemites stuck together. That glow is not very right though, or is it?  
  
"No way!" Elise shouted from the sidelines.  
  
"Carl!" Yetis called out, "Magnemite is.or I should say." he paused, "Those Magnemites are all fusing together! They're evolving! They're becoming a Magneton!" he shouted!  
  
And after a slight light show, a bigger pokemon floated, three Magnemites, bound for all eternity to share their lives together, and be the powerful magnet that it now is.  
  
"Alright!" Carl cheered, "Way to go Magnemites. Let's finish this battle! Thunder!" he ordered, as he watched Magneton surged with a great electrical power, and zapped the floating time bomb out of the sky, and into its defeat.  
  
"Well done. You have a strong will, and it shows in your pokemon." Laurrella explained. "A deal is a deal, so here are the badges you earned." She held out 2 pin-able badges! "You're now owners of the Hydro-E. Badge." She explained.  
  
"Magneton, you were awesome!" Carl went to hug the flying magnet, but was he going to receive the love he was going to show? Only one third of it did. The original Magnemite, the others didn't know Carl. Who was he to take these 2 free pokemon and make them into slaves? So they did something that really shocked everyone, but in all reality, it only shocked Carl, but only in the more electrical definition of the word.  
  
It seems that Carl had earned himself a rebellious pokemon!  
  
A/N: Well, let's hear it for the big battle. Carl's the man, and they don't call it Tougher in the title for no reason! Review as always. Remember! Make suggestions if you want our main man and Co. to encounter. Future Occurrences in B&T, Real Adventures: A peek into the world of cloning sheep. Carl's friend Sheryl has some extra sneaky ideas. And Carl. well, I think the rest shall be a surprise! Until next time, keep on reading and reviewing, but mostly reviewing! 


	25. 2 SS PreAdventures!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 24: 2 S.S. Pre-Adventures: Sheryl's Secret, and Splicing Surprise!  
  
Welcome again, to another adventure of B&T, RA! We join Carl 5 seconds into the future, cheering himself on about his newest badge, the Hydro-E badge! "Wow, you're a real good trainer Laurrella." He decided to be complementary.  
  
"Thanks." she stayed angered still. as if something else was hot on her mind, which as our main man will soon learn, is really quite true.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, I hope this works." worried Sheryl Garen as she sat in her room back at home. "Carl's been such a good friend, especially ever since that day." she says as the scenery man frantically tries to keep up the pace before he gets replaced.  
  
***  
  
It is dark, and 3 years ago, in ye old Pallet Town. Actually, it's not too different, but it is in a dark, remote part of the town that this scene takes place. A man, who you can just tell by his lecherous looks, that he is. just that. Waiting with his sick self, and psychopathic ways, waiting to nab a poor, unsuspecting victim. and guess whom it is. that's right, Sheryl. Then, she begins to narrate. "It was so awful," she begins to sob slightly, "he was filthy, and disgusting. And all so suddenly, all went cold. He had torn most all my clothing right off, like a ravenous beast." She begins to very noticeable cry, as she narrates this story. Good thing that Ledyba is there, thanks to our main man, his friends will always be safe. "Just before I thought he was going to do something 'horrible!' he shows up. Carl, the bravest man alive... Just as this freak is about to lower his pants, revealing something butt-freaking horrible. The rest is a blur, until I apparently woke up a few minutes later." She sighs, clearly saddened by all this. "He could've have as easily taken advantage of my well being, but instead he said, 'Oh my god! I hope you're ok! Let's get you something to wear.' in a voice that lets me know he cares. He was really cute when he blushed and looked away though." She actually giggled at this, despite being at the sad part of the story. "So I merely say nothing, but rather just run up to him and hug him on the spot, despite being in a suit made for birthdays. I could tell by when that I kneed him in the groin by accident, even though lightly, that he was not immune to worldly turn on. And being hugged by a naked girl didn't make things any easier, even if a rapist did just run away, a criminal, who hopefully is dead, almost could've killed me." And then our flashback ends.  
  
***  
  
"That, is why I love him, ever since that day." Sheryl sighed, "If only you could understand, Ledyba. But I'm scared to tell him, not yet anyway." She speaks to her pokemon, who has become a friend during these weeks that she had him.  
  
The bug pokemon gave its trainer a reassuring hug, having taken a liking to the dramatic young woman; it felt safe, and comforted by her caring nature. Sheryl continued "If we can help make his mother happy, then I'm glad to have helped Carl, and the ones he loves. For I love him."  
  
***  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Laurrella?" Carl asked, noticing at last, that trouble was afoot.  
  
"Yes, actually. there is." She hesitated a bit before speaking, then sighed in heavy sadness. "There's a laboratory nearby here, working on some rather illegal activities." She explained. "They're working on cloning!" This gave the group a bit of a shock.  
  
"Cloning!" yelled Kim, "That sounds just awful!"  
  
"Well, its hardly the worst part." Continued the gym leader, "They also steal powerful pokemon in order to get good genetic material!" she begins to sob slightly. "They stole my prized Mareep." And lets out all the tears. "I'd love to go save him, but I have a gym, and power plant to run." She continues.  
  
"Well," Yetis speaks, "I think we need to show these mad scientists a few things about respecting pokemon for what they are!" he shows great detesting towards the evil ideals of cloning for mere purpose of making an item. "Unless they intend to show these clones love and care, which I doubt, then they have another thing coming to them!"  
  
The rest of the 4 friends chime in with their agreement. Carl then voices out as well, "We'll save your poor Mareep! So don't you worry!" he nods with confidence.  
  
"Thank you Carl, and all of you. I'll give you anything you want, if you save my poor Mareep."  
  
***  
  
"Don't you dare come near me!" fearfully shouts a man. oh wait, no it's not, it's just Wilbur, uh, I mean William, the Team Rocketeer with name sensitivity. Looks like he's yelling at something.  
  
"Jeez!" yells Bonnie; "It's just a Grimer!" she looks at the purple blob. They're a bit away from our main man and his friends. "Although it does smell a bit awkward. Why don't you just capture it." She suggests.  
  
"I think I shall!" he shouts, "Paras, go get it!" he yells, as the bug pokemon is unleashed into combat. "Hit it with your Stun Spore!" he tells the mushroom bug, who obeys, and sprinkles the target with the powder of stun. "That was easy enough." he gets shocked, "Go Pokeball!" he tosses, with hopes of catching the sludge flinger, before he gets caught up in the end of the chapter. Oh, too late, it 'is' the end!  
  
A/N: What the heck has happened? Where are my darned reviews? I need reviews! I don't write for the fun of it. Well, I do, but I want your feedback. I NEED your feedback. So review, and the next chapter may come more quickly. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	26. Splicing Deceit, the Conflict Arises!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 25: Splicing Deceit, the Conflict Arises!  
  
Welcome again, to another adventure of B&T, RA! Our main peeps are headed towards the villainous cloning lab right there in Buckle-Vale, where the gym leader's precious Mareep has been stolen, and taken to.  
  
"Guys, keep up the pace!" shouted Yetis, as the girls, both Elise and Kim, lagged behind. "We have some pokemon to save!"  
  
"Yea, any psycho who tries to take something's life and recreate it for slaving gain is purely sick!" Carl emphasized in disgust. "We're almost there." his voice trailed into the distance, as the scene changes not, but merely swerves view to a different camera's perspective.  
  
"It didn't work! Weaken it more!"  
  
"Very well! Paras," yea, you know who! "Use Scratch attack!" it was Wilbur! The sensitive member of this trio of Team Rocketry commanded his pokemon, as it used its orange claws to give deep a razor cut into its foe, a smelly, sludgy, grimy Grimer.  
  
Unfortunately, this got the sludge one to shake in anger, as it began to fling its venomous skin all around, in an angry rage. This was scary to the double weakness possessing bug.  
  
"Paras, just use Spore!" commanded Wilbur, which put the big sludge freak out for 40 winks. "Pokeball, go!" he commanded with a toss. This time "I caught it! Yea!" he cheered.  
  
All this time, while William and Bonnie were busy cheering over a new catch, the youthful Jay had bigger ordeals. "Look, it's those freaks!" he pointed to Carl and Co.  
  
"Them!" shouted Bonnie, "They're near us? They'll only bring us bad luck! We have to stop them!"  
  
***  
  
Looking at the building, Carl could only wonder, "It looks kind of small." He pointed out that it looked no bigger than a house.  
  
"Look to the side of it." Elise tried to reason, as he noticed that the lab was long at the back, but wasn't a tall building, just a stretched out one, that seemed to be only a few floors up.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Yetis wondered aloud, after all, you don't just walk into these kinds of places and think you'll be safe. There's security regulations and stuff. "To get in you'd need to be sharp, and thin, and able to slink about quietly." He said to fill any possible plot holes.  
  
This plot hole gave Carl an idea though, "Yetis, you're the man!" he said, as he found the answer, "Pokeball, go!" he tossed a pokeball, containing just the pokemon he wanted. 'Ekans' hissed the purple snake.  
  
This plan was never going to be followed through however, for at that moment, a man approached. "Hey, what're you kids doing out here?" he yelled with anger. "This is a restricted area, only authorized personnel are allowed!" he was angry. "Unless you're here for a tour, but those are only on Thursdays and weekends."  
  
Here comes our main man with a countering thing to say, "It's Saturday!"  
  
"It is?" the angered man realized, "Oh, well, we're not having tours till later."  
  
"You aren't fooling us!" Elise raged with yelling frenzy, "We know you have a cloning lab here, so give us back the Gym Leader's Mareep now!"  
  
'These kids seem to be set in their ways,' internally planned the angered DNA expert, 'there's no use wasting time trying to convince them otherwise.' "Well, now that you know, maybe we should make sure you don't tell anyone." He began to grin, an evil grin, almost the kind that you find on the face of those with the most conniving of plans. He was up to something. and our main man was in for quite a shock.  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Kim woke up, in a somewhat confined room, surrounded by bars. "Where are we? Yetis? Elise? Carl? You guys here?" she called out, trying to know if they were around, and with a downward glance, she learned that they were, but just unconscious, kind of like she was until just now. "We're in a jail cell!" she yelled.  
  
This wasn't just a yell! It was a shrill shriek of fear! It was enough to awaken Yetis, bringing him to consciousness. "Kim, are you o. Where are we?" he glanced around, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.  
  
They were about to find out, and whatever it is, it wont isn't going to be easy.  
  
A/N: How are our main dudes going to get out of this situation? Really, how? You decide, by reviewing, and suggesting in your review. Writer's block strikes, and I can't break free, that's why I call you humble readers, and beseech your help, review! Your votes count, REVIEW! 


	27. The Thief of Police

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 26: The Thief of Police  
  
This is bad, really bad! Carl and his pals are trapped in a prison cell, while a cloning laboratory is making their evil splicing attempts for selfish gain. By now, the rest of the gang has woken up. "Well. I'd say I'm glad to see you all awake!" spat a snide, uncaring voice, from what seemed to be a new person, also an adult male. "The truth of the matter is however, that I really don't give a crap."  
  
"Let us out of here now!" yelled Carl in anger, as he reached for his belt, to find a good pokeball.  
  
"Don't even think of it!" stepped aside the clone worker, "That is of course, you want to ever see your precious Ekans again, but more so, the original one." He laughed at his own sick joke. The really horrible thing was the scene behind him. Ekans was in a cage, like as though his only purpose in life was scientific experiment usage.  
  
"Release my Ekans!" yelled Carl, angry, and very annoyed with what was happening. Heck, he was pissed! How dare they steal not only a skilled pokemon, but also a good friend, with a good heart! "You'll be sorry!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Carl, don't!" Kim sadly, and reluctantly told him, "We don't want them to hurt Ekans. Maybe we can find a better way to escape."  
  
The scientist villain only laughed, "Hah! Yea right! These bars are made of heavy stuff, a vicious criminal with a great record couldn't even get out."  
  
"We have a problem sir!" came a distressed lab worker, "Team Rocket Agents are here!" he was gasping for air; after all, he's a thinker, not a fighter.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed in shock and concern. "I hope it's about our pay check..." he mumbled quietly, then looked back to the heroic jailbirds. "Now you all sit there like good convicts!" he laughed as he walked away. Leaving our jailed friends in for a world of trouble.  
  
Carl sighed as they walked away, "They've got my Ekans, and the gym leader's Mareep!"  
  
It wasn't long though, until the jailed ones were in for some nostalgia. "Rot in Jail! You did a crime!" came a very familiar rhyming scheme.  
  
"There is no bail, you piece of slime!" came the other voice. Ah yes, William and Bonnie were there, (AN, if you haven't guessed, its based on the name of William Bonnie, a.k.a. Billy the Kid).  
  
"To laugh at you and watch your pain!" Bonnie continued, now standing in front of their jail cell, both in a mocking tone.  
  
"Now step aside and watch us gain!" rhymed Wilbur.  
  
It would've continued, were it not for a voice of reason. "Enough you 2!" it was Jay, "Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" he came into vision, and he held something in his hands, it was Ekans! "Oh yes, a little torture will be fun, wont it?" he smirked somewhat evilly at the pokemon in his hands. "After all, you ruined our chance to get 1st place! We had to settle for a measly '2nd place'! A crapshoot prize!" he was angry.  
  
William butted in right about now "Although that Ravioli was pretty yummy!" he managed to gain a few stares right about now, "Well it was."  
  
"So it was you!" Kim yelled, "I knew it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Elise was lost as to what the heck was going on "Who are these weirdoes?"  
  
Jay smirked, "We're Team Rocket," he stated plainly, "And now, we're going to have some fun with this snake, or should I say. my soon to be new pair of shoes!" he laughed, but Carl suddenly realized that Ekans was not being restrained, despite being in a firm grip from the youthful, yet experienced Rocket.  
  
"Ekans, use your Acid attack on the bars, NOW!" Carl nearly screeched at the top of his lungs. In reply, the snake made a large venomous stream of gooey toxins, which flooded right for the prison bars with great speed. 3 of the bars were hit, though only 1 melted away, the other 2 were left really flimsy!  
  
Seeing this as an opportunity, Yetis shouted, "Guys, help me pull the bars away, they should be weak enough to bend!" as he pulled at both bars with all his might! "Give me a hand!" he put all his muscle into it, but it wasn't enough, that is of course, until the others helped and they managed to pull them just enough to make a big enough space. Our main man and his pals, were now free!  
  
It was at this time, that the scientist guy arrived on the scene, "Well, you're free, but you're too late!" He began to laugh, "We already have the DNA. Hah ha hah!" he laughed most maniacally. "We have already begun the gene splicing!"  
  
A/N: Another Cliffhanger! Well, I guess it's fun to write this, but my review box has seen better days. It'd be nice to see more reviews, more people reviewing, etc. etc. Again, refer to previous chapters if you want to know what you can do in your review, the rules have not changed. Until next time, review! You know what to do. Coming soon: A main Character analysis page! 


	28. Polly Pocket Monster

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 27: The Polly Pocket (Monster)  
  
Last time on B&T, the RA.  
  
"Well, you're free, but you're too late! We already have the DNA. Hah ha hah!" And that is where we just left off, now on with the show!  
  
Carl froze when he heard this, but the funny thing is, he blazed with anger, but he hardly melted. "What!!!" he nearly shrieked with his voice cracking at the worst possible time. He looked at Ekans, whom had his hung downwards in sadness, with a tear forming in one of its eyes. "You don't need to cry, it wasn't your fault." He tried to reassure his pokemon, "As for you, words cannot describe how mad I am." He nearly yelled at the scientist.  
  
Yetis needed to step up and nearly hold him back, "Killing him in vengeful manner will prove you're no better than that scumbag."  
  
"You flatter me, boy." Chuckled the science freak, "But as they say, it will get you nowhere, it'll only get you hurt."  
  
"Where's Mareep!" growled Kim in a low voice, which would seem most out of place in this such a situation.  
  
"Why, she's right over there." The sly scientist smirked. "She's a bit busy though. We need strong pokemon in order to get good clones. We're not only copying their DNA, we're also duplicating their experience level." He explained, "This makes training so much easier."  
  
"You can never copy experience!" Yetis decided to oppose, with good reason, "You must experience it for yourself in order to even experience it, and that is impossible to mimic. You're a sick man!"  
  
"Ekans, let's stop them, use your Wrap attack, and pull the Mareep free!" Carl gave the order. To this, his pokemon obediently obeyed, and performed the task wholeheartedly. I didn't say he succeeded, but he did attempt.  
  
"I don't think so kid." The scientist continued, "I, Ken Ersol, do not take likely to those who ruin our plans." He held a pokeball in his hand, "You're not taking me down without a fight!" he shouted, "Go Striper!" he said, unleashing a yellow pokemon with stripes all about.  
  
"A striper?" Carl decided to pull out Pokedex, he was a bit shocked at the results, 'Electabuzz, the Lightning Tiger. When enraged, it can easily use its electrical power to power a whole city.' "Why'd he call it Striper?"  
  
"It's his name!" Ken, the evil guy, explained, "You can't tell me you didn't know some people name their pokemon." He explained, "How pitiful, we wanted a challenge!"  
  
"Carl!" yelled Kim, "Let me try this," she unleashed a pokeball of her own, "Sandshrew, lets go!" she tossed, and the dirt mouse appeared. "Start things off with Fury Swipes!" she told the pokemon as the battle began.  
  
Wait a second, where's Team Rocket? Oh, there they are, they have the Mareep. "Tell me again, why do you think we should take this thing, from our own allies?" Jay asked, as they slipped away.  
  
Bonnie took the time to explain the idea, "Well, now that these science nerds have the DNA they need, we can make it rich with reward money for returning Mareep safely."  
  
Jay pondered, "Hmm. Ye know, you two might just be a bit more intelligent than I originally thought. But wont that be suspicious?"  
  
Wilbur's turn to impress came about, "There are posters like this all over Buckle Vale. We can just say we found it running through the woods."  
  
"Fantastic!" Jay smiled, "Looks like Team Rocket's Walking Off!" he coolly stated, while they made their way, unopposed by anybody, out of the laboratory. Looks like they're out of this chapter.  
  
Back now to the real action, "Sandshrew, use your Poison Sting!" commanded Kim, as the battle continued, both pokemon holding up quite well.  
  
Ken merely smirked, "Let's end this Striper! Ice Punch!" he commanded.  
  
"Ice Punch?" Elise wondered, "But that doesn't seem to sound right at all."  
  
"You confused girl, you probably could never comprehend much, but the glorious wonder of TMs has really made Striper very useful."  
  
Carl however suddenly noticed that something was missing, "Where's Mareep?!" he shouted. "Well, if it's not here, then it has to be at a safer place." Carl spat.  
  
It seems like Carl managed to end the fight early with this, "Oh, that matters not." Ken chuckled evilly, "Now, I'd like you to all meet Polly!" he held out an egg. "This egg will eventually become a direct copy of the pokemon we just had. We also have an egg that is a copy of your stupid Ekans, but we might just dispose of that pathetic thing." he paused, suddenly feeling a tad lightheaded. Only then realizing that it was Ekans, biting into his leg, and anesthetizing him with mild venom. "You fight dirty!" he managed to say before fainting from a poison overdose.  
  
***  
  
Later, Carl held both eggs in his hands, the Ekans, and the Mareep eggs. Yetis spoke, "Now that those embarrassments that called themselves 'scientists' are locked away in jail, what should we do with these eggs." Yetis wondered, "We can't kill them, that'd be manslaughter."  
  
Carl had an idea however. "I think I know!"  
  
***  
  
Laurrella cheerfully acknowledged Carl as he spoke, "You want me to have both these eggs?" she wondered. "I'm glad that Mareep got back safely, two teens and a young kid brought her back safely. I rewarded them by letting them have Mareep." She paused.  
  
"They did!" Kim yelled, "Those Rockets." she dozed off. "Look, we don't really want a reward. You should keep the eggs, where you can raise some truly powerful pokemon from them."  
  
"Well then, I'll raise them both! Polly and Scalper!" she dubbed the Ekans' name, "I'm sorry for what Ekans had to go through, maybe he'd like to learn a good technique. I taught it to Mareep, and it's proved to help her many times before." She paused, "This is a TM for the move Iron Tail. If your pokemon has a tail, then it can learn this. Ekans would be perfect for it." She smiled.  
  
Carl decided to release Ekans from his containment, "Here buddy, after all the trouble that you've been through, I hope this can help cure the pain in your heart." He held the TM out to him, "Um, how does it."  
  
Yetis perked up, and stepped in, "Let me show you Carl." He smiled, and in only a few seconds, "Congratulations, Ekans now knows 'Iron Tail'!"  
  
"Great!" Carl smiled, as he pat the snake pokemon on the head. "What say you guys we get some rest? It's been a 'long' day!" Nobody could disagree there.  
  
Elise smiled, "And we'll head for the port city to meet our boat cruise tomorrow!"  
  
AN: Another Chapter, and thus the clontastic saga ends. Now we'll see what happens when our main man goes on to Vermillion city to meet the boat. What if something gets in his way? Find out by reviewing. Send reviews. Anything, just let me know you're reading. I want at least 2 reviews after I post this Chapter, and things may pick up the pace. 


	29. Knowing Our Main Heroes! And Magneton th...

Better and Tougher, The Real Adventures  
  
Intermission: Knowing Our Main Heroes  
  
Warning! This is not a chapter in the story! It is a character page. You'll understand a bit better in a bit. Let's get started!  
  
Carl: He's our main man, duh! But going deeper, we learn that Carl is basically a realistic definition of 'a goodhearted teen', after all, he hasn't deprived himself of the fact that he has realistic needs, like the need to prove he is hormonal, which is true. Carl wants to be a Pokemon Master, and it seems with his ideal of pokemon are friends, he's on the right road, but it still requires more than a bond to win. After all, with a rebellious, 3-Mite fused Magneton, an Ekans who has Iron Tail, is romantically involved with Carl's Charmander, and has had its genes spliced by maniacs, and a Weepinbell with a high sex drive, and the move Bide, you're still going to need to have the skills to be on the in! In fact, the adventures have just begun! It's going to get a lot tougher, VERY soon!  
  
Kim: She met Carl in a forest, and we don't know much about her yet, but don't worry, we will in time. She's not quite certain of what she wants to do, so she hangs with Carl and Co. until she finds her destiny.  
  
Yetis: This dude is the bomb, isn't he? Hah! Just kidding. A 19 year old young man who has decided to retry his luck as a trainer, after he was saved by his Swinub a few years ago. Before that, he was a horrid trainer, who had no real respect for his pokemon, as we have learned, and if not, you know now, and knowing is ½ the battle! He too, like Carl, is gathering badges.  
  
Elise: She's a babe, you know that, but you don't know much else. She's the sort of stupid member of our heroic four, but not so stereotypically, but she can surprise you with some smarts when you expect it least.  
  
That concludes the analysis of our Main Crew, more details to come soon. And now. back to the show!  
  
Chapter 28: Magneton the Megaton!  
  
"You know, with the directions that Laurrella gave us, we're already here!" exclaimed Elise, a bit excited at how fast they reached Vermillion City, the port where the S.S. Anne would be.  
  
"Yea, but we still got 5 days until the boat comes for the big kit n' caboodle we've been waiting for!" Yetis was happy, "We can have a well earned vacation, but there's plenty to do here in town! There's a gym here."  
  
"Really?" Carl asked, now he was interested.  
  
Yetis nodded, "I battled the leader here, I'll tell you 1 thing, it wasn't easy." He warned. "But I think you're better off figuring out more on your own Carl. If I told you more, that'd be like cheating. Well. ye know!" he stammered.  
  
Carl merely smiled, "I understand Yetis, thanks for the warning though. I'm sure you can tell me where the gym leader is, am I right?"  
  
"Sure, don't see any harm in that. A quick heal a t the pokemon center, and then it's off to the gym." Kim interrupted, and everyone easily agreed.  
  
***  
  
"This is the gym Carl, you might be shocked as to how the leader here fights!" Yetis joked slightly.  
  
At that, they opened the door to the gym, and boy was it a weird sort of a place, more like a place of war, with pictures of military men, and pokemon, you wouldn't want to go there to relax, or have a cup of tea, unless you were a British soldier on break. That's when the loud voice interrupted their thoughts. "HAAAH!" it shouted, causing all 4 of them to jump in great terror, except for Yetis, his heartbeat did begin going 15 times faster, but that's all.  
  
"He did it to you back when you came to fight, huh?" Carl whispered through quivers.  
  
It was at this point that the lights came on, "Well, well, well!" the voice turned out to be a person. Well, a tall, sorry, HUGE, person, muscle- bound, and ready to fly his jet-bomber into enemy territory. "New challengers, eh?" he smirked. "The name is Surge!" he smiled, recognizing Yetis, "You again, boy?" he smiled, "I see you brought me a victim."  
  
Carl at this point spoke up, "My name is Carl! I came to challenge you for a badge!"  
  
"My gym," Surge boomed, louder than any atomic bomb, "My rules! We will use Electric pokemon only. We shall go 3 for 3!"  
  
Carl was just about to consent, but then realized "I only have 2 electric pokemon!"  
  
"Pf! Fine, we'll go 2 for 2 then, and choose them now!" he smirked, tossing a pokeball, "Lets go, Jolteon!" he commands, tossing a pokeball. A familiar looking pointy Eevee form pops out.  
  
"Chinchou, lets get things started!"  
  
"Easy pickings, Jolteon, use Take Down!" commands Surge, causing the Joltster to go ramming towards the land-ridden fish at a blinding speed. One that Chinchou would never have been able to see coming for him.  
  
"Chinchou, try to maintain focus!" Carl began to grip with reality, "Confuse Ray!" he ordered, as a ray of, huh? Oh yea, confusion, shot out towards the foxy jolt-man!  
  
"Jolteon, it looks weakened, fry that fish with Thunder!" Surge ordered. And sure enough, and Electrical resistance could not stop that fact that water gets fried. And now, fish sticks! Just kidding, but Chinchou was in no way going to be fighting again.  
  
"Return!" Carl said, just a bit worried with what would happen next. 'Magneton really hasn't been feeling very negotiable lately, but I'm gonna try!' "Magneton, I choose you!" Carl tossed the pokeball, releasing the 3- eyed rebel.  
  
"Ooh!" Surge was intrigued, for some reason, "Jolteon, return!" he called back the still healthy, though confused Evolution, "Well kid, I'm impressed. I'll make this battle interesting, and show you my Magneton!" he tossed a new pokeball, releasing the same creature Carl did, but it was somehow different, it sparkled, and besides that, it was discolored, it's silvery body, was instead a hot pink! Where the positive magnetic red should have been, was a greenish-hazel, and where the negative magnetic blue should have been, it was a jet black. Besides all that, it sparkled with shiny glitter. "This is my Magneton, a prized pokemon of mine."  
  
"Well, we'll beat it, right Magneton! Start off with Swift attack!" Carl ordered, only to see 2 angry eyes, and 1 eye atop them, filled with sorrow. "What gives!" he yelled.  
  
"Hmmm. Oh, I see the problem!" Surge smiled, "Tell me, did you by any chance come upon 3 Magnemites at 1 time?" and unsurprisingly (to us anyway) Carl nodded. "I knew it! Look at the eyes, 2 of them are angry, and 1 of them is not. That must mean 1 of them was your Magnemite."  
  
"How." Carl was about to ask a question, but Surge just continued.  
  
"When the 3 fuse, they are very powerful, tripling their power with their new form, but it's a struggle for control, on the inside, and a struggle to obey their will. It's unstable, but can be worked out in time." He paused slightly, "When 1 Magnemite evolves by experience, it can become a Magneton as well. However, it is hardly as strong as the other Magneton, but its more obedient, and physically stable. It is in tune with itself, and able to follow through without worry. That is the kind of Magneton I have! Let's get started, shall we! Magneton, Tackle!"  
  
At this, the shiny Magneton rammed towards its foe with great force. Carl's didn't really like this, and retaliated with a great beam of electricity. Of course, the shiny wouldn't be living up to its name if it fell so easily. "C'mon, listen to me!" Carl tried to get to its 3 heads. The one obedient head shed a tear, feeling ashamed that it failed its master. The shame, the disgust he must feel for it. It felt like a traitor, and then tried with its entire 'mite' (Get it?)! Pulling all the control into its top half, it powered itself up. "Huh? Magneton, please! Use Zap Cannon! Now!" Carl nearly screamed. What happened next, was shocking!  
  
A/N: Well, if you don't review, I dunno what will get you to do so. I mean, I gave you the inside scoop on our main man, and friends, what do you peeps want? I even have a shiny pokemon battle with a Magneton. Review, review, or the rest of this cool battle may not be as quickly. 


	30. The Purple Hearted Father

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 29: The Purple Hearted Father  
  
"Magneton, c'mon, beat it with your zap cannon!" Carl yelled. Yes, it was a strenuous battle, but the rowdy, rebellious, robotic pokemon shot out a beam of searing electricity. Unfortunately.  
  
"Mr. Surge! Look out!" yelled Kim, from the sidelines.  
  
"Huh? What's all this." he never even got a chance to finish. Because the next thing he knew, he was zapped with a powerful jolt. And with it, vision became hazy, senses dulled, and at a glance towards Carl, he said something, "Nodin!" he shouted before fainting.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Lt. Surge came to, and when he did the group that's led by our main man surrounded him!  
  
"What. What happened?" he opened his eyes, and gazed up in confusion.  
  
"You ok, my Magneton packed quite a wallop in that Zap Cannon." Carl apologized, but then said something else. "By the way, who's Nodin?" he asked in curiosity.  
  
Surge hesitated, "Who? Oh, him, he's nobody, really." He tried to end the subject, "Just an old friend." He began to drift off into thought, "Just thinking about my old pal Nodin Spacro."  
  
If anyone in the gym were stupid, they'd not be blinking in astonishment. That's of course, why Elise was standing there dumbfounded as ever. "Huh?"  
  
"Spacro?" Carl nearly yelled, "It's not a common last name, and it's also my last name. What the heck is going on here?"  
  
Surge looked at Carl with a strange glance, "What?" he paused, assessing Carl. He had a resemblance to the man, of course, there were differences that could be found by far, but Surge knew well. "Ah, so you must be Carl Spacro. You're father loved you so! He was a brave soldier." he drifted.  
  
"Soldier?" Carl was really confused now. "My father isn't a soldier, from what I've heard, he died when I was young, very young!"  
  
"Yes, you're that boy. Nodin would be proud to see you as such a fine soldier on the battlefield of life! Grasping it by its very hands." Surge obviously didn't realize something.  
  
"I don't even know anything about my father!" Carl yelled in Surge's face, giving him a nice wakeup call.  
  
He blinked, paused and started again. "Well, I guess you better sit down then, and I'll tell you a story, what say you Carl. Wanna learn about your brave purple-starred father?" The answer was obvious. "Well, let's get to it. Carl, you're father worked in the military. He and I were both in the military, armed forces! We were partners, and by god, your dad was an ideal soldier. Never was a man left behind, nor was a pokemon either."  
  
"Or a pokemon?" Yetis wondered.  
  
"That's right. The military uses pokemon too. Just like the police force does." Surge smiled, as his shiny Magneton came to his side. "He was there too in those days. He was only a Magnemite at first, but he was still shiny and a skilled warrior. As for your father, it happened about 13 years ago. It was a scorching day then, and we were stationed in the Parnussian Gulf war. We were to scout out some enemy mercenary camps in secrecy, and ambush. Unfortunately, we were ambushed instead. They fired at us, and they did more than take us by surprise, they took your father's life." he paused, wiping a tear away, "And that, Private, is why I yelled Nodin."  
  
Everyone was crying, well, except for Elise, "Tee he! Nodin!" she was obviously unaware of the situation.  
  
"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME IN SUCH A VAIN WAY!" Yelled Surge at the top of his lungs, after all, a good soldier deserves honor, and not shame.  
  
"Ooh!" she suddenly realized the situation, "Oh good lord!" Yea, behold the wonders of delayed reaction.  
  
"So, you think you're ok enough to have another battle Lt. Surge?" Carl wondered.  
  
"What? Battle? In this state of pain, and after you've heard a saddening family tale? I doubt we'll be battling any time soon." He reached into his pocket. "Here, take this badge." He held out something that Carl's mouth dropped in awe over.  
  
"But, I hardly earned it!" Carl nearly stuttered, though he managed to blurt it out.  
  
"Listen boy, anyone with a Magneton who can knock me out with one Zap Cannon is really worthy of this badge. Believe me, I've had my share of Zap Cannons, and even weapons far more powerful." Surge explained, handing Carl the badge. "Keep at it, and train Magneton well."  
  
"Wow, I had no idea," said Yetis "Who would've thought..."  
  
"You know, you kids seem the noble type." Surge began to ponder a crazy idea, "How would you kids like some college scholarships for the Army Reserve? You all seem willing to fight for your country, like father like son."  
  
"Um, no thanks!" Carl smiled nervously, "I really don't support violence, and personally, I feel war is stupid!" he speaks some of the truest words the universe will ever know, WAR IS STUPID!  
  
"Well, I was just joshing you. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have access to such things." Surge laughed at such silliness, as did the other humans there in the room.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks again, Surge!" yelled Carl as he walked out, with Yetis, Kim, and Elise with him.  
  
"No problem, soldier! Keep fighting for your cause!" Surge smiled as they walked off into the distance. 'There goes one brave soldier! Godspeed!'  
  
"So, what do you guys think we should do now?" Yetis wondered aloud.  
  
Carl decided to speak up, "I don't know, but we still have plenty of time, so. let's live our lives to the fullest!"  
  
A/N: Doesn't this chapter warm your heart with a nice plot twist? It'll cause heartburn if you don't review. After all, Carl and pals are brave soldiers, who are now on many adventures. So review. And furthermore, you can help choose what happens next on 'Bigger & Tougher, The Real Adventures'. All you need to do is REVIEW, and besides ANALYZING the story and telling me what you THINK about how it's GOING, afterwards, SUGGEST. Remember, FLAMES, COMPLAINTS, QUESTIONS, even UNDERUSED POKEMON are all allowed, but I WARN you now, absolutely NOTHING that's REDUNDANT will be used by our main man. Until next time! 


	31. I’m Having a Ship Fit

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 30: I'm Having a Ship Fit  
  
It's been a long time, and now, 5 days have come and gone, and our main peeps have taken some time to do the things they love to do, from relaxation, to training, and just enjoying themselves. Carl still hasn't told his mother about what he learned at his last gym battle.  
  
"I'm GOING to! But I'm not ready yet!" Well, sure Carl, take your time. I may be an evil, bitchy narrator, but if there's one thing I respect, it's war heroes. I'm sure all things will be dealt with in good time.  
  
"C'mon guys! The ship is 'HERE'! NOW! Let's go!" yelled Yetis to the others as he went way ahead of them to reach the boat.  
  
"Yea, yea!" Kim really wasn't in the mood, "We've got time, ye know! Besides, you're not that far ahead of us!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, babe! I already handed in our tickets and got us our room keys. Number. 27." He shrugged, and then speaking happily, "It's going to be a few days on the high seas!" Yetis smiled.  
  
'Oh no!' Kim worried to herself, 'I hope they have a place where you can get Dramamine, or whatever that stuff is! I don't want everyone to know that I get seasick.' "You're right, you're way ahead of us! Let's go." She sighed.  
  
"Yahoo!" Carl cheered.  
  
***  
  
While our main man cheers a certain group of rockets. well, they're also cheering! "Free Boat Ride! Free Boat Ride!" Wilbur jumps for upwardly jumping happiness.  
  
"So, Bonnie, you went to get our rooms for us, didn't you? Well, what room did we get?" Jay asked.  
  
"According to the key, we're in room 28. I think it's on deck, since we did win those tickets, we earned good rooms, I hope." She replied.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, Carl, this place is packed," Elise was in awe, as they loaded onto the boat.  
  
"Yea." Carl paused, "You see Yetis run off anywhere? Or at least did he tell you where he was going."  
  
Elise thought (oh the oxymoronic fate), for about a few seconds, "I think he was accidentally trampled by a group of peoples, and went. um, that way!" she pointed down one of the ship's corridors. "Maybe we should go check on our room, I hope it has 2 bathrooms, AND enough beds!"  
  
Carl shiftily looked from side to side, "It'd be just a shame if we had not enough beds, we would have to either sleep on the floor, or we'd have to share, and I don't wanna have to share with Yetis." He laughed, Carl may be benevolent, but he's still a 'hungry' young teen, eager to grow more familiar with women.  
  
As for Elise, you could say she's not a total moron. She does know when someone's giving a sexual pass, "I guess you might just have to sleep on the floor. Pleasant dreams Carl." And she knows the touché way to turn it down.  
  
"Well, good comeback, I'll admit that, but we haven't even seen the room yet, and besides, Yetis still has the key. I hope he didn't drop it or anything." Carl ran off into the distance.  
  
***  
  
And as for Yetis, he had been carried along, more like knocked around by giant crowds of traffic, flowing like rapids, in the opposite direction, forcing to go outwards, like riptide, or your threatening mother. And after about. uh, a ship's corridor worth of this force, Yetis managed to slip away. "Ouch! My sense of direction, its in pain! Eh?" he looked up, noticing a door in front of him, "Battle Room! Cool, maybe I can get some good training in here!" he smiled, as he felt up for a good fight.  
  
***  
  
"Tentacool, use Supersonic, now!" commanded a green-haired girl, from inside the battle-room. "Show that man, and his rocky beast what you're made of!"  
  
"Hah! My Rhydon can handle you!" laughed the opposing trainer, "Fliss, cover your ears and use Horn Drill!" he commanded as the giant rhino, who looked rock solid, and sturdy enough to withstand an Armageddon, clamped its hands to its ears, and ran forward like a crazed berserker, enraged, and overflowing with overactive behavior. It ignored the sounds, and its spinning, drilling, thorn-sharp nose growth, made contact with the squid pokemon, knocking it down for a victory!  
  
"Oh, well, you tried Tentacool." Said the green haired babe as she called back the pokemon that was hers.  
  
"Kim!" said Yetis, who had managed to make his way through, "I saw the battle, and you did pretty good. Sorry about the loss though."  
  
"Don't be." She replied with a slight shrug. "Why not try your luck here Yetis? Some of these trainers are pretty good. See for yourself." She showed him a nearby battle that was taking place. It was some pretty hardcore warfare, though not deadly.  
  
"Well, maybe. I think it'll be a good chance to train some of my other pokemon." Yetis thought aloud.  
  
"But Yetis," Kim intervened, "All you have are Swinub, Golbat, Primeape, Kadabra, and that's all!"  
  
"Correction toots!" he said to sound fancy, "That's all I have on hand. Some of my others are back at the place I started. And secondly, you forgot Furret."  
  
"Where do you come from Yetis?" Kim asked, with curiosity.  
  
"The neighboring Country, Johto. It's my homeland." He paused, "Its really a long story, so now isn't really a good time to tell the tale."  
  
"Don't worry yourself. I'm sure you'll tell me later, and if not, no biggie." She smiled warmly, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
And then, to break up this cute, fleeting, semi-romantic scene, a voice catches their ears. It is a familiar voice, and thankfully one that is not evil. "Magneton, please! I don't wanna beg, but you might make me have to!" and then the sound of surging electricity, "Yow! This isn't funny no more!" It's our main man!  
  
"They say opposites attract," sighs Kim, "But I've never heard of a three way opposite. Carl's never gonna get that thing under control."  
  
Yetis decided to walk on over to him, a plan or 2 for our main man, and a few good suggestions. "Hi Carl, what's up?" Or maybe he just went to say hello.  
  
Carl paused for a second, then smiled, "Yetis!" he gleefully said, "Hi, I was wondering where you wandered off to. you didn't loose the key, or any teeth or bones from the trampling, did you?"  
  
"No to both, everything is a okay." He pointed behind him, "If you're worried as to where Kim went, she's over there." He pointed behind him. But a new voice opposed.  
  
"Hey buddy, are you gonna battle, or sit there and chat?" said a gruff man, with what looked like a bulldog. "Let's go! Granbull and I are ready!" he seemed impatient.  
  
"Fine!" Carl replied, "Magneton return!" he said, and performed in 1 swift motion as to avoid more unwanted voltage. "It's been a while, but you're up! Sudowoodo!" Carl called for the trees.  
  
"Who did you send back to the lab?" Yetis asked in a low voice, and the validity is that Carl needed to send back to take something else out.  
  
"Murkrow," he replied calmly, "And I sent back Weepinbell, so Chikorita could have some time to acquaint itself with me. Alright then, let's get this battle underway!" Carl smirked and the melee began at long last.  
  
A/N: This concludes another chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, but I need motivation to write. And the best motivation you can give me is your reviews, so review, or you'll disappoint yourself, me, and other readers. Any kind of review is ok. Requests, flames, complaints, etc. Anything, and I mean ANYTHING! So, you know the drill, REVIEW, or the drill won't work. Ta! 


	32. A Washed Up Side of Judgment!

Bigger and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 31: A Washed Up Side of Judgment!  
  
"The sea is an amazing place! Filled with the world's great and mighty waterways. I wonder why it's so salty…" said Elise aloud to none other than her pokemon who she let have some fresh air. It was just that moment at which familiar voices began to pervade the air.  
  
"I can't believe you lost to that Grained bull," said a green-haired babe, not remembering what the heck that bulldog was called. It was our main man's group of pals. Woo!  
  
Carl, who was also with her, sighed, "Spare me the details, and I believe it was called a 'Granbull'." He then noticed… "Hey Elise, how you doin'?" He smiled, as the thought of defeat left his thoughts.  
  
"Hey guys!" Elise smiled, as she looked at her friends. "Um, where've you all been?"  
  
"We…" Yetis began to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"Were at the battle room. Guess which 2 numbskull men proved their lacked skills." Kim finished for him, with extreme word twisting.  
  
"Was it Joe…?" Elise was about to ask.  
  
"It was Carl and Yetis, duh!" she sighed, "You're truly intelligent Elise, you're a genius." She snapped with sarcasm…  
  
… And it of course seemed to not make Elise understand at all. "Thanks!"  
  
"Anyway!" yelled Carl, to end the struggle for power, "What are you doing out here, Elise?" he was curious.  
  
"I was looking out at the ocean." She responded, "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked while looking out to sea.  
  
"Well…" Yetis thought for a second, "Sure is!" He looked out to sea, noticing a few rock formations, and even mountains jutting out from the sea like a sore tooth, the kind of sore that defines that saying "pain is good for you". Upon these many rocks, the likes of pokemon of aquatic types could be found, grabbing their breaths of air, and whatever else they do on the surface world.  
  
"Cool!" Kim agreed, "It is nicer out here than watching the losers try to 'battle valiantly'." She mocked the passing battles.  
***  
  
"Did you find our room yet, Jay? I wanna unpack and relax!" Wilbur whined.  
  
"It's this one here!" he pointed to the number, "Let's unpack and 'stop whining'!" he emphasized, "I just hope Bonnie has no prob finding some seasickness control. I could really use some."  
  
***  
  
Back with our main man…  
  
"A sight this good deserves to bless the sight of many." Carl was obviously oblivious to Kim's mockery of him, that or he was ignoring her prattle. "Alright guys! Everyone out!" he exclaimed cheerfully, as out from the pokeballs came Carl's current team, Charmeleon, Ekans, Ratatta, Sudowoodo, Chinchou, Chikorita, Drowzee, and even Magneton. After all, when you have 3 eyes, it's much more wondrous to see nature at work. "Enjoy the scenery, I'm sure you'll be much happier watching the view than the pokeball walls. Enjoy the sunset." He couldn't help but feel he was doing the right thing, well, at least for now.  
  
That is of course, until the Captain came upon loudspeakers quite loudly, "Attention passengers, we seem to be encountering some rough waters ahead, we ask that you please be aware, and try to keep all valuables and such in safe places. Also..." it suddenly cut off and went all static for a few seconds, "We figure it shall pass in a few hours, so be careful. Thank you!"  
  
"Carl, call back your Pokemon!" Yetis yelled with concern.  
  
"Yea! Everyone return! Ekans, Ratatta, Chikorita, Sudowoodo, Magneton, Drowzee, Chinchou, and you too Cha…" But he was too late, Charmeleon was sent with a rough bump, and went plummeting to the water. She never stood a chance. "Oh no!" he took no time to think. He went to the side of the boat to jump right in.  
  
"CARL!" shrieked Kim, "ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?"  
  
"No!" he replied calmly, "I'm just going to go save my friend before possible grievous injury, or worse. Nothing crazy bout that!" he then took the plunge, but he never got very far.  
  
His friends were there to hold you back, and Yetis too spoke out, "I don't think you want to put your life on the line for a mere pokemon." After the initial anger, Yetis soon realized that was a BIG mistake.  
  
"A measly POKEMON!!!" he barked with anger and rage, "I don't know why I call you people my friends, and to think I actually really began to deeply like you girls!" he then turned his head away angrily. "You're just lucky the both of you are so damn sexy!" he turned back to face his friends, and give us all some comic relief.  
  
"You JERK!" Kim yelled, giving him a slap on the face, even as he was still standing there, living right at that edge. A huge folly was to be of that slap. For Carl lost his balance, and his foot began to slip, and he fumbled all the way down to the water. "What have I 'done'?" she became horrified, "Oh, I'm so, so sorry!" she almost began to cry. "I have to go save him!" she realized. And thinking quickly, she did something that would have easily convinced Carl to stay dry… she stripped. Although (and more importantly, sadly) not unclothed fully, it was quite enough to become a spawning ground of the very contagious beast, the gawking male. Just saying goodbye to the outer clothes, and leaving all that was beneath.  
  
Yetis, was proof enough of the Gawk Theorem. "Hubba, hubba!" he managed to mutter, and lost in his hormonal state, he almost missed out on the fact that she was going to dive into rough and angry currents.  
  
This is where Elise comes to the rescue. "You aren't gonna die on us too now!" she held Kim by the shoulders, being where she just barely managed to grasp. Unfortunately, this woman wasn't super strong, and after slipping grip, and hooking into what appeared to be a remaining piece of upper clothing, the bra, apparently wasn't that strong either. Our main man missed out on some valuable Gawking time, and Yetis didn't see, or notice the ripping clothes, he was lost in his own world of hormonally clouded mind.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Yetis suddenly came to as Kim splashed to the briny deep.  
  
Elise's stupid side returned at that moment as well. "Kim, wait, you forgot the rest of your clothes, at least put your bra back on!" she yelled, and in a flash was also treading water. Yetis merely blinked repeatedly.  
  
"Ooh! Kim forgot her bra. I better find her before Elise does, and see for myself!" his sexually obsessed side of judgment told him, as he too took a dive for it. "Wahoo!" hew shouted like a mental case, while performing a cannonball into the deep ocean. Where the heck are the rest of the damned boat dwellers at this time anyway? What the heck does this all mean?!  
  
Well, that last question is easy to answer, it is the beginning of an oceanic adventure our main man will never forget, and will utterly blow away your mind, if you ever had 1 to start with. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Seaking The Surface! Don't forget to review, lest plagues find you and wreck havoc! 


	33. Seaking the Surface

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 32: Seaking the Surface, Part 1 of 'Ocean Adventures'  
  
Torrential currents sweep their way across the ocean, as foamy, salty water disperses all about. Fortunately, the weather was hardly stormy, and that makes things very much in one's favor. Only an idiot would even think (or rather, wouldn't be able to think) of going into such treacherous, briny water. Well that explains why Elise would wind up in these waters, but why the heck is everyone else there?  
  
There's much chaos within our group of friends. Charmeleon hasn't too much time, but the ocean is vast indeed, how will Carl ever manage to save his friend? "Charmeleon!" he yelled, trying to find his pokemon, seeing if he could get some sort of clues to the location. "If you're still conscious, send out a blast of fire!" he remembered seeing flare guns being used in things when stranded, such as on TV. "Wait a second! Chinchou, help me out!" he weakly said, tossing the fish's pokeball with what might he could muster. He breathed in and out deeply, coughing from the intake of too much saltwater. "Chinchou," he coughed, while grabbing the pokemon's back for support, "Create a bright spark in the air, we have to locate Charmeleon before anything bad happens!" he commanded.  
  
In an area of ocean, not too far from our main man, "Carl!" came a woman's voice; it was Kim, really quite disappointed with the loss of clothing. "Oh, I don't think I can make it. Tentacool, I need you!" A toss of the pokeball, and the jellyfish pokemon that Kim possessed was now supporting his trainer with its floating, boneless body. "CARL!" she yelled a bit louder!  
  
It had been quite a bit, and Carl had not found any signs of his missing pokemon. "Chinchou," He gasped for air, "I need to rest." he fainted of exhaustion from too much swimming, and salty air and water.  
  
It was at about this time that fortune favored our main man, for beneath the waves was a young woman seeming to go about an everyday leisure swim beneath the waves. With her, a faithful horned goldfish swims with her, "Look at that!" said the young girl. "Looks like humans." She noticed, as though that was a big ordeal. That's quite true due to the fact that beneath that human upper torso, but under that was the fishy features of scaly, legless body, "Let's give these people a hand!" she smiled, swimming as quickly as she could to reach our main man before anything bad can happen.  
  
***  
  
All was black, or so it seemed, as a voice sounding almost accented, but not in a way that makes you wish they went to grammar school more often, instead it was rather musical, and filled with life. "Are you ok?" it asked, as our first person perspective become more than a black dot on the screen.  
  
"Huh?" woke up a very confused Carl, who gazed around the room. He noticed there were many things that could only be found in the imagination. And to his right, Carl saw something that gave him a shock, "Charmeleon! This cant be. we're in heaven, aren't we?" he then noticed the scaled young girl who saved him. Strange, she looked ok, for the most part, even attractive, for an upscale point of view. She had long, coral colored hair, and nice green eyes. "Who. who are you? And where are we?"  
  
The woman giggled, and rose a bit, swimming in place from a slight distance away from our main man, "My name is Tanya, and we are beneath the sea. I believe you land people call us sirens, or mermaids. I'm not too sure which it is."  
  
"I'm under the water. HOW CAN I STILL BREATHE?" he began to panic, "How did you save me? There's no air underwater, so." he panicked extremely.  
  
His scared behavior was easily quelled however, with a calm gentle voice, and a reassuring touch on the shoulder, gentle and smooth, enough to woo Carl's favor, "You humans really are amazing creatures." She laughed, "Such magnificent, and good looking people." She meant in a general sense of the word.  
  
"Well, not everyone looks like me, and you aren't so bad yourself!" he admitted.  
  
Tanya merely smiled to his complements, but got right to the point, "My apologies, you're in the ocean country of Brinetanica, here we ocean peoples live leisurely, and carefree." She smiled, "I saw you on the surface, floating there, hanging on for your life, with your pokemon, which looked like a Chinchou. I also saw a strange draconic pokemon, which judging by its fiery sense, was not enjoying the water." she realized something "You know, you never did introduce yourself!" she became a tad disappointed.  
  
"Yea, I'm Carl. And that fire pokemon is a Charmeleon. How either of us are still alive is beyond me."  
  
"Well," Tanya explained "Ocean peoples have to be careful where they dwell too, we breathe oxygenated water, but we require more oxygen than fish do, almost like you humans. It's a long story, and really doesn't matter right now." She stopped, trying to avoid any more possible loopholes.  
  
"Well, whatever, I feel like such a wreck." He chuckled, but then remembered, "Oh no, the boat, my friends! They must be crying their eyes out. I hope Elise and Kim really miss me." he pulled out a pokeball, "Charmeleon, you better get back in here before you get sick. Return!" he zapped the fire reptile back to salvation.  
  
"You humans put pokemon in tiny contraptions! What are they?" she wondered.  
  
"It's a pokeball." Carl explained, "It's used to capture and hold pokemon within. From there, you can train them up. You don't have pokeballs down here. odd. Do you people domesticate pokemon at all?"  
  
"Yea!" She responded, "Seaking!" she shouted, receiving a slight response from the giant goldfish, after it quickly popped into appearance from who knows where.  
  
"You know," Tanya changed the subject, "I found a bunch of other humans too. One was a green haired girl who supported herself with a Tentacool. Do all women in your world wander around without required covering of their upper torso? I guess the rules have changed."  
  
'I 'wish' they would' Carl dared not let slip from his mind, to roll off his tongue. "I don't think so." He had a feeling he knew who it was, "I never knew she cared so much about me." he trailed, 'and to think I thought of her as a sweet, tender, voluptuous piece of meat, for shame I only realize now that she truly is one, "I think I know these humans you speak of." Carl responded, 'But why is Kim gone topless, I better 'find out' before I miss out.' He mentally noted within the confines of his dirty mind. "So, where are they anyway?"  
  
"In the other room?" she pointed upwards a bit, "Swim through the cavern archway on your right, cant miss it." She giggled a bit. 'Maybe they can be the ones who can help me, as I seek the surface life."  
  
***  
  
"You guys are ok!" Carl cheered, then gazed over towards Yetis, "Dude, what's wrong?"  
  
"I missed it!" he moped, "Elise got to Kim first with her clothes."  
  
Carl blinked a few times and stared across the room towards the girls, "Damn! I feel for ya, bro!" he tried to be reassuring, "So ladies, what's with the topless search, do I mean 'that' much to you?" he then made a stunning realization, "And Elise, you chickened out! I should smite thee for mocking thy savior!"  
  
All it did was get him a few slaps on the face, even some from Elise this time, "You could say that clothes are flimsy, but the real reason I went overboard was to save your unapologetic hide. I think I now regret that!" Kim angrily despised his belittling of women.  
  
"We can swim!" Elise cheered, "And still breathe goodly! We got to get back to the ship somehow though."  
  
"Stay awhile!" Tanya offered as she swam in from a nearby alcove. "You may never get a chance to live beneath the waves. safely, ever again! "  
  
"She's right!" Kim cheered, "Let's have fun beneath the waves."  
  
"Yea!" Yetis smiled, "We have salvation, but I wonder why a mermaid like you would want to save humans like us."  
  
Tanya hesitated, but soon sighed, and came to with a response, "Well, you are people, and you live above the water, and." she got to the point, "I want to become a person, just like you!"  
  
At that, everyone stopped, but Carl spoke first, "First step is learning manners. See, humans have few manners, and." he paused, as a few bubbles came from his behind, "Whoops!" he apologized, "At sea, nobody can smell your stink!"  
  
"Thank goodness!" replied Kim relieved by the lack of fart scent.  
  
A/N: Sorry bout that last part, I was dared to include at least 1 fart joke in my story. Anyways, Carl and Co. now must save our mermaid friend from her old life. She wants to be a person, but how? Better review so you can find out! 


	34. Skitsurphrenia!

Better and Tougher, The Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 33: Skitsurphrenia! Part 2 of the Ocean Adventures  
  
It's Wetter, and Tougher today, as our main man and company reside together now beneath the ocean's surface within the domain of the mermaids! And now, we find that the savior from certain death, Tanya, has a simple request, "I want to become one of you humans, and I think I'll need your help!"  
  
"Well Tanya," Yetis smiled, "I'd be glad to help one as charming and." he paused, eyeing her so he could come up with a creative, witty, yet benevolent sounding word to describe with, "exotic lady as yourself, but HOW?" he got straight to the point.  
  
"Well, there is a lost temple from an ancient civilization called Atlarnis (Author's note: Due to the fact that historically accurate naming would upset the delicate forces of time and space, that and I don't want history to copyright infringe me, I'll be changing names of historical sounding things as I go, RESUME!), and in it, there is a strange force, and the ability to be able to be granted a wish."  
  
"Well why do you need us?" Carl complained, "So you can steal our wishes?" he didn't want to be dragged down, and now his wish has been stolen. 'Unreal! She's really lucky that she has one hot body!'  
  
She paused, and saddened a bit, "Well, there's a bit of a problem, you see, they hold up to ancient sort of contests that include pokemon battles. Apparently, there have been pokeballs back when this temple dwelled the surface."  
  
"Ooh! I know this!" Elise cheered, "The Ancient Gleeks used pokemon for battle, and engineered the ideas for the most primitive pokeballs!" she paused, "I think."  
  
A paused presided amongst the group, "And I thought you were supposed to be stupid," Kim commented, still surprised by what had just been.  
  
"I have to what now?"  
  
Carl, at this point had enough groveling, "Look, we'll help you get your wish, but I think I'll be able to leave happily as well." He smirked, inwardly having an idea. "Where is this temple?"  
  
"I sense yet more adventure, even when physics defy all odds." Commented Kim, nearly shattering the 4th wall.  
  
Tanya smiled, "Thanks for helping." She paused, brimming with new ideas as she spoke, "As for the temple, its not too far away, if we swam there, but why not we travel like you people do. You can get to explore the ocean, and best of all, Time down here moves slower than the surface."  
  
"How much slower?" Yetis wondered.  
  
She thought for a minute, "Not much, about 15% slower." She estimated.  
  
"Well that should be good." Kim commented, "We wont have to worry the world with our disappearance. I just wish we could tell people where we are."  
  
"The town has a phone where you can contact the surface." Tanya added as a side note, "We mermaids are not completely unheard of by your kind, just a very untold fact, that many people don't care about. But if we're walking to the temple, we should get going NOW!"  
  
"Alright then," barked an agitated Carl, "Let's go already!" He, nor anyone else, had any clue about they were truly getting themselves into by such matters.  
  
"By the way, if we're going surface bound, you might want to take Seaking along with you," Yetis offered.  
  
Tanya caught with ease, and thought for a minute. "I guess I could, but how does it work?"  
  
"It's simple," Yetis plainly explained, "You toss the ball at Seaking and he'll get sucked in. From there, you can call on your pokemon whenever you need them."  
  
"Ok, let's go Seaking," Tanya tossed the ball, but to no avail, Seaking just dodged, and swam out of the way. "C'mon, get in!"  
  
"Why don't you have a talk with your pokemon before you use a pokeball." Carl suggested, "After all, going to the surface will be a big change for both of you."  
  
***  
  
"We need to pass through a few towns and cities to reach the fallen temple." Tanya swam around freely, and happily, unbounded by gravity's fullest potential. "Isn't the water great?" she wondered, before staring ahead, "Eh? What be all this?" she noticed what looked to be sinking bugs with suctioned feet.  
  
"Those poor pokemon, they must be drowning!" Yetis grew concerned, but got a closer look, "What 'are' they anyway?"  
  
Tanya gasped, then squealed in utter joy. "Yay! It's the Surskit Migration Festival!" she couldn't contain her cheer, "I love the Surskit Festival! It must be Kevlar Town's time for festivity!"  
  
"What's a Surskit?" Carl wondered, "I just hope." he felt around his pocket, "Ah, here it is!" he smiled, "And it looks as though it still works." He tapped the button, and got his response, 'Surskit, the Water Walker! Using its suction cupped feet; it can easily skim the surfaces of water, even the rough ocean currents, and even walk safely through tidal waves.  
  
"If it walks on the water, what's it doing down here?" Yetis asked, "I mean, sure it's easy to walk down here, but I mean c'mon! Get real here!"  
  
"During the Surskit Festival," Tanya explained, "many of these watery insects eke out for places to lay their eggs, safe from the dangers of the land. During that time, they push themselves beneath the sea, and begin to search for a safe haven. This town, like many others in the sea, just so happens to be one of those safe havens."  
  
"Cool!" went and awestruck Lady Idiot, a.k.a. Elise, as she looked off and noticed a blue, and rather mean looking fish, with a reddish underbelly. "Say, what's that?" she pointed at the rd bellied fish. "Looks like it's playing with that there Surskit."  
  
"What?" Tanya yelled, "Oh no, Carvanha are attacking! They like to feed on the Surskits here!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll handle this!" Carl unleashed a pokeball, and tossed it with all force, "Chinchou, use Thunder Wave!" he decided to use this opportunity to use his still opened Pokedex, 'Carvanha, the piranha pokemon. It's dark, wicked nature makes it hard to tame, but it has a dangerous bite, and teeth that can cut though diamonds.' He then checked back to the battle, noticing that Chinchou managed to overcome the enemy with a surge of electricity. However, it was not anywhere near giving up. "Take Down!" he commanded. He watched as his watery pokemon obeyed, and slammed at the foe with great force. Carvanha was still too bolted down to fight back, "Finish it off now! Thunder!" Carl commanded.  
  
"Carl, don't!" shouted Kim, but truth be known, it was too late, and everything within a mile radius was zapped with forceful electricity.  
  
***  
  
It had been an hour, and many more mermaids found out about what happened, mostly the hard way, by which means raw, powered up Lightning. "Don't you realize that water conducts electricity?" Kim roared with extreme rage.  
  
"I realize," Carl retorted, "But if the water is filled with oxygen, then it shouldn't be as bad. should it?"  
  
"It's worse actually." Tanya replied, "Salt conducts electricity as well, making the ocean that much more deadly."  
  
"At least," Yetis said, through an electrical spasm, "I got me a new pokemon." It was pleasing, for during all the electrical commotion, Yetis took a risky chance, and decided to catch himself the fishy Carvanha. He succeeded, but not without getting a bit more spark therapy than the others, who decided to try and pull away.  
  
"Well," Came a new voice, "I'm surprised," it was another sea person, this one a male, "Humans here, within our lands? I hear that you managed to fight off a Carvanha stalker."  
  
"Stalker?" Carl wondered.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "Although Carvanha usually travel in schools, they send out some of their speediest, most endured, to scout for ample sources of meat. This one stumbled upon the festival, and must've wanted a first dibs meal. It seems that you've ensured a school of predators aren't going to be feasting at our festival."  
  
"Your tone suggests bad news." Kim noted calmly.  
  
"Absolutely!" the merman exclaimed, "You're misconduct of electrical usage zapped many of us, pokemon, and the Surskit that are to breed here. Most fortunately, they were on the edge of the surge, meaning we take minimal damage, and you all get enough to cause seizures."  
  
"So cheery," Yetis flared great signs of sarcasm, "We must know your name."  
  
"He's Hilbert, one of Kevlar Town's local guard. Not one to piss off." Tanya said on the aside as to not grab the guard's attention. "Listen Hilbert, we apologize. Ok?"  
  
Hilbert's eyes glanced to his left, "Tanya, I see you came for the festival, but why associate with these peoples?"  
  
"Well, I can associate with whoever I want to! Thankyouverymuch!" roared an angry mermaid.  
  
"I see." He nodded uncaringly, "Well, just be on your best behavior, all of you! As for you, I'd have expected better of you Tanya."  
  
As our main man and buds walked away, conversation sprung up. "He talks as though he knows you well." Carl offered.  
  
"He does, or he thought he did." Tanya shrugged, "I admit, though with regret, that I once dated that man. You'd be unsurprised to know it was a short-lived relationship. But enough about me! Let's have some festival fun! There'll be lots of party food."  
  
"Alright!" went unison of main peoples.  
  
A/N: Thus, another chapter ends. I told you all, the more reviews I get, the faster the story moves. I see times where I go for near a month without reviews, and besides just reviews, I would prefer some new reviews, or people who reviewed 1 or 2 times to review again. As for the rest of you, keep up the good work! More reviews are always good. Until next time, peace! 


	35. Krabtastic Teachers We!

Better and Tougher, The Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 34: Krabtastic Teachers We! Part 3 of the Ocean Adventures  
  
Heeding the call of the sea once more we say, "Welcome back to, 'Better and Tougher'!" Enough chat; let's get to all you really want to see!  
  
It's been a long day, and to think that so much can be done under water. "Man, that festival was so 'COOL'!" cheered a rather festively pleased Carl.  
  
"I'll say!" Kim agreed, for once, "I had no idea that there was a way to get such unsalted water at such depths. It's really quite refreshing when there's sodium chloride in the very air, all around." She smiled, having a refreshing time at a festival, where people usually call themselves drowned, can soothe the soul, that is of course if you believe in such spirituality, (Which this author doth not!)  
  
Tanya smiled, "We know how to distill water, so that the salt is purged from the precious liquid, draining 99% of the minerals from the water. About 1 percent is left because water often contains important nutrients, and you got to get your nutrients!" she giggled, "How else could I look so slim?"  
  
Carl took this as an opportunity to flirt, "You look like another 'S' word too, sec." he was stopped, though the word he was going to say had no c, it does sound like the C as in cat when you only get through half the sounding of an X.  
  
As for the force that stopped Carl, it wasn't Kim, or Yetis, or any of our main heroes. It was actually a sound in the distance. It sounded like strange cackling, coming from the mouth of a small, red, & crustaceous pokemon. Carl's Pokedex had the answer yet again, 'Krabby is the crab pokemon. Despite its size, their claws have great might and some have been said to even rip through steel bars.' "Cool! I think I'm gonna go for this!" he smirks, "Lets go, Chikorita! Grass is said to have the advantage." He, unsure of the advantage himself, was going by rumor, and hoping for the best.  
  
"Don't!" shouted Tanya. "Well, maybe, that is," she decided to fess up "I'd like to try and catch it, well," she paused, "If you'd teach me that is! I want to learn more about being a human."  
  
"Well," Carl smiled, "Fine by me." He shrugged, eyeing Tanya confused look towards what to do now. "Um, try using Seaking to battle it," He suggested.  
  
"Oh yea!" she smiled, while grabbing for the pokeball that Seaking had finally been able to be convinced to use. "Go!"  
  
The opposing pokemon had long since realized that its crustaceous hide was endangered. It wasn't going to be bested in combat today, showed its defensive look. 'Kra-ki-ki!' it said in pokemon dialect.  
  
"Seaking, get it!" ordered the mermaid. Much to her dismay, it seemed to have little effect at getting the pokemon to make a move. "What gives?" she wondered.  
  
"Try using the 'names' of attacks you want used," whispered Kim, "You do know what they are, do you not?"  
  
Tanya's eyes widened in understanding, "Seaking, use Take Down!" she ordered, causing the fish to swim quickly towards the defensive crab. It hit, but didn't seem to leave too much a dent. "Ok, now that it's been struck, lets give it a shot." She thinks, "I appreciate the pokeball donation, boys." She smiled at Yetis and Carl, who in return smiled back nervously.  
  
Km had a fishy feeling about all this. "Something here doesn't seem right. Fess up, both of you." She glared angrily.  
  
Yet, it seemed to have a hypnotic affect of mind control, as Carl looked at the eyes, "We told her that." he tried to hold back the truth, but the eye is the gateway to the soul, or some such. "After you catch a pokemon." he tried to not admit it, "YOU WAVE YOUR TOP IN THE AIR LIKE THE FANATICS AT FOOTBALL!" he blurted out all too fast.  
  
Elise chimed in, "Don't be silly. You don't do that, I never seen you guys doing that." She blew the cover of their plan, gazing back at Tanya. "Don't toss it yet! It's still fighting strong, and could break the pokeball if you try."  
  
Tanya nodded, and ordered up another attack. "Well, ok then, Seaking, lets get it with Horn Drill." She commanded.  
  
"No you fool!" yelled Carl. But it was too late, for the drill headed fish took the lunge, and hit its mark. The Krabby couldn't continue to fight, and fainted in the battle. "Now you cant catch it!" Carl sighed. "For some reason, pokeballs wont capture fainted pokemon, no matter how strong the brand of pokeball is."  
  
"Carl, that's only a basic summary. There's a logical reason pokeballs are made to not allow the capture of a fainted pokemon." He explained. "It's for relation issues. If it faints in battle, chances are, its not going to be too happy with its new trainer, and bad relationships form, and the start is the most important part." He explained.  
  
Carl nodded, "Well, I never knew that much, but it makes sense to me," He turned to face Tanya, "Cheer up. This battle has given Seaking a good experience."  
  
"Huh?" Tanya showed confusion.  
  
"Experience." Yetis words of wisdom yet again, "By battling, pokemon can build their strength. Experience means they can grow stronger, and sometimes learn some powerful moves. Unfortunately, inferior moves are sometimes forgotten." And to explain his point, "For instance, when Seaking learns Horn Attack, it most of the time never will use peck again. This means that you've lost your best retaliation to grass pokemon, though it honestly is meaningless compared to some stronger moves." They continued, while a beaten down Krabby scampered to escape to somewhere safe, away from Horn Drills, and their OHKO power. Mostly, it swam upwards upwards.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the surface of the ocean has some cruise boating the sea; we join a group of evil boat rocketry. Well, maybe just one this time. Poor Wilbur. Seems like he's not having too much luck with fishing. "Bah!" he complains, "Why don't I ever catch anything good?" he complains. After all, he's the reject of our rocket-trio. Since Jay is the brains of the group, and Bonnie provides gender blender (by which is meant, that all guy groups are bogus.) What role is left for Willy? 'Moron with the spore escape route?' Like I said, feeling of being the group reject, pure and simple!  
  
Fate for Willy's gonna change! "Goodie!" he smiles, "A Krabby!" he smiles, eyeing the crustaceous swimmer moving about quite panicky. "It looks kind of injured," he noticed. Well, Looks like Willy might have himself another pokemon!  
  
A/N: A nice, sweet way to end our chapter. This is a notice to YOU! The reader. That's right, folks! I'm stooping low! Behold! Trainer Submissions! Note, you might not see too many of your trainers till Carl and friends escape the sea.  
  
A few notes: -Remember, you can have up to 8 pokemon: If you have been reading, its been changed during our story. Don't fill your team up to 8 already. You never know if your trainer will get to make a capture during the story.  
  
-Be creative: Having redundant choices, like Eevee and family, the accursed yellow rat, or other overused can be annoying. Submitting a trainer with a Tangela, and an Ariados, will get more focus than one with an Espeon and Vaporeon. But remember, be creative, and names, while fun, can be pointless. Sometimes its ok, but honestly, a team halfway named is better than a team filled with named ones. Remember, fully evolved forms aren't always best either.  
  
-Be Specific: Once given, your character's fates are in MY HANDS! So be specific towards skills. Does your pokemon have Hidden Power? Tell me, and what type it is (unless you don't mind me choosing.) Have a Machoke with Rock Slide? A Psyduck or Golduck with Cross Chop? Flaaffy with Fire Punch? Let me know! Specific Pokemon Personalities would also be good info as well. Just don't be ridiculous, (remember, a Krabby with cross chop is ILLEGAL!), and they must have reasonable moves for that pokemon. No legendaries. And level, well, that means utter crap to me, so don't put it, for I'll likely ignore the level. (Remember, this isn't a game! This is a hardcore adventure in the making!)  
  
-The Person: Describe the trainer! Give them some made up history, appearance, and so on! Don't make me dig this up. Save my time, make MY life easier! Does your trainer have a Pokedex? Are they an adult? Is it a shy person? A pretty girl for Carl to try hitting on? Let me know!  
  
-The Review: This is to be a review, so review. Comment, tell me what you think, and suggest an idea, a new capture for our main mates? New travel places? You can be positive, negative, or both. Be honest though. Tell me what you hate or like. Amuse me, enlighten me, but don't bore me! I like depth.  
  
And since I love (not, just kidding!) you all, here's a sneak peak at possible encounters for future adventures.  
  
-Carl's having trouble working well with Drowzee, will Psychic training be the answer?  
  
-Magnet-train, and Magneton, whoopee! Is this the last of Carl's most powerful, yet most ravenous pokemon?  
  
-Charrific Valley IS a possible path, but will Charmeleon be a Charizard by then? One thing's for sure, the love between her and Ekans will be tested at great measures!  
  
-Eggs. well, can't go through an adventure without the chance of eggs.  
  
-The Odyssey of a rival. Step into the shoes of Mark Vasigil, for a day or so. (In the maybe room.)  
  
And that's the end of our spoilers. REVIEW, you trainer submitting reviewers. If I don't get reviews now, then there must be a problem. with both you, and me. 


	36. Going on a strict Deity!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 35: Going on a strict Deity! Part 4 of the Ocean Adventures.  
  
"Holy crap!" Shouted Carl, as he began to tire of the open seas. "How much further to this ancient Temple?" He whined.  
  
Elise smiled; "Carl's so cute when he's upset." She giggled.  
  
Carl smiled at that, "Oh man!" He complained, realizing that the appeal of his moodiness was gone. "Well, Tanya, how much further?"  
  
"About 500 feet..." she glanced at our main crybaby.  
  
Carl however was a bit disturbed, for what he saw, was nothing but a bunch of tall cavernous rock formations. "Ok, 500 feet ahead of us, but where?"  
  
"That one," she pointed to one of the caves. "It's the temple, buried, and hidden by years of rocky buildup. C'mon!" She beckoned.  
  
***  
  
Upon a few caves worth of searching, the 5 heroes made it to their destination. Inside, the temple was HUGE! It contrasted to the oceanic world around them, but more surprising than that... "Whoa!" Shouted Yetis, "Dry land!" He blinked, as he noticing there was room to surface upon reaching the temple insides. Still, it was an ancient temple, and aging and ancient building materials/styles were evident.  
  
It was then though, that a voice of newness would be found. "Greetings lost adventurers!" It boomed, omnipresent and powerful.  
  
"Yea, hi!" Said Carl, "I'm Carl, and these are my friends K..." He never got to finish.  
  
The omnipresent voice laughed, "I know who you are," it boomed, "and I know why you're here. You cannot take us Ancient gods too lightly."  
  
"Y-yes of course. Can you grant our wishes as is said?" Asked Kim, a bit afraid.  
  
"Of Course, Kimberly Argot. I'll grant you each a wish... IF you can finish a few challenges and tasks," roared the omnipresent.  
  
"Ok, bring it on." Carl said, unafraid.  
  
"Ha ha!" The deity roared with laughter, "You are brave, young one," it paused as the room began to glow. "Your first task," things began to alter as the shabby room of a temple, transformed into what looked like an open meadow. "You must capture;" the omnipresent voice faded for a second as what seemed to be a Pokemon appeared before them. "This pokemon!" The creature formed, it appeared to be a circular being, with 3 long strands of either hair, or maybe alien facial appendages. Whatever they were, they were still engulfed by whiteness. "Successful capture is not the goal. The gods are judging you, and how you go about capturing it is the main focus. We are very strict, and foolish, or just something we don't like, and you wont do well. You are being judged, and scored. Try to achieve a score of 28 or better by the end. You can keep the pokemon if you do capture it... goal succeeded or not."  
  
"That's a Dodrio!" Yetis yelled. "Carl, use your Chinchou and make it quick."  
  
It seems as though the grading begun. "Trying to overpower by type advantage... Minus 3 points."  
  
"What!" Shouted a shocked Carl, who had already unleashed Chinchou. But a bigger shock came about when the white lights began to fade. The creature standing before the 5 was no bird. It was Blue, and had 3 fluffy head puffs. 'Jumpluff!' it shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Shouted Yetis, but shock turned to relief, "Oh, don't worry Carl," he tried to reassure, "It's only a Jumpluff. It may be a grass type, but it's not very physically offensive."  
  
"More Underestimation Mr. Masorga?" Boomed a disappointed deity voice. "3 more points are lost. You're doing just great. You have -6 points." Sarcastic drips from the voices of humans, but from booming voice of a god, it monsoons!  
  
"Alright Chinchou, stay on your guard." Carl told the fish of lightning. But Jumpluff pressed the attack with what looked to be fired off pieces of its appendages. "Dodge it if you can!"  
  
Chinchou saw the oncoming fluff balls, and did its best too move, but no avail. It was struck by one of them. It seemed unable to move. "That's Cotton Spore." Said Yetis; "it uses sticky spores of cotton to cause slowdowns."  
  
"That's really helping me solve my problems." Barked a rather un- amused Carl, "Hang in there, use Supersonic."  
  
"Confusion Technique, 5 points earned." Went the god.  
  
Unfortunately, the move didn't reach the ears of Jumpluff quite in time. Not in time to stop a tackle attack from laying a smack down. "Thunder Wave it!" Carl commanded. To which the stuck pokemon did its best from its trapped location, summoning up a force of inner thunder to lay the shocking upon Jumper.  
  
"Paralysis... 7 points. You now have +6 points. Can you earn any more?" Instigated the god.  
  
"Duh!" Carl smiled. "I'll show you more..." he thought for a second, 'That cotton is too strong, Chinchou won't be able to escape it in time, and Jumpluff has grass moves. I wonder what that stuff's made of... maybe, *DING* went a light bulb in our main man's not-so-empty head. "Water gun on the cotton, now!"  
  
Slowly, yet surely, the cottony substance began to fade away, and after about 30 seconds, the watery angler was free at last.  
  
"Well done with that escape!" Chuckled the voice of omnipresence. "10 points for you."  
  
Jumpluff wasn't feeling all too well, it was paralyzed, but rather uninjured. It began emitting a powdery substance.  
  
"Let's see here..." thought our main man, "Chinchou, do you know Screech?" He wondered. The lightning angler gave our main man a quick nod with its blue head. "Then use it when the powder hits you to stay awake. Try and get close to Jumpluff to hit it too." The blue pokemon complied, and went off into the wild spore yonder! "Use the move, NOW!" Carl barked, as Chinchou began making a loud shrieking noise, loud enough to keep even itself awake.  
  
"My ears!" Screamed Kim.  
  
"It'll be worth the pain." Carl tried reassuring, glancing at the done damage.  
  
Even the god looked a bit shocked. "Incredible tactic, You have earned 5 more points. You only need 4 more to win."  
  
"Chinchou, we're bringing home the pluff! Whittle it down with your Spark." Encouraged combat General main man. To his request, the lightning angler showed its stuff, and unleashed a mighty surge of electrical prowess. It did indeed hit Jumpluff, but not very powerful at all. "Eh, what gives?"  
  
"Jumpluff is grass type." Sighed Kim, "and that means it resists both of the types of moves Chinchou mainly uses Water and Thunder."  
  
"No problem!" Carl smiled, at this point; the Pluff was showing its stuff with the powers of Grass.  
  
"Uh, get Chinchou to move NOW!" Yetis grabbed Carl by the collar. "That's a Giga drain, and bad news for your watery pokemon." Unfortunately, Yetis only stalled for time by grabbing Carl is if he were ready to either strangle him or give him the smack-down, wrestler style. The powers of grass were abound, as a strange sap shot from the giant cotton menace, and struck the thunder fish. From there, his energy was 'sapped' and the gooey absorption returned to the Pluff, making it even healthier. Chinchou was feeling rather opposite.  
  
"Confuse Ray!" commanded our main man. To this, Chinchou managed to easily slap some common sense from the flying cottonweed. It began floating about in a daze, but it was hardly down for count. As a matter of fact, it drew close to Chinchou and unleashed a mighty takedown.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Yetis sighed, "Chinchou looks nearly beaten and the opposition looks much alive. He's hurt bad..." the man with the plan pondered, and soon an idea struck him. "Carl, idea, listen now!"  
  
After a few seconds of whispering, Carl had the idea within his head. "Chinchou, just wait it out." Carl commanded, "Screech at it if you wish!" Chinchou decided to have some noisy fun as it blasted Jumpluff with Screech attacks. By now, the confusing daze had left Jumpluff completely, and it was pissed. It decided to do another takedown attack. "Wait for it..." Carl awaited, and with a reassuring tap from Yetis, which worked like a toy that responds to touch, Carl spoke to the tap instantly, "USE FLAIL!" he demanded, and surely enough, the Chinchou whipped its shiny angles about, slapping Jumper with every last ounce of strength in its body. Enough force was there to severely beat back Jumpluff tipping the scales of war.  
  
"Looks weakened." stated captain Elise Obvious.  
  
"Interesting Strategy. 5 more points. You have passed the task," went the omnipresent before pausing "You have earned the right to capture this pokemon if you desire. You are better off doing so, for you wont get to capture this Jumpluff ever again."  
  
Carl nodded to Deity's suggestion, "Let's go pokeball." he commanded as the ball engulfed the valiant Jumpluff. It wriggled and wiggled for a few seconds, but escape was inevitable. "Hmmm, my 3rd grass pokemon." he stated, the truth, quite bluntly.  
  
"Carl," Yetis smiled, "You earned that Jumpluff, so dont even think of giving it away! That's a very powerful pokemon. Its been blessed by the ancient gods to beat challengers after all."  
  
"How true." Smiled our main man, with an overconfident ego. "Alright gods, bring it on!" he smiled awaiting his next task.  
  
A/N: Whew! That was long. I even fitted a 'Who's That pokemon? *** Sorry wrong answer' ordeal in here. Anyways, review, and remember, the offer for original trainers is still open. Check the previous chapter for details. Remember, you can submit a review without a trainer, but you cant submit a trainer without giving me review style feedback. You technically could, but don't have high hopes if you do that. Until next time, keep reviewing! 


	37. Godlier in Every Way

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 36: Godlier in Every Way  
  
Last time on B&T: Carl made it to the Ancient Temple of a God. Inside, a sadistic omnipresent deity forced our heroes to have raunchy... um, just kidding! Anyways, I'm sure you know what's going on, so back to the story. But before we go on, I need to make a point clear... not every pokemon will be met in the first installment! Come on now, what will I have left to introduce when Carl and Co. go half way around the world... oops, spoiler. (Lucky you! Now onwards!)  
  
We find ourselves at a scene change, HOORAY! Looks like we're back at Pallet Town. You should know what our focus is here. "Nice work Ledyba. You have a nack for this." smiled young Sheryl Garen, the girl who is secretly enamored with Carl. Ledyba mere said its name as it went to work, sorting a few files at Oak's lab. There she, for those who forget, is helping out for some extra cash, and learning experiences. Mostly the second reason though.  
  
But today, she's in for a bit of a shock. A conversation has arisen nearby. "Gee, I just don't understand it. That's the 12th man this week." said an older sounding woman, it was Carl's mother.  
  
"Me neither," replied Sheryl's mother. "But I doubt that these dropping ins are all coincidence..." she had a few suspicions.  
  
Cheryl merely giggled. "They still don't know," She smiled, "but we cant let em know." she said to Ledyba. The bug nodded, "Wait, you can't tell them anyway."  
  
There was unfortunately one listener. "Well," smiled an elderly scientist. Ye olde Oak had heard it all. "This explains why Mrs. Spacro has been visited by many bachelors." he sounded a bit disappointed, but not angry. "I don't know how you did it, so I'm impressed, but why 'did' you do such a thing?"  
  
"For her own benefit. She has been saying that she's been feeling a bit lonely as of late, so..." she never got a chance to finish.  
  
"Well..." he was impressed, "That may be true, but that doesn't give you any rights to do such a thing. It' an invasion of one's personal space, and you did so without consent. Now, I would tell your mother, but that wont help the situation." said the Professor.  
  
"But, but I can explain." she sighed, "I'll tell you everything."  
  
The professor looked to be in thought "Well. I suppose so. Its break time anyways, and I'm in the mood for a good story." he smiled, as Sheryl proceeded to tell the old man all that she knew.  
  
***  
  
Finally, we're back to the real reason of the story, our main man! Look how confident Carl Spacro is feeling! "Alright there, God, what's 'my' next challenge!"  
  
"'Your' as in all of you, must fight a team I specially designed to overpower every flaw you have. The good news is, there is no scoreboard, the bad news is, you have to beat more than have of these battles. That means you need 4 out of 7! No, you cannot catch anything." he chuckled, as a magical light zapped downwards, creating what appeared to be 7 different pokemon.   
  
In front, a serpentine beast, glossy black with fangs dripping venom, its pointed tail swishing about.   
  
Behind it, standing tall, a large dragon, orange with wings, and a blue body was in waiting.  
  
Next, not quite so intimidating, a small monkey, looking as though it were in a enlightened trance sat there, floating slightly.  
  
Then, a bird, looking small yet fierce. It was definitely not a Sperow, for its wings were black, and its underbelly was red and white.  
  
After that, a strange looking beast, two large swollen back appendages dipped with fiery powers. It looked as though it could survive a desert storm, and never need much water.  
  
Yet not all looked so deadly, for there was then something that seemed almost... too cute, and overly flowery. It almost looked like a dancer, with flowers in its yellow, yet verdant head, and a skirt of the most vibrant variety of leaves.  
  
Lastly, a large, rocky pokemon was chosen. Circular and tough, it looked like a solid rock with legs sticking out, and a face for an appendage.  
  
"The pokemon here can only be fought by a similar kind of pokemon, or in some instances, I will make the decision. Mermaid, this battle concerns you not!" the deity boomed.  
  
Carl and his friends glanced about each other. "Ok guys," said Yetis, "That black serpent is probably going to be for you Carl."  
  
"I know, Ekans goes to war." he nodded at the obvious. "I think you and Primape get to smash a flying monkey. I think Elise has to fight the bird, with Hoot-hoot, or Kim uses Natu. I'm not sure."  
  
"I think I get the Bellosom." Kim said, pointing to the flower dancer "My Chikorita is better trained than yours."  
  
"So, what's the giant boulder going to fight?" wondered Elise.  
  
"I don't know." Yetis said. "You can smash a Dragonite, Charmeleon Style. Don't know about that Numel though."  
  
"We'll have to find out about those 2. Lets just see what happens..." paused Kim,"Come God, show us your training skills!" she gloated.  
  
"You will see my skills, kid. You will see."  
  
A/N: Another day, another adventure. Next chapter, Carl and friends will dish it out with a godsend team. Can you guess who fights the rock, and who fights Numel? Clue, Numel is the 'ground hybrid battle', and Carl might need to use a TM he got from Trite the marine Gym Leader. Remember, Yetis told Carl all about a pokemon of his that can learn it... oddly enough. Remember, use the review button at the bottom of the page. Good news, as soon as the ocean adventure surfaces fully, I start 'Odyssey of a Bully, Journeying with Mark, and some Submitted trainers will be used. Remember the basics, refer to chapter 'Krabtastic Teachers We' for Rules. And don't be afraid to tell your friends to read either. After I reach 100 reviews, good things will happen. Peace! 


	38. Dare to Pair!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 37: Dare to Pair!  
  
Welcome back readers, just in time to read the part where Carl gets killed by an angry god! Ok, I'm only kidding, but now, we're at a moment of judgement. A glossy black serpent, a Buddhist monkey (even chimps know the path to true enlightenment), a giant stone with face arms and legs pre- attached (batteries not included), A sickeningly cute flower maiden, a red bellied bird (although... There might be a bit of a yellow streak in it), a flaming twice humped beast (Ugh, I almost had to choose a different one.), and lastly, and the very opposite 'least' was a large orange drake. And now, our 4 heros must beat these bad boys/girls with something, but what? If you cant answer this question in laymen's terms by yourself, even on your first try, you need to Reread this story (don't forget to re-review, hah!).  
  
The big battle is about to begin! This mysterious deity, who wont show his face, (COWARD!) Is now choosing his first pokemon. "I will start this battle with Bellosom." the voice seeped through, its confidence hanging into its every word. "Kimberly," it said to sound formal, "I believe you should know which pokemon to choose."  
  
She smiled slightly,"I do indeed," she grabbed for a pokeball,"Chikorita, just do your best." she said, not feeling too hopeful of the situation. After all, Carl and Yetis have this pokemon training for battle in their blood, meaning they have a PKMN blood type... but not really. It does mean though, that they're better suited for such endeavors in the field of battle.  
  
"Don't expect remorse." it warned. "Bellosom, Sludge Bomb!" Oddly enough, the little flower girl managed to produce an icky ball of purple sludge. Where it came from is a big mystery that may never want solving.  
  
"Chikorita, don't let the poisons hit you!" Kim warned "Just roll to the side, and aim a Vine Whip." she commanded, as the poisonous filth hit absolutely nothing, leaving acid burns on the ancient tiling where it dissipated. At the same time, the venomous flower maiden was about to be whipped by her mistress... but we'll tell you about that in the never (well, at this rate, maybe) to be released R version of this story. (Nah!)  
  
"Bellosom, you're too good for this, use Sleep Powder and Sludge it again!" commanded the deity, to which the red flowers in its hair spewed forth a powdery sleeping substance, which the little leaf monster had no chance to avoid, having just dived away from being devoured by acids. It of course, was forced into sleep mode until it catches forty winks.  
  
Kim became a bit concerned, the poisonous power of Sludge would wake Chikorita for sure, but by then it'd be too late. "Stop!" she yelled. "I give in." she sighed, almost embarrassed to have done so.  
  
"Very well, you lose battle number 1. You have 6 more chances to try and beat me, good luck. "Carl, you're lucky victim number 2, you have the lizardry needed to battle against Dragonite." it seemed still to exhale a nasty stench of overconfidence.  
  
"But that black snake, Ekans is..." he never got to finish, for a chuckling god knew what he was going to say.  
  
"If you're talking about Seviper, then you are correct, but now, send out that sorry excuse for an un-evolved dragon."chuckled the voice.  
  
"I don't have any dragons." but after a quick whisper from good old Yetis, Carl understood, and he was pissed! "You're going to eat those words! I'll make sure they choke you, and you suffocate to an ungodly death. Charmeleon, show him that size doesn't mean crap!" Carl was angry at the insult god made to his pokemon. This deity had a lot of nerve! "Start off strong with Ember!" Carl commanded, as the fire dinosaur began to make sparks by clanking its claws, and swinging its tail, aiming the resulting burst of fire right at the orange behemoth!  
  
It winced only slightly, but didn't seem fazed "End it fast boy, I've got a schedule. Use Thunder Wave!" deity said rather calmly, as though existence hardly mattered to it, which actually makes sense if you're speaking about a god!  
  
Sparks began to charge, surging in the antennae of the dragonite, unleash the full force of its stunning beam. "Dodge it!" Carl commanded, as the Charm-ster leapt into the air, "Hit it now with Slash attack." Carl commanded, "And don't let up, show him that you don't need to be a dragon to drag it to its grave!" 'Char!' it shouted as it unleashed the full fury of its claws. It seemed to be having some useful effect upon the great winged lizard.  
  
"You will regret such things. Use Attract!" the deity seemed to begin taking the battle a bit more seriously now, and why not? After all, Attract was meant for desperation, and the cuts made in the dragon's soft underbelly was enough proof.  
  
Unfortunately for Our Main Man, Attract did seem to be the disruption. All the big dragon did was just stand there, with a somewhat loving stare. It had some sort of power, so it seemed, for Charmeleon ceased the assault, and stood there, gazing back with love in its eyes. "What's going on here!!!"  
  
"That's the move called Attract."said Yetis, "It works in devastating ways if the opponent is the other gender . This wont end well."  
  
"The Masorga boy is correct..." the god replied.  
  
Back in the battle, the effects of Attract seemed to be working. "Hang in there, girl!" Carl told the fire lizard, before taking time to think. 'There's got to be a way to break the love. Maybe other loving... yea right! Like I'll... I'll indeed!' the light bulb went off in Carl's semi-empty head! "Ekans, get out here and help support the battle with encouragement!" 'Ek... kans?' it looked on at his trainer in confusion, but then glanced at the battle. 'Ekans!' it shouted loudly. It was actually more of a shrill shriek! It caught everyone off guard... everyone but Charmeleon, who seemed to be back in the game. Even the Dragonite needed to cover its ears.  
  
"Carl, you stoop so low as to cheating... for shame." the deity was not too thrilled. "You haven't broken the rules, per say, but keep that serpent from interfering!"  
  
"Fine, Ekans, just help me cheer." to which the snake nodded, and gave the big dragon an angry glare for trying to steal his woman. But you know what happens when snakes glare... yes, flowers grow out of your nose (drip sarcasm), but in all honesty, paralyzation is a big issue, but just not enough stare time was used to give the full effect. It winced, but Carl saw that it'd be enough wincing time, "Charmeleon, I think this thing is scared, finish it off with the most powerful attack you got!" Carl said, perhaps lazy, or maybe just using this chance to learn more about Charmeleon's true arsenal and artillery. Whatever it was, it got the beast to unleash a surging stroke of extreme flames, burning the dragon to a crispy chicken dinner. But without such killing powers, the large dragon went down for the count.  
  
"Hmm, so you taught it overheat..." the deity wondered, "I'm impressed. Yetis, it is now your turn to fight!" it paused, "And you are battling this here Numel!" he motioned to the humped one (no dirty comments allowed!) "Don't think in the least that you beat me yet. Dragonite was not quite my strongest pokemon, it wasn't even close!"Yetis merely was in thought, and was confused. "You will battle using Swinub, for both are partly ground type pokemon, see the connection? Good!" it spited evilly while our friends were in shock at the suicidal battle to be.  
  
A/N: Another Chapter, another batch of reviews I hope. Word of note to trainer submitters: There is no 4 move limit! There's just the need to know abnormally learned moves (i.e. TMs, breeding, tutors). Otherwise, you can have most of the other regularly learned moves, but dont go overboard, remember, attacks are like responsibilities. Nobody, not even a pokemon, wants too many of them! Ass always, the review button on the bottom is always nice. Props to you reviewers as always. Keep writing, keep fighting! (Heh, it fits...) 


	39. Into the Mind of a Monster!

Better and Tougher  
  
Chapter 38: Into the Mind of a Monster! Final Episode of the Ocean Adventures  
  
"You, Yetis Masorga, and your puny Swinub cannot defeat Numel. It has been trained for this very battle, and you're going down now!" boomed an angry voice, it was the god of the temple. "Numel, start off with Flame Wheel!"  
  
"Swinub, calm the fires with Powder Snow." Yetis commanded to which the humped one unleashed a circulating shot of fire. It didn't get too far, for upon contact with the mighty snowstorm that Swinub produced, the ice melted and the fire turned to steam. A stalemated first strike. But this equal grounded war wouldn't last.  
  
"Don't be afraid buddy." Yetis smiled as he knelt to pat the pig on the back., "Win or lose, I'm still proud of ya." he smiled, and Swinub smiled back with a hoggish squeal. "Takedown!" The pig was back in action, dashing across the field at a fast speed to unleash his fury.  
  
"Rock Throw!" commanded the deity, to which hardened lava spewed from the camel's back. Hot, and solid, these molten rocks looked like bad news.  
  
"Swerve about, and move in for the kill!" Yetis told the pig as it dodged the assault of rocks, growing close enough to strike.  
  
"Not going to happen so easily." the deity seemed unimpressed, "Leap up and body slam..." it said to the dopey camel. Oddly enough, it managed to jump most easily, and began falling fast with its hooves ready to pounce.  
  
"Don't let that thing escape you now!" commanded Yetis. "Leap up and follow through!" the swine was determined, excepting no hogwash answers, it leapt into the air and slammed into the Camel's underbelly. It was too much for the camel, who fell sideways and collapsed.  
  
"Another win, that makes 2. Carl, you're battling again. This is going to be a snaking battle of serpentine proportions. No mercy from Seviper!"  
  
Carl, who had been watching Yetis' battle, was ready for this. "Ekans," he spoke to his side, "Go in there and show em who's boss." at this, the snake slithered into the battlefield, awaiting the fray.  
  
"Bite that lesser snake." laughed the deity, figuring this would be a very easy battle to win. The bigger snake, the glossy black one with fangs, lunged at Carl's Ekans with its sharp fangs ready to feed like a vampire. The snake of course, easily dodged.  
  
"Counter it, use Iron Tail!" he commanded, having Ekans use its newest move. The snake's tail began to glow, the usual purple tip was a now a more metallic shade of the color, glowing with power and energy. Ekans swung his tail rodeo style, and moved in to beam the fang mouthed snake.  
  
"Grab the tail in your teeth then wrap its body!" this, made Carl gasp, but it was too late to reassign the snake some new orders, because by then, it already had whipped its tail for a lunge. Only to have a fatter portion of its tail grasped within a Viper mouth. From there, it quickly rammed at Ekans with its body ready to loop about and squeeze. "You cant escape now."  
  
"This looks bad." Kim stated. Ekans was being squeezed, constricted by a bigger snake. Its face was level with the face of a nastier pokemon, but Carl had a few ideas.  
  
"Ekans, muster your energy, and go face to face with a glare!" Carl commanded, to which the snake attempted to twist, the grip however, was tight. Ekans wasn't feeling too well, maybe because such constriction can suffocate the living. What could it do. It only knew one option, one possible way to escape certain defeat. It started to glow. Yes, its that time again folks.  
  
"Holy cow!" said the ever stupid Elise.  
  
"Hey!" went a feeling hurt deity. "I should smite you for that insult."  
  
"No stupid!" Kim corrected, "Ekans is... evolving."  
  
And after about 3 seconds, the glow stopped. Ekans had grown nearly %50 percent longer, and it grew a cobra fan that displayed a vibrant variety of shades of purple, red and yellow. "Chaabok!" it shouted, still in pain.  
  
"Alright, I got a Chabok!" smiled Carl, listening to it say its name.  
  
"Actually," Yetis corrected, "It's called Arbok, the evolved form of Ekans."  
  
"Ok... Arbok!" Carl commanded, "Try and go eye to eye with that Seviper!" Carl ordered. To which, the snake easily managed eye contact with its foe. It stared in slight confusion at this action. "Glare, now!" and then, Seviper never knew what happened. It was a Point-blank stare, and boy did it hurt the beasts eyes. "While its down, bite its tail and toss it around... like a rubber chicken!" Carl said. Arbok merely glanced for a second as if to infer, 'Why did I never pick up on how stupid your foolish analogies were before now?' but went about doing what it had to do. It grasped the Seviper in its more powerful jaw, and began spinning it around like as if it were a wild dog shaking around prey. In circles, it twirled the beast, "Now toss it at the wall." Carl smiled, as Arbok complied, and its prey fell victim to the power of the wall. "Yea! Good job buddy!" he smiled, giving the now larger snake a hug. It however, had other issues to work out.  
  
Still out of her pokeball was Charmeleon, and Arbok was hardly a prizewinning face to look at, even though its fan was a rich variety of color. There were love issues that would need to be worked out.  
  
"Ya know, you people make me sick." said God, "You need only one more victory, can you pull it off, Elise? We'll find out. You are going to play it by book, bird for bird!"  
  
"You talk funny." said the ever blissful Elise. "But Hoot-hoot will have fun fighting you., right boy?" she smiled, receiving a hoot in responsive nod. The bird itself was odd. It had 2 large eyes, and almost looked to be cursed with only one foot. Its wings looked featherless, and its head seemed to possess what looked like blue colored cylinders, capped with a cone for eyebrows. A definitely weird beast. "Hoot-Hoot, get it!" she smiled.  
  
The deity had one thing to say, "You didn't let me finish." he sighed, "Now Miss Moron, you will be fighting Taillow." he unleashed the yellow bellied bird. "Quickly start off with Quick Attack." he commanded as the bird soon proved to be a vigorous warrior built to kick butt! Hoot-Hoot never even had a chance to blink.  
  
"Hoot-Hoot, use Peck!" commanded Elise, to this, the freaky beaky owl flew forward hardly as fast as Taillow, and used its flattish beak to unleash a weak peck attack.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" wondered the god. "Make this quick, use double team!" he told the little bird, who began doing multiplication of himself.  
  
Elise however, was ready for such ordeals, at least Hoot-Hoot was, she smiled in a foolish way, "Foresight." she said. From that perspective, red eye beams were directed all around, infra-red. The fake birds were easily vaporized, leaving only one real one. "Hit the real one with Hypnosis." she said, as the red eye beams began to co-exist with a hypnotic beam of sleep power.  
  
"God Damn!" said Yetis... who was smote shortly after. "I wasn't referring to you!" he shrieked with extreme 'pissed off'-ness.  
  
"Oh, right." said the god, "My bad."  
  
"Elise is hot!" said the mermaid girl, Tanya, who was obviously referring to her battling skills.  
  
"You know how much it turns me on to hear that coming from someone such as your or Kim?" Carl smiled as his brain went into perv mode.  
  
"You know how much I want to kill you?" Kim said, not too amused by Carl's perverted jokes.  
  
Meanwhile, it seems that Elise's Hoot-Hoot has easily managed to break the double team, and Taillow was now snoozing. "I win!"  
  
"No, you don't win." said the deity, mimicking her voice. "You need to beat the crap out of it to win, not give it nap time."  
  
"Fine, fine. Hoot-Hoot, just bombard it with tackles so we can all go home." she sighed. The bird flapped its tiny wings and used its plump body to quickly sumo tackle the beast. Unfortunately, its eyes opened before it could even strike.  
  
"What gives?" said Kim.  
  
"Mint Berry!" said the deity smugly. "This team was designed against you. Always expect Hypnosis from an Owl! You'll pay dearly for this. Wing Attack!" he commanded, as Taillow zipped like a jet fighter, whizzing into Hoot-Hoot with wings ablaze with energy. Hoot-Hoot still had some energy in it however.  
  
"You wanna play rough, fine! Hoot-Hoot, use Confusion!" Elise told the plump owl, as it snatched the bird and began mentally pounding the tar out of it. This tar would be used at a later date, along with the feathers being ripped off this bird, to tar and feather it... but you don't get to see it, haha! The Mental blast of wall smashes and such was too much, and Taillow was down for the count. "We... I won?" she wondered.  
  
"She won!" cheered Carl, "We've beaten God at his own sick-minded games!"  
  
"Well, you did win. As promised, you will earn a wish." said the god reluctantly.  
  
"Yea, yea." said Carl, "But, can we see what you look like before we make our wishes?" Carl wondered.  
  
God sighed, "Very well, you will be of a very limited population. You will stare into the face of a god!" it said, as a light began to glow, a figure appearing!  
  
Well, well... what's this? The end of the chapter? Duh! I need cliffhangers here, even in the ocean! What will this deity look like? What if I said you could help give him (or her or it, or anything) a make-over? I'm a bit stumped as to what it should be. As always, be sure to submit trainers, but remember people, TM moves aren't something you find every day. One or 2 extraneous moves here or there is fine, but c'mon, I don't want to feel like I'm in a battle against Lv 100 pokemon. (Then again, Im appalled to using levels in this.) Remember, as far as normally learnt moves go, don't mention them, the pokemon should have them by default. Maybe if you intend to be met much later, then you can submit your high powered twink teams, but try to keep things reasonable with the pace of the story. Remember, if you want to be seen sooner, don't go super high leveled, or you might not get to be in until we get to the League Finals. That'll be more than 50 chapters or so away, trust me. Remember though, keep reviewing, and do not be afraid to point out mistakes I make, and flaws in grammar and writing. Until next time, Keep Writing, Keep Fighting! By the way, if you're wondering, after next Chapter, I'm getting Started on Carl's rival, Mark's mini-series, Odyssey of an Enemy. And our first Submitted trainer will be used, it's *******************. OOPS! Static connection, guess you'll just have to find out now, huh? It'll get to you all soon, just click the button called Review, and it'll work like magic! Peace! 


	40. Back to Where We Once Began!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
Chapter 39: Back to Where We Once Began, Reuniting With the SS  
  
"We won, we won!" shouted Carl, "We mother-f..." he paused, "Wait a second, who was going to partake those other two you had?"  
  
The Light to make God appear in person faded, "You want to know?" he wondered, as Carl nodded. "Very well, a battle of monkeys was for Yetis, who would have been battling the psychic fighter Meditite, and the gigantic rock, Golem was for you to fight Carl."  
  
"You mean a battle of rocks?" he wondered.  
  
"On the contrary." the god smiled behind an omnipotent guise of nothingness. "You'd have used Ratatta." he laughed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Carl smiled, "Well, whatever, show us yourself!"  
  
"Yea!" said Kim, stop stalling.  
  
"I want to be a human already!" whined Tanya, the still mermaid girl.  
  
"Patience," God shouted, before at long last appearing in a flash of light. He looked, rather average of a human, save the fact he had more glow than humans did, and he could float as well. His large beard of Dirty- Blonde hair was a bit strange to see. He looked to be tall too.  
  
"I figured God to have had white hair." said Elise, a bit taken aback.  
  
"Oh, you mere mortals. There are many gods out there, I am Colubris, A god. Not a specialized god, as ancients believed we were, but just a god. After all, we aren't too perfect. We may be omnipotent, but there are just too many of you humans for even 100 gods." he still had his rather omnipotent voice. "Now, you mustn't tell people about this! In fact, any major changes to your pokemon beneath the surface will be lost too."  
  
"Don't take my Carvanha!" Yetis pleaded,"I haven't even trained it yet."  
  
"Relax, the only fate that really fits the bill is Arbok." said the  
god, "He will be an Ekans again, but will remember his time as an  
Arbok well, and should he ever want it back, then he can always  
revolve. Now, I cant grant your every wish, but I can fix the biggest  
concerns here." he said.  
  
"Can I be human?" asked Tanya again.  
  
"Yes you may. And now, you are going to be sent to the surface." said Colubris. "It's been fun." he said, smiling as a strange light enveloped our friends. Its back to the boat for them.  
  
***  
  
As the light faded, our main man and friends were on the surface once more. Nobody was around, and there were still issues to resolve. "Tanya, we need to get you better clothes." she sighed, after all, you usually don't see people who where anything that doesn't come from a land creature.  
  
"Yea," said Carl, "Here's a tip, the best styles of clothes is nothingness, m..." he was stopped dead in his speech. Well, not dead, just unconscious.  
  
"He's such a moron!" Said Kim  
  
"At least he has spirit." replied Yetis, who narrowly avoided a swing at him. "Maybe we should get something to eat?" he wondered, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Good idea," sighed Elise, "I wonder if anybody will notice that we were gone..."  
  
A/N: Well, its a big number! Its chapter 40! (Well, 39 technically if ytou dont include the intro.)  
  
I know, I know, short chapter... but look on the bright side! Carl and pals are now boat bound again. That means I can get started on Odyssey of an Enemy! And before I go on, maybe I should clarify a few things. Firstly, some things have never come to pass, or exist. Have some Good New and Bad News. The Good news, no Mewtwo! The bad news... well, if you like those twinky legendaries, then the bad news is no Mewtwo! I see no bad news in this case. He is never going to even exist! Remember, keep submitting your trainers and reviewing. After all, one will be in Mark mini-series, starting next chapter. Remember, if you lose the story amongst the fast pace of updates, just click the '60000 or more words' option to help make searching easier. Soon, it'll likely be under the 100000 or more to make life even easier. Just remember to keep reviewing. Keep Writing, Keep Fighting.  
  
Peace! 


	41. Breaking in the Cheese! It stands not al...

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 1: Breaking in the Cheese! It stands not alone!  
  
As promised, we will now step into the life of one strikes fear (and also causes severe bruising), into the hearts of the not so mighty. Get ready for a story of a different young man, big tough, and into winning with power, but don't think for one minute he has no game...  
  
We see Mark, the tall, burly bully as he walks across the road. 'Another badge'. He smiles, 'that makes 4!' hmm, seems to be behind our main man? Well, not really, for we've stepped back in time. This is shortly before Carl's trek to Vermillion. But guess who got there first, and managed a win. 'Hah! I bet that jerk Carl doesn't have this many badges... Carl, what a jackass. I haven't gotten a chance to beat him up in nearly four months now. I should've never gone on hiatus from bullying' he sighed, there was always the next chance meeting... if Carl's drab squad wasn't there that is. He wouldn't mind seeing those babes again, but that old fart, Yetis, could be better off not there, or better yet he'd be better off jumping a cliff! 'I wish I had my own squad of followers... then I'd rock! Man, I kick so much ass, literally!'  
  
Today, the bully of bad-ass attitude will be in for a big shock, or at least... maybe a friend? Stranger things have happened. "Hello!" came a young sounding female voice. To this, the punk ogre needed to look about, and only did he manage to find the source of the voice when he looked downwards. She was... small, young too. She looked as though she could be 11 at most, and that's giving the benefit of doubt. But I'll tell you one thing, submitted trainer mode has been put into function! She was small, and was wearing a white dress. She had brown hair, and very dark colored eyes. She looked almost pure and innocent , but then again, she could be a robot. "Hi there, I'm Ophelia." or maybe she really was just a little girl "Who're you?"  
  
Mark glanced at her, a look of concern on his face. "You shouldn't be out here alone, little one. It's dangerous all alone for someone like you. You're probably too young to even train pokemon."  
  
"I am not!" she said, almost like a spoiled child. Mark thought it was cute. "I'm old enough to train! I'm seven and a half!" she followed it off with a hmpf. "I'll beat you in a battle too!"  
  
"S-seven? You're way to young, kid!" he sighed, 'She should wait a few years, I see potential in her,' he glanced at her, 'I mean, give her 8 years and holy Freaking god, she'd look 'FINE'!' seems he's as big a perverse minded freak as he is just plain big. Who's the big sex minded monkey? I don't know... we'll find out later. "If it's a battle you want, fine! But I'm not going easy on you because you're just a kid!"  
  
"Easy on me?" she looked a bit angry, "Why do all you adults wanna go easy on me?"  
  
Mark sighed, "I am nearly 16 years old, I'm not an adult." 'Yet!' he smirked. "Besides, I'm holding NOTHING back." he smiled. "So are we gonna battle?"  
  
She smiled, unleashing her first pokeball. From it, a large musclebound beast emerged. It wouldn't have been so bad, except... "Dude! That things got FOUR arms!" he blinked, pulling out his Pokedex. 'Machamp, the muscle pokemon. With its 4 arms, it does extraneous work out at double the capability and capacity of anything else.' "That was useless!" he blinked, "But I can win. It's a fighting type after all." he smirked. "Go Beedrill!" he unleashed his furious bug. "Start it off with a fury attack!" he commanded, as Beedrill charged at the macho...er, I mean champ, with its furious arm stingers jabbing vigorously as it went.  
  
"Arm Thrust!" she commanded, as all four arms of the grey muscle bodied freak thrust themselves at the tiny wasp, 3 making contact before the other took the hit from the raging arm stingers.  
  
"You're not letting that meathead beat you today!" Mark told the wasp, "Show it your Rage Attack!" and the Bug complied, flying at Machamp in an outrage of total fury.  
  
"Machamp, Give it a Seismic Toss!" she said, trying to sound tough. The bee made contact, but it was easily swatted away, and into a grasp meant to toss clear across the world.  
  
"You're not giving into this crap!" said Mark, "Sting its arm with ever poisonous appendage you've got!"  
  
To this, the call of the poison was answered, and Beedrill whipped its poisonous stabbing arms at Machamp. Upon the first one making contact, the big muscle seemed to lose its focus, and after that, it was easy to inject its other arm, and its stinger beneath its muscular skin.  
  
Machamp yelped in pain as it tossed Beedrill with no concern but for its own injured arm. It grasped it with the opposite one, while the upper hands made themselves useful, to help the beast cry a river.  
  
"Aw!" said the young girl, "Don't cry." she said, giving the big muscular mutant a hug, who seemed to feel happier to the embrace, as he embraced in return, but even Machamp only need 2 hands to give a hug. What on earth was its uninfected hand that wasn't hugging doing.  
  
"Dude..." said Mark, to Beedrill in a low tone. "Her pokemon is touching her ass. It looks as though he LIKES it. Like he's in love." Beedrill however, buzzed, giving a him a quick shake of its head. "What? Did I say something wrong?" the bug nodded, "What then?" the bug pointed at the Machamp, then sighed, and winced as it slightly patted Mark's crotch, then shook its head. "Holy crap!" he nearly shouted, "Watch the merchandise, dude!" he paused, trying to figure out what Beedrill was saying. "Are you say that the Machamp, isn't a dude?" the bug nodded vigorously. "Are you absolutely POSITIVE?" he seemed to almost hope that his pokemon was right, and again, Beedrill nodded. "How are you able to figure this stuff out?" But the stinger pokemon buzzed, and shrugged its piercing hands, as if to say, 'Well, you humans know each other's genders, right man? We have our own instinctive ways too, you know?'  
  
"Want a kiss to make it all better?" the girl asked, causing Machamp made the most ironic puppy dog eyes a pokemon with muscle enough to lift 4 cars in each hand could make, and unsurprisingly, it nodded, wanting to be kissed better.  
  
"Dude..." Mark was a bit stunned, unsure how or even what to feel. After all, this was a female pokemon in love with a little girl. (Yes, I simply have to have at least one of them female for this to work best in my mind.) "Um, did you only want a one on one battle here?" He called out, bringing the little sub-worlds back together into a reality.  
  
Ophelia looked back up, "Yea, we're still battling." she said, "Machamp, return!" she zapped the muscular suck up back to the dimensional space known as a pokeball. "You know, I never got your name." she said.  
  
'Whoa! She's a sharp little tyke!', "Name's Mark." he smiled, "Can we continue?"  
  
"Uh, yea!" the un-double digit aged girl smiled, "Next up is Geodude!" she tossed the ball, unleashing the floating spherical being made entirely of rocks.  
  
"You up for another round buddy?" Mark glanced at Beedrill, who nodded confidently. "You got it then! Start this off with Twin Needle!" he commanded, as the bug prepped its stinger hands to pierce this rock worse than a punk rock star rebel teenager.  
  
"Not quite. Geodude, use Take Down!" the girl told the little stone mon that could... float! To this order, the small rock dashed at the bug before it could even try to attack, and it hit with quite a force too. Beedrill wasn't going to be getting up again too soon.  
  
Beedrill fell, dazed from the odd impact, "Dude, take some time to relax." the big man recalled the bug, before he knew which pokemon to choose. "Get em Wooper!" he had unleashed his blue beaver pokemon, 'Woop!' it said as it was unleashed.  
  
"Geo, can you handle it?" Ophy asked, receiving a wink and a thumbs up from the small rock pokemon, as well as a quick hug. "Oh, not now!" she giggled, "Just do your best." 'Dude!' it replied, before floating back to battle. "Use Defense Curl."  
  
"You cant hide, girlie!" said Mark in a rather creepy voice, like the creep he is, "Pelt it with a great force of Water Gun!" to which the blue beaver unleashed its fury of water upon the rock who hid. It seemed that defenses weren't enough to counter 2 weaknesses to a similar attack. It lost its hold, and felt a stream of water directly upon its face. "Boo- yea!" Mark said. "Sorry kid. But I beat you fair and square."  
  
Ophy however, didn't seem too upset however, "Eh, that's ok. You're a tough, big strong man."  
  
Mark had to smile at that, 'I'm going to have to find a time machine one day! Cuz she's just too God Damn young right now!' "I know... listen kid, are you sure you can handle things on your own? I could hang with you if you want."  
  
'He wants to be my friend! He's big and strong too!' she smiled, seeming to like Mark for some reason. "Yay! I could always use more friends!" she smiled, jumping up to give Mark a strangulating hug.  
  
'This is going to be a long day!' thought Mark, who seems to now have had his work cut out for him. 'At least I have a few new claims today! I'll take the world of pokemon science by storm! Lesbian pokemon discovery will put me on the map! And better yet, I'm being responsible, while that lazy shmuck Carl has no kids to watch out for. I'm going to laugh at him real good next time I see him... at least there's some good from all this.'  
  
A/N: Well, how's this for a change of pace? Did you all like, hate, despise? Be honest, and let me know. Remember, I'll get to your other submitted trainers when I can, and when they fit. Just remember to keep reviewing, so you'll help determine how much you like this change of pace from the main story. If you don't, let me know, and it wont last as long, (though it my come back to haunt you later when some parts get confusing.) Remember to let me know your thoughts. As for those who haven't submitted yet, don't hesitate to submit a trainer, but remember to review the story as well. No free rides here! As always, from now on, I say to you now: Keep Writing, Keep Fighting! Peace! 


	42. The Vile Taste of Woman

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 2: The Vile Taste of Woman  
  
We join again with the punk ogre, our anti-main man so to speak. It's Mark Vasigil, and his newest companion, the ever sickeningly happy-go-lucky little girl, Ophelia. 'Bah! Why the fudge did I agree to help out this twit anyways.' he inwardly grumbled as she hummed as she skipped about. 'Oh right, because I want good Karma, and maybe some distraction the next time I meet Carl. That way I can have some time to beat the living crap out of that bastard.' he smirked at the thought. He's always hated Carl, ever since they were kids. It all started with those days of childhood and toys. They used to be friends, but that all ended at about the age of 2, when Carl accidentally broke one of Mark's toys. Ever since, neither remember that day, but the animosity Mark felt grew. Talk about a grudge.  
  
"Ooh Lookie!" said the ever optimist Ophelia, "There's a town up ahead." she cheered. "Rel...re..." she looked at the sigh, but couldn't read it. Seems our trainer is not too up to snuff on reading.  
  
Mark sighed, reading it for her, "Relish City." he sighed. "There better be a gym here" he sighed, 'I bet I can win again. I've got better pokemon than Carl does, that's for sure.' he smiled.  
  
As you, the ever important readers that you are, should already know, Mark started with a Mareep, and he has a Beedrill, male Nidoran a Wooper, a Pidgeotto, a leaf headed little pokemon yet to be defined, a Combusken, and a Sneasel. Of course, that's all that you KNOW. You're about to learn a bit more today.  
  
"Ooh, lookie!" Ophy tugged on Mark's shirt in excitement. "There's a gym." She cheered. "That'll be my... uh," she counted, "third badge!" she smiled.  
  
"That's nice kid, but how about a short break?" Mark sighed, as he went to find the pokemon center.  
  
***  
  
"Yea," the punk ogre sighed as he entered the pokemon center, approaching the desk "I need a checkup for Sneasel, Mareep, Oddish and Pidgeotto. As for Beedrill and Combusken, give em a check up for injuries. Well, guess his team hasn't changed that much at all... "Oh yea, Onix needs a checkup as well." he added, guess he has more than first thought, eh?  
  
The nurse nodded at the request. All in all, Relish City wasn't that big, and wasn't very, well, Relish-ish. It's just a name folks. "Hey Mark!" called the childish Ophy. "Which looks prettier?" she asked, looking over at what appeared to be a bunch of flowers on display.  
  
"Why you askin' me?" he wondered, sighing in defeat. "How about I buy you both flowers?" He said, trying to shut her up.  
  
If you know women, and the appeal of flowers (like I sadly forgot, *sniff*), then it's not gonna shut em up. "Wow, you're so sweet!" she cheered, giving Mark a hug on his leg. Her head rubbing against where Beedrill pointed last chapter when describing her Machamp.  
  
'I'd hate to call that good, but there's no people around.'he said as her head rubbed against him, but he shook about, trying to get her off. "Relax kid, maybe you should get your pokemon healed." to which she nodded and ran off. He sighed, "I need a walk." he exitted the pokemon center. 'At least I have Nidoran if things look bad.'  
  
***  
  
As Mark walked, he took time to think, 'Why the fudge am I a trainer anyway? I haven't got the knack for it, and I've yet to meet any girls that dig the big man, a.k.a. moi! Well, I think Ophy likes me, but god dammit, she's too young! I need some Hoes that are of age, or at least closer to my age.' he smiled outward at the inward fantasy.  
  
As all seemed so well for the world of the mind of Mark, he decided to step out of the city for some fresh air and relaxation. It was going to be a peaceful day for he was earning Karma on the path to enlightenment. It was all going to be jolly and swell in the very end... Yea Right!  
  
That's when a loud female scream penetrated the air. "Eh?" he wondered, following the direction it went. He was in for quite an interesting surprise as he reached the clearing to where the screams were from.  
  
There, he saw 2 people. And from the looks of it, they were both submitted trainers. A girl was in distress, defenseless, helpless with a snakelike beast binding it so. The beast was purple, something that Carl might remember seeing a pokemon of his evolve into. There was a guy there too, who looked to be the villainous attacker.  
  
The man was a well-built adult. He stood not too tall, but he had a sense of power about him, seeping through his every gland, and permeating the very air. Upon him, he wore a business suit, with cuffs shaped like dice. One could say he was some sort of D&D (Demons and Darkness) nutcase, or a gambler of sorts. By his sides, a fairly small being floated by his side. It was rather dark in color, and upon its head was a small horn of the same color. "Well, well, well." said the man in a most serious manner. "Look who we have here." he smirked. "If it isn't the vile child who ran away. Your father is very disappointed in you!" he said with somewhat false sympathy, his tone staying collected, making it sound rather tough.  
  
Mark was a bit concerned, for here stood a man, though without a doubt, shorter than Mark by nearly half a foot or more, was by far better built than him. Even so, Mark left the rest of his pokemon to stay and get healed at the Center. Only Nidoran was with him, and against the likes of that giant snake, and other things, Mark was doomed to be in trouble. He did have an idea however. "Nidoran!" he called quietly, releasing the poisoned rhino from its confines, "Go back to town and the pokemon Center. See if you can get that little girl Ophelia to help me out here." he paused for a second. "Oh and here." he handed the small poison 'mon his pokedex, 'This had better work. I don't want to lose everything. At least I'll be going down a hero. Unlike that jerk Carl.' he smiles as he hands the small pokemon the pokedex. "Push this button and they should know my order." 'Nido, nido!'it nodded running off for town again.  
  
"Bite me, monster!" the girl said to the bastardly captor. Mark looked her over, well, what he could see of her anyway, sadly, the purple cobra seemed to be covering the spots he'd like to assess (even though she wasn't naked enough for full effect, or was she...)  
  
"Tempting but the boss wouldn't want me to mix business and pleasure, and neither would I." he said, actually disgusted. 'Brat!' thought the evil man. "However, he did say that no pain means no gain. Therefore, I'm sure my Arbok here wouldn't mind ruining his fine teeth on your ugly hide." the snake looked at it's master, who gave it a slight smirk, "Cheese Fries and Roast Pidgey." he told the beast, bribing it with something to wash out a 'yucky taste'.  
  
She wasn't bad looking, actually that's understating the truth. She was actually quite attractive. With light blue eyes, and wavy curled, dark- brown hair, Mark suddenly began to thank his need for good Karma for letting fate smile upon him with such a hot babe. 'I just hope I don't get her, or me killed. Here goes nothing...' he gulped, for even ogres know fear. But sadly fate tells that ogres DON'T know the meaning of discretion. Mark didn't give things second thought. "Hey, jerk ass!" he yelled, leaving the hidden sanctuary he resided in.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, more original peeps, and a giant pinata... What?! Where's my fudging pinata? Oh well, remember to keep reviewing, and a note to those whose trainers have been used this chapter. There might be slight changes, and as reference to the future, sometimes you might not start out with what your submitted team is. (Maybe evolution needs to occur, or it'll be the latest catch.) As for changes, lets just say that I'm a nice guy sometimes. I might give extra Pokemon, such as I did this chapter. Remember, I'm not a mean guy, but sometimes things need to be to help the flow of the story. I'm doing my best people, make sure you all do your best, by which I mean 'send reviews or story wont do so good.' So it's fun to do your role eh? As always, Keep Writing, Keep Fighting. Peace! 


	43. Leave it to Nidor!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 3: Leave it to Nidor!  
  
"Hey punk!" shouted Mark ass he ran out of the bushes, "Let the girl be, ass-monger!"  
  
The dice cuffed man stayed calm, "Beat it kid, I'm a bit busy! I'll play 'Kill the Moron' with you later."  
  
Mark smirked, "We'll play now, and you can be the moron." he then lunged, socking tthe maniacal man in the jaw, not enough force to break it or anything, but it was still enough to cause some temporary jaw throbbing pain, and maybe a cracked tooth.  
  
"Well, you're gonna regret that!" said the man, "But I've pride in my health." he smiles, "Do anything, and the girl gets a nice dose of serpent venom." he stated, his face looked serious enough to do it.  
  
"Eh?" he glanced at the snake. "That's a nice looking pokemon there." he walked closer, "It'd be a shame if its neck were to snap!" he said, grasping the purple serpent beneath its fan.  
  
The bad man only had this to say, "You moron, Arbok has deadly venoms seeping through its neck, pull the wrong cord and you're paralyzed for life."  
  
The helpless brown-haired girl could only stare helplessly, squeezed by the might of the purple fiends constricting power. As much as she wanted to speak again, she was helpless to do anything but hope, and wait for the end to draw ever closer.  
  
"Poison Tail." the man told his poisonous serpent, who complied with a quick whip of its tail towards Mark. As it did, it illuminated in a dreary shade of violet-blue, oozing with an unhealthy look of poisons.  
  
As Mark felt the lashing upon his leg, he began to feel slightly weaker. "Y-you bas..." he struggled, "Bastard! Fu-fu..." alas, thanks to venoms, he never got to swear. My ratings are saved from going up to PG-13, and I can resume with my large crowd of viewers of all ages! Hooray!  
  
'I'm a dead man!' Mark said to himself, 'I may have not ruined Carl's life, but he I'll see him in hell, and I'll laugh in his face! Hahaha! I just hope Nidoran's ok.' And wouldn't you know it? Scene Change!  
  
***  
  
'Nido nido nido!' chanted a frantic purple bunny. Mark's purple bunny to be exact, and boy was it frantically running up and down the city, eager to save its trainer. Cutting corners, cutting lines, cutting cheese (it ate a prank laxative, thinking it was chocolate, you know the drill, right?), even cutting itself for sick... wait, that's not the line! But all in all, its hope was running dry! It had to find it soon, or else. After nearly 2 more minutes, it found its mark., and not its trainer, but the Pokemon Center.  
  
'Nido?' it asked, as he stood at the door, scratching at it to gather attention. That didn't seem to work, so basically, he did what any frantic pokemon would do, he'd ram through the low pane of glass on the door without considering collateral damage, or possible property fines.  
  
That seemed to gather attention from the somewhat empty pokemon center. "Hey!" sounded a feminine pink haired nurse. "Glass doesn't come cheap!" she said, "And wild pokemon aren't allowed...huh?" she noticed it had something in its mouth. Lo and behold, it was a pokedex. "You have a trainer, don't you?" she asked, receiving a purple bunny nod. "Seems like something important is happening."  
  
The beast merely stood there, breathing heavily, exhausted, and now with a few cuts and bruises over its body. Yet it still had its main mission on the brain, despite the cuts outside of it. 'Nido.' it said.  
  
And then, a voice of youth, purity, and silliness filled the room. "Oh? An abandoned Nidoran?" it was the child prodigy, Ophy! "It's looks so mistreated!" she says, walking towards it.  
  
'Nido!' it shouts, pushing a button on the pokedex. 'I am Pokedex of Mark Vasigil.' the machine replied to the button based trigger. 'Nido!' it screamed, running all up in Ophelia's face.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, "Did Mark mistreat you?" she sounded upset.  
  
Nidoran merely slapped its face with its paw, and jumped up, and the belt of pokeballs around the young girl's waist, one was pushed, and a pokemon popped out. 'Free-e-hee!' said a purple pokemon with big red eyes, and moth-like wings. 'Nido nido nido!' explained the purple bunny to the blue insect. 'Free!' nodded the bug, motioning for its trainer to follow it.  
  
"This sounds bad." said the young prodigy.  
  
"How can you tell?" said the nurse, "Do you think someone's hurt? Maybe I should help."  
  
'Nido nidoran!' it shouted impatiently, for time was of the essence.  
  
***  
  
"Well then," said the evil man, "You're lying there on the floor, battered and bruised, and hit with a minor dose of poison." he shook his head, "Since I'll likely need to just kill you, I'll tell you now, my name is Jericho, and I'm a Team Rocket elite, sent to capture the girl here before you." he paused, "She is to be captured, but the reasons are really useless now, because I'll kill you anyway." he smiled, "But maybe I can have a reward from the girl before I hand her in." he smiled, reaching out to her in a most evil way.  
  
This was the end, Mark was going to die from poisons, and our story would instantly shift back to our main man, how sad fate can be, but what's that sound in the distance. "Butterfree, Psy-beam!" came a youthful voice, one that Mark did recognize well. And what followed then was a ray of refractive, reflective light, rainbows glistening from the sun's rays, jolting quickly towards the man called Jericho. This of course knocked him aback a bit, and did him in for some real trouble.  
  
"What?" wondered the villainous Rocket. "Bah! I hate when private parties are interupted." he sighed, "But It's a simple thing to handle, he said, pulling out a pokeball. "Kecleon!" he said with a toss of a pokeball, "Fireblast that blasted bug to a crisp!" he hissed angrily. And at that, a blazing stream of heat was emitted from a reptilian mouth. Kecleon, was small and green. It's tail was curled in a spiral, and it looked as though it were ready for a stealth mission.  
  
"Dodge downwards and counter with gust!" shouted Ophelia. The bug swerved downwards, looping about the blazing attack carefully, flapping its wings rapidly as it went, knocking some wind at the lizardous attacker.  
  
And Lo and behold, the pink haired nurse whom we all know by now, oh Joy, er, I mean, she had arrived on the scene. "Oh my! This is horrible." she noticed Mark lying on the grass, breath heavy from a poison overdose. "Chansey!" she commanded to the egg holding pokemon with her, "Heal Bell!"  
  
'Chansey!' it said, as a magical chime sounded as it wiggled slightly, causing Mark to slowly regain conciousness.  
  
The nurse decided to help the big man to his feet. "You ok?" she asked in concern.  
  
"I'm feeling good now." he stated with a smirk, "And I'm also feeling ready to rip out this bastard's throat! AHH!" He yelped mightily as he lunged at Jericho, his full inner berserker unleashed at last!  
  
"Not so fast!" Jericho said to Mark. "I have the girl's pokemon." he said, showing them a bag with which thy were held, "I'll crush every last one of them if you even try to step closer." he calmly stated. In that bag, an amazing assortment of items were held, from odd contraptions, to what appeared to be many a TM, and other spoils of war.  
  
Alas, all seemed lost once more. 'Man!' Mark contemplated, 'I won't get any whoopie if I let her pokemon die!' he worried, 'What am I gonna do?' he frantically thought.  
  
'Nido!' came a scream of rage, as the purple bunny of loyalty pushed its limits, and rammed at Jericho at great speed, knocking a few spoils of war from their containers. As it hit, both ear and horn seemed to lodge into the man somewhat, though just enough to do their job of poisoning. As it hit, the purple beast began to glow, and started growing before everyone's eyes. It was bigger, its horn more piercing, its ears bigger, its mass more balanced! Amongst the items, it seems the container that held the girl's pokemon, as well as one of those TM things fell to the ground.  
  
"I hate you all!" said the evil bastard, holding his side in pain as it began to swell, "You will all regret the name of Jericho, and more so of Team Rocket!" he sighed, recalling both Arbok and Kecleon, "Banette, Flash!" he commanded, to which everyone was temporarily blinded. By the time they could see, he was already gone.  
  
***  
  
"Eh?" went Mark as he opened his eyes as the blindness wore off. Standing there was a big rhino, purple with bunny sized ears and a big horn, looking at Mark with utmost concern. "Nidoran?" he asked, glancing at the pokedex it brought back to him, activating it for usage. 'Nidorino.' it said, 'The Poison Pin Pokemon. It is said to have a rhino's strength in its horn, but the true power is in it's venomous sting. All being Males, they have bigger ears and a truer horn.' he looked at the beast, "I'm so sorry for all that I put you through." he said, feeling glad to be saved from certain death.  
  
"That meanie!" shouted Ophy, "He made Butterfree cry!" she hmphed. "Hey, what's that?" she glanced at the ground, seeing an odd contraption, on it was the picture of an animal's face sideways, with what appeared to be a drill for a nose. It was in all black and white wherever not black, like a street sign or creative description picture thingy .  
  
Nurse Joy was able to see again too. "Huh?" she glanced, "That's a TM." she examined it, "It looks like its for the move horn drill." she said. "I think Nidorino can learn it, seeing it has the horn for the job."  
  
"TM huh?" Mark wondered. "Well, whatever it is, Nidorino deserves it." he smiled, looking at the purple beast. "Here buddy!" he handed him the device, and it activated, providing its nose with a slight glow. "Now you know well how to use Horn Drill."  
  
"Not quite." said Nurse Pink hair, "A TM only guides a pokemon, it doesn't give em total knowledge. It's up to practice to teach it the move."  
  
Mark merely nodded, with a smile. "Easy enough." he said, patting the rhino/bunny's head, "But what about her?" he wondered.  
  
"She looks badly hurt!" said the nurse. "Let's get her to a bed. Rest is the best option for now, I suppose. We can call 911 when we get her to the center."  
  
"I'll carry her." said Mark. "Nidorino, rest up as well." he recalled the beast. "I think I'm going to need to rest up too. I feel the rasp taste of poison tail still in my breath. Bleh!" he spittook, as he grabbed the hurt girl, and the pokeballs that were said to be hers.  
  
A/N: Well, lookie here! No new trainers? Well, don't expect em too soon (Though even I don't know when I'll use some of em.) Expect some to be in the returning adventures of our main man, and others to be used when deemed fit. Who's going to be where? Well, I... whoops, I forgot that my Growlithe ate that list, guess you'll never know until it happens! Haha! Review away! Just make sure to review. I got reviews at least from those who's characters I used last chapter during that chapter, but that's all. Anyways, that's all for now, until next time, Keep Writing, Keep Fighting! Peace! And Click Review! 


	44. Legend of Whoopie, a Mark to the Past!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 4: Legend of Whoopie, a Mark to the Past!  
  
"Ugh," went a weary soul, awakening in a place it knew not. "Where am I?" it asked, in a female voice. As it glanced about, it noticed it was in a bedroom, and a large young man was standing by her.  
  
"You had quite a mess with that there psycho." he said, "You ok?" he asked concerned, looking back at the human girl, realizing that she was quite attractive, just like before, but this time she wasn't tied up or hurt.  
  
"I'm fine." she said with her strength restored more from before, as she sat up, she pulled the large young man into a hug. "Thank you, uh..." she trailed, not knowing the name.  
  
'SCORE!' the male said within his mind, as he hugged back willingly. This didn't mean his face was not flustered, in fact, bullies are really just most insecure. "Uh, the name's Mark Vasigil." he replied, 'What the fudge am I doing? I usually don't tell people my last name.'  
  
The girl broke the hug, smiling as she failed to hide her flustered feeling. "I'm Keysha." she smiles.  
  
Mark smirked at this. "What? No last name?" he asked with a tilt of his head.  
  
She merely laughed nervously.  
  
"That's ok, I saw it on your pokemon belt." he smiled, "Keysha Rocket, eh?" he smiled, "Well, the funny thing is that a guy from Team Rocket is after a girl with the last name of rocket." he even laughed at this, "What a coincidence."  
  
'Yea Sure.' she sighed thinking sarcastically to herself, before realizing. "What were you doing with my stuff?" she wondered a bit suspiciously.  
  
"Letting your pokemon have some time to exercise for the 2 days you've been out cold." he smiled, "So tell me, why are you on the run? What's that bastard want to go through all that trouble to make me want to kick his ass!" Mark wondered.  
  
"Well." she sighed as she spoke quietly, "It's actually no coincidence about my name." she explained, "I'm sure you've heard of Team Rocket, right?"  
  
"Er, actually, I haven't even a clue." the big man explained.  
  
"Well, it's a Mafioso Crime Syndicate, run by..." she sounded a bit upset, "My father." she almost broke out into tears, "They are awful, they hurt those that get in their way, and cage up rare pokemon to be used as tools of wars in a grande feud of mafia organizations, and towards gaining world domination."  
  
"That's awful." Mark said, offering the pretty girl a tissue from the nearby box of. "You don't like it at all do you. I understand what its like to hate your father."  
  
"I don't hate him..." Keysha explained in a soft tone, as she went back on subject. "The thing is that he wasn't always like this. He was a good person, but he began to become more obsessed with power, and using his money, he began the organization now known as Team Rocket." she sniffed as she could hold back tears no more, crying into Mark's stomach.  
  
"So you've run away, and he sees you like some sort of family asset now, eh?" Mark wondered.  
  
The un-rocket girl glanced up, "No, I'm going to try and stop him." she explained, "I've been trying to train up strong pokemon to try and defeat him for his own good... I'm a failure!" she still cried. "I've been trying to find information about legendary pokemon so I could try and find them and reason with them before my father finds and imprisons them... But I don't know where to look."  
  
"I know where you could look." came an intruding voice from a pink- haired nurse. "There's an old man at a small shack about a few blocks away that knows about several legendary pokemon."  
  
"Really?" asked Keysha, still a bit sad, but perked up from this.  
  
"Aha!" nodded the nurse, "His name is Phulburis, and he's well versed in the ways of the ancient pokemon of legend." she smiled. "I hope you can save your father." she smiled as she walked on.  
  
"I better get going." Keysha said.  
  
'I really shouldn't... but it might just help me get some whoopie!' contemplated Mark, "You really shouldn't do this all alone... do you think I could help?" Mark said.  
  
"Do you have strong pokemon?" she wondered with a gleam of hope.  
  
Mark merely made a hmpf, "Let me tell you something." he explained. "Some people don't have the balls to fight unless they have THESE balls to fight.' He pointed to a few pokeballs. "However, I don't need those to show I've the balls to take anyone on, and the odds are often against me. Trust me, I promise to help you as best I can."  
  
"You're sweet!" she smiled, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
Mark merely flustered deeper red than you could even imagine. "I better let you recover while I make sure I'm all set." he said unstably flustered. He smiled as he walked out the door, "Score!" he yelled.  
  
"You know, you left the door open." sighed Keysha.  
  
'Aw crap!' Mark blushed in humiliation.  
  
***  
  
"Mark!" Ophelia shouted. "You still haven't bought me those flowers!" Ophelia remembered the flowers she asked him about.  
  
"We have bigger things to worry about. Come on, we've got a bit of history to learn."  
  
***  
  
"Well..." said Keysha, "I had no idea we would have someone so young with us." she glanced in a curious eye.  
  
As they turned the corner at the block, they glanced in curiosity, "This is the dude who can teach us of mystic beasts?" Mark wondered.  
  
It was a small stand, like a gift stand, but it was filled with oddities, the biggest oddity, was the man there, an somewhat old soul with a beard of grayed nature, and a cane in his hand, and no hair. He glanced as the 3 youthful people approached. "Ah, have you come to buy a trinket?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, we're here to learn about legendary beasts." Mark corrected.  
  
"Ah, I know about the great birds of legend." said the man, "I am Phulburis, and I can tell you a tale about mystical birds with many powers!" he smiled, obviously enjoying his job.  
  
"Really?" Mark asked, "What are they?"  
  
"A most inquisitive question, young man." smiled the man. "There are quite a few of these birds, who form the mighty Council of Feathers." he explained, "There's the fiery bird of blazing wings, Moltres! There's the mighty bird soars through the ocean, with wings of tidal force, Oceandiez. And this," he paused as he held out pictures "Is the great beast who's fertile wings leave lush forests in its wake, Verdancinco!" he showed them pictures as he spoke. First, Moltres, a bird who's body was on fire like a mighty fire phoenix, and its wings were tipped ablaze with fire. As for Oceandiez, it was blue, tidal blue, with the foaming tips of a tidal wave upon the tips of its wings, and an oceanic flow within its blue feathers. Verdancinco was green, green as the grass and springtime leaves. Its face was surrounded by a mane of shrubbery, and its feathers made from the greatness of leafy trees themselves.  
  
"Hey, pay attention." Keysha tapped the bored young girl, Ophelia who had dozed off in boredom.  
  
"This," continued the man, "is Terracuatro, not so airborne, it winds up soaring through the mighty earth itself at amazing speeds." the picture was shown, and a bird with a tan color appeared, its wings looked clawed about, obviously for digging purposes. It emanated the very essence of sand all about its body, and its beak was build like a drill, probably what helps it be such a good digger. "And this is Aeroseis, the best aerially than any other of the birds of legend." the picture showed a white bird, obviously built for flight, its wings were perfectly aerodynamic, and its feathery hide was white with jet clouded fluff of feathers all about, and a curve in its long wings to help with wind resistance. "And here we see the bird of ice, Arcticuno, who's blizzards were said to create the arctic north." he held a picture of an ice blue bird, glistening like ice reflecting the sun's rays, its tail-feathers sparkling with powdery snow.  
  
"Cool." said Mark as he looked over the pictures.  
  
"Ah, here we have the mighty bird of Toxins, Wrotcho! It is said this beast absorbs filth and empowers itself with its disgustingness." the wretched bird of the number ocho was really putrid looking. With garbage clinging to its wings and clouds of stink flowing as it flapped its purple body covered in nasty, sticky slime, well, you don't wanna know, trust me. You'll lose that yummy dinner you ate. "Here is the beast of the dead, Deceaseite." it was not as gross as Wrotcho, in fact, it was a hollow bird who seemed to float naturally, with a shadowy mist of after death about him, a most shadowy beast indeed. "And here is the beast of Mentality, Renueve," its picture was not as stand out to its function, though its head seemed larger than that of other legendaries, but its beak was small, and its wings had odd markings, like the grooves of a brain. A calm nature seemed to pervade this bird, and bright white seemed to be the color of choice.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of birds." stated Mark, "How many more introductions?"  
  
The aged man chuckled, "Just 2, boy!" he smiled, "This is Zapdos, with wings like razor sharp lightning." the picture was dominated by yellow. The color of pointy wings, like lightning bolts. Its beak was long and sharp. "And finally, we have the shadowy hunter, Shadonce!" the picture was that of glossy black, that light seemed to get trapped in. Its feathers were razor sharp, and its eyes were angry, showing that this pokemon was obviously not one to be taken lightly (no pun... well actually it could be intended.) "Those are the 11 birds of the winged council of legends!"  
  
***  
  
"Boss!" said a man into a phone in a telephone booth. "I have news." as he spoke to the picture on the screen.  
  
"Ah, Jericho, did your thieving for many a varied TM go well?" asked an important sounding man. "Yes sir Giovanni, but... I ran into your daughter as well." he said. "But she got away."  
  
"Hmm." said the man, Giovanni, obviously, "Well, don't worry yourself. As long as you have stolen each and every TM, you did your task, but keep an eye on the girl. The last thing I need is more enemies. Capiche?" he said, Italian Mafioso flaring in his words.  
  
"Yes sir." he said as the screen blipped off. "At least I managed to nab everything from that loser salesman..." he sighed.  
  
A/N: Ah yes, well, you've seen a few surprises in action, namely, possible new pokemon! But that's still to be decided if you, the readers and hopefully the reviewers as well, want such things. As for your characters, no more submitted characters will be used until we return to Carl's Quest, but when we do, you should be certain to see some pokemon.  
  
Names: Each will be followed by the creature's typing. Wrotcho: Wretch Ocho. Poison/Flying Verdancinco: Verdant Cinco Grass/Flying Oceandiez: I think you can figure this one easily. Water/Flying Deceaseite: Decease Seite. Ghost/Flying Terracuatro: Terra and the Spanish number for 4. Ground (Remember, it doesn't fly in the sky.) Shadonce: Shadow and Once (Spanish number 11, pronounce it in Spanish, Once is 2 syllables.) Dark/Flying Aeroseis: Aero and Spanish number 6. Flying(Single type flying... at long last. Lets cheer!)  
  
Until Next time. Keep writing, Keep Fighting... and click the button that sends a review. 


	45. Dyked Out!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 5: Dyked Out!  
  
"Well, we've wasted our time."said Mark Vasigil as they left from hearing many riddles about legendary birds.  
  
"Flying fast all through the air, Aeroseis is fast with flair!" chimed Ophelia with a giggle, "Soaring high and extra fast, watch out for its Aero-blast!"  
  
"Please stop." whined a tormented Mark.  
  
The girl didn't listen though, she was too caught up in the funny rhymes, "If your near volcanoes big, erupting rest assure. Just be wary of Moltres, with flaming blasts galore." she hummed!  
  
Meanwhile, the punk ogre lost all patience, his eyes bulging with rage "STOP IT!" yelled the punk ogre in rage, "Please..." he settled slightly.  
  
"Ok..." she smiled "So where to now?"  
  
"The next town for the next bad... oh dammit! I forgot to fight for my badge!" Mark realized.  
  
"Well, that's not my fault." stated Keysha.  
  
"You're absolutely right." stated Mark, who received a look of surprise from the eldest girl of the group. "I mean, you could've been left there to be taken back home." he smirked evilly.  
  
"Gym time!" cheered young Ophelia, excited to watch a battle. Kids these days are quite impressionable. "I'm gonna earns me a new badge, Yea!" she shouted like a little kid, which unsurprisingly is what she is.  
  
Mark merely shook his head with a tough man's sigh. "Yea, well let's find it first."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it was right here this whole time!" complained Mark after about 2 hours of useless searching. "Well, lets get on with it." she sighed, looking at the gym. It looked rather like an average brick building, made to fill its role as stereotypical city building, though more of a short building rather than a tall skyscraper. Then again, this place didn't have any buildings quite so high. It would almost seem as though it were meant to be unfound, blessed be the fortunate and the clever that did find it. In this case, Mark was likely in the fortunate group.  
  
"Eh?" came a disgruntled male voice, "Who's there?" Upon closer look, the apparent fact was that it wasn't male, the character before them was a girl, and for such a masculine voice, the body seemed to try to cover up the weakness. "You're a girl?" he wondered when from the shadows the person came into sight.  
  
"You were deceived?" she smiled, her voice sounding suddenly different, and fitting of her form. She was well fitted, and good looking as far as Mark's hormone-o meter read. She was slender, and big where it matters... no, brains don't matter for girls! I'm kidding! But I'm talking. "Would you stop staring at my chest?" she said annoyed. With a look of aggravation in her passion-green eyes.  
  
"Uh, s-sorry." came the young voice of Ophelia, obviously intimidated by the big girl before her. After all, hardly big in that regard, seeing one with knockers really is intriguing... and might just be triggering young lesbianism. Ah, to be young and impressionable! Attention people, teach all young girls to be lesbian! Again, I'm joking!  
  
She glanced at the young girl with a slight smile, "That's quite alright." she said to the child. "I'm talking to that lummox! That's right punk!" she snarled at the very thought as if to curse his existence.  
  
"Well freaking Crap!" Punk Ogre the lummox 'cheered', "Sorry lady! I just stare for a few seconds and you hate me for life." he snarled, "I don't usually hurt people that host boobs, but you're tempting my patience." he hissed angrily. "But I'm in a hurry, so just bring me the gym leader and such."  
  
"You've been staring at her bosom." she snarled angrily, "Men, they're such a stupid race."  
  
Mark looked at Keysha, "Cover the kid's ears." he said quietly.  
  
"Eh?" she wondered, "You do it!"  
  
"And risk angering this bitch who acts like a dyke? No way!"  
  
The leader laughed at Mark's words. "Dyke, eh? Yea, that's me. Got a problem with it, you useless male."  
  
"I do indeed." Mark nodded, as he began stating reasons, "Firstly, I don't like male hating dykes, secondly, I really think you lesbian freaks should be out in the open more, namely on adult video. Thirdly..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted the leader, "If you're here for a gym match, then I have no choice but to except." she sighed, "But you're thickheaded male hormones will hold you from winning." she chuckled at this, "So, 'male', are you ready to show me how women really are better?"  
  
"Bull crap! Guys and girls are equal, or so I'm told." he stated, "Women are just better to look at."  
  
"That's all we are to you, objects of desire, hmm?" the leader hissed.  
  
Mark nodded, "Well, it's not our fault we want to keep the human race alive." he stated factually. "Even if I don't want kids... but what's your name anyway, dyke?"  
  
"I am Tessa!" she stated, "And as an official gym leader, I accept your puny, male challenge. We will use 2 pokemon each!" she smiled. "And to start, I'll use Aron!"  
  
"It's not a name." said Keysha, glancing at the gym leader, noticing that girl seemed to be making passes, glancing at her every so often. She didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable, distasteful, or even... aroused. Yes, that's what happens when people seem to show interest in you when you've little going for you. Besides, you sick shmoes want a little lesbo action, dontcha? Eh?  
  
"Aron?" he snorted with laughter, "What a masculine name for a pokemon. So what the hell is that thing."  
  
"It's the creature's species." said Keysha, glancing at the gym leader, noticing that girl seemed to be making passes, glancing at her every so often. She didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable, distasteful, or even... aroused. Yes, that's what happens when people seem to show interest in you when you've little going for you. Besides, you sick shmoes want a little lesbo action, dontcha? Eh?  
  
Mark consulted his pokedex. 'Aron, the Iron pokemon. With its steel coated iron body, it can run down a dump truck at mere speed of 10 miles per hour. At 30, it can crush it flat. From there, the truck becomes a good meal.' "Sounds thickheaded, like you." he chuckled spitefully. "I think I'm going to use... Sneasel!" he stated, releasing the weasel of darkness, little did he know it might the in for the fight of its life...  
  
A/N: Happy Veterans Day! Eh, I prolly shoulda made a special featuring Carl's dad 'the war hero', to suit the holiday. Eh, there's always next year, as always, you peeps scroll to the bottom of the page and click the button called 'review', and submit your stuff. Ideas, comments, errors (I am strong, I can take this smack! I want to as well.) As always, keep writing, and keep fighting, I might be going back to the world of Carl soon, but first we must at least get Mark through this gym of the mighty, sexy, dyke. Find out in the next chapter of B&T. As always, Keep writing, keep fighting! PEACE! 


	46. Enamored with Rock Armour

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 6:Enamored with Rock Armour  
  
"Male!" shouted in disgust the angry voice of Tessa, the lesbian gym leader with a male hatred (And for all you young-ins, that defines what a dyke is. See, that's why it's rated PG. It guides you, maybe better than your parents do.) "Do you honestly think you can overcome my feminine might?"  
  
Mark blinked, she sounded so confident as she spoke, so brave, so sure of herself... There was only one thing he could think of doing. "HAHAHAHA!" he cracked up, bawling in fits of laughter.  
  
"SHUT YOUR UGLY ASS!" roared the gym leader, "Eh? Oh that was your face? I couldn't tell."  
  
"Um." piped up the voice of Keysha a tad nervously.  
  
"Yes sweetie." came a gentler sounding, almost loving, kind, sensual? All coming straight for the gym leader's mouth. "No need to be scared, dear. I wont bite..." she smiled warmly, before adding on the side "To cause pain." she added to her I wont bite. Hmm, men are useless, aren't we? Yea Right!  
  
"Um, there are young children around." Keysha spoke, "And I..."  
  
"Want to hang around with me?" The leader smiled, finishing the girl's statement. Sounding hopeful.  
  
"Er, yes..." she paused, thinking the gym trainer was going to say something else. "Uh, I mean, well." she began to fluster quite a deep shade of red.  
  
"We'll talk later, beautiful." she smiled. "Now, to deal with all punks present... Aron, start things off with Take Down!"  
  
The arena was rather interesting, a dirt floor mostly, with a few grass patches and even a climbable wall. As for the ironic ironist called Aron, it didn't move too fast, but it dashed, angry with a rage fueled by most likely its bond with its trainer. It ran towards the Sneasel with all its might, but not much speed.  
  
"Please, your sloth machine is broken." Mark cackled. "Sneasel, use Fury Swipes!" 'Snea!' yelled in rage the black weasel as it scratched at the iron mon with all its might... only to chip one of its sharp claws. It then proceeded to yelp in pain. "What?" Mark whined with a hmpf. "You're using some cheap gimmicks!" he stamped.  
  
"Yea." the leader rolled her eyes. "Men, you think with your rock heads, but it never does you any good where it can be useful. This is where my pokemon put you to shame, scumbag!" she glowered with white hot rage. "Iron Tail!" she declared. The small lizard suddenly grew something, for from its back, a somewhat stubby, but usable tail protruded from a hidden confines of its body. 'Arrron.' it said, a rolling of its tongue on the letter r, as if it were fluent in Spanish. In a quick twist, its tail slapped the mighty ice weasel with its rock hard might, leaving a large bruise mark on the creature's face.  
  
'Snea.' cried a somewhat injured black weasel. "We'll have to stay a few steps ahead. I think I know just what to do." he smiled to the pokemon. "Icy Wind now! Keep your distance!" the sneasel nodded as best it could as it held its wound with the pride filled paw that felt the power of an impenetrable hide. It inhaled with all its might for a mere second, then unleashed its fury of chilling winds. The iron pokemon seemed to have no hope to avoid it.  
  
"Iron Defense!" commanded Tessa as a counter measure. 'Arrr.' complied the small ironic pokemon as it suddenly stood still as it glistened in a silvery coat of added armor. By the time the wind reached it, its hide was too hard to crack. "Male, give up now."  
  
"No way!" commanded Mark, "Sneasel, you're not gonna quit, are ya?" he asked with confidence. The small rodent glanced at its trainer, and smiled, as if to say, 'Not yet, dude!' 'Sneasel.' it smiled. "Right, its hide may be thick, but its trainer's head is thicker, Sneasel, use that move you learned from that guy." he yelled with emphasis. "Rock Smash!" 'Snea sneasel!' it yelled with rage as it jumped at Aron in a focused rage. Its paws, locked together into a tight, a giant 2fisted pounce, and it landed in the center of the creatures head. It left a slight crack... both in the creature's armor, and Sneasel's paw. 'Snea!' it shouted in slight pain.  
  
'Arr' said a slightly dizzied iron eater. "Hmpf, your tactics suck. They suck worse than you force women to suck." Tessa's ego spake referring to sexual innuendo.  
  
"Um, was that an insult?" Mark retorted. "Cuz if it is... thanks." he chuckled. "You ok Sneasel, your paws look hurt." the small rodent frowned, shaking its head as if it wanted to continue.  
  
"Your pokemon is the real hero. Man or not, it's better than you'll ever be." she smiled, "While its recovering, leap at it with Double Edge!" the leader commanded, 'Arrrron!' it yelled as it leaped into the air with all its slow, armored might, and rammed towards the Ice Weasel.  
  
"Eh, don't you know that move hurts the user on a odd angled impact. Pathetic!" Mark shook his head. A grin on his face. "Faint Attack from the side! It doesn't matter which, just do it." The weasel nodded and lunged into the air as well as if to meet its foe in a suicidal head on fight, but it disappeared in the last second and from the Aron's right, a slight shove pushing its heavy body off course and landing it to the ground.  
  
"Ahh!" the leader shrieked as more of Aron's armor cracked. "My baby! Are you ok?" she yelled. 'Aron.' its sweet, innocent voice came from its armored body as it plopped back up. "You're a real sweetie. Make me proud with more Iron Defense!" the creature obeyed as more bright, shiny, silver coated its armored body with even more armor. "Good job! Now Don't let em have a chance to break you again. Focus, and try again with Double Edge!" The small pokemon's eyes glared with anger at Sneasel, and its stubby legs picked up speed, dashing towards the beast with speed.  
  
Mark blinked, "Slow it down and run away." Mark said worried, "Icy Wind! Use as much focus upon that freak as you can." he demanded, as Sneasel complied with another huff and puff style winding in a more confined wind current. This time straight at the small iron beast. But it hardly was enough, for the white hot anger felt by Aron seemed to un- literally melt the ice as it struck its anger. 'Snea!' it shouted as it was too late, and in a giant crash, Sneasel was brought to the ground by a mighty Double Edge attack. "Bah..." he snorted, but only to have later noticed the iron creature's armor. "Oh look." he smiled as he noticed the ice building up and begin to crack at its mighty hide. "Return!" he called Sneasel back in a quick flick of the pokeball.  
  
"Huh?" Tessa blinked in confusion, as the mighty steel coating of Aron's body began to crumble and shatter to dust before her eyes. "My baby!" he cried as it was left with chunks of missing armor on its body. It cried in pain the whole time as its armory skin crumbled. In the end, it was left crying for real. "You'll pay for that, you monster!" she cried. "Come rest up dear, your armor will heal in time." she then glared at Mark, "Monster! Choose your next pokemon, you're about to be finished off!" she scowled at the punk ogre with gnashed teeth and steam nearly coming out her ears. "The battle has only begun!"  
  
A/N: Man am I good... right? Well, review and tell me. Be honest, be descriptive! Be inquisitive, thought provoking/provoked, and tell me what you think with details. Give plot suggestions, not just one liners like 'Put *whatever pokemon* in story somewhere.' I have a basic idea now, and I need a few good suggestions. I want detailed reviews, and that doesn't mean lengthy paragraph length reviews repeating 'I like!' In 500 forms. All in all, just review! Peace! 


	47. A Flower UnInnocent

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 7: A Flower UnInnocent  
  
"You punk, you ruined my Aron's silver coat!" shouted the gym leader, Tessa in rage. Flailing her arms angrily, "You will not win this battle though!" she glowered. She tossed a pokeball, "Sunflora, it's now your time to shine!" And from the red/white striped ball arose a flower... really! It was with a green stem, ended by 2 leafy feet, and for a head, a spherical sun shaped face with 2 dashes of thick black lines along where its bright cute style eyes were adorned. Around its head, a frill of yellow sunflower petals, and on its lips, a peaceful smile that looked unbreakable. 'Sunflora.' it spoke in a happy cheery voice.  
  
"Hey Mark." came the voice of Keysha, from behind the ogre punk. "Ophy and I are going to go out for a bit, we'll be back in maybe 5... 10, maybe 15 minutes max." They left, but Mark only gave a quick nod, he had other things to worry about.  
  
"Am I supposed to battle THAT?" Mark yelled after blinking for a minute. "Let's see here..." he sighed as he checked his pokedex. 'Sunflora, the sunflower pokemon. The evolved form of Sunkern. These flowers are often happy and enjoy soaking up the sun's light without ever needing to worry about being harmed by UV rays.' Mark chuckled, "Eh, Sunkern's a piece of crap!" he spat, remembering a battle he had with a kid some time when our story doesn't include the big bad Marcus! It's time to initiate Flashback (Been a long time, hasn't it?)  
  
***  
  
We see Mark, alone walking along the a route way, obviously some time before we've met with chapters staring the punk. As he walks, all brave and confident, a trainer happens upon the big man. Such be to his disfavor it seems, poor kid.  
  
"You? You really think you're worth my time to battle?" laughed the punk ogre. "Get real." he merely laughed, but at closer thought, it almost seemed like he was without the patience for a battle.  
  
"Well, I challenged you as a trainer!" the kid whined. "Don't dare decline my offer!" he was small, looking to be no more than 12, but definitely way ahead of Ophy in years. He looked frail, with a sense of confidence, most likely false confidence at that. With his orange, spiky, straight hair, he smiled, "Lets get to it, man!" he smirks, "One on one."  
  
"Fine..." Mark grumbled, he didn't like wasting his time, but it might as well be ended quick.  
  
The opposing trainer smiled "Go!" he tossed the pokeball with a somewhat girly toss, and out rises... a small looking sphere with a leafy head. A 2 leafed stem to be more precise, and a bright tint of yellow-green for its round spherical body which was also its face. 'Sunkern'. It said in a voice despicably cute enough to make ya vomit! Its eyes, the black, squiggly pattern similar to its evolved form, and apparently no appendages to speak of.  
  
"What the heck is that?" wondered Mark in disappointment, "You're just wasting my time... so I'll make this quick." he sneered. His hand moved to his pokemon belt. 'I wonder what kind of pokemon that freaky thing is.' With an unspoken hmpf, he tossed a ball. "Beedrill, lets make this quick, k buddy?" he asked the bee that withdrew from the pokeball. To which, the wasp bug nodded.  
  
"Well..." the kid tapped his foot impatiently, "C'mon!" he thought, "Start with some Leech Seed, Sunkern!" he exclaimed as the pokemon unleashed an array of tightly packed seeds. These seeds looked overcrowded, as if they were ready to burst with anticipation.  
  
"Is this your best..." Mark wondered, "Well, it's a plant type." he smiled, after all, he too was no expert, and what's the difference between the words plant and grass? He has yet to learn, eh? "Beedrill, Twin- needle!" he commanded as the bug zoomed towards the foe in a great fury. The grassy kern stood not a chance as jab after jab of needle arms pin- cushioned the little grassling. The little flower seed fell to the ground with a few cuts and poke marks.  
  
'Sun....'dazed the small seed in disarray and injury. "Sunkern!" the opponent gasped. "Oh no!" he picked up the little seed, panicked and scared. "You... meanie!" he jeered at Mark before running off.  
  
Mark said nothing, except the slight hmpf of victory. To which part, the flashback ends!  
  
***  
  
"This's gonna be cake!" Mark exclaimed with a pleasant smirk. He laughed in confidence, "In Fact, I'll use the best thing for the job." he gloated, "Beedrill!" he exclaimed as the bug was unleashed for combat against an advanced version of an earlier battle. "Lets get to it!" he declared. "Beedrill, begin things now with Fury Attack!" To the point of the sword, or in this case, giant hand-based bee-stingers, and it flew fast in a fury of rage. The giant yellow flying bee went with its stabbers... furiously! It went jabbing with force... it'd have been nice if the attacks actually made contact with the flower.  
  
"Substitute..." the gym leader, Tessa smiled as she commanded calmly. To this, the flower on the battlefield suddenly was duplicated, as a new flower stood in its original spot. Apparently, this Sunflora seemed as real as the old one in every respect, for it took a bit of damage from the attack, yet remained standing.  
  
"What?" Mark wondered in a detested tone, having never seen substitute in action. "Are you playing cheap, woman?" he roared, not quite at the top of his lungs however. "Hmm..." he glanced to his pokedex. 'Substitute. When used, this move drains its user's stamina slightly to create a duplicate with double the endurance of its drained power. This substitute will prevent alll head on attacks against its user as long as it lives.' He blinked closing the contraption, then spoke, "THAT MAKES NO FREAKING SENSE!" he nearly went to tearing his hair out of his scalp. "No matter..." he sighed, "I'll beat you, dyke!" he grumbled with anger. "Beedrill, lets wait until something happens. Focus Energy for now!" he commanded, as the bug's body began emitting a bright, glowing aura of a light blueish color. Its red, buggy eyes, fixated upon the foe at hand.  
  
All to receive a shake of the head from the gym leader. "You're delay tactics aren't winning any points," she mocked, "It'll cost you dearly." she explained. "Ingrain!" she declared. To this, the real Sunflora suddenly sprung roots beneath its feet as a green glow flowed along the root-ways (haha, pun intended.). They all seemed to lead to the flower pokemon in question in the very end of it all.  
  
"Haha!" Mark laughed sarcastically. "You're just weighing yourself down now." he laughed, "Now, no more defensive tactics," he spoke to the beedrill. "Twin-needle!" he declared. And yet again, at the trainer's order, the bug began an offensive, its eyes fixated, it cut at the phony flower with all of its rage, until it fell to the side in a heap, disappearing.  
  
But the Sunflora hasn't been sitting idle during the offensive mindless assault. "Growth strategy!" the leader declared, as its body seemed to slightly increase in size after every use of the move. It was after about 3 increases that the substitute was thrashed. "Did you have fun with the dummy?" the leader asked. "I feel sorry for your Beedrill, really." the leader explained, Beedrill however, just seemed to stare, its eyes clenched as if in anger. The Sunflora, the real one, flexed its arms in pride. 'Sun!' it chanted as it showed of its 20% increase in body mass. "Alright Sunflora." the gym leader told its pokemon, "You know what to do..." the sunflower nodded with a somewhat smuggier smile upon its forever stuck as happy face. "Focus the sun, and activate a Sunny Day!" the leader stated as a rooftop panel moved away, and the solar body in the heavens focused downwards upon the rooted plant pokemon.  
  
"I've heard enough!" Mark glared, angry, he gave a command to Beedrill. "Use Agility and more Twin-needle!" he stated, his fists clenched tight enough that his muscles bulged slightly, it would seem enough force to crush a the thick hide of an Aggron. The bug wasn't all to happy with its bragging foes either. "Move in, strike now!" the bug's speed became immense, its raging hand-stingers searing with power as they made a slice.  
  
"Dodge!" the leader commanded, leaving poor Beedrill to strike the air alone. Sunflora moved its head surprisingly fast as it swerved it downwards, and to the side. "Solar Beam!" the leader stated.  
  
"Solar Beam?" Mark sounded curious. "Is it fire?" he found himself questioning. Since when does a grass pokemon learn a friggin fire move?" he glowered. "Watch out buddy!" he yelled. It was too late, the flower, in a mere heartbeat, sucked in a great force of natural rays, and in an instance, a whitish-green beam rammed the bug with all its might. It smashed the insect beneath its verdancy of natural power. Beedrill however, didn't fall down after the beam's flow of power ended. Instead, it managed to leap off the wall and remain flying. "Buddy, be careful!" Mark said to the small bug.  
"Solar beam is a very strong GRASS move, lesser one!" the leader hissed. "Now destroy that bug!" the leader exclaimed, "One more Beam should put it down for good!" and the Flowery pokemon repeated the process, harnessing the sun's rays. But Beedrill wasn't stupid. It didn't need a dodge command to know to move away from the grassy laser beam.  
  
"Alright!" Mark cheered that his buggy ace hadn't kicked the bucket yet, a slight smile and a ray of sun hitting him as if it were really one of hope. "Use caution... but try again with Twin-needle!" he commanded. And then, the bug tried again.  
  
"Aww, how cute... in a gouge my eyes out sorta way." the gym leader scoffed.  
  
Mark smirked, cracking his knuckles, "That can be arranged, ya fudging feminist!" he said with an attempt of threat.  
  
"Oh?" the leader wondered. "I think not." she laughed, "Sunflora, Hidden Power!" the leader commanded. This time around, the Plant's body caught fire, or so it seemed. As the bee grew close, this flame expanded, detaching from the pokemon's verdant body, and flaying the bee with an extreme force. It stumbled, falling back with burn marks. It fell to the floor, overkilled by heat exhaustion. This time, it did not stand up. "You... lose!" the leader laughed almost evilly. As Mark's adventure for today comes to an end.  
  
A/N: Well, I think I'll make a few points. 1) I don't care about game lore for stats. If this were *yawn* pure game, we'd have never met da mermaids. In short, things are a bit different.  
  
2) One sentence reviews are not good first impressions. I just received 6 reviews from some n00b! All randomly foolish. I'm not to thrilled with having to deal with ignorance. So please, go to college (or at least READ DIRECTIONS) and then try again.  
  
3) Carl and pals are going to be coming around to being the focus again soon. That means more of your trainers will be put to use. Not next chapter (trust me!), but soon.  
  
4) C'mon people, only 3 - 4 reviews from triple digits. When we reach the 3 numeral values, big, but good changes will occur.  
  
5) Please don't turn your characters into puppets that you control, but I use. That's like knowing what's to come, and *yawn* boring it be. I told you, once given, characters are mine to enslave to my whims. Then again, I say ORIGINAL for a reason. I know there's others out there that host OT submissions, but please. Duplicating for many places is dullsville. I mean, seeing a character in every story, though not related, is a bit redundant, and weird at times. Also, what happens to your character is NOT a reflection on the submitter, its merely random (to you anyway), for fate is better and funnier that way.  
  
6) There is no rule number six. Thanks Fight Club!  
  
7) Romance is good, but shifting one-night-stands are fun. After all, a few visits to my local pim... oh right, this is PG. In short, don't expect any final relationships, as guys go from girl to girl, and girls do the same, but only rarely. Guys to other guys... well, it's never seen seriously enough, and it may seem sexist, but I just cant do it! Ya, I know, haha, 'DO IT', shush pervs! Eh, I wont go into the lusty detail (Ask for a bigger rated version, cuz higher rating = thinning crowd.)  
  
8 ) Evil 00ber teams. I'm not talking about invincible trainers, fool! If you want a Team Crackit story, go read a Team Crackit story, THIS is B&T, the real ADVENTURES. Sure, evil teams are existant, but really, it can be overkill at time with extremity.  
  
9 ) Keep sending though veiwz'. Just don't send crap one liners without good reason behind such brevity (shortness for you without a websters), especially if its your first review here. If you cant stick for a bit, there's always waiting 'til later and review then. Remember, the story's nott much with yous guys.  
  
10 ) I am a d00d! (Yes ladies, he's currently single... no, don't point that shotgun at my head, AHHH). I need a new parenthesis explainer now...  
  
11 ) 1 @m @ 1337 d00d!!111!!ONE 1337 pwns j00 & y0 @$$, $0, wtf stfu n00b!11iiWON! Anyways, 1337!!!11ONEii I may be, but smart I am to. I know the value of a Skarmory heavy meta-game, Curselax, Drumlax, and Growtheon setups. I know of Tobybro, Fishtauros, Flaildrio and I despise fighting such pokemon like Blissey. In short, ya cant fool me with a disbalanced team. What importance is this? None reallly, just letting ya know if you ever battle online. Though I'm not the best. Try getting a program called Pokemon Netbattle (If you want the website, try a search engine. They work ya know.)  
  
12 ) I like pie, especially chocolate glazed... meh, just skip this one.  
  
13 ) I like ideas when tasteful. Lately, I've recieved a few crap ideas, such as 'Ooh, catch tthis', 'legendary 00ber that', and 'Pikachu pwns y0 @$$ while searching up mine.' Yes, I made up that last one, but the point is clear, Underused, non-legendaries are the way to go here. Unlucky 13, woot woot!  
  
14 ) Consistency is not what I'm known for. Don't trust me with your homework (unless its math, cuz Im good at math and need no calculator for nearly all basic algebra, unlike most adults I know.) I'm in college, and I've had a few papers left until last minute. (Don't ask, cuz I won't tell. HAHA!) I'm a bit lazy, and my motivation to do things lies on succesfully making homeplate in a game not called baseball, where scoring is fraught with perils worth dying over  
  
15) You tickle my funny bone, and I'll tickle yours (I hope I've been.) Point made, humor me, but don't be TOO horrible at it. Eh, just forget this and know that this lecture session which is the theme of tonight's A/N is over. Did that tickle your funny bone? Really? Well, in that case peace out folks! 


	48. Girlie Action Yay!

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 8: Girlie Action... Yay!  
  
"Well, male!" the gym leader, Tessa mocked, "You lose..." she laughed, almost like a villain.  
  
Mark held his arms at his sides in anger and defiant "Hmpf... What kind of Fudging gym is this anyways?" he asked angrily.  
  
"A gym of the hidden. Most see my pokemon and call them weak. Men mostly, they have no idea what happens until its too late... fools!" she explained, "No badge for you..." she stated mockingly calm. "You all think a flower is a weak piece of trash! But you're strong, right sweetie?" she smiled to the Sunflora who still looked pumped and raring for battle. 'Sun sun!' it nodded, sticking its tongue out at Mark.  
  
Mark blinked, confused slightly "Is that flower a dude?" he asked, returning the fainted Beedrill at long last.  
  
"Yes it is... but unlike humans, pokemon aren't born a cruel species." she explained, though spitefully full of rage. "Its humans that sickeningly corrupt their minds!"  
  
It was at this time, that 2 familiar faces returned to the scene. "Lo' Mark!" ... It was Keysha. She returned, smiling, young Ophy by her side. "While we were gone, we got a few tickets to see 'Finding Remo', it starts in about 2 hours... wanna come?"  
  
Mark sighed, a bit disheartened, "Yea, sure thing." he replied with an upset sigh.  
  
"Is the battle over?" Keysha asked, "Yea, I lost to this bitch!" he raged in an outburst.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." Keysha blinked... "I guess I could have a battle if its ok with the leader."  
  
But Tessa smiled, "For a girl like you, you're always welcome to battle..." she trailed, noticing Mark still there "You must leave, pig, you battled, now begone or I call security!"  
  
Mark gnashed his teeth, "FINE! But I'll be back for a rematch some day!" he yelled as he ran out, filled with anger.  
  
Ophy blinked, she's been hearing many funny words lately. "Why is Mark so sad?" she wondered. She was young, and still filled with innocence. Confused and mislead by outside influences, she was really what you could call gullible.  
  
Keysha sighed, "I don't know, but you better make sure he's ok, alright?" she suggested.  
  
"Ok." young Ophelia said, running outside, after Mark.  
  
As soon as she was gone, the leader spoke "Why do you care about that man?" she asked filled with what seemed to be disappointment more than anything. "A girl like you is too pretty to want guys all over you." she stated, almost seductively... and what a statement it was.  
  
And as you'd expect, like any straight girl (which sadly there are too many of in the universes... what, well haven't you ever heard of women swinging both ways? You bi-sexists... By the way, does she swing straight? Only I know for now...) her eyes bulged in shock, and confusion, "What?" she wondered. "I..." she was after all, like most people, not apt to dealings such as this. After all, would you be able to handle it? Didn't think so.  
  
"Calm down, sexy." the leader smiled, hinted seduction dripping through her voice. A giggle following her words as well. "You may gladly have your battle..." the horny lesbian winked, "In fact, I'll give you the badge anyways because you look so sexy."  
  
Keysha blinked, the fact that Tessa's constant look as though she was going to burst (uh, yea, perverts can THINK that if you WANT. Put it into any meaning you want, doesn't matter now...), the rocket rebel babe could all but blink her eyes nearly 15 times per second, and after about 23 seconds (345 blinks), she finally caught her bearings and shook her head repeatedly to bring her mind into focus. "I... I'd rather earn my badge." She, like most goodie 2shoes trainers, was chock full of 'honor'.  
  
Tessa giggled as though she was in love, "Well, lets make this fast." she winked, her eyes filled with lust and hunger more than a thirst for battle. For hen it cu - uh, COMES to women, Tessa's is quite truly a lover, not a fighter. "If you really insist..." she winked, "I choose..." she thought for a minute, "Ledian!" she declared, as she released an odd looking insect. It was, as though it were a ladybug, kinda like Ledyba, but bigger, its arms, more developed, its feet, more suited for walking, its wings bigger, and its eyes like that of an alien. It still had the 5 spots on its back, but it was as though it was a big improvement evident from stage one, that is if it was stage 2 of such a beast. (Remember, I'm not telling you EVERYTHING!) 'Ledian!' it declared, as it stretched and punched at the air.  
  
"A flying type..." Keysha thought, still a bit nervous from the rush of sexual, and bisexual ideals flooding and overflowing in her mind. "I'll use... Torchic!" she declared, tossing a pokeball that held the tiny chicken... or so she thought, instead, out flew a small, floating weed. It had 2 hairs which looked to be stem leaves. Its face was a reddish pink, and it looked as though it was lighter than the wind. 'Hoppip!' it stated, which caused Keysha's eyes to go wide as she blinked. "I thought I switched you!" she grumbled.  
  
"Ooh!" the leader said with interest, "A hoppip. Nice." she said, her voice completely in a serious tone, not even one percent sarcasm. "Have a bit of faith in those that look frail. They are usually the one's that have the most power." she commented, noticing Keysha's distaste for Hoppip. "Battle me, and you might learn how strong it is." Tessa said, her tone now serious, as seduction disintegrates fully. "I bet you can do it..." she smirked now, "Because now, you have no choice."  
  
"Oh great!" the rebel rockette grunted, "I gotta use this wimp!" and as she emphasized wimp, the small cotton weed looked upset. 'Hop...' it looked downwards at the ground.  
  
"You should have a bit of respect." the wise gym leader said, "Pokemon are like men, if you don't work 'em to their full potential, you're screwed!" she said with a sense of negativity and fear. She sighed, "If you've been thinking of Hoppip as a sweeper, you have another thing coming to you."  
  
Keysha looked at Tessa oddly for this. "You aren't making sense. A pokemon is best when attacking, I thought?" she glanced still dumbstruck.  
  
"You have much to learn my pretty young trainer." she chuckled, "I will show you how an aggressor style doesn't always win." she paused, as Ledian grew bored of waiting, tapping its foot upon the air where its wings flitted. "Sorry, Ledian, I guess it was a boring speech." she told the bug, who merely shrugged its shoulders, as if to say 'No biggie.' "The battle begins!"  
  
"In that case," Keysha began, "Hoppip, use Tackle!" Keysha commanded, as the grass pokemon sighed, and flew towards its target with speed.  
  
But would speed be enough? "Ledian, use Detect." Tessa ordered, forcing the bug to calculate with precision the weed's path. It sidestepped at the last second, causing Hoppip to collide with the wall. It was squished, but not dead, heck it was still alive too. "See, rushing blindly will not work on me, even if you are a hottie."  
  
"This battle's going to be tougher than I thought..." realized Keysha, "I don't think I can win..." she sighed as the cliffhanger decided to find its home here, of all places.  
  
A/N: Update time? Well, I'm a busy guy, I've got priorities, like college, and a dad who thinks I'm too lazy. Things'll hopefully pick up, really.  
  
I'm at 100th review and beyond! A few words if I may: Firstly, what the heck took you people? I see stories with 20 chapters and nearly 80 reviews, I see stories with 30 chapters and 400 reviews, and then I see me falling behind fast. I'm going to need to know why this's happening. So tell your friends, tell your friends' friends, tell them to pick your nose... uh, don't do that. On such a note, I feel it's the early chapters that drive people away from the good stuff. I'm considering a revamp of the early chapters, but I need to know which ones sucked. Be brutally honest, I'm strong enough to take it. I think it was from around chapters 5 to about 18 or 20 that thing were in suckville, but I need your help on this.  
  
Yes, like the legendary made up birds, new made up pokemon will be found. I might allow you viewers to submit ideas, but few of you have a sense of balance, though I may be wrong. Speaking of such, no more trainer submissions, at least for now. We'll see some of the other good ones when our main man returns to action.  
  
Movie Preview! Any chapter I make a parody of a real movie/tv show/funny web cartoon/web comic/book/etc. I'll give a slight parody synopsis as if it were a real preview.  
  
Finding Remo: Just when you thought you understood fish pokemon... *a picture of a goldeen is shown, and it suddenly slaps the face of another Goldeen with its front fin. "Bad!" It yells to the other Goldeen.* Join Remo *shows a Remoraid*, Joeb *a shark*, and many other freaky fish on the fishy adventure you'll never forget in 'Finding Remo' In theaters now, rated PG!  
  
Anyways, the usual is usual. Remember to review, and keep writing. After all, I might just review YOU! Eh? You'd like that? Well, it's 3AM, I'm gonna drop, so review, and get a glimpse at new pokemon soon... 


	49. Zinging into New Gear

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
Odyssey of an Enemy  
  
Chapter 9: Zinging into New Gear  
  
"C'mon, your all out offensive strategy is not going to work." spoke an effeminate voice. "You can win this, just try a bit of strategic defensives." it was the lesbo/bimbo Tessa, and did she seem concerned, oh yes she did. "Try some annoyance tactics, even your boyfriend before tried such tactics. And for a man, that's scary."  
  
Keysha, opponent of the non-strategic style in question blinked, "He isn't my boyfriend." she stated, causing a smile to plant upon the gym leader's face, and grow rapidly. "Well, he's not."  
  
"Glad to hear that." stated the leader, glancing back to Ledian, "Comet Punch." she went calmly, "After all, when the battle is done, I could help you out."  
  
It took Keysha a minute or 2, "Um, ok, if you want to help me turn this piece of garbage into a killing machine, then do so." the Rockette traitor seemed impatient. "Lets just end the fight with a 'you win,' and then show me how a Hoppip can be strong."  
  
The gym leader smiled, "Very well, come along Ledian." the leader sighed as the bug followed its trainer as it was recalled in a flash of red pokeball light.  
  
Tessa meanwhile led Keysha thru a door on the other side of the gym. It didn't look like much for a training place, well, not JUST training. There were other luxuries in what looked to be an odd garden. A couch, a table tennis... table, a billiards board, and perhaps the oddest of all, a hot-tub. Then again, that wasn't even half the oddness "You obviously have quite a training room."  
  
The gym leader smiled, "I find a way, this isn't a very roomy place, I have to fit stuff wherever I can." she couldn't help but hold back a laugh. "Actually, the tub is a commodity." she smiled, "And you're welcome and encouraged to use it," she smirked, "After the training."  
  
"Yea..." Keysha didn't really know if she wanted to care, "So, what CAN a Hoppip do?" she began feeling edgy.  
  
The gym leader cleared her throat. "Well, for starts, Hoppip has a speed that isn't matched by nearly any grass types, and like most of its kind." she glanced at Keysha's Hoppip, who smiled at such praise, it flew towards the gym leader with a smile. "Not built for an offensive however, it still has very useful grass moves like Leech Seed, Stun Spore and Sleep Powder."  
  
"Ah, yea, so they get hit with stun spore. But how's it gonna get em down before it's gone?" Keysha for some reason was getting a strange feeling. She couldn't describe it, it was so mixed and conflicted, she didn't even know what to make of it.  
"Well..." Tessa took a minute to think, as she began petting the pink, weed headed floater. "How about I show you." she smiled with a plan. "I'll use your Hoppip, and you can use any pokemon of your choice." Hoppip for one, didn't seem to mind the idea.  
  
Keysha seemed ok as well, "You realize that's folly, don't you?" she sighed. "But if you insist." she sighed, "I'll use Torchic... and this time I know it's the right one." she added quickly. "Yes, this is the one." she smiled, and with a toss, a small fiery chicken was upon the battlefield. "You're asking for defeat, really."  
  
"Ok then," she was getting a bit fed up, "I'll tell you what, if you win, you can have your badge, but if not, you have to do what I say for the rest of the day." the gym leader smiled.  
  
Keysha did as well, she could've sworn she had this fight in the bag! "Torchic, you have an easy advantage, use Ember!" Keysha commanded. At that, sparks of fire were unleashed, sent like laser bullets towards the unsuspecting victim, or was it?  
  
The gym leader shook her head, "Such a naive strategy." she laughed, "Start things off with Double Team." she commanded. And suddenly, there were so many pink weeds, you'd think you were high. But the fact is, the ember beams fazed a phony copy. "And now for some fun, lets get things started with Sunny Day." she smiled, she knew what Keysha would say already. Solar light shone upon the battle, with bright, and warm favor.  
  
"Tessa, are you insane?" Keysha asked, as Tessa smiled on the inside. "This's going to make this battle a joke, use more fire attacks!" she commanded, as the baby chicken released another sparking of flames. This time, they blazed white hot, enough to singe the very sun that shone upon them.  
  
"Insane, hardly! I'm just unexpected!" she smiles, "But since many plant pokemon can Synthesize, I'll let Hoppip have some fun." she smirked. In even more speed than before, it zipped away from the path of fire, as did all the phony copies. They began flying in a random orbit around the small, poor unsuspecting chicken. "Now lets see if you know Toxic." she smirked. The Hoppip creature smiled, as a blackish azure goo was unleashed and smacked the confused bird with its seep9ing powers. "It's only a matter of time now. Just avoid getting hit, Hoppip!" The small pink team nodded in unison as they flew in a most random manner of swarm around he chicken.  
  
"Keep trying with Ember!" she commanded. Yet again, and again, the chicken struck the wrong ones. But then, with just some luck, the real Hoppip was hit by the Solar boosted fires. "Hmm, got ya!" Torchic was beginning to breath hard and rapidly, it wasn't feeling too well from the toxic.  
  
The creature began to fall over from the heat, surely it was down for the count. "Ahem, Not yet! Synthesis!" she commanded, as yet more solar energy filled the room, absorbing into a most nutritious revival for the fallen cottonweed. 'Hoppip!' it said, still feeling strong.  
  
"It's not over!" Keysha yelled, "Torchic, peck attack!" but Torchic didn't move, it was dazed, and feeling awful. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
To this display, Keysha got a good laugh "Are you forgetting the power of Toxic?" she asked.  
  
"What does Toxic do?" she wanted to know.  
  
"It poisons its target with an intensifying effect." she stated with a shrug. "And its quite intense by now." she commented, "It would seem as though your Torchic is about to faint." she shrugged. And in about 3 seconds, fate played out with such facts being true. "I guess this means I've won, doesn't it?" she smiled, "Your Hoppip is truly amazing, I don't know why you don't use it better." she sighed. The cotton weed smiled, flying to the gym leader's shoulder with a happy chant, while the gym leader approached Keysha. Her hand went beneath the girl's chin toying with her like a spindle of thread, "And if the deal is remembered, you must do whatever I say for the day." she moved it across the girl's chin.  
  
Keysha's eyes went wide as her jaw kept dropping, but the gym leader kept pushing it closed with her finger. "I... uh..."  
  
"Shh," Tessa went comfortingly, "You'll find that nothing is too extreme... but for now, I ask you join me in warm, soothing Jacuzzi." her tone dripped a seductive air, much intenser than Keysha may have recalled.  
  
"But I don't have anything to wear into..." Keysha was beginning to fluster red, scared, uncomfortable, but at the same time hoping... in a sense.  
  
It seems that Tessa was already ahead of her. It'd not likely surprise the avid person that the leader may have planned this all out. "Silly girl, all you need is that lovely body and a lack of inhibitions." she smiled, winking at Keysha, as she began to strip for the soothing. "You have no choice anyway." she couldn't help but giggle as she tried speaking in a serious tone.  
  
Keysha gulped as she slowly undid whatever she had on in a hasty manner as if to just get it over with. Ah, any man would tear his brains out if they heard they missed a chance show like this! Mark would likely be sent to a looney bin some day soon. And where was Mark currently? At the movies, of course. "Oh, I don't..." Keysha shook in fear, beat red.  
  
"What's to be ashamed of?" the seducing gym leader asked, "You have nothing to be ashamed of with you body. You are very beautiful." she had already sunk into the now filled tub. And of course, should you realize that same gender relationships are no big deal of 'EW, IT'S SO GROSS!' nature (unless its 2 men... stop staring at me!), you're probably sad to leave such a romantic, touchy (in more ways than one), and sweet moment. But we have a rating to maintain here folks. Not that I like the government's censorship ideas...  
  
***  
  
"That movie was utter CRAP!" shouted Mark as the big punk ogre, and young, gullible Ophelia exited the theater. It had been over an hour of agony, but he survived. "Although it's all good I guess, cuz they had a preview for a new sequel to The Adventures of Weedl and Bob!" *1 (Yes, that bug's name is spelled wrong on purpose!) "I wonder if those 2 will EVER eat some cater-pie..." he chuckled.  
  
"Fish are funny!" Ophelia giggled. "Where's Keysha?" she blinked as she looked around.  
  
"Hmm..." Mark put his hand to his chin and found the solution, "I don't know." Genius! "Maybe she got caught up again. But what're they called.... Team Crack-addict?" he shrugged, "I don't think they'd try anything in a city like this." he sighed, "Well, I guess we might as well go look for her..."  
  
"Uh... Ok." went Ophelia's young, underdeveloped mind. If only they knew the truth... well, if only Mark did, in any case.  
  
A/N: You know the drill, review, get others to review. For gods sakes! Where have all my reviews gone. Do you people just want me to stop, is that it. Well, not yet, fools. We're far from done, and I don't intend to be done for a long time. But your reviews keep motivated me, and on the bright side, if you're lucky and maybe a bit patient, you just might soon see another story by yours truly, though its not a pokemon tale to say the least, you could just read it anyway.  
  
*1:Yes, looking up you'll find this little *1 somewhere in the story. The reference: A funny web story called Weebl and Bob. It's kinda crude, with adultish humor, but its funny, so if you don't mind themes of sexual nature, the rare swearword, and tons of pie hunting, go check it out.  
  
Anyways, review and good things will come your way. Just remember rules from the past still apply, so review, and character submissions are CLOSED! For now...  
  
REVIEW! It's the button at the bottom, if you're evil, or just plain forget. Use it! 


	50. No Means No

Better and Tougher  
Odyssey of the Enemy  
  
Chapter 10: No Means No  
  
So, been sitting in a tub for quite a bit. Just girls being girls, though Keysha clearly let Tessa know not to sexually try anything. 'No means no!' she had told the woman, and she seemed to respect the youth's wishes. "So... uh, Tessa?" Keysha began, still rather nervous.  
  
"Yes dearie?" smiled the gym leader. "No need to stutter, I won't bite." she grinned "You said no to that, though it's not always easy to restrain." she smiled yet again, "So, what's yer question?"  
  
"Well... why do you..." Keysha was already beat red from simply being in the water in this state, with a woman no less. She took a deep breath "Why do you, um, h-hate guys?" she was becoming even more nervous as the seconds ticked by.  
  
This, in Tessa's mind, was bound to happen sooner or later. "Well..." she glanced about a bit nervously "Keep this secret, will you?"  
  
Keysha shrugged, "Ok, I wasn't planning on telling anybody anyways. I just want to know."  
  
"Well ok then," smiled Keysha, "It started about 3 years ago. I didn't hate guys in the least..." she began, but scene goes from 2 girls in a tub, to a fully clothed Tessa, lookin as though she's filling in to what she's to aesthetically look like not far down the road.  
  
***  
  
'There I was...' came Tessa's narrative, 'I was on my way to meet my boyfriend for the night. We were going out for a while then. He was, not such a bad guy... at least, I didn't think he was. In fact, he was wonderful... but he's not the reason. It was late at night, and then...'  
  
And suddenly a dark clothed figure appears from nowhere. He looks mean, and if we think back to another 3 years ago instance, return to Pallet Town, and Sheryl saw him, she'd say he looks familiar... no, he's definitely someone she can recognize. "Hey, what's a girlie like you doin out here alone?" came a sickeningly wretched voice.  
  
Tessa's narrative continued, 'I was by no means an innocent girlie girl though.' she explained, as she who was 3 years behind spat back a response despite being restrained.  
  
"I'm not here to run into shmucks like you!" she then spat right in his face, hitting him on the cheek. She was still strong in youth, but even against a man fully grown is too much for 17 year old ability. "So, if you want me for something, my answer is no, Which means NO!"  
  
"Well," the shmuck continued. "Let's just say I'm here to surprise you, girlie." he spat his venomous tongue, then grinned, "Save your spit, you're going to need it..."he grinned most maniacally. His sickening fingers running along her face, "I got me a good prize too." he smirked. Only to feel a kick in the shins, and like all unexpected assaults, it hurt, backed by the element of surprise.  
  
"Bite me, damn bastard." the smack talk gym leader spat back, as his grip loosened.  
  
This only caused the man to grin further. "Oh don't worry lady." he spoke yet again with his creepy voice causing chill to its very word, despite the summer air not yet gone away despite the setting sun. "I'll bite you and then some, feisty bitch." he grinned, as Tessa felt a cool metal point threateningly close to her neck. "Now, shut up and strip now." he growled, "NOW!" it seems his voice, much to his distress, and perhaps all other relief, that, though not enough to seem to draw people from the empty streets, it did awaken the most unlikely of street monsters.  
  
Tessa's narrative continued 'He'd have gotten away with it too.' If it weren't for you meddling... oh wait, wrong script!  
  
Keysha had a question for her storytelled 'Were you a... uh, a v-vir...' she stuttered nervously, seeing how the gym leader was not too happy with the story she told, as she spoke in an upset tone.  
  
'Yes I was.'  
  
As the scene continued, Tessa's disobedience got her a few kicks to the side, many a thrown punch, some broken bones, black and blues and many cuts. Furthermore, the man decided to not play so nice after a bit, and took matters into his own hands. Which of course meant clothes, into his own disgusting hands.  
  
That's when an innocent looking spud of a creature made the scene. 'Sunkern!' it spoke. It looked on in confusion. Seeing a man beating a woman, it wasn't most accustomed to human behaviors. It tilted its head for a body in confused state of mind, 'kern?' it asked confused.  
  
'This is where I met one of my best pokemon.' side noted the gym leader.  
  
But Tessa wasn't going to let this be the end of her yet. She mouthed as best she could, the words 'help me.' She'd have said it aloud, but she feared she'd bleed from the blade of the knife. Instead, the man just pressed it closer to the beaten gym leader. "Beat it!" he growled, "We're busy!"  
  
The small pokemon merely drew closer, confused by the whole ruckus. 'Sun... kern?' it spoke again. It then noticed all the bruises on the woman, she was truly being beaten up, so it thought. By far, this man was definitely being wrong in his behavior. That was only confirmed when the sick rapist to be took a swing at the seed with a strong backhand. "Get lost you pathetic creature." he grumbled, turning back to his 'prize'.  
  
But the sunkern wasn't about to take smack (literally) like that. So it decided to smack back, as it rammed forward with a rather pathetic tackle attack. It didn't even hurt, but it did grab the rapists attention. 'He got away from me then.' narrated Tessa, 'and he went to attack the pokemon himself.'  
  
"Little freak!" came his angered voice, "You really think you can disturb my fun." he took another back handed smack, his hands were large enough to almost equal the height of the sunny seed when open palm. But that didn't seem to stop the plant one, as its eyes become angrily slanted, it revved up its body with sap, which seemed to drain right from the bad man himself. This in turn caused the man to take a knife attack at the poor creature.  
  
'He... he stabbed at the pokemon.' The narrating Tessa began to sob as memories stirred a sad past. And in her story, she was crying as well, watching the man draw plant blood, for as cell walls broke, flowery, pollenous blood began to drip from the cuts and stabs. "No, stop!" came Tessa's voice. "Leave the poor thing alone, cretin!" came Tessa's voice, "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt that poor creature."  
  
'I should never have made that offer.' Tessa narrated, wiping her eyes. The man smirked, the wild, creepy glint in his eyes again "Well then pretty girlie, you're more submissive than I thought." he kicked the beaten up Kernel away, and went back towards his 'prize catch'.  
  
But that wasn't to happen, for the Sunkern stood right back up, 'Sunkern!' it shouted... then slammed itself into the concrete and brick wall of the side of a building.  
  
Keysha once again interrupted, 'Why would it do THAT?' she found something wrong with that plan.  
  
But Tessa sighed, not at Keysha, just with the sad memories. 'Then, I don't remember too well, but after watching the pokemon ram into the walls a few times, it began to glow a shiny blue.' As the beaten Sunkern in the story did just that, 'The sick man also began to glow, but in a rather dreary, dark shade of red.' which also occurred as well. But as the glow faded, the man's strength began to diminish at a rapid rate, as cuts and bruises began to form on its body from nowhere. The pain, seemed excruciating to the sick bastard, as he fell to his knees, beginning to scream out in pain.  
  
'How did it do that?' wondered Keysha.  
  
'I didn't know what it was at the time either.' admitted Tessa, 'But later I would learn that it was one of Sunkern's moves, called Endeavor.' she sighed, 'I called the police to the scene later, and even my boyfriend came to the scene as well. I was scared, I didn't know what to say to him. I was... afraid.' the leader admitted. 'I told him I wanted to break up...' she cried, as the flashback ended.  
  
***  
  
Tessa was in tears, but Keysha didn't want to dare let troubles hang in memmory and depression. "Um, so, did... did you ever apologize to him?" she seemed to be touched by the story (Ahem... pervs, no means no!)  
  
Tessa sighed in sadness, "I... I couldn't." she cried. "He was, a very sweet boy, and he really was very special to me... but he was very troubled in ways. He's no longer around." she cried.  
  
"You should've stayed in touch." Keysha suggested.  
  
"No, Keysha, I mean he's dead." she explained. At this, the younger girl's eyes widened. "He, he was not always the strongest of heart. It was, a bad time for him. His mother was ill, and he had several personal problems as well." she cried. "He... took his own life 4 days after the rape." she cried. "I learned only afterwards that he would've asked to marry me, since at his funeral, one of his relatives had spoken to him. He said to him that he was going to ask for my hand. I would've..." she sobbed in her words "I would've said yes."  
  
"I'm..." Keysha seemed a bit stunned, "I'm sorry."  
  
But Tessa just sobbed. "And I've been afraid..." she continued, "Afraid more men would be like that *sniff* creep." she explained, "And I'm afraid of long term relationships, because I don't want to break any hearts, man or woman." she cried. "At least I found Sunkern, who's helped me start career taking over the gym." but the slightly good news couldn't compare the sadness she felt.  
  
Keysha gave Tessa a comforting pat upon her bare shoulder. "I... well." she glanced at the other woman's body. Not to check her out, (or was she? Oooh!) but to attempt some morale boosters, "Um, well, at least you don't have any physical scars..." she tried. She blushed as she realized what was happening.  
  
But, it didn't really boost any morales. "Keysha..." Tessa seemed so meek as she spoke. "Just... hold me. Please!" she cried, "No *sniffle* still means no."  
  
'I've gotta be crazy.' thought Keysha, as she brought Tessa into an embrace to comfort her. The old woman cried her eyes out upon the girl's shoulder, as Keysha tried to comfort her. This didn't go on for 'too' long, mind you. But what a cute way to end a scene. And where're the others? Well, we took a step back in time to see this touching scene.  
  
***  
  
In last we left Mark, back in the present now mind you, he had finished watching a lame movie with Ophelia. "Hmm, it's getting late... I got this odd feeling that girl's not lost."  
  
"Uh, are you sure about that?" asked a confused Ophelia who blinked repeatedly in confusion.  
  
Mark however sighed, "Well, no. But you could ask the gym leader where she went." he glanced at Ophelia's confused look.  
  
She spoke with confusion, "Um, why... me?" she didn't seem to feel too comfortable about the gym leader here.  
  
"Cuz," began Mark, "I'm just a guy, and ya know, lower than life... supposedly."  
  
Th Child simply didn't know how to respond, so she merely nodded once, and they were off to the gym.  
  
***  
  
"Shouldn't we knock before we enter?" asked Ophelia, who was completely ignored by Mark in this regard, he merely just opened thee door, wanting to show the same 'respect' to the mean, sexy dyke leader, just like she was nice to him.  
  
At the gym, Mark was fortunate to find that the door was unlocked,, especially this late. When he walked inside the gym however, it was completely empty. "Hmm, I guess not." he shrugged. Then a few female voices caught his attention. "Eh, that sounds like Keysha in there." he shrugged.. The doorway to where the women were was quite open. And as Mark walked in,he was in for quite a shock. "Jackpot!" he shouted.  
  
***  
  
After 2 rather high pitched woman screams, the scene turned out to be the 2 girl still sitting in the tub. Both Red in the face, Keysha with embarrassed flustering, and Tessa with pissed rage! But after about 20 seconds, the gym leader smiled, and got out of the tub. Yes, a smirk on her face as she went streaking out of the water. "C'mon out Keysha, you can trust me on this."  
  
"Ok, I can believe your pokemon training ideals, but THIS!" she shouted, "Are you CRAZY?" she nearly shrieked, but a whisper from the brave lesbian proved with it's confident tone to have reasoning, "I have a sneaky, fun plan." she grinned, pulling Keysha outta the water.  
  
"AHHH!" the girl shrieked, covering herself, as Mark stared at both girls in a happy trance. She used her hands to cover her body. But Tessa shook her head and whispered her plan to the young girl. At this point, she understood. With a gulp, and a fluster to her cheeks, she revealed all what goods she had to Mark.  
  
"Happy, Happy, joy, joy!" he began singing with a smirk. He hardly noticed the gym leader return after about a minute with a pokeball in hand.  
  
"Hypno, use hypnosis!" suddenly came the nude gym leader. She spoke to a yellow dude, he was odd, with a pronouncedly odd nose, and a white mane around its neck. But most interesting was the pendulum held in its hand. Before Mark could even realize the situation had shifted from T&A, he was in a new trance. "Pathetic male, you are at my command!"  
  
The boy nodded, now in a hypnotic trance, "I am at your command." he spoke zombified.  
  
"Great, now. When you awaken, you will treat women with respect, like the Queens of the World we are." the gym leader smirked.  
  
Mark however... well, his response was odd, yet still in a trance, "Don't make things too drastic for story change." the hypnotized boy retorted.  
  
"Fine!" Tessa spoke in detest, "But could you at least not remember walking in here until just about..." she paused, "Get a towel on!" she spoke in a low tone to Keysha.  
  
"What, why not just get dressed?" she spoke rather hushed in return.  
  
A smirk was upon the leader's lips. "Because it'll be sweet revenge, and a good laugh on the inside." The younger woman shrugged, getting herself and the gym leader a towel to wrap themselves in. "Good..." she looked back to Mark, "You will forget seeing us naked, and will think you've walked in right... NOW!" she got a nod in response. "When I snap my fingers, you will awaken."  
  
"Yes master." the zombie trance spoke.  
  
"MISTRESS!" the gym leader sounded pissed.  
  
"Mistress." Mark changed his words, and Tessa smirked. Her plan was coming together nicely.  
  
"Better, now awaken, dog!" she glanced at Keysha, "Now the fun begins." she grinned, and in a *snap*, Mark woke up.  
  
"Hey Key... sha?" he paused in his speaking, noticing the girls' toweled forms, the fact they dripped water, and the hot tub right behind them. His jaw dropped wide, his heart, well, it might of never existed to begin with. "What the?"  
  
"Well," Tessa said, "It was fun having company in the bath, miss Keysha." she grinned on the inside, 'That sap of a pathetic man!' she thought.  
  
Mark had one very important question on his mind. "You girls had a bath?" he paused to catch his breath, then spoke slowly, as if to mount the drama. "And I... just... MISSED IT?!" he raged, and both girls nodded.  
  
***  
  
And now, we see the mighty planet Earth. Look how large it is. Listen to the silence. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
***  
  
And here's the solar system. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And it drags onwards and for a while too.  
  
***  
  
Hey look everyone, its Carl on the boat! They're there, chatting, but its not as though we know if they've beneathed the ocean or not (Remember, we went back in time slightly to start with Mark again.) Then they hear it too. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Both males blink, "Did you here something?" Carl asks his friend. Yetis however merely shakes his head.  
  
"No." the boy replies. And that's the end of those 2 for now.  
  
***  
  
After his mighty NO-ing fit that went worldwide, Mark seemed to almost want to break down into sobs. "Hmm, such an outburst, boy!" she added a disgusted tone to the gender specific word, "I was gonna offer you a rematch, but now... just never come back here, GOT IT?" she glared angrily at the punk man. Who nodded in his frown. It was going to be a long night of recovery.  
  
A/N: Well, guess what people! Enjoy new chapter. Me hopes I've not been crossing any rating boundaries (censorship is so unhealthy, they hide the love, and show the gore... well, he'd have been an ok president maybe, but that's not the point.) What is the point? Hmm, oh yea, we're gonna go back to the Spacro world soon enough. Just a few more chapters, and we'll be back on the Road of Carlness. And now, Carl's tale gets an adventure main title as well, 'A Spacro of Ambition', and even Mark's story is gonna be dubbed anew as well, 'The Vasigilant Ones.' Well, thats all for new business, remember to keep on reviewing, and we'll be sure to get to many goodies along the way, and remember, we're far from over. I'm not even a 100th of the way through, if I manage to go on that long.  
  
As always, keep at it, Ciao! 


	51. Stabbing the Swagger to the Heart

Better and Tougher  
A Spacro of Ambition  
  
Chapter 41: Stabbing the Swagger into your Heart  
  
Well, well, well! Look who it is, everyone! Everyone's favorite! It's our main man, Carl. Look at him, making lazy on the bed in their room on the ship. I wonder what the heck he's thinking about...  
  
And at that, the magic of Author Powers took a quick entry to the brain. 'I wonder if whoopie cushions can be used for more than fart jokes.' Perhaps penetrating the thought barrier was a bad idea. We'll get back to him later when he's got more interesting things to do.  
  
***  
  
Well, here's another dude that's always fun to watch carefully. It's Yetis, the other '1337 D00D!11' who is quite the skilled trainer with years of practice. His rather matted, straight auburn hair and sparkling green eyes have not graced the camera for quite a bit. Looks as though he's in the battle section of the ship. For those who forget, the battle section of the boat, it's HUGE! There's a good deal of space on it, where trainers of all different variations can come to hang out and practice with their pokemon. There's even a pokemon transfer device and healing machines in the corner of the room. It seems that training is a very big things in the lives of people. As always, the big man is ready for a battle. And prayers be answered. "Hey." he called to a nearby man.  
  
The man in question gave a cold stare. He had Evenly cut white hair, and a form fit to compete to battle a Machamp, or at least a Machoke Adorned on his body as clothes were a black t-shirt, with jeans of the same color. And upon his feet, a great oddity of army boots. "Hmpf." he hmpfed. "A battle if what you want, is that it?"  
  
Yetis nodded, ""S-sure, if you want to." he said, just a bit shaken up from the stare.  
  
The reply came with a calm smirk, "Fine, I could use an easy win." he paused for a second. "3 on 3."  
  
Yetis nodded, "Sure. I'm sure you know the rules." he smiled with confidence, grabbing for a pokeball.  
  
The White haired boy did the same, "Indeed I do. Now then..." he paused.  
  
"Yetis, is my name. And what's yours?"  
  
The boy gave an odd glance in return, "Morris." he said calmly. "Now then. Are you going to just waste time, or are we going to battle?" he tapped his foot impatiently upon the ground. His hand upon his first into the fray pokemon's holding ball.  
  
Yetis smiled, his first pokemon sent to the battlefield. 'Primeape!' it shouted, the form of a familiar fuzz-ball with muscular arms and legs, all of them covered in metal bracelets at wrist or just above the foot. Its face, flowing with an endless supply of rage. "Lets go, buddy!"  
  
Morris shrugged, "Well, looks impressive, I guess." he shrugged. "Well then, lets go Kero." he unleashed from a pokeball, a jet black feathered bird. It's beak of yellow and eyes colored red, it was a familiar species. 'Murkrow, Murk-Murkrow!' it chanted, flapping its wings.  
  
'Hmm...' went Yetis' brain, within his head.. 'It's a flying type, so Primey might have trouble... then again, it is a dark type as well. As if it matters, its flying nature should be enough of a downfall.' he grinned. "Alright, let's get things started with Fury Swipes." To the command, the rage monkey leapt into the fray with its claws raging, swiping wildly at his foe.  
  
"Kero..." Morris seemed calm, "Swagger." he smirked. A mysterious aura of power seemed to emanate from the crow, an aura of blue, searing power. And then, it zapped like a laser beam at the enraged monkey. Taken with dizziness, though not pain, the monkey looked a bit stronger, but felt very woozy.  
  
'What is he doing?' wondered Yetis, 'That's going to make Primeape stronger, especially when it wears off.'  
  
"Great work... now use Psyche Up." the white haired man grinned. At that, the crow's eyes seemed to fade for a second, as it scanned the confused monkey. A second later, it snapped out of this state, stronger than it began. Its wings, puffed with what appeared to more so muscle than feather fluff. "Good..." a smirk faintly upon his lips most victoriously, yet still realizing that the war was yet to end. The plan, so it seemed, was working well.  
  
"Oh, I get it now." Yetis stated with understanding. "I know what your plan is." he shook his head, "Do you honestly think it'll work?" he wondered. The fur-ball of an ape was still in a most feral daze, an odd sight to behold. The muscles pulsing with ventricle visibility and the body swaying side to side in an imbalanced stability of persona... well, for a pokemon that is. Its state of being, including even more bloodshot eyes made it hard to think or even move without stumbling.  
  
But the Morris kid shrugged his shoulders, "It has," he stated with neutrality. "I guess we'll just have to find out now. Won't we?" he smiled, "You know the drill Kero... peck it!"  
  
"Well..." Yetis considered for a second "Primape! Wake up and watch out damn it!"the chimp ignored, though it was beginning to twitch, and when the yellow beak of the raven struck, it lashed out and managed to grab the bird by the neck. Not truly aware of what it was doing, the grasp was using a very unhealthy amount of strength in its grasp, choking the poor crow with its thin neck "Whoa.... Vital Throw!" he commanded. It was, for a surprising bit of oddity, heard. The mad monkey chucked its target at the wall with great force, but not before tightening its grasp slightly, and bashing its target against the floor in feral rage.  
  
"We're going down with a bang." commanded Morris. The black bird nodded weakly in understanding "Counter!" and then *WHAM*. Upon striking the wall, an odd red aura emanated from the injured bird's body, and struck the mad monkey with a devastating force of retributive damage. Both were down for the count now, but a close look at the crow's neck would reveal strangulation has left a bit of neck breaking. Nothing fatal... yet, but as it was, it looked a slight twisted, as such to slightly cut off circulation! "Oh no! Kero!" he ran to the bird, picking it up.  
  
It seems there was now an emergency at hands.  
  
A/N: Well, we're back with Carl and Co. And soon enough we'll be seeing crazy happenings, odd knowhows, and new pokemon to boot. Keep on reviewing, we're far from over yet. And here's a sample for ya of a new poke!  
  
Trollary: The regenerate Pokemon Type: Grass/Normal Ability: Troll Fortitude - Pokemon with Troll Fortitude are more resistant to most of their weaknesses, and the damage received is reduced by 80%. However, Fire and Poison damage is more powerful, dealing more than 2.5 times the damage. As well, this pokemon regenerates slowly over time. But if burnt or poisoned, regeneration is halted. And if Toxiced... well, dig the grave now if you must. (As seen, grass type is a catalyst to further devastate with fire.  
  
Dexish info: Trollery is a very hardy pokemon. Its skin is always regenerating and will even grow back lost appendages should for example, an arm fall off. This pokemon's skin is often sought for its healing powers, though it is very much inflammable.  
  
Appearance: Trollery stands at about the height of man. Its body is lanky, long, and thin. Its eyes are red, and its body looks delicate, but don't be fooled. This pokemon packs quite a wallop when striking down its foes. And its repitoire of regenerative moves can mean a test of endurance if not given one wild trip of acid, or burnination greater than Trogdor himself.  
  
And now, stories that feature both parties are called 'The Clash of the Destiny Bound' when both exist in the same story  
  
Til next time, keep writing, keep fighting. (And Review too!) Ciao! 


	52. Fashoinable Injustice

Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures  
  
A Spacro of Ambition  
  
Chapter 42: Fashionable Injustice  
  
Last time on B&T, Carl began thinking about whoopee cushions… uh, but you don't give a crap about that, right? More importantly, Yetis had challenged an unwaveringly calm yet strange trainer called Morris, and after some odd dialog, battle ensued. Yetis and Morris both chose their weapons, uh, I mean pokemon, and the battle went underway as Primape versus Murkrow. Morris went risky with the frenzy bulk empowering swagger strategy from Murkrow, followed by Psych Up to give Murkrow the same feral power without the loss of senses. In fact, it was so senseless, perhaps a bit of poetry will make things more reasonable:  
  
Once the fight had gone most feral, there was little thought gone sterile  
  
In feral rage it the creature, many times against the floor,  
  
As simian had strangled bird, it nary muttered but a word  
  
Unthinking as the killer unheard, unheard as tossed it to the floor-  
  
And then be thrown gainst wall, then fell battered to the floor;  
  
Quoth the raven nevermore…  
  
Well, wasn't that fun? Maybe we'll do it again real soon; y'all come back now ye hear? …What? We're not done yet! Get back here, and we'll get on with the show.  
  
***  
  
Kim smiled as she looked amongst the females amongst her. Elise, the rather foolish, yet surprisingly intelligent in rare times of necessity had become quite a friend to her, though she hardly felt that secrets could dare be safe yet. After all, one slipped word, and Carl would be all over her about it, probably literally, and hungry for some lovin' he aint ever gonna get at this rate. Still, Elise could probably be tricked badly, but she wasn't going to let Carl weasel with his words to get a success story.  
  
She then glanced to the once sea dweller, Tanya. The coral haired woman seemed to be learning fast. She hadn't taken too long to gain her graces and balance at all, and since culture beneath the ocean seemed perhaps as intelligent than humans above, if not more so. Though she walked with a slight quirk, it'd be hardly noticeable unless contributed to by an unyielding force called mother.  
  
The green haired girl herself had been pleased too. She hadn't seen Carl once at all today since breakfast, and that was a good thing. The boy was… odd. When she first met him, he seemed timid of mind and even a bashful heroic when he saved her home, but winning the cruise seemed to give him hormonal rage that could put pimps out of business. She had liked him at first, and even might have cared. But those feelings proved to be short-lived. Yet, she still cared, perhaps with a sense of concern and fear. 'He might… get hurt.' After all, one can talk smack, but never provide it in its physical form. Fact was though, Carl wasn't only about woman + bed + as many other women = fun. He was actually a competent trainer. His strategy could be surprising, and his knowledge thin at times, but he was a decent battler.  
  
As she thought about it, some of Carl's strategy would never have been without the fortune of the other male amongst them, Yetis. This red headed young man seemed quite a trainer, with half a decade or so under his belt, he sure as heck had to be, even if he was at times lust minded. Though he was hardly as perverse as Carl, he seemed to have many other things about him instead. In fact, she may have not understood, but she felt some sort of… attraction towards him. Maybe it was an odd thought of moving on to more intellectual men, maybe it was to make Carl learn a lesson; she couldn't rightly say. To keep the delusion under wraps, and as hardly a moron, Yetis was a good 5 or so years older than she, and fact was society could show great skepticism, distaste, and worse yet, criminal conviction. Carl was no more than a year above her in age, but acted so immature. She wasn't going to let mere personal thoughts intervene today, or sidetrack her in the least.   
  
All of this brought her back to herself. They say that it is impossible to truly know, or understand one's own self, and Kim was no different than anyone else in this regard. As it were, she seemed the leader when amongst girls only ordeals, and also perhaps planner too. In a pokemon battle though, she always gave a sigh to herself about that. To say she paled in compare to Carl is just… well duh! But she felt she couldn't battle well at all, perhaps a sense of extreme over-doubting, though she hadn't seen much of battle from Tanya as of yet. There were more important things to worry about, like the upcoming fashion show. This was the special event of the day, courtesy of the cruise itself.  
  
Regardless of her personal thoughts, the world would not stop just for her, and she knew it. Whether it was bad or not… well, it was actually not bad, mainly for the day's event would be fun, and courtesy of the S.S. cruise ship itself. "Attention passengers!" spoke a loud microphone empowered voice that seemed to start its vocal length from the stage.  
  
***  
  
"Alright Wilbur, I implore that you DON'T screw things up!" came the rather agitated voice of Jay. The youthful rocket seemed to have his prodigial mind in knots with worry. "There's probably many many fans out there." he grinned "We're gonna give em a run for their money!"  
  
"Right you are captain Jay!" the big W complied, "But I think this is the fiftieth time I said not to call me Wilbur." he looked behind the curtains, the sight made him a bit nervous, "Looks like a big crowd out there..." he said a bit discomforted.  
  
"So what?" the youthful rocketter rettorted.  
  
"Most of them are girls." Wilbur replied.  
  
"Meh..." the youth seemed not to even care, "I'm 11 for Moltres flavored lemonade on a stick's sake." he despised women, for at this point, the age of cooties has not yet died. A sigh of defeat escaped his lips, "Look, d'ya wanna get promoted back to grunts or not?" he asked.  
  
It was at this point that rocket lass Bonnie made herself known. "Yes we do!" she answered, her eyes fixed in an angry glare towards William. "I personally am tired of being a mere peon." she grinned. "We can be much more amongst these hordes as grunts, right?"  
  
"Zugzug!" agreed William with a nod as he filled the story with a Warcraft plug.  
  
"No Willy," Bonnie shook her head at the bad joke attempt, "Just... no."  
  
"You remember the plan, right?" came Jay's voice in a most serious tone, recieving nods in response.  
  
"Yes I do." went William, "You two send Fearow, Clefairy, Cyndaquil, Ledyba and your new Grottocera out with many different displays of the latest fashion to woo the audience greatly." he laughed with enthusiam, "I'll give Paras the signal to release the spores... they never fail."  
  
The youthful grouop leader was a bit shocked "You... remembered? Wow! Well then, let's get this show on the road. Did you remember to collect the ticket sales Bon?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, we did quite well, Rock and Rockin company will like the good sales we made."  
  
Rock and Rockin was indeed a fashion company, and as a privately owned buisiness, Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket had a good thirty percent ownership of the company in stocks and bonds. It was that company that made Rocket Brand uniforms, those with the funky letter R on them. Of course, the world of non crime syndicates would be intuned to more colorful displays. But regardless, this was their chance.  
  
***  
  
"Alright everyone!" came an announcery voice. "Now presenting the fashion world of Rock and Rockin as they unleash their newest fashions." the lights in the theatrical room dimmed, as more decorative and flashy colored lightx began to illuminate the stage. A small flying red bug known as Ledyba flew to the stage. Its many arms all holding what appeared to be different pairs of pants. They looked hip, stylish, and the in fashion of the millisecond.  
  
There were collective Ooohs and utter awe amongst the audience.  
  
Even our main lassies couldn't help but follow the crowd. "Wow!" went the once-mermaid, Tanya "Those jeans look so slick!" her tone sounding as though land of origin meant minor details like skin color or scaley tails. "But what pokemon is that?" she had no clue what the insect was truthfully.  
  
"That's a Ledyba, it's a bug." Kim nodded in agreement, to the first part, but her Ledyban comment answered the seadweller's question. Then to the stage came a rather pudgey beast that looked to come up to the height of just an inch below the belt. It's face looked sturdy, as its extended growth seemed like hardened bone upon its scaley, light brown face, as squiggly patterns of different shades of deep browns and dark reds wavered upon its face and back. In short, it was a protoceratopian dinosaur, and upon its frill was a tiny set of four palm tree leaves. 'Grotto!' it said in a rather high pitched voice that betrayed its size and bulk. "What pokemon is that?" she wondered.  
  
The eternal denseness of Elise surprises yet again "Kim, you silly fool! That's a Grottocera!" she smiled, "Marshland ceratopian." (and for all you who want the stats, it'll be at the bottom if you care.) Still, the creature was holding the latest in sexy dresses for women. Many eyes were hynotized by the sight of many skirts of all lengths and sizes. In fact, none noticed the effectual cloud that began to fill the room until it were too late.  
  
Kim yawned, "Funny, I was kinda *YAWN*, enjoying myself." her eyelids grew heavy, she could not but become tired, her eyelids sealing themselves shut.  
  
Tanya too had to agree, in a weakly sleepy voice "Yea! Well... *snore*". It seemed Tanya had a habit of snoring. An interesting site though, for her head fell to the side as she dozed off on spore, falling sideways towards Kim's lap. Everyone had fallen to the accurate narcotic snoozerator known as spore.  
  
"Paras you've done it again!" congradulated the rocket trainer as he made way from behind the curtain, giving his buggy pokemon a hug for a job well done! 'Paras paras!' it cheered, the crablike shroom enducer clapped its claws happy with the praise. What a suckup!  
  
It all seemed to go so well. But... who is this? Oh no! OH NO!! It's Carl... and he's got a shiz eating grin upon his face, though shiz certainly doesn't taste very good, it somehow puts one helluva grin upon your face, though Carl didn't eat any such stuff, really! "Hello gir..." he suddenly outbursted, but found himself interupted by fate. "Eh, e-everyone's... sleeping?"he wondered aloud. He then proceeded to shout, "AHHH!!"  
  
It wasn't a long shout, but it was loud, indeed Carl felt a great sense... of happiness? He is Carl Spacro, ya know. 'There's Kim! She's as sexy as ever... hmm, they must all be watching one boring show. Now I can finally find out just HOW good a bod I'm persuing. Yea!' he smiled like an insane wierdo. He approached the girl's table, 'And Tanya's in her lap. SWEEEETT!!' his mischevous grin began to reek worse than the breath of the grin he had before. The one of which he ate the crap. "Hmm, how many licks to get to the center?" he chuckled, the power of being at the advantage filling his mind with carnal lust and an overboistrously unhealthy (and unmoral) confidence.  
  
Carl's shout of almost pre-hyjackulatory pleasure were not unheard, Wilbur noticed that all immediately. "Oh-sweet-freakin-gods-of-cheese-and-motza!" he said in a low shocked tone to his companions as he looked on at Carl as he tried to sneak his way into Kim's pants most literally.  
  
Bonnie nodded, "He makes us look like charity saints." she commented quietly. "That kid certainly thinks he got balls..." she suddenly sniffled, "a-ACHOO!" she sneezed, sniffling afterwards... "Oops!" she shifted her eyes side to side in hope.  
  
No avail though, for Carl jerked his head up, even though he hit the table he was crouching under. The pain went hand in hand with the shock he felt. "Oh?" he looked curiously, spotting the triad of rockets easily. "You!" he gasped in shock. "What're you guys doing here?"  
  
"Obviously abiding by more forms of moral law than you are." responded Bonnie plainly.  
  
It seemed that the commotion was not going to be left undisturbed. After all the shoutings, and heads thudding against table and floor, one simply can't ignore the universe in a nearby room. "What on earth is going on in here!" came a feminine yet authoritative voice. A familiar face, blue, spikey hair, a policewoman's uniform, and a badass cop attitude. Carl might recall her as Jenny. What the fates can have in store!  
  
"These people are of Team Rocket!" Carl's voice exclaimed with worry. "I think they put everyone to sleep." The policewoman's eye stared murderous machetes towards the team of rocketry, but William blurted, "That guy's trying to take advantage of that girl while she sleeps!" And the tables turned.  
  
"Yea right!" came Carl's voice, "You can't prove it!"  
  
Then it was Jay's turn to ruin Carl's day, "Your hands are still nestled at the edge of her pants, sicko!" He was right. Despite Carl's shocked state, he wasn't going to let go of a good thing. "Officer, we are 'Rock and Rockin' Fashion salesmen." he explained.  
  
"Ahh." the enlightened law enforcer nodded, "You guys do make great stuff. Get our police hats specially designed by them. Good stuff!" she glared utter paralyzing doom upon the perverse Spacro. "Let go of the girl and put your hands in the air!" she shouted.  
  
Carl was petrified in fear. The ways of the law of sexuality seemed to be of utmost importance over laws of theiving. Yes, the law can be very screwed up, can it not. "But I..." Carl tried to protest, but he had indeed tried to lick too deep into the world of womanhood, a wording loaded with sexual innuendo beyond reason. 'I just want to have fun!' he cried within his mind. This just wasn't his day.  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter up and running. Well, it seems I indeed set up a story for the life of Carl's father (if you noticed,) but there's gonna be complications with that. At first I thought war would be a fun adventure, and then I have my college courses telling about the severities, and they issued the good book. Huh? What the heck is a Bible? I'm talking about a book that smacks us in the face with reality, a book called 'War is a Force That Gives Us Meaning', by Chris Hedges. If you can, read it. It might just make you think differently about war. So that's gonna be put on hold. Let's see.. anything else, oh yes....  
  
Grottocera  
  
Type:Grass/Ground  
  
Ability:Rock Head - takes no recoil damage  
  
Dex info: Grottocera thrives in swampy grasslands and marshes. The seemingly muddy water is actually a way it maintains a homeostasis and prevents it's naturally high body temperature from becoming to fatal. On the same token, staying in the water too long can result in a hypothermia. When not in the wild, these problems are often easily avoidable.  
  
Evolvution:Yes(I'm not giving it away, hmph!)  
  
Anyways, toodloo fer now!  
  
Keep writing, keep fight... no wait, the good book says that's just giving in to war's urges... just keep writing.  
  
Reviews keep me extracreative and most inspired, do be dears and reviewed, or you make seen a sad protoceratops. 


	53. Crimes Will be Crimes

Better and Tougher, Spacro of Ambition  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack! Then again, there is no Jack. But I own Carl and all the original Characters (which are numerous), and the characters that were submitted by others. I also don't own you, the reader, but I suggest you review. A review is like letting me know I've done well. Considering the lack thereof, I must suck big time upon spherical objects. sniff Uh, don't do drugs, even if some characters do, cuz drugs are bad, k?  
  
Chapter 43: Crimes Will be Crimes  
  
As we resume, we find that Carl Spacro has been accused of committing a crime. Technically, he's no hero, cuz ye know, the average Joe Shmoe really doesn't give 2 feces about anything really. Regardless, the fact that Team Racketeer's have been committing crime seems to be ruining things for our everyday run of the mill trainer who we call our main man.  
  
Furthermore, Yetis had been putting it into high gear monkey business against an odd trainer named Morris. There, he had lucked out with enraged power proving useful. Though the fight is won, the injuries went bone deep. We join these 2 trainers now...  
  
The Murkrow called Kero had it bad. Its neck didn't look right, twisted greatly. "Oh no..." a concerned Morris worried as he lifted the bird into his hands. It was still breathing, though it seemed as though it might not be for too long if something wasn't done in rectification. Fate however seemed to want to send its most unfairly favoring hand to deal with whatever could be foreseen, as the Murkrow's entire being began to blink to a total black, then to normal, and black again. "What the hell?" Morris wondered as he looked at this odd phenomenon before his eyes.  
  
Yetis was, of course, able to see it as well, "It's... fading?" he wondered. But then it turned fully a blackish light, revealing the great deal of dander in Yetis' hair, and more importantly, "I think it's... evolving." Yetis paused. He had heard of this, a rarity for its species, but they may have been true. "I think it is!"  
  
Morris rolled his eyes. "Impossible... pokemon don't evolve while they're not awake, I think." he paused, never did they seem to evolve without consciously being aware, "Uh... but, um, Murkrows don't evolve you moron."  
  
But as much illogical it seemed, Murkrow's shape began to change. Its beak took on a more longer, thinner, and smoother form, still a deep yellow, its still glossy feathered body was itself, but leaner, longer, and its neck was more firm, with plump feathers not thinning out where shoulders meet the head. Its claws too, looked more... ravenous, sharper, and with an extra grasping talon upon each foot. Its eyes, unlike before, were also a shade of black, as though pupil had surpassed all else within the socket, save for a thin brown surrounding. To the matter at hand, the raven's health seemed to improve. It's neck looked unsnapped, it's heavy breathing eased, and it had regained consciousness.  
  
"Lurkraven!" both Yetis and the newly evolved Kero both belted out at the same time. "That's a Lurkraven!" Yetis snapped his fingers. He looked at Morris and began to explain. "I heard that when a Murkrow receives a highly fatal injury, it has an evolutionary immune system response. It glows black, and becomes... well, see for yourself." and you too can see for yourself (you know the drill, end of the story, want the game lore and that jazz).  
  
'Luuurrk!' it cheered, as healthy and lively as a kid born with sugar for blood cells. It smiled at its trainer, who returned the facial tug upon his lips. "Kero... I'm so glad you're ok." he gave the bird a tight Ursaring hug. "So... Yetis, I believe we were going a 3 for 3 battle, yes?"  
  
The red haired Johtoan nodded, "We were." he glanced to Primape, who had just about recovered from his odd daze, still raring to go. "Don't be intimidated..." he told the mad monkey, who nodded without seeming to give a crap. Inspirational or otherwise, the buff baboon wanted a brawl, and brawl it would get, lest it needed to throw the first punch.  
  
"Well if your performance monkey is done showing off, can we please get on with it?" asked a rather impatient Morris, a rather dark aura seemed to emanate from his every breath, though angry he indeed wasn't. "Lets get to it!" and he gave the first command, all in time to make a scene change too.  
  
"Ay!" shouted a most cowardly voice, as though life itself had betrayed him, "Lemme go, lemme go!" It was Carl, and he'd be scared excretionless, 'Good thing I went the bathroom before I tried some whoopee!' He was being dragged by the collar of his shirt like a kid dragging a red wagon.  
  
"Be quiet, rapist!" hissed the police lady.  
  
Carl was desperate, he didn't want to go to jail. 'There's no womens in the slammer. Slammer is sure going to be what's gonna happen to me there however. I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN!' The panic just kept mounting within the horn dogged main man. "Oh gods, please let me go! I, uh, I helped you before!" he tried, remembering an incident with shellfish situations. It was truly very un-shellfish of Carl. Get it, 'shell'fish, instead of self. AHAHAHA... ahem. Anyways.  
  
The woman of law blinked, giving Carl a look that says 'You're crazy.' "Maybe you helped one of my sisters. I have quite the extended family." she explained. "Regardless, you can't just get away with crime, rapist! You men must think women exist to be stepped on and used at your whims. Don't you? Hmm?"  
  
Her look was most uncomforting, sending our main trainer upon a dangerous crossroad. 'Ah crap. This is bad. I can't let her know that she's correct and that women ARE to be used by men when they damn well feel they need 'em. If I do, she might add a few more years to my soon to be sentencing.' His mind was tearing itself up trying to think of the best way to lie. He didn't want to give any false truths though. 'To let her know a lie that says she's equal... that's just giving too much of a lie. I won't stoop that low. Oh man. Argh! My brain's tearing itself up! Oh the pain!' he took a deep breath, and gave an answer "Uh, n.. ye..." he struggled, figuring out what'll be better. "Yes.. Erm, no, uh, I mean, Yes?" he ended, his face growing pale, perhaps at a realization.  
  
More than likely, his fear came about due to the fact that this was an officer of the law. She had a gun, and guns can hurt people, and to the point, Carl was a people, and a gun would be bad. If even an IQ of 30 can comprehend that, then even a horny monstrosity of hormones like Carl could be able to tell. "You know, I really would, oh uh…" he paused, fearful as he tried to beg cowardly for his pitiful life, "Please not shoot or imprison me!" he begged. He'd be down on his knees, if he weren't being dragged by the collar of his shirt.  
  
The annoyed blue haired authority figure rolled her eyes… "I don't have a gun!" she shouted, "I mean… oops…" she trailed off.  
  
"Great! Ya know, I never did like this shirt… You can keep it." He said, likely sounding like a moron. A second or two later though, a half-naked Carl could be seen darting across the walkway. "You'd have only been making a mistake, woman!" he smiled. 'It's a bit cold, but the ladies are gonna love these abs!' he took a look at his upper body. 'Dude, I've been lettin myself go, dang…' he paused, 'Oh yea, stop Team Sprocket!' he bolted, an angry Jenny hot on his trail.  
  
The snooze… oh so many fashion freaks, and look what their obsessive name brand worship got them… probably what they deserved and then some. Yes, in the world of company competitive business, you get… oh why am I bothering. You hear enough economic babble in Behind the Spacro (read it, folks). Sleep, most potent from the almighty spore, who is your god, and you his bitch… what?! No, not Sleep clause! Hey wait a second, I just wasted a whole freaking paragraph rambling!  
  
And center stage, with goods to show, and goodies to take were the 3 rockets, William Jay and Bonnie. "Whew! How many watches do people need?" asked Will, as he swiped from the wrist of another man a golden watch, a Rolex! "We can hock these for good cash… but can I keep one?" he pleaded. "We need something to use to tell time." he pleaded.  
  
The youthful commander of operations rolled his eyes, "You can take a piece of crap watch. You screw up! You're right about keeping track of time, but use common sense. Grab some useless watch." 'How can I be half their age yet thrice the sage?' he had often wondered. 'That does it! I'm running for president when I can. Maybe I can take over Team Rocket one day. Obviously the boss' daughter really doesn't want the job. That stupid whore thinks she can run away! There's nothing like seeing a troubled household. It's all in the family and comes to you live…' his thoughts were interrupted from a nudge to his leg. "Eh?" he glanced to the side, and there beside the youthful and sagely rocket was Grottocera, it had two balls in its mouth… uh, poke balls… PERVERTS! 'Grooott, grottocera!' it said happily, its pudgy tail wagging like a newborne Growlithe. "Well… I wonder what's inside these…" he smirked, patting the frilled beast upon its frill armored head, opening both containers. From one emerging in a flash of red was a small, well, probably tiny was the word, pink bodied girl. It stood no higher than a USA size 10 shoe, and had blonde hair done up with a twisty braid upon its head. The other ball set forth… small objects. They were odd, and looked to be made of some charred scent of material at one end. The scent from the ball would drive one crazy, if you weren't a fan of…  
  
"Ooh, free weed!" cheered Wilbur, receiving odd stares. "Uh, we could sell them?" he tried to cover up.  
  
"You're bad at lying, Wilbur!" scoffed Bonnie, "You're a big time pothead."  
  
"Eh, whatever floats your boat… though it sure as hell won't make it float like mine." Wilbur chuckled, taking the chance to satisfy his unhealthy cravings. It had been a while, and now it'd be fulfilled after so long, or would it?  
  
"Rockets!" came the angry voice of a shirtless young man. "You're gonna suffer for this one!" he yelled in rage as he made his wage for the stage. He had a slight shiver running along his spine, the chill of the ocean swept his upper body all up in it, but would not stop Carl from attaining his goal, revenge.  
  
"Ay!" blurted a now disgusted Jay, "Keep your shirt on, jerk!" he spat in distaste. "Wait a second, I guess you can't." he laughed, he found his joke funny, turning towards the pokemon by his side with confidence, "Grottocera, get this fool! Take Down!" he commanded, causing the creature to pick up speed while going full body charge towards the shirtless one.  
  
"Bring it on, ugly!" Carl announced, pounding his hands against his not so muscular chest in as much a way to make any primate pale with fear. He stood henceforth, anticipating the oncoming charge, his hands out to grapple the beast , only to get himself pummeled verily. He was knocked back, crashing into the ground, pains and scrapings mounting upon him. "You… you won't win." he struggled slightly.  
  
"Well, we've got all day…" shrugged the young rocket. Only to be interrupted.  
  
"Uh, actually, we don't." replied Will, "The Spore is about to run out… now!" he said, while 2.4 seconds before cue, the crowd did indeed seem to begin to awaken. Gasps from the audience could be heard as the sight of the fashion salesmen seemingly overpowering a young man was quite suspicious, that and missing wallets, watches, jewelry, poke balls and so forth.  
  
Kim awoke quite peacefully, emitting a slight yawn and stretching slightly. "Eh?" she wondered. Looking to the stage. "Oh great! Carl's here, my day is going to be ruined… wait a minute! Why was I sleeping?" she glanced about seeing others awaken. "Why were they sleeping?" she once again looked at those who were the most awake of all yet again. "And where the hell is Carl's shirt." She rolled her eyes. 'I bet that horny moron is up to mischief yet again.'  
  
Not everyone awake pleasantly though. Elise for instance awoke with in a most grumpy mood. "Hey! That's my weed!" and of course, everyone stared, even Carl, who's consciousness seemed to recover beyond a state of seeing swirling thingies. Of course, with a slight flush of embarrassment, she tried again, "Uh, I mean… That's my Smoochum!" she yelled with as much enthusiasm, attempting to divulge attention away from any possible drug talk.  
  
"You want it back…" smirked the young mastermind, grabbing the drugs and the small humanoid pink thing, "Take your pick." He smirked, looking at Kim, "You stupid Verde! Yer all are the same when it comes to fear." he laughed. A Verde: where Blonde is to yellow, verde is to green. A term for hair, doofus!  
  
This of course was a torturous decision. 'The pain, I can't bear the lack much longer! But that's my Smoochum.' she reeled in her thoughts, 'Ooh, that guy is offering free drugs! Yay!' her mind began to swirl like a toilet sending its contents to the next dimension, clearing her head of any reasonable thought. Without the ability to truly think in reason, there was not going to be any way to fix her mind. She bolted as quickly as she could to the stage and grabbed for the addictive items in the young man's hand. "Ahhh." she sighed in relief.  
  
Carl meanwhile, slapped his head, "You drugged up idiot!" he shouted, even in spite of the fact that she was a girl, with assets to provide a few moments of pleasure until he grew tired of her's.  
  
"Freeze kid!" came a voice of justice. It was horrifying to say the least… worse though, was that it was yet again, directed at Carl Spacro.  
  
"Primape, grab it as it comes around again and Body Slam it!" commanded Yetis Masorga, still locked in a tight battle against Morris and his newly evolved bird. It was proving a tough battle, and Yetis didn't think that his Primape would have a chance. It was hard enough to match the bird's aerial advantage, let alone speed and lithe movement and great agility, but it seemed to pack a punch too.  
  
"Swoop in again and use another Sky Attack!" went Vonn, Morris Vonn, as his newly evolved Lurkraven was ripping it up good on the field of battle. Its smoother wings, jet black, and smooth, were fine tuned for flight and maneuverability would be as easy as spoon fed victory, unless of course your target doesn't have a mouth. In that case I suggest needle… oh wait, that's not the right line! Whoops, how oh so clumsy of me to take up valuable words by basically rambling and blah blah…. Who put that blah blah in? Oh yea, I did! Hah!  
  
Now, after so rudely interrupting and word wasting with a certain myselfish author, who's story you're reading and hopefully reviewing, we come to… a chapter ending? No! Not yet! I was describing Lurkraven! I never got to the downward hook in its elongated beak making a nice way to pierce shells open at seafood restaurants for 5 cents an hour, their extra talon finger growth being a mere vestigial body part that in times past… STILL didn't do crap of real importance, other than cool stuff to stimulate thy mind's eye! Well, enough of this, on with the show!  
  
"Time it right then grab it's leg." Yetis said, keeping sharp and calculative as the monkey awaited the chance to strike as the bird was making a blazingly fast swoop.  
  
"Get ready to strike Kero…" the Vonn man explained, as it swooped to just the right height. "Mm…"  
  
He and Yetis both then unleashed words at the same time, "NOW!" And then an loud boom was heard, as the ship rattled ever slightly.  
  
"Someone must be throwin one hell of a party…" Yetis stated. "That or I smell trouble." he took a sniff to the air most literally. "And it smells putrid!" he grasped for his nose.  
  
"Yea whatever. If this' your 'I can't win!' excuse, then go run like a coward." went Morris with a humph, but he too caught the putrid scent. "On second thought, something does reek!"  
  
"I think this battle should be put on hold, dude. What say you we try and solve this situation. It could be a party!"  
  
"Humph, I could do without parties… but if you seriously need MY help, then let's just go."  
  
Back on the scene, of the crime, smoke was permeated about the air. Its foul odor was most odd. "Argh! The smoke smells putrid!" went Kim in anguish as many people went low to the floor to avoid inhaling as much weed as possible. "Elise! What're you doing?" 'I had no idea she was so into self poisoning. How does this happen anyway?'  
  
"My gods!" shouted Carl, "Elise, duck down before I… uh…" the main man began to think of something to do. "Or I'll force you down… well, maybe just your pants." he chuckled, suddenly remembering the police officer nearby. "Oh crap!" he blurted in realization.  
  
But Miss Jenny sighed. "Look kid, I'll leave ya be, but only if you promise to stop trying to take advantage of girls whenever you can." she sighed "Like when they sleep."  
  
"I'm just…" Carl began to try a slick reply, but the Verde in question had encroached upon him. "Uh, hello Kim." she didn't look too happy. "Um officer, I think you best protect my physical rights to remain away from being torn limb from limb." he was scared. Nowhere to run, no WAY to run, no one to save him.  
  
"Well, she WAS the girl you tried."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." Carl replied blankly.  
  
"Indeed." came Kim's angry voice. "I think Carl's in better hands under my control than any prison anyway. Don't worry." she smirked. He was in for it. He was definitely in for it. But the saddest thing was that he didn't have his shirt on, but she did.  
  
A/N: Well folks. Here's something to keep you busy. If I'm good enough, I've broken past 100,000 words, making my story easy to access. That means review. Here's where I fear I'm going wrong. Am I pushing too hard for reviews. I really, honestly don't wanna beg, but just gimme yer god awful honest opinion of my work. Knowing I suck fleshy spheres is better than knowing nothing, wouldn't you say?  
  
Anyway, yes we see new pokemon Lurkraven, evolved from Murkrow. Don't despair, defensive evolution will be seen again.  
  
How many pokemon new will there be? Many!  
  
What kinds? All kinds!  
  
Care to be specific? Well, not too specific, but here it goes… what if you were to catch a cool fish. Ooh, fish, use thunder… what?! Whaddya mean normal damage, its neither plant nor thunder nor dragon. It's a fish! Well yes, but its not a WATER type. We'll see actual fish pokemon that can use water moves but aren't water type. You'll see soon enough. How about type combinations of fire/water, fire/grass, ghost/fire, psychic/electric, dragon/rock, ghost/normal? What about a single type flyer? A poisonous dragon? How about an ice dragon? How about some cold steel? No? There's no pleasing you folks.  
  
How bout some new moves, eh? Here's a sampler for you. Its equipped with game lore style statistics with a kick of reason.  
  
Boulder Dash  
  
Type: Rock  
  
Power: 40  
  
PP:25  
  
Accuracy: 100  
  
Effect: Think Quick Attack, think rock type, think defense Curl. Yes, this is how the Geodude beat the Dodrio in a race of wit and speed. Add defense curl for doubled damage like a rollout. Feel the power.  
  
Inner Fire  
  
Type: Fire  
  
PP: 10  
  
Effect: When used, both offensive stats go up by 2. Basically, it's like sword dance, but boosts special attack too. There's a downside though in that both defensive stats go down by 1, so be careful.  
  
There's more to come, so keep reading, keep reviewing, and remember that drug's bad, k? 


	54. When Fates Collide, They say ‘OWW’

Disclaimer: All stuff isn't mine unless I'm the first to use it. So new pokemon/moves/people/etc are mine. Got it? kthxgoal! Oh and, mind not the themes. They may seem 'adult themed, but its honest to goodness reality. We censor reality on TV and expect people never to find out? Ha! Good riddance!  
  
**Chapter 44: When Fates Collide, They say 'OWW'**  
  
Last we left, Carl and Co. are ducked to the floor trying to escape a cloud of noxious smog. Carl is currently half naked in an uncensored yet rating safe manner and also hounded by an angry police woman. Big Jay the brilliant little dude has tricked a large crowd and seems to be at the upper hand with valuables to dash off with. Lastly, but probably biggest of all, Elise is a drug addict. Don't worry, it IS important. Lets get to it then, shall we?  
  
With a sniff to the air, Wilbur exhaled a relaxed sigh, "Oh, the sweet smell of exploded marijuana! Oh how heavenly…" he smiled as he looked towards the smoke filled room. That small feeling of ecstasy, which wasn't the drug of the same name, was short lived as he felt the eyes of his companions upon him. "Uh, I mean ya know…they're all suffering!" he quickly retorted in self defense.  
  
"Whatever." came an indifferent tone from Jay, "Let's just get this stuff to a transfer system so we can make the boss happy." he shrugged, glancing towards the smoker amongst them, "By the way, good thinking throwing those drugs towards the explosion."  
  
Wilbur frowned, he never wanted that to happen. It was accidental really. He sighed as he changed the subject. "Well, at least the boss liked the food we sent him last time." he sighed.  
  
"Our boss is Mafioso Stereotypic," Bonnie replied, "He'd be damned out of stereotyped nationality to not like anything made from pasta." It was true. The power of a visit to a buffet really can pay off when you least expect it.  
  
Then again, fate may have been against them too, for a man who looked to be about mid twenties in age was right nearby. "Hmm?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Can we hijack the captain too?" Bonnie asked cheerful at victory as the surge rushed about her head.  
  
"No!" came Jay's commanding voice. "We best not take a good thing too far. Lets just get this stuff to the boss… We've got enough loot."  
  
"Eh?" went the man in his twenties, looking somewhat familiar to readers who recall some good number of chapters back. As the rockets made themselves scarce, the man rushed to the scene of the grime! "Holy smokes!" he sniffed the air quickly, "That's sure deadly." he grimaced, quickly taking action as he grabbed for just the right pokeball.  
  
"Uh…" Carl coughed, "I dun know how long I can go on." he coughed before, between, during, and after each syllable. He and the others had been like this for a few minutes.  
  
Yet your loving author would not let Carl die yet, "Weezing! Devour that smoke!" It caught Carl's attention, the voice was familiar, but that didn't matter. The real concern was the fact that the thick fumes seemed to dissipate. 'Weeeez!' went a rather rasp throated voice, though sounding multiple at the same time, and toned in a way as though its voice box matured so fast that it was never honed and skipped a stage of growth. To call it groggy would be calling it musical.  
  
Kim stirred slightly as the foul odor began to dissipate. "What…" she was a bit surprised, especially by what her eyes next. "Cory?!" she was shocked. The man who had also won his boat ticket was standing there with a floating purple landmine that connected to smaller land mines in a fashion similar to nuclear diagrams.  
  
The man grinned slightly, "Well hello there miss… I do believe I've seen you before. Fraid I never got yer name though." his grin widened.  
  
"It's Kimberly… eh, but call me Kim." she smiled, happy to merely be alive. "Thanks a ton. What the heck was that stuff?"  
  
Cory sighed, "It was a combination of so many forms of illegal drugs: Cocaine, Weed, and cigarette smoke."  
  
"What?" Carl shouted, "Wait, Cory! If that pokemon of yours just… well, is it fatal for uh…"  
  
The man laughed, "Hah, no, my Weezing will be fine. They grow up exposed to all kinds of god awful noxious gasses that it's almost impossible for a Weezing to get sicknesses." he grinned.  
  
Carl shrugged, reaching for his back pocket, pulling out his pokedex. 'Weezing,' it spoke in its robotic voice, 'the gaseous pokemon. Weezing produce smog from the pores on its body to mark their territory in the wild, they rarely get sick, and can breathe in almost any oxygenated environment.' "So, that's what a Weezing looks like. Cool!" he jolted, "Wait a second, where'd those rockets go!"  
  
"Whew!" stumbled about a very wobbly Elise. Her eyes were shot and blood red, her lips were curled into an carelessly made smile… in short, she was stoned big time.  
  
"Oh lord!" went Carl. He sighed yet again, resigning in defeat. "Look, this is all getting really screwed up right here. Let's just let bygones be bygones… I'm going back to the room." he walked with agitation itching in his every bone.  
  
"Are you sure the noise came from this way?" Yetis wondered. He had quickly learned that Morris wasn't exactly the most wonderful of people to hang around.  
  
"Well, there's only this way or backwards, and you'd be friggin' stupid to jump off the ship by doing that?" Morris retorted, unbeknownst to him though, that actually had an effect on Yetis.  
  
"Yup, really dumb…" he trailed, false confirmation ringing in his every syllable. Need he be reminded of that little trip: Carvanha's capture, fighting gods, deep sea shocking, and… meeting Tanya. Yes, that mermaid was quite attractive fins or no. After all, many kinds of kinky fantasies exist with mystical creatures, and think of the dream fulfillment if you could bag yourself one nights worth. As a human though, she still maintained that mythic beauty, appearing as though she were a 16 year old girl, but there's now more to stare at below the waist, and those smooth and silky legs moved quite fine, except for the teaching of the human walk left a limp and wobble. A human walk that'd mean she'd never see the ocean floor again most likely. _'I wonder what its like to be separated from your family by mutation and travel methods…'_ the poor girl's probably never to see her ocean family or friends again. It'd be hard at times to deal with three attractive girls and a friend as needy for them, yet foolishly more open about it stumbling about. Three very pretty girls and all too hard to attain. _'Life is not fair sometimes. It's a cruel, sexy game!'  
_  
"Hey!" went the anger in Morris' voice as he snapped at Yetis, who snapped back to attention. "Watch out!"  
  
The call however went out too late, and before he knew it, Yetis had collided with a man running from the other direction. "Oooww." he went in dizziness, "S-sorry." he stumbled. But it was soon replaced by a shocked look, "Wha! You three again?" he sighed in distaste. "Why do you always keep running into me!" If you said rocket, you get five bonus points!  
  
"Hey! You ran into us… or rather, into me!" it was Wilbur, who had been the victim of the collision as they turned the bend of the ship's corridor  
  
"That's true, but what are you up to this time?" Yetis really disliked their bad guy schemes, wasn't it obvious?  
  
"Nothing!" went the commander of operations. The little man sighed, "We won tickets to this cruise ship the same way you did… we're on vacation!" he glared at the big man.  
  
"Pfft!" went Morris with a most unconcerned look, "What's with you whackos?"  
  
"They're team rocket…" went Yetis, "Maybe you know em, maybe you don't. Regardless, they're bad news!"  
  
"Ya, well seeing is believing, and I don't see anything wrong." retorted Morris. "They seem kinda pathetic." he smirked.  
  
"Hah! Watch it buddy!" went Bonnie, "We're stronger than you think."  
  
"Again, I believe what I see." He foleded his arms as he spoke.  
  
"We're busy!" was the lady's retort. "Gah! You men are all alike!" she was losing her cool. "You go on ahead!" she shot to the rest of her team, "I'm about to go PMS on this punk!" she clenched her fist. Women, whether frail as twigs, or deaf and blind, you don't invoke the wrath of PMS.  
  
Morris, despite outward appearance, was a bit afraid. "How about we settle this with a pokemon battle." he maintained his cool, as he scratched his hair uncomfortably.  
  
"You've just made a mistake there boy!" she grinned. "Let's go Mar…" she began to call forth the first battler, but much to dismay, she was halted.  
  
"Whoah!" went Yetis, "Take it to the battle room.  
  
"FINE!" she vented her anger in an ocean parting shout. Though not as powerful as Mark's endless travel one, it was indeed loud.  
  
"Hey, Bonnie!" went Wilbur, "You've got… uh…" he paused, resorting to a sort of sign language to relay his words. It mostly consisted of hand motions of odd kinds.  
  
"Oh yea, here!" she sighed, holding out a poke ball. Unfortunately for the rockets, it opened on accident. "Oops!" she went in slight nervousness, as she walked away, Morris leading the way to the battle area.  
  
"Eh?" Went Yetis, who was still on the scene. He had a funny feeling in his gut… besides hunger! "Oh, I see. Just remember that drugs are bad for you." he shrugged.  
  
"Yea yea I know!" snapped Wilbur before he could even catch himself speaking. "Uh I mean… oh damnit!" he sighed. No backing out of this one.  
  
"Oh… what'll my friends find this out." Yetis smiled.  
  
"Hey, that stupid black haired girl is worse." he countered. "She does so many drugs!"  
  
And of course, Yetis' eyes widened in curiosity. It was only natural. "Eh? How would you know? Not that I know anything… is Elise really a smoker?"  
  
"Smoker, crackhead, weed. Heh, she's street trash except for the whoring." he laughed. That is of course until Yetis threw a punch. Jay, the ever alert one, managed to pull Wilbur to the side.  
  
The young leader shook his head "Wilbur, you're gonna get yerself killed, man!"  
  
"Damn it Rockets!" Yetis sneered. "You can call me anything, but don't dis on my friends."  
  
"You just want them to give you whoopee…" was Wilbur's high volumed whisper retort. The man of the plan was about to throw another punch.  
  
"Face it, ya know he's right! Can't deny the truth on me, goodie two shoes. "  
  
And Yetis tilted his head downwards, "Zip it you pompous pipsqueak!" he shouted.  
  
"Fine…" he sighed. "We know about this, because we saw for ourselves your friend indulging these sins." he smiled. "Your friends know it too. Why not ask them. We're busy! Come along Wilbur!"  
  
"Righto!" went the older, yet pathetic rocket. "And damn it, don't call me Wilbur!" he snapped in anger.  
  
As they sped off, Yetis decided he'd best follow. "I'm not gonna let them go this easily." He shrugged as he followed under low profile. 'I wonder though… were those punks serious? I wonder if it makes me feel any differently about Elise…' he wondered. After all, mermaids are fine, but smoking fantasies are another story, called gross!

* * *

A/N: Well, nothing new. Thanks to all recent reviews, and don't forget to review again or if you've just caught up after 54 grueling chapters, then do so.  
  
It's funny. I keep changing and so do my thoughts. What's to come in the future of this tale is sometimes not even known to me until the second I'm at the keyboard writing it down on MSWorks. Oh well, more suspenseful action next time. I'll tell you this though, 'THE SHIP WILL BE DOCKING WITHIN THE NEXT 10 CHAPTERS', that fact is rest assured.  
  
Anything new at all you wonder? Why yes! I'm going to open up the suggestion box. You're seeing and hearing of new pokemon, new evolutions to originals, new moves. Now's your chance to run your creativity. New moves, new pokemon, the works. Remember though, Gamefreaks themselves set a standard when they invented the game, and no pokemon at all has a name over ten letters or four syllables long. It is a known fact. Be descriptive. I like wracking my brain for ideas, but don't want to get lazily thrown together ideas. Evolutions to current pokemon aren't ok yet. Sorry. Maybe soon… but if your submission has evolutions, describe them too. Give details, I love a good History of the World, it's a funny movie after all. If there's stones involved or a certain level, let me know. Game lore helps. Never know when them game programmers seek a good idea to call their own. Its not needed, but it'll help. Uh, you can make a new ability if it helps the pokemon, but nothing godly or legendary. Speaking of which, no new legendaries either. I've got enough magic birds. It can be a fossil pokemon, or a rare pokemon, but nothing redundantly powerful. Well, if that's everything, then I best be going.  
  
Keep writing, keep fighting.  
  
PEACE OUT and don't forget to click the magical review button 

P.S.: Oh yea... I might make a few revisions on earlier chapters and tidy things up with the workings of **Bold Font** and _Italics_. I hope it makes the story a smoother read.


	55. Zero to Eighty in a Pinsir

**Better and Tougher, the Real Adventures**

Disclaimer: Yay! Wtf? I don't need this. Well, maybe a warning. Big Italian accent mock ahead, and Pokespeech!  
  
**Chapter 45: Zero to Eighty in a Pincir  
**  
"Damn it all! Leave me alone!" hissed Carl as he slapped Kim's comforting hand away from his shoulder. "You're starting to piss me off!" he scolded her. "Always trying to keep me under wraps like I'm some sort of obedient slave!"  
  
Kim was startled and very taken aback of course. Carl was usually not like this. He was realizing something or other… 'He's not trying to knack on me, but he's hating me for the things I tell him when he does knack on me.' she suddenly became a bit more upset. She wasn't in the mood to fight. "I… I'm sorry." she sighed, her head was placed in a downtrodden, defeated position. 'I really cant stand to see him feeling hurt though, in spite of his hormonal outrages!'  
  
"Yea well you should be!" he yelled, turning to walk off for his room, his shirt still missing, leaving many back bruises to be exposed for all the world to gape at. "Bitch!" he added callously from the side.  
  
Though Kim's eyes widened, she did not fight back. 'I think he wanted to save us… well, when he realized trouble as abound. Damn pervert.'  
  
"What's up with him?" Cody wondered, as his Weezing returned in a hovering manner to his side. The room was in panic as people worried over the loss of their valuables, rings, and jewelry.  
  
"He's a complete weirdo." Kim sighed. She too had lost a necklace that she had owned. 'It hurts to see him so downtrodden… WAIT! why am I caring?' she shook her head. "Too bad those blasted Rockets escaped though.  
  
"They're not going to get away that easily!" Cory smirked. "I saw them." he continued. "Maybe we can still catch and nip em in the bud!" his hopes were high. "C'mon Weezing!" he told his purple friend and pokemon.

* * *

"Listen jerk!" sneered Bonnie, "I hate you, and uh…" she paused as she stood in the battling arena upon the ship. "I forget."  
  
"Whatever." the calm introvert shrugged. "I'm here to battle, and so are you. Lets do just that." he grinned. "Ladies first."  
  
"Fine by me!" Bonnie snarled as from he side she pulled out one of the magic compartment spheres. "Lets go Ledyba!" she snarled as out from its poke ball was a red shelled little bugger as it somersaulted through the air with a smirk upon its face and its upper left arm outstretched in front of it like it were beyond the might of Superman.  
  
"I'm going bug for bug!" he smirked as he licked at his lips in a most anticipating way. "Feel the might of the Klaw!" he taunted as in front of him formed a giant bug in a ball of poke ball energy. Its brown exoskeleton looked sturdy and muscular, and the razor sharp stag beetle pincers on its forehead made look even more intimidating. 'Pins!' it bellowed in a buglike chirps.  
  
"A Pinsir." the rocket lady mocked, "I'm so scared. Ha!" she laughed, "This punk thinks he's tough, but give him your Fire Punch, girl!" she commanded as the red bugger's arms began to glow a yellowish red. The very creature itself would seem to burn if it dared! But no! Only its arms were as hot as magma, 451 in Fahrenheit, enough to burn paper to an ashy crisp. Its small wings fluttered fast as they brought the little insect towards its target, ready to deploy its fists of burning fury!   
  
But neither bug nor boy flinched nay the least. "If that's your idea of speed, then you need some serious rethinking. Show your stuff, boy!" he smiled as did the oddly mouthed stag beetle before him. In a flash, it was moving all over the place. It was but impossible to find, and its movements were impossible to trace. Not even the whoosh of the wind factor seemed to exist. From its standing point to the far right, and oh so suddenly it was to the left. The flitting little bug could not keep up with the creature's actions. "Body Slam, now!" the command was sent, it would be acted upon!

* * *

Two faux salesman swiftly traveled the halls. "C'mon Jay Dawg!" urged Wilbur, "We gotta hustle!" he ordered as they picked up the pace. The transfers room was but half a stone throw away.  
  
"Yea yea! Relax ah… J Dawg?" he wondered with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"The room looks… empty. Do we really need to dial to some off course number?"  
  
"We have to." Jay explained. "They have the lines tapped. They'll spot our base in an instant. They cant trace the conversation, but they can trace the location."  
  
"Ok, but still, what about the transfer itself." he spoke in a low voice. "They'll be on our smuggling asses and we'll lose anyway."  
  
"Don't worry, they can't do that. That'd be an invasion of privacy, and technology isn't quite up to par with it anyway." the Rocket boy explained. "You could say it's a law that's waiting to happen." he grinned.  
  
"Ah," the older male relaxed "So… which agent are we delivering to?"  
  
The rocket grinned as he lifted the phone. "The big mozzarella cheese himself." he grinned as the number was dialed, and big bad Mafioso kingpin was on the screen himself.  
  
"I've been-a waiting for-a you." the Italian stereotype smiled. "I break-a you face if you bring-a me bad news." he held and swayed his arm in the air as he spoke to reinforce his Italian ways.  
  
"Well sir…" began Jay with a slight sigh.  
  
"Momma mia!" yelled the boss man, "I guess-a you…" he paused as he looked to the screen to see many pieces of precious stones and metals. "Did-a very good." he smirked. "Perfecto!"  
  
"Yea. Uh, Giovanni Sir. We should hurry." Jay's eyes shifted impatient and uncomfortably. "This was a good haul, I'd say, but I didn't have time for appraisals." he explained.  
  
"Just give-a the goods and you'll be very estatico, capiche?  
  
"Yea!" went Wilbur. "So boss," he smiled, feeling himself a little more confident. "How's the hunt for your daughter goin'?" he grinned. To say 'you're daughter is a hottie' would be honesty, but suicide at the same time.  
  
"I know what you want. If-a you find my daughta, you keep-a your hands off, Will, or I break-a your face!" he growled, sighing "Just giva the goods. First you send me al dente pasta fagioli, you going upon a very good-a road."  
  
"You got it." Wilbur smiled as he prepared to send the goods.  
  
"Not so fast!" came an angry sounding voice.  
  
"Yetis… you again?!" yelled Jay. "Well, if you're trying to stop us, its too late." he smirked as the big angry adult arrived. All the jewelry in the poke ball was in an instance gone. "Sir, we may need bailing out." he spoke quickly.  
  
"Granted." the mafia leader smiled as the screen blipped off.

* * *

Carl Spacro sighed as he reached his, and his friend's room on the ship. "Damn them all." he grunted as he went to sit on his bed. He pulled his poke balls out of his pocket in a heartbeat. Charmeleon, Ekans, Chinchou, Ratatta, Magneton, Sudowoodo, Chikorita, and Drowzee all were materialized to the real world. "Go play somewhere!" he told them grumpily as his eyes hardened into a stern, agitated glare. "I'm not in the mood to be bothered." He sighed, and fell face first onto his bed.  
  
The pokemon all around him glanced about in confusion, as their text was suddenly translated for the purpose of a pokemon only scene.  
  
"What gives, eh?" went the voice of Sudowoodo. "The big trainer man seems sad, eh." its voice was rather calm, with the hint of the likelihood of Canadian Mounties.  
  
A hiss and a slither came response. "He's jussst being difficult. Sssseems to be a phassssse." he grinned. "But I honesssstly don't know sssssquat about you folks." he glanced about. "Maybe we can all sit around and get to know each other better, yesssss?" his words were sly like, well, a snake. It slithered and smiled as it came upon the other purple pokemon present and grinned. "Esssspecssially you, youi sssseexxxy, delisssccious morssel." he grinned, patting the creature with a sly, yet eerily gentle motion as its tail readied itself for the squeeze.  
  
And the rat panicked. "No! Stay away from me!" its voice, though very ratty (whatever that may mean), was calm and feminine. It jolted at the touch of the snake's tail. It would have been followed too, were it not for a clawed, red hand swatting him down.  
  
"Now dear…" it was Charmeleon. "Just because god said no evolution at the time doesn't mean you have to take it out on others." he voice too, was feminine, with a raspy reptilian tinge, though in no way did any of the letters roll on the tongue.  
  
The snake faced his head towards the floor and swung it towards the female reptilian. "Ssssorry babycakessss." he grinned.  
  
"That's ok. I'm sure you wouldn't like the master to tie you into a many knots, now would you?" she grinned as she was about to give her mate a reptilian kiss, which is more like a lick, if it weren't for the interference.  
  
"That pussy of a trainer couldn't tie a knot if it could save his life, let alone prove himself strong." sneered a metallic voice.  
  
"Yea! He's a complete sap!" went a similar one with a higher tone. It was Magneton… both voices were. These are the 2 brutish Magneton heads that maintain their never wavering disloyalty to Carl.  
  
"You dare exhibit the right to speak!" growled Charmeleon. "Carl took you in, trained you, treated you better than your last trainer, and this is your thanks?" she snarled.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" went the Magneton on the right.  
  
"That putz never trained 'us'." the left head emphasized.  
  
"He just brought us a bigger sap to use to become 1337 strong." the right side smiled as its robotic computer abilities kicked in.  
  
Their words seemed to ring true, for an upper eye was cast downtrodden and sadly aligned in sorrow and regret, out of sync with the other two spheres of metallic gray.  
  
"You guys must think you're so smart." growled the Charmeleon as smoke of anger seeped through its nostrils.  
  
"Careful there… wouldn't wanna suffocate yourself." warned the Magneton's lower right eye with false enthusiasm.  
  
"Yea!" agreed the lower left, though it soon blinked in confusion afterwards "Wait a second! Of course we want it to suffocate! Don't tell me you gone soft!"  
  
"I haven't you moron, I was being sarcastic!" the right eye narrowed into a look of anger.  
  
"Shut up man! We gotta shock these guys with 1337 energy!" the left reminded. As the right seemed to refocus and a pulse of thunderous power escaped from their magnets.  
  
This bolt went nowhere though as it harmlessly rebounded off of a wall of invisible force. The source of this appeared to be the psychic tapir, Drowzee as she waggled a finger in dissapointment. "The more you seek to prove thy worth, the bleaker your future will get." A female voice seemingly rich with fluent speech, a mystical air, and a hint of ye olde dialect was heard.  
  
"Stuff it ugly!" retorted the lower left head.  
  
"How do you put up with them?" a male, yet verdantly natural voice asked the fiery lizard. It was the Chikorita. "I mean, you've changed a bit since I remember you back at that old fart's lab."  
  
"Well it's…" the fire lizard's eyes widened "Wait, whaddya mean by lab?" she wondered.  
  
"I was at the lab that day. Don't you recognize me?" it asked.  
  
"Not really. So, why are you here now? I mean, some other big human should… LOOK OUT!" it shouted as another bolt of angry electricity was sent from the Magneton.  
  
"I was… abandoned." it sighed as it too stepped to the side to avoid the electricity. "My trainer was angry and thought I was weak. I dunno why though."  
  
"Carl's a good lad!" chimed Chinchou, in its somewhat high pitch, yet male voice. "You're in safe hands. It paused, memories of past events however ran through the fish's mind. "Well… ok, so Carl isn't exactly the safest of people I know, but he means well." it said with hope.  
  
"I'll take your word, but I've yet to be in a battle for him." it sighed, its leaf wafting its way behind its head.  
  
"You'll get your chance." the Charmeleon responded, "If we don't wind up killing each other." it moved quickly to the side to avoid any zapping.  
  
"You'll be fine." the snake sighed.  
  
Bolts of power were continuing their raged assault. "Cut it out, eh!" went the faux tree as its mossy arms went up in defense. The magnetic creature laughed as its lower, eviler eyes narrowed.  
  
"Make us, freaky!" both controlling heads chanted in unison.  
  
"He wont need to." the Drowzee said casually. Its movement was not at all, as her voice was calm and her meditation unbothered.  
  
"And what will stop up!" the right head chided with cockiness.  
  
"It wont be you, mind freak!" its partner in crime added.  
  
"No it won't. It will be that." the tapir pointed its finger behind the magnet, where a swirling, fiery twister was forming. Its heat and smoldering power would be overbearing for anyone.  
  
"Eh?" asked the magnet's left head as it shifted its vision. "Uhoh…" its voice was calm. The fire was too close and getting closer. It'd be impossible to avoid.  
  
"So, what is it lefty." the right head asked. "We're at the…" its voice was cut off as the flames connected.  
  
In that instance, 3 metallic shouts filled the air as the magnetic beast winced in pain. Even the upper, more dormant and forsaken head screamed as well. The whole room had to cover their ears as the scream was fueled by the grinding of the metal nails and bolts, which meant loud annoying noise. Its metal skin seemed to flay as it melted slightly and formed char marks.  
  
"Oh man my ears hurt, and I can't even reach em!" it was Chinchou, its lack of real arms meant it could not defend itself. Its eyes lowered as it thought. It had to stop the shouting! It'd die if it didn't. That's of course where a jet of water slammed the creature with all its force.  
  
"Sssstupid fish! I cant even attempt anything!" it was Ekans, with its sensitive snake ears, its insides felt racked and shaken.  
  
The water was no piddly force, it to was strong, and in a wave for sheer force, the creature was knocked back and tossed to the floor. Its upper eye leaned up as he controlling force of the lower scoundrels diminished, for a short time anyway. "Thank… you." it stammered as it too went unconscious like the rest of itself.  
  
"Nicccce work babycakessssss." grinned the Ekans as his tail whipped around to smoothly stroke his love's head.  
  
"That… wasn't me." its claws scratching at its head as it spoke in surprise. Someone else had made a brilliant display of fire. And an answer was closer than they'd think.  
  
"Whew!" chattered the purple rat as a billowing cloud of smoke escaped its mouth. "What?" it wondered as all pairs of eyes (remember, 3 eyes is not a pair) stared at the little rodent.  
  
"How did you…" wondered Charmeleom. She didn't want to sound too odd. "Learn that?" it settled upon.  
  
"I dunno." the purple rodent shrugged. "I think I've always known how." her voice chattering against its large toothy fangs. "My mom always said that my dad was a Growlithe, but that doesn't make sense."  
  
"Hmmm, ssspicccy morsssssel you are. Excccellent!" grinned the snake as it licked its lips, scaring the rodent once again as it produced a emitted a feminine squeak of fear. It chuckled at its thoughts.  
  
"Please stop that talk." suggested the fiery lizard as it stroked the right side of the serpent's face gently. The serpent seemed to go rigid to the touch. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
"I bit… my tongue…" its words trailed as it head fell forward, silently quiet in a long slumber.  
  
"Snakes are weird, eh?" the tree shrugged.

* * *

"You'll never catch me!" grinned the staggeringly strong stag beetle in a clattering, squishy beetle voice filled with a lingering hiss it could not help, as it encroached from behind… I'm feeling generous, so Poke-speech is on just a bit longer.  
  
"You'd think so." grinned the Ledyba, its voice male, yet softspoken, like the non-combat creature it was. A command was heard in its ears. 'Swift!' "But I'd beg to differ, and you'd be best begging for it too!" smirked the bug as an array of bright colored stars quickly formed in thin air. They scattered like homing torpedoes, swarming the entire room. Even as the beetle performed flips and twists and dodges to avoid them, it could not escape the wrath of the stars. Suffice to say, it was anything but defeated, its hide was strong and defensive, it'd need more power to be downed. The battle was going to be tough, as 2 bugs seemed to dish it out. The fight would be fierce! "C'mon, I've had better times getting my ass kicked by plants!" it was true, to say the least. "Now let's go!"  
  
Unfortunately, Poke-speech has to be turned off for a bit, due to our new electricity policy. Bah! An Electabuzz power core is cruelty they say, I'll show them! Eh? What's the camera still doing here! Get going!

* * *

"So, you've come alone Yetis. You're insane to try fighting alone. We've sent the goods. You can't 'stop' us now." he shrugged. It was the truth. "You can however, battle me and make yourself seem like a hero. You'll be just like your creepy buddy, but without the crime atonement."  
  
'I… well…" Yetis sighed, "I guess you HAVE won." it was clear. Heroes had been defeated, and villains won the battle. "I don't know how, but I must say well done." he shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't mind beating you up just because." he grinned.  
  
"If you really think you can win by yourself, then go ahead. You're outnumbered and outgunned!" Wilbur chimed in.  
  
"Quiet you! Let me handle this." the young leader retorted.  
  
"Hold on boy! You're not alone in your fight!" it was Cory and the purple landmine of a creature Weezing. "Well, 'Rockets'. Lets have some fun. The ship docks tomorrow and you're trapped in!"  
  
"BRING IT!" went the unison of Rocketry voices. This would be a hopeless battle, but just as well, they'd fight the good fight or else.

* * *

A/N: Woo! I'm so LOVED! Yes, it's sarcasm. I want your support. A review is the knowledge of a job well done. Don't worry, the ship docks soon enough. You have more background of our pokemon friends, what more do you need? Seriously, I'm going out of my way as I'm desperate to maintain you, the reviewer's attention. Well, anything else? Uh, the ship is docking! No more free giveaways for now. Just review and it's land ho soon enough.  
  
Remember, keep writing, keep reviewing, must I stress this enough?! Peace!


	56. A Blankness In Time Story Hiatus, go rea...

Chapter 56: ABlankness of Existence

It was a sudden jolt! Everything had come to pause. Time for Carl Spacro and the entire universe began to receed into blankness. Time it seems, was bored with his cherade. "Ah, he was a good run he was. Let's see what other humanly fun I, Time can watch." He was formless, a disembodied voice of nothingness and the room was nothingness. Mayhaps one day, Carl Spacro, Yetis and everyone else would be worth their weight in amusement, but not for now.

A/N: That's, basically an abrupt unintended end. I assure you maybe one day I'll get back to this. But not today. This only keeps the story from removal. I dont want 56 precious unsaved on diskette chapters to be LOST! Have you people no heart?

You were thinking anothermajorchapter of Better and Tougher was going up? Well, I have news that's Better and even Tougher than this tale.

See, I've stopped B&T a long while back? Why? It sucks! I say so, deal with it. Maybe one day when pigs fy out of my nose, covered in snake fat, then yea sure! HOWEVER! Not today.

Instead, I welcome all my readers to read Dust to Deciet... by me! It's descriptive, deep and filled with so much emotion you'd really feel like you were there. (that's the words of many at the Serebii.ne forums at least.) So... Go read it. Either here or there, meh! Just go read it. For now this is on great hiatus, like nearly forever. Go read Dust to Deciet, I implore you to! As a favor to one who has commandeered 55 long grueling chapters!

Whew! That was a load off. Cya there, and remember to review if you value my work and seeing me post more of the chapterscomehere to and infidel ye be if you dare try to get y precious work taken away!


End file.
